Thanatos Sky
by xxtoushirou
Summary: Tsutsumiya Sky was always told to hide her emotions. What happens when she meets Tsuna, who treats her with kindness. Tsuna's kindness shatters the world she always known. OC This is her story...
1. Prologue

My name is Tsutsumiya Sky.

I can't remember anything from the time before I was 10. That oji-san that found me says I was like a stray kitty; wary and jumpy at everything, and any noise. When I think about it now, I was glad that that obi-san found me… even if he is a Mafioso. A mafia boss. He is the ninth boss of the Vongola Family. Yeah, _that_ Vongola; I know you would have definitely heard that before. Tremble in fear you poopy asses cause I'm not a regular girl either. I was different and that's why that oji-san helped me.

**[4 YEARS LATER]**

"What? Are you serious? I am not going all the way to Japan to check out the jyudaime candidate. I don't even know the kid." Damn, I was annoyed. Why are they suddenly sending me to Japan? Are they finally getting rid of me? Considering all the darkness I brought, they should have done that a long time ago.

"Shut up, you stupid girl. The Ninth has something to say" said the obi-san's Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat. God I hate him. Storm guardians are always so loud and noisy.

I turned to the oji-san.

"I only wished for you to meet the candidate for tenth. If I knew that you were going to be so opposed to this then I would have asked Schnitten Brabanters ( Rain Guardian) or Ganauche III. Although, all I wanted was to hear how you felt about Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun possibly becoming the decimo. Maybe he'll be able to make you feel again."

"MAKE ME FEEL AGAIN? There's a reason why I keep everything inside, why I go to the extremes just to numb every part of my heart. I don't want to feel. You're telling me to care then break my heart into pieces. It hurts, ninth, it hurts. I can't do that again. "I shouted, close to tears.

"No… I just thought it might do you some good to be back in Japan", said the ninth weirdly timid. In fact, he kept exchanging glances with Coyote. They would have never done that in front of me if they wanted to keep something a secret. Maybe they thought my emotional level would clog my insight. I call it intuition. They say its paranoia.

"Wait a minute. I've never been to Japan and I've remembered everything from the time you found me." _So it must have been before then. _"I thought you said you found me in Italy." I asked suspiciously. A chill is creeping down my spine. They're going to say something that I don't want to hear.

"I did find you in Italy. Why the questions?" said the Ninth, almost innocently. _ALMOST,_ it would have completely fooled me if I didn't see him exchange another look with Coyote. I am so damn tired of the secrets.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Whatever, like I care." I bit back a sob and ran from the room. I better not run into Bel or Lussaria. This time, I just might kill them once and for all. Hell, even Xanxus will make me snap and I'll do something I'll regret in like… 50 years.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi. Marmon, where are you?" Bel whispered under the couches apparently looking for Marmon. I stood at the door and was about to make a snarky comment when Bel spoke first. "Oi! Chibisuke! Where's Marmon?"

"How should I know? Why would I even know where Marmon is?" I backed out slowly when I felt sharp presences speeding towards my back. I drew my short swords and turned around just in time to deflect several knives. Bel tried to kill me… again. Not a first for this famiglia. I sheathed my sword and ran away before I actually regret severely injuring him. Bel used to be a prince but then he killed his twin brother and ended up obsessed with blood. A perfect, natural-borne assassin just for the Varia, the Vongola's assassin squad.

In the Varia, there is Xanxus, the boss; Marmon, an illusionist; Lussaria, a martial artist; Squalo, a swordsman; Bel, crazy boy out for blood (although he definetly likes his knives); Levi,… actually I don't know what he is. He conducts electricity so maybe he's like an iron rod. Maybe not but he's definitely dumb enough to be one. Then there's me, a Shinigami. Other than the Vongola I belong to an organization called Thanatos. Thanatos is ,more or less, an organization for mercenaries and assassins. We'll do any job; kill anybody for a hefty sum.

The Shinigamis would challenge and fight each other for rank and positions. I've kept my position as first for more years than I can count. As I was lost in thought, I didn't see the shadows behind me, creeping towards me. When I finally sensed something was wrong I turned around and was knocked out. After that there was darkness… so much darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I squinted against the light and tried to remember what happened. I couldn't reme- Japan. I had to get to Japan. Japan… Japan.. Japan. Japa-

**Sawada Tsunayoshi **

"UWAHHHH! I'm late, I'm late I'm late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted, trying to hurry so I wouldn't be late until

*WHAM*

Just my luck. I fell on the floor. "Owwwww!"

"De-mo,Tsu-kun. No matter how much I called you, you wouldn't wake up. So I thought I should let you sleep." Said Mom in her easygoing voice. "Oh! I'm hiring a home tutor for you, so get home early. His name is Reborn and I'm expecting better grades by the next report card," says Mom, oddly with a murderous glint in her eyes.

_A HOME TUTOR? And, his name is Reborn? Oh, I hope he is not a weirdo. What if he is a pedophile? Besides, what kind of a name is Reborn? Oh wells. _"Bye, Mom!" I shouted before I banged myself into the door. Holy Hat! I forgot to open the door.

**Tsuna( Walking to School) **

I'm walking to school… alone as always. I'm no good so no one talks to me. Although, Kyoko is nice… but then again, she's nice to everybody. Kyoko… Kyoko… Kyoko… Kyok–

HOLY HAT! There she is! It's Kyoko. She looks so at peace and cute today. The Mochida-senpai walks into view… RIGHT NEXT TO KYOKO! NOOO! My heart just fell to the pits of hell. Is she going out with him? Please… please tell me she's not. She's passing by me right now, maybe I'll throw in a casual hi or should I …

*DUM DOM DUM DOM DUM DOM*

"On no, that's the bell. I'll see you later, Mochida-sempai." Said Kyoko as she turned around and hurried into the building, leaving behind a very determined – turned – brokenhearted me.

**After School **

"Oh no, I totally forgot about the home tutor. What was his name again?" I muttered to myself, hurrying home.

"Reborn" said a small voice behind me.

"Oh yeah. Reborn. That was his name… Hey, Wait a second. Who are you?" I asked as I turned around. I jumped in surprise when I saw a little baby behind me… no one else.

"Reborn" said the little baby, "My name is Reborn ad I'm your home tutor. I'm here to turn you into a Mafioso fitted to be the Vongola boss."

"Ehh… but you're just a baby… m-m-mafioso bos? Kid, are you alright? I think you should be getting home before it gets dar–" I was cut off when the baby kicked right at the side of my cheek. "Oi! What was th=at for?"

"Shut up, da-me Tsuna before I shoot you" Reborn pointed a gun at me and I squealed…

"HIEEEEEE… don't shoot me!"

"Tsu-kun! What's with all the noise?" asked Mom, she poked her head from the door and smiled, "Oh, there you are Reborn. I see you've just met Tsu-kun. From now on, he'll be in your care."

Mom made me bow to Reborn and say, "Yoroshike Onegaishimasu."

My world just turned upside down.


	2. After Kokuyo Arc

**This is my second chapter... Hope you like it! Please comment and rview my story so that i can ... maybe.. make it better. So... Yoroshiku onigaishimasu**

**After Kokuyo Arc ~ Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

"Wahh~! Ne~ Gokudera-kun. It's so nice and peaceful now that Mukuro and his gang left." I said to Gokudera-kun, my new… weird, dynamite – obsessed friend. Gokudera – kun is a 14-year-old transfer student from Italy, placed in my class. He is a dynamite expert, nicknamed "Smokin' Bomb Hayato". Initially, he came to Japan to test my strength and to see if I qualify to be the tenth boss. After I risked my life to save Gokudera-kun, he kind of devoted himself entirely to me, swearing to be my right-hand man. Honestly, he creates hard situations, even harder for me to handle.

Thinking back, it's been a few months since that day that I met Reborn. Don't let his looks fool you, because he is actually a professional assassin. He appeared to my mom and me, changing my whole world, his only purpose to turn my life around by training me to be a mafia boss. And not just any boss, I was the candidate to be the tenth for the Vongola famiglia, one of the most powerful family out in the underworld. With the power of the Dying Will Flame, I became able to overcome regrets in life.

"Hai! JYUDAIME!" Gokudera –kun yelled, oddly happy. Gokudera- kun is so weird… and extraordinary loud. As Gokudera-kun talked on and on about what happened at the Kokuyo Land, my mind started to wander back to when Bianchi showed up. Bianchi was a poisonous scorpion, a freelance assassin, a beauty and a woman who saw me as an obstacle in the way of her love for Reborn. Ever since Reborn came, I have met so many people, from a girl who wanted to be my wife (Haru) to a perverted doctor who has a penchant for the female race. I snapped from my thoughts as Yamamoto-kun strode up beside me. Yamamoto Takeshi-kun is a, 14-year-old, popular baseball star of Namimori Middle School. Yamamoto-kun has a carefree and outgoing personality and he doesn't have any confidence in doing anything other than baseball. In fact, he even attempted to commit suicide after sustaining a major injury to his arm. After I persuaded him that baseball isn't everything, we became close friends. Reborn tried to recruit him into the Vongola Family many times, saying that Yamamoto was a natural-born assassin.

"Yo Tsuna! How's it going? You were passed out for two weeks." Yamamoto asked me. First let explain what led up to Mukuro and his gang and I explain why I was out for two weeks. After Haru and Shamal (the perverted doctor) came into my life, Sasagawa Ryohei (Kyoko's older brother) came barging in (ahahaha~ de…). Ryohei onii-san burns to ultimate victory. My world spins around even more when Dino Cavallone, also known as the 'Prancing Horse' and the 10th generation to the Cavallone family, makes a visit to my home. Dino turns out to be Reborn's former student and, now, fellow pupil (older) to me. Dino holds a whip as his weapon and he has a pet turtle named Enzio, who grows in size with the amount of water he absorbs. Dino may look strong but he does have one weak point to him… he is absolutely useless, in every other sense and more, without his family around him.

Fuuta, also called the Prince of the Stars, was a major factor in what happened with Mukuro. Fuuta has a mystic power that allows him to rank one among others in a certain category and because of that many mafia families target him. Fuuta came to me, asking for help and I couldn't refuse. My life was weird and noisy but it was sure nice. It was the first time I ever had any real friends and it was the best times of my life. Then the universe just has to prove me wrong.

Things suddenly turned bad when Namimori students were attacked by those students from Kokuyo High. Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei and the Prefect's head assistant, Kusakabe, was attacked as well. Fed up with the situation at hand, Hibari went to the enemy's hideout to confront their leader that was responsible for this. Unfortunately, he seemed to know Hibari's one weak point and Vongola family's 10th generation boss, namely me, is also in trouble. The battle had only begun when my friends (Oh my God! I can't believe I'm actually calling someone my friend!) and I fought against Mukuro. However, it turned out that the Mukuro I fought was a fake Mukuro. The real Mukuro controlled Lanchia-san, the fake Mukuro, and made him do horrible things to his family and others. I couldn't forgive his Mukuro treated human life like it was nothing. I hated how he deemed himself worthy to judge the merit of another's life. I move forward to defeat the real Mukuro and to show him the true strength  
>of the Dying Will Flame inside of me.<p>

"Oi! Tsuna, Tsuna? Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked me when I failed to give him an answer to his previous question.

"Hai. Hai. I'm fine. There's no need to worry." I said to Yamamoto-kun.

"Sou-dai-you. I need to train you better if you're going to pass out for two weeks after I shot you with the Hyper Dying Will Bullet" said Reborn, jumping up onto Yamamoto's shoulder. I don't understand why Reborn seems to like Yamamoto-kun so much. If I were to even touch him, he would give me a look of murder. But he lets Yamamoto hold him whenever he wants.

The battle against Mukuro is over, but I can't really hate him. Mukura, Ken and Chikusa were only trying to create a place in the world that they can belong to. Not at all too quickly, the three of us (and Reborn) arrived at the gates of our school, Namimori Middle School. I was about to walk through the gates, when I saw a person at the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and saw a girl, she had hair so fair that it was almost white and deep purple amethyst in her eyes. She was looking around like she was lost. Then her body seemed to stiffen up… slowly she turned her head until her gaze settled on me, any and all confusion was gone. She gave me a cold, piercing and emotionless gaze. She moved her mouth like she was about to say something when the eyes widened, as if in pain, and slowly her appearance changed. The roots of her hair deepened till her hair was entirely and literally blood-red. Her eyes lightened and then darkened with red, the same exact hue as her hair. She looked at me, her gaze unfocused and then they cleared. She focused her eyes on me like she was seeing me for the first time. She looked confused, wary and possibly horrified. The wind blew… and she was gone.

My feet firmly planted on the ground, I blinked and rubbed my eyes again and again. There was no girl. No girl…then what did I see?

"Oi Tsuna! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind" shouted Yamamoto-kun.

"Un… Hai" I shouted back, running up to catch up with Yamamoto and Gokudera. I turned back one more time, and saw the girl again. This time she looked positively murderous. I blinked and she was gone.

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

This is positively stupid! I'm thinking I need to go to Japan but I have no idea where is Japan and no idea how the hell to get there! Who the hell frickin' robbed or kidnapped me anyway. Sheesh! Someone should have planted absolute directions in my mind.

**~Somewhere far away~**

Somewhere in Italy, by the Vongola Family estate, Coyote Nougat, the Ninth's Storm Guardian, sneezed.

"ACHOOO!"

"Coyote-san… are you catching a cold? You should take better care of yourself" said the Ninth.

"Hai Nono! Su-mi-ma-sen. I apologize and will take better care of myself" said Coyote, honestly baffled by why he sneezed. He hasn't caught a cold in the years he was employed as the Nono's storm guardian. After all, what kind of a guardian would he be if the Nono was killed while he was sick in bed?

"This isn't something you should apologize for Coyote-san. Do you think the girl has reached Sawada Tsunayoshi yet?"

"Probably. If not, then soon."

"Sou-dai-you. The Vongola's future now rests on them."

"How do you think she'll react when she remembers everything?"

"Hohohoho. She'll probably come for my head" said the Ninth as he chuckled, imagining just how would Tsutsumiya Sky, renowned Shinigami for her stoicism, will retort if she'll ever deign herself to come back here.

"If she does, then I'll be here supporting you and your decision to give her a fresh start." said Coyote, with a hint of a smile creeping in on his face.

"Although, I do hope she'll find Tsunayoshi-kun before the Shinigamis find her." said Ninth, worry and doubt clouded his normally cheerful face.

"Ninth, if I may ask, why do you put such faith into that boy? What is so good about him that can change even her?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun is nothing if not kind. Perhaps meeting such a pure, uncontaminated soul can change her. However it is only a mere gamble on my part." The Ninth broke of the conversation and sank deep into his thoughts, keeping the memory of Sky alive, so that there is someone in the world that cares and remembers her.

**~ Tsutsumiya Sky~**

Damn stupid man and his stupid directions, telling me to go right when I should have taken left! While I was thinking, I ended up at a school. I turned my head to look at the name plate and it says " NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL". I was at the gates at the school. Whoa! How did I get here? I was examining the school when I felt a gaze on me. I turned and slowly my eyes met the brown eyes of a boy, around my age. I was surprised. I never saw anyone look at me without scorn or fear…

I was still staring at that boy when pain spiked up my spine. My head felt like it was exploding. My eyes were burning. My whole body was racked with pain. I was suffocating. However, no matter how much it hurt… my pride wouldn't allow the pain to show. It was all I could do to stand still. Even if I couldn't remember anything, my body remembers that pain and is telling me to let it come. When the throbbing in my head subsided, the wind blew by and I shuddered. Then all of the sudden, I saw something red from the corner of my eyes. I whipped around and I couldn't see anything that was red. The wind blew again and I saw the same red color. I turned around and once again saw nothing…

Confused, I pulled my hand through my hair and felt that something was wrong. Was it my hair? Somehow I was afraid to see. I brought my hand through my hair again… only this time I brought it into my field of vision, and I nearly screamed. My hair… it was blood – red. I looked at my reflection on the gates and had to muffle yet another scream. M-m-my eyes… t-they were red as well. I looked up from my reflection and saw that same boy that was looking at me earlier. Was he looking at me the entire time? Did he see my appearance change? Did he see my hair change from white – blond to crimson – red? Did he see? Did he see? Did he see? Did he see? Did he see? DID HE SEE? Kill. I have to kill him. He saw me. I have to kill the witness to my transformation, when he blinked I took the chance to jump onto a nearby branch of a tree.

"Oi! Tsuna! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind," shouted someone, closer to the school. The boy closer to me … (Tsuna?), turned around and I seized this chance to climb down from the tree. I began to stalk after him and then I decided that if I were to kill him, I would kill him when there wouldn't be any witnesses.

**~Somewhere in Japan~**

Two figures were jumping from roof to roof, clashing in blows of sword and boomerang. The smaller of the two figures threw his boomerang, slicing through the air in circles. The larger one brought up his sword to deflect the boomerang's rounds.

The smaller figure was a younger boy with a blue flame oh his forehead. He was panting and exhausted. His strength was draining till the other person overpowered him. The other person had long silver-white hair and a large black overcoat full of shiny buttons, and chains.

" Heyy! Why did you come to Japan? Spit it out or I'll cut you into three, dammit." Asked the swordsman.

"I have no need to answer thee." retorted the other boy. The two clashed again and this time the younger boy lost his footing and fell from the building. He stretched out his hand and clung to the rooftop.

"Hey? You're weak" said the swordsman with a smirk.

Clinging to the roof, the boy pulled out a photo of a little brown haired boy with his mother. The boy thought to himself, _I cannot lose here!_

**~[Same Location]~**

Around the fight between the boy and the swordsman, another young man stood on the roof of a faraway building. His hat was brought over his eyes and his cape blew out from under him. He whispered , "The dice has now been cast, the future will now rest on you and that boy." The wind blew furiously and his hat flew off of his head, into the, now, silent night. Waves of blond hair tumbled out of his hat. His emerald green eyes took in the scene at night, silently enjoying the battle between the boy and the swordsman.

Another figure flew into the sky, grabbed the hat and dropped down next to the young man. "Ageha" I nodded and acknowledged his presence.

"Sky. Good to see you, in your shinigami form." Ageha replied.

I nodded.

"Looks like that _Orthographe mémoire_, the memory spell doesn't work on you when you change. Does the other you remember what you do as a Shinigami?"

"No. When I turn back, the other won't remember a thing, however she will have a lapse of memory. She does not find it unusual for the reason that she does, and can't, remember anything else. Although somehow, earlier, she had managed to keep consciousness when I changed so the power of the hold the mémoire spell had on her has now weakened." I explained, shaking my head as waves of crimson red hair came tumbling down from my witch hat.

"Just remember your role in the world. You cannot interfere in the lives of humans. You will face the consequences should you break the rules of universe that were set in stone, even if you do not remember a thing about yourself in your human half."

"Yes, sir."

"Even you will be punished, Sky." Ageha said with a soft edge, but if you looked into his eyes you would see a cold, hard gaze. After all, what he says, he always carries out.

"Yes Sir."

"Good… Now go and begin your nightly reaping."

"Yes Sir" I leaped from the roof as another figure leaped onto the roof. I turned my head and quickly caught a glimpse of Nanami Mizuri, number 6. I smirked when I saw her look at me. She was fairly strong but not strong enough to rid me of my position. I held out my hands and my death scythe materialized. I swooped down to deliver death to those whose names have appeared in the Marwolaeth Book.

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

I woke up this morning with a black eye, several multi-colorful bruises on my stomach and back. Ahh~! Reborn… why me? Jeez… I was only sleeping, why did Reborn have to wake me up by beating my endlessly with my backpack. Ouch.

I came home from school a little while ago, I walked down the stairs… wondering if dinner was ready yet. I still walked with a limp from what happened with Reborn this morning. I was concentrated on this delicious smell coming from the kitchen when I missed the footing and rolled down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, seeing Reborn on the table already eating; I spotted the dishes and exclaimed, "Wow! What amazing dishes!"

I looked over to Mom and… SHE WAS STILL COOKING MORE!

"Lalala…" sang Mom as she was cooking more food.

Bianchi and Fuuta came in to kitchen at this time and Bianchi asked me, "Tsuna. What's going on?"

Fuuta, also confused, asked, "Tsuna-nii did you get a 100 on your test?"

I stopped and thought for a bit, "Uh no. Today was just my typical day as a loser." I got a zero on my test, got smacked in the face with a soccer ball and I fell while I was running to school... Oh and don't forget, I woke up being smacked around by Reborn. "Mom" I called to her. She didn't hear my so I called louder, "MOM!"

Mom jumped in surprise, "Oh Tsu-kun~!" She smiled, waving her knife back and forth.

"Woah! Be careful with that knife" I snapped, "Your acting strange."

"Oh yes… I haven't told you yet." Mom said, "Daddy's coming back after two years."Mom said happily.

"EHHH! WAHH~! HUH?" I squealed, unable to believe what she just said, "He's finally been found?" I asked.

"Found – what are you talking about Tsuna?" Mom asked.

"Didn't Dad disappear somewhere?"

"My goodness, Tsuna! Who did you think gets all the funding for your school and food."

"Ah." I said, still surprised.

Bianchi joined in and said, "Well I can see why Tsuna's still confused. Since maman doesn't talked about papan at all, I thought it was taboo to talk about him."

"I thought he was already dead." Fuuta chimed in.

"Mom. Didn't you say Dad disappeared?" I asked her.

"Oh that? That's because daddy said, 'I'm going Nana. Nana, you like men who are more romantic right? Then tell Tsuna I became a star in the sky or something. That way it sounds more romantic.'" Said mom, explaining why I thought my father had disappeared. I can't believe it. My dad is coming back after all this time. Even if a father like that comes back now… *sighs*. My dad is coming back, I think I'm having delusions about I girl I don't even know and Reborn is giving me a really creepy look from the corner of his eyes. Jeez… when am I finally going to be a normal person.


	3. Meetings More Than 1 I Should Say

**HI PEOPLES!~ This is my newest chapter and I hope you'll review it after you read it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT. And so.. this is the nest chapter in Sky's story so Yoroshike Onigaishimasu! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

The sun had already gone down when I found when that boy (Tsuna?) lived. I stood outside his home, searching for the window to his room. I leaped up to his window ledge, waiting to see if Tsuna would stir from his sleep. I opened his window and dropped into his room, using the balls of my feet so only a faint thud could be heard. I quickly surveyed the room. There was only a baby sleeping in a hammock in the corner, clothes and test papers (marked by a big red 0) strewn all over the ground. I walked towards the bed where Tsuna was sleeping.

I waited a little while to see if Tsuna would arouse from his sleep. When he didn't even shift, I walked over to him. I watched him for a while, wondering if he really is a threat to me. Still, I slowly placed my hands on his neck, ready to snap it at any given moment when…

"Ciaossu, Sky. Long time no see."

I panicked. _No way! No way!_ I thought to myself. I didn't sense anyone walk into or out of the room and yet… there was still someone behind me. There must have been someone already in the room… but there was only the baby. THE BABY! I slowly turned around and asked…

"Who are you?"

"Oi, Sky. This isn't funny. Did someone hire you to kill Tsuna?" asked that baby, now with a frown strewn over his face.

"I'm not being funny. And nobody paid me to kill this boy. I've answered your questions and now you will answer mine: WHO ARE YOU?" I asked, again. Did I ever meet this baby? I feel like he's familiar but the harder I tried to remember him, the harder it was for me to remember him.

"You don't remember me? I'm Reborn, the Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier!" Reborn growled at me, "Even if you can't remember me, you have to at least remember Luche and what you had done to her and her children?"

At the mention of Luche, my heart filled with guilt and regret. The name, Luche, did not spark any signs of recognition but my heart still remembered her somewhere.

Seeing I was still confused, Reborn sighed.

"Hn. They say that you disappeared from the Vongola Famiglia Base but I had thought the Nono made you stay behind the scenes of the coronation of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

At the mention of Tsuna's name, I raised my eyes from the baby and looked over at the boy still asleep. That boy was a soon – to – be mafia boss? I wouldn't believe it. Yet, what surprised me the most was that this baby, Reborn, seemed to know me before I forgot everything.

"Do you know who I am?" I mumbled, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Hn. What did you say?" Reborn asked.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked again only a bit louder.

"Hn. What did you say?" Reborn asked.

"I ASKED IF YOU KNEW WHO I AM. I CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM 5 MONTHS BACK, AND DURING THE WHOLE TIME I WAS TRYING TO FIND MY WAY TO JAPAN." I shouted now, at the top of my voice. What was happening to me? I snapped when I shouldn't have. I yelled when I knew I shouldn't. Everything I ever knew and learned was going down the drain for me. I would give anything to have a bit of information about who I was before.

Reborn opened his mouth and that's when Tsuna shouted… "Oi Reborn. What are you doing?"

In that split second before Tsuna shifted on his bed to look at me, I leaped out of the window and used the roof ledge to propel myself onto the roof. I crouched at the edge of the roof and listened…

* * *

><p><strong>~ Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

I was having a pretty weird dream. I mean it was nice… but still really weird. I was dreaming about that girl from the school gates. She was really pretty… but whenever I think about how her eyes look like… it was so lonely. Purple then red, white then red. It all comes back to red; does that red color mean something to her?

I was thrust out of my dream when I heard someone yelling at someone else. It sounded so close… like it was in my own bedroom.

"Oi Reborn. What are you doing?" I asked Reborn as I sat up from my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Da-me Tsuna. Lock your windows from now on. Although, that didn't stop her." Reborn mumbled that last part to himself. I could tell he was a little bit shocked but why…?

"Alright then." I stood up and went over to the window, closed and locked it. I went back to my bed and pulled my blanket over my head. When I didn't hear Reborn climb back into his hammock, I shifted in my bed to look over at him one more time. I found Reborn just standing there and staring out of the window._ Uwahh~! _I shuddered. Reborn was getting creepier and creepier.

As I drifted off into sleep all I could think about was that girl with the lonely eyes. _Why do I keep thinking about her? Am I supposed to help her somehow? _Hn. That would be impossible, since I couldn't even help Mukuro and Lanchia – san when they were dragged off by the Vindice. Hahh…. I sighed.

It was morning when I finally woke up. I turned over and saw Reborn leaning on the wall, across from the window. _Was he staring at the window all night? _I thought Reborn should get some more sleep so I went over to him and tried to pick him up when he jumped… and I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, Reborn was standing over me.

"Ciaossu. What were you doing, da-me Tsuna?"

"What was I doing? I was only trying to place you back in your hammock so you can sleep properly. That was no excuse to slam your head into my chin and drop a roundhouse kick into my face. Itaiii~!" I said, nearly shouted, towards the end.

"Hehehe~ That was training… and you proved that I need to train you harder." Reborn said, eyes glinting.

"HIEEE~!" I squeaked and ran out of the room and down the stairs. When I finally got to the kitchen, I silently shouted a victorious _YAY!_

Reborn sauntered into the kitchen and looked kind of disappointed that he couldn't hit me even more.

"BYE MOM!" I shouted and jumped out of the house, only to be greeted by the ground.

"JYUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Gokudera shouted as he dashed up to me.

_Oops! Looks like I just trip on… nothing… again. _ I sighed, unable to believe my hard luck.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. Just tripped." I told him. "Hi Yamamoto." Yamamoto – kun just jogged up behind Gokudera-kun.

"Yo Tsuna! Gokudera."

"Let's go" I said. The three of us left my home and started to walk to school.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

Damn it! Just who am I? Why do I feel so uncomfortable in the night? How does that baby know me so well? Crap. That reminds me… that baby mentioned a Luche? Luche… Luche? Speaking of that baby… he told me that I… was just like him when I went back in the room after Tsuna went back to sleep. How was I just like that baby? I mean … I may be short but calling me the same as him is just insulting.

I was sitting on a tree branch, just deep in thought until a voice broke through my guilty subconscious.

"My dad is finally coming back." said Tsuna, Walking with two other boys.

"Oh good for you! Your dad is finally coming back huh." Said the raven-haired boy to Tsuna's left.

"The 10th's father is alive. I will stop by and pay a visit the day he returns." Shouted the silver-haired boy to Tsuna's right. _Jeez… why are these people so loud?_ _Speaking of silver hairs… I remember someone else I knew had silver hair once. It's just at the edge of my mind but I still couldn't remember anything. Ma-yi-ka! Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. Reborn said he would help me recover my memory when it was time for me to know._

"No its fine. You don't have to stop by and visit such a random guy." Said Tsuna. I zoned out when Tsuna started explaining the circumstances of his father to the two friends. "Even if a father like that comes back now… Hn." Tsuna sighed. His two friends were twitching and silent… the whole atmosphere was really awkward.

The raven haired boy thought for a second and then said, "Hey. You want to go hang out somewhere now?"

"Eh." Replied Tsuna, baffled by the sudden invitation.

"Nice going, baseball nerd." _Baseball nerd, huh. Interesting, _I thought. "Let's do that, jyudaime." said the silver-haired one.

"Eh." said Tsuna.

"Besides you shouldn't think about family stuff too much." said the silver haired one. I whistled, sitting forward a bit. _Is he going to say something totally inspiring? _"My house is far more complicated and messy!"

Tsuna and I deadpanned. _Are you kidding me? What kind of a person says that with a smile? _I was about to jump down on him and, maybe, smack him a little bit but when I shifted my weight and the branch under me snapped. Tsuna and his two friends turned around and saw me fall. Tsuna walked towards me and tried to catch me, but I spun in midair and landed on the balls on my feet, which apparently decided to jab Tsuna in the stomach. I let out a breath of relief, just another inch and I would have scarred the boy for life. He laid on the ground withering in pain when the baseball nut and silver came towards me.

"You! How can you do that to jyudaime!" screeched silver boy.

"Shut up boy" I grumbled to him. I turned and saw the baseball nut staring at me. "What is it? Don't stare at me all day?"

"Ah no." He held his hands up defensively. "I was just wondering… is that your real hair?" He said, pointing to my snow-white hair.

"Uh... yea so…" I replied.

The baseball nut was about to reply when Tsuna on the ground started to get up from the ground.

"Ouch" he said, rubbing his stomach.

I turned to Tsuna and told him, "Thanks for trying but you probably shouldn't get to close to me." I turned around and was about to walk away when something came flying to my head. I stepped aside and saw Reborn.

"Waah~ What are you doing?" I cried to Reborn, "Are you really trying to kill me?"

Reborn smirked, "Like that will ever happen." Then he told me… scratch that… he ordered me to go into town with Tsuna and the others. My eyes widened in disbelief… if he hadn't known the truth about me, I would have killed him for ordering me around.

"Ehh~! Do you two know each other?" Tsuna asked, looking back and forth between Reborn and me.

"He knows me but I don't know him." I replied.

"Huh? How can Reborn know you and yet you don't know him?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right! How can you not know the famous hitman, Reborn!" silver shouted.

"Instead of shouting at me with that irritating voice of yours, why don't you introduce yourself so I have something other than silver to call you by?" I retorted. I was tired of silver's short temper.

The raven haired baseball nut then spoke, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and my family owns a sushi store. The one you are yelling at is Gokudera Hayato, he has a short temper, and the one you trampled on is Sawada Tsunayoshi. What about you?"

Yamamoto introduced everyone there to me but I was still hung on what silv – I mean Gokudera said… Reborn is a hitman, and assassin. Am I one too? Is that how he knows me…? Is that how we're similar?

"Sky. Tsutsumiya Sky." I mumbled under my breath but Yamamoto stilled heard me anyway.

"That's not all" Reborn said to me.

I stiffened and turned to him, "That's not my name. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"That's not all that's similar." Reborn said, "No I can't read you mind, when you get flustered, you're easy to read."

"Oh ok." I replied, shuffling my weight from foot to foot. _So he knows what I'm thinking about… what else is going to happen?_ Oh my goddess, don't let even more things weird happen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Uwaahh~! This day is so weird. First there was that news about my dad, the Yamamoto asks if we want to go do something fun and then that girl falls out the tree. Speaking of that girl, when I look at her… I feel like I've seen her before…

We were walking down to town surrounded by my friends and kids. To my left were Gokudera-kun, Lambo, I-Pin, Kyoko and Sky. To my right were Yamamoto-kun, Haru, Fuuta, and Reborn.

Gokudera-kun was grumpy and mumbled, "I told you not to invite idiots."

"What do you mean?" asked Haru, completely annoyed at Gokudera's comment. _De-mo! Yay! Kyoko came too!_

I shifted my eyes from Kyoko to Sky, who was right next to her. Sky was stunning but she looked so awkward, like she would do anything to get out of here. I introduced everyone to her and she nodded but it doesn't look like she wants to be friends with anyone. _I honestly don't understand why though. She looks so lonely and yet she won't get closer to anyone. I don't understand why someone does something like this to themselves._

_Well, that's because I have a lot to hide. None of it good, _said a voice in my head. I glanced over to Sky and she was looking at me like she heard my thoughts! Although, I don't think I would have a delusion about her voice… answering my question. I tore my gaze from her as everyone split into different directions prior to what they want to do.

"Eh. Lambo is missing" exclaimed Kyoko. _Ahh~! Really? _ I spun around trying to glimpse a part of Lambo's cow-suit. Even Sky tried to help.

"Cow-baby! Where are you Lambo" she called, and then she exclaimed, "Found the cow-baby! Oi Tsuna, get your rear end here."

I looked over to where she found him and saw Lambo sleeping in one of the cages for animals up for adoption, "AND I SUITS HIM PERFECTLY!" I bowed to the old man in charged and hollered, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" _Uwahh~! That was so pathetic in front of Kyoko-chan… even Sky is laughing at me. Ah… she stopped laughing. I would have felt relieved but then she looked her reflection like she couldn't imagine how a happy face could have gotten on there. _

"Geez, don't do stuff like that again, okay Lamb–"I looked down only to see Lambo disappeared. I took a fleeting look around me and found Lambo playing with women lingerie.

"Eyeball Torpedo, FIRE!" Lambo shouted, lifting the bra up to his eyes.

"Ahh~! LAMBO – SAMA, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I was so embarrassed. I practically had to plead for him to stop fooling around with women lingerie. Lambo dragged me to the vending machine, asking me for drinks. Boy was I tired! _And then Kyoko-chan came for me! Oh my god!" _Kyoko was leaning towards me when there was a loud explosion from the building adjacent to where we were sitting. I stood up when suddenly; something [or someone] came flying towards me. He smacked into me and we both went sprawling on the ground.

The boy sat up and panted, "I'm sorry!"

"Owww…." I murmured, still sprawled under him.

"Thou… art…" the boy cried in revelation.

"Thou… in the 21-century…?" I said, still wincing in pain.

The boy looked up and saw Sky, "You! What are you doing here? Have thou not disappeared five months ago?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't even know you." said Sky, honestly confused.

"Then thou are the sister?"

"Sister? I don't have a sister."

The boy and Sky exchanged a few more words before they were interrupted by Yamamoto and Gokudera running up towards us.

"Oh. Why is he here?" Reborn said to himself.

The boy was trying to help me up, since I was still slouched on the ground when a voice called out.

"HEYYY!"

The boy looked up in alarm, and then the figure emerged from the collapsed building.

"What's this? Outsiders prancing around. Well, I'll slice up anybody that gets in my way." shouted the silver-haired man.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at that man with an annoyed and pissed off face. Sky had no emotions running around at all. In fact she even whispered, "The players have been place, now the future will run its course." Her eyes flashed a fiery red, only for a moment but that was enough. I remember her now…

She was that girl from the school gates, the one who changed, the one who had been haunting my dreams since I saw her. She is Sky.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

I swear… everything went wrong from the time I was caught by Reborn in Tsuna's room. Jeez… just a walk downtown and suddenly we're being threatened by a sword-wielding maniac. Although, just looking at him makes me want to beat the crap out of him.

"HEYY! I'll slice up any trash that gets in the way!" silver growled. A vein popped on my forehead; damn that voice is getting to my nerves.

Tsuna glanced at me for a second and then he shrieked, "EEE~! What's with that person? He's serious trouble." _Oh Tsuna, you just won't change now will you?_

"Shit" the boy mumbled.

I bent down and whispered something into Reborn's ear, "Agreed. All the women and children should flee this place." Reborn replied. Kyoko nodded in agreement and pulled the others away. Kyoko looked back one more time and saw me still standing next to Reborn.

"Come on. Reborn said we have to get out of here." Kyoko shouted over the chaos.

I sighed, "Just go. I'll be fine. Reborn and the others are her to protect me." Kyoko ran away and I turned to face Mr. Silver.

"My apologies, Lord Sawada." Said the boy.

"Eh~" said Tsuna.

"I've been followed." The boy turned around and Tsuna seemed surprised that the boy had a flame on his forehead. "I've just met you and yet I've already dragged you into a sticky situation."

"Eh… umm… Who are you?" Tsuna asked. _Jeez, Tsuna… this is not the time for twenty questions!_

"Please come. Let's find a safe place; I need to tell you something." Said the boy, dragging Tsuna into an alleyway. Normally I wouldn't trust someone I had just met but somehow I can feel that the boy would mean Tsuna no harm. However, Mr. Silver will probably like to kill Tsuna, oh so very much.

Mr. Silver abruptly landed on the ground in front of them, "Oi! Let's quit this game of tag!"

The boy and silver leaped into battle, although the boy was beginning to wear out. Silver swiftly swung his sword down on the boy, causing him to fly several feet away. Silver stepped closer to Tsuna and I was about to intervene when a dozen dynamites appeared above his head.

Silver quickly dodged and when the smoke cleared, Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing in front of Tsuna. Gokudera looked around, promptly spotting me and yelled, "Stay where you are! You'll just get in our way!"

The veins in my head throbbed, _get in his way? Oh my goddess! What I can do to Silver will leave him shuddering every time he even gets within a 5-mile radius of me._

Yamamoto and Silver clashed first, leaving Yamamoto bloodied and beaten on the ground. I ran towards him and observed his wounds. They weren't too bad, but they will still need medical attention. Still thinking about a way to help Yamamoto, a voice spoke into my head. _Speak our names. Our names… names. _Uwahh~! I was really creeped out by this. It's not every day that you get a voice in your head, telling you to speak their names, so I ignored it.

I tore at Yamamoto's clothes, trying to stanch the flow of blood. _Do you want to help the boy? _The voice spoke to me again. Yes, I unconsciously answered. _Then call out our names… Shiro…Sonoko..._

"Shiro. Sonoko."

_Wash away the blood from the body and fill him with energy._

"Wash away the blood from the body and fill him with energy."

_So I have said… so_

"So I have said, so mote it be!" I didn't even need the voice to finish the spell. I had already known it. I've always known it. I looked down at Yamamoto and most of his wounds were closed so I turned my attention on Gokudera.

Silver sliced up Gokudera's dynamites and dropped an axe kick to his stomach, leaving Gokudera immobilized on the ground next to me. Silver moved his gaze from the injured Gokudera to me and did a doubletake.

"S-Sky? What are you doing here?" suddenly he didn't sound threatening or annoying anymore, he just sounded like a washed-out puppy and that made me even angrier for some reason.

"Who are you?" I shouted, getting angrier and angrier for reasons I don't remember.

"Oi Sky, This isnt funny! Do you know how long boss just kept sending us out to find you?" Silver shouted.

"Who are you?" I hissed, veins throbbing. My headaches were coming back. _Why? Is it because I met someone I used to know?_

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it, then just die!" silver swung his sword down upon me, explosives shooting out of the sword. When the smoke cleared I was ten feet away, still carrying Gokudera and Yamamoto just in case Silver swung his sword again. And that was when he charged. With a flick of my wrist, two guns materialized. I held up the guns and aimed… silver swung his sword and then the other boy intercepted his parry.

"Heh… Hey you piece of trash, are you going to talk now?" Silver scowls.

"I refuse." Said the younger boy.

"Then this will be your grave." The boy and silver began to exchange blows, slicing, thrusting and parrying.

"Ehh~! This is bad. What should we do?" shrieked Tsuna to no one in particular, when something flopped on top of his head. "Wahh~! Eh?" He reached up and grabbed whatever was on his head.

_No Tsuna! Don't. You'll just get yourself killed. I need to do something. I need to do something. I need to help them!_

_No you will not, _spoke the voice in my head. Great. Just great. I listen to voice in my head and now it thinks that it can just tell me what to do. I got up and materialized the two guns and started to walk towards the boy and silver. I had only been able to get within 6 feet of them when pointed-tipped chains burst from the ground and wrapped around me several times. The chains pulled and dragged me to the ground. I was immobilized.

Footsteps came from behind me. I inclined my head and turned to look behind me. There stood a blond-haired man. He squatted down and whispered in my ear, "Even you can't change the futures already set in stone."

I opened my mouth… about to scream at him when I had realized he was gone but the chains were still around me and I couldn't move. I couldn't move to help them. I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker until I was about to fade away completely.

"RE – BORN!" Tsuna's screech brought me out of my daze. I lifted my head to see Tsuna grabbing silver's arm as an orange flame exploded from Tsuna's forehead. "Long hair! I'll beat you as if I were to die."

_Long hair! Pfft~! That was hilarious. Tsuna's pupils were gone… and so were his clothes. Ah. Tsuna should bring extra clothes for 'Just In Case' situations. _Silver yelled about a lot of stuff – too complicated for me to understand and obviously not well though out – to Tsuna.

The next thing I knew, Tsuna just punched him. Silver blocked the attack and smirked in disbelief.

"You're weak!" he exclaimed before throwing Tsuna back a few feet.

Reborn hopped down next to me and said, "The dying-will bullet isn't enough. I would shoot Tsuna with the 'scolding bullet' but then his body would have been racked with pain for the next two weeks."

Reborn looked at me as if I would nod in agreement, but I was still bound by the chains and it was all I could do to mutter an agreeing sound. At least, I think It was agreeing. Reborn must have thought so as well since I wasn't kicked by him.

A few minutes later, Tsuna was thrown out of his dying – will mode and shrieked when Silver started to walk towards him. At that moment, several explosions separated Tsuna and Silver. When the smoke cleared enough for me to see through it, I saw the boy trying to give something to Tsuna. In his hands was a black box with some kind of an emblem on it. The emblem sparks a memory but I just couldn't place where I had seen it before. Inside the box were seven oddly shaped… thingies?

When silver entered the scene again, I knew … even more shit was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of my new chapter.<strong> **and i will once again ask [beg] you to please review my story. Tell me what you think about it and how should i improve the story.**


	4. Extra Christmas Reminiscences

**So here is a new chapter but it is an extra not a part of the story... kind of... or? nvm. Anyways... sorry for the long wait... please R&R my story! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!**

* * *

><p>~Extra~<p>

**Christmas Reminiscences**

Christmas, huh. It's been a while since I celebrated, or even acknowledged, it. It's not like I don't believe in Santa Claus or something… well I never believed in Santa Claus anyway. I never understood the whole point of giving and receiving presents…. I used to but that little girl that reveled in the joy of presents died a long time ago. My eyes would turn dark every time I remembered that Christmas Day all those years ago…

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>

My day started out nice, just like all those days before this one. I walked into the dining room and greeted mother, took a scone from the tray and sat on one of the chairs. Onii-chan took the chair next to me and his best friend, G, took the chair next to him. Mother was sitting across from us. We had a silent breakfast. When I was full, I excused myself and went up into my room to plot mischief against my brother's friend for the rest of the day.

I opened the door to my room slightly, just enough to see past my brother's room. When G walked into onii-chan's room, I pressed the red button. _Hehehe… _ That button initiated the swarm of robotic krill to crawl down the hall. G absentmindedly looked at the floor…. Then he deadpanned when he saw all the krill. I called on Luna to collect the krill when G shrieked in a really girly voice. Onii-chan opened his door and…

"Oi G. What's wrong?" onii-chan asked him.

"There was billions of krill on the floor." G said, pointing to the floor. There was nothing on the floor.

Onii-chan deadpanned and then he thought for a second. He told G to wait out here and he left. I was about to press the blue button when someone pushed me from behind. I twirled around to see my brother. Holy crap when did he get behind me! I looked past him to see a part of the wall opening. Oh my goddess, when did onii-chan find out about my secret passageways in the manor.

"Good day, onii-chan." I said, smiling.

"Good try but stop messing with G. We have important things to do, alright." Onii-chan said, giving me one of his bright smiles.

I pouted but still nodded my head in agreement; however I wasn't going to let G off that easily. "Fine but…" I told onii-chan and pressed the blue button.

Big brother pushed the door to my room open and shouted to G.

"G! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" was all he could say before the ceiling opened and a pool of mustard – mayonnaise cascaded upon him.

"Eww… What the hell is this stuff?" G took a sniff at the must-mayo and screeched, "SKY! YOU ARE DEAD!"

I fell on my back and started to chortle. Covered in must-mayo, G started walking towards me. I shrieked when he got closer, onii-chan shook his head in disbelief. When G came within five feet of me, I looked up and smiled innocently at him.

"Have a safe trip." I said, pressing the green button. When G saw me push the button, he whipped his head up but nothing cam falling down. "Tsk. Tsk. Not up. Not up G… down."

G slowly turned his head down and watched deadpanned as the floor opened away to reveal a chute and G plunged down and down. I started to whistle, growing softer, until I heard a great big splash.

Onii-chan looked amused but when he caught me staring at him, he coughed to clear his throat and then asked me, "So… where does this go?"

"I have no idea… oh well. Finding where he's gone is a waste of my time and a lost cause. So I bid you farewell onii-chan." I started to walk – run – away when onii-chan caught my arm and said…

"Well… you'll have to at least clean this up or the maids will have a heart attack."

I pouted and pressed the purple button. A mop, rag and broom came out through the walls and started to clean up the mess I made. I went back into my room and onii-chan went outside to look for G. I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling when I remembered… father was coming home!

I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Mother! Mother!" I shouted, running down the hallway. "Mother." I shouted one last time before I found her in the West Wing, in her very own office.

"Mother. When will father be home?"

"Your father will be home around dusk." My mother replied.

"Then may I go and purchase a present for father?" I asked her.

"Sure sweetie. You better go now… before the sun sets." My mother called after me as I bounded out the doorsteps.

"Yes, mother." I giggled, I couldn't wait to see father again. I want to get him something that he will never forget… so he will always remember us where ever he goes.

I was skipping down the road near the river bank when I saw my brother with his best friend, G, by the brook. I walked towards them. G looked up and saw me first. He scowled, obviously remembering what happened early this morning.

"Onii-chan. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Ahh~ Sky. Well, G and I were thinking about creating a family, a famiglia." he said. He looked at me like I should be breaking out in a smile… like that was such a wonderful idea… but I frowned.

"Why would you want to make a family with him? You're both guys and you already have a family! You have mommy, daddy and me!" I pleaded.

"This is why I've never liked kids, especially not someone as naïve as you. You don't know anything about the world we live in. You don't know anything about the town we live in. You could care less about the well being about the citizens of this town. In fact, you don't even give a shit about them." G retorted.

I felt nothing towards his outburst… maybe deep down I knew he was right. I grew up being protected by father and, later, mother and onii-chan. Instead of just going away like I should have, I talked back to him. Maybe if I had just walked away this time… nothing like that would have happened.

Instead… I just looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I am not a child and you will do well as not to call me as one. And for _your _information, I have already learned the art of hiragana and Kanata." I smiled and tilted my head smugly.

G just laughed out loud, "Hah! You call that an adult?"

I stood trembling in anger, how dare he laugh at me this way. My body bristled in anger. _How dare he? HoW DaRe He? HOW DARE HE? _My limbs creaked as I squat; preparing to launch myself at G. Power started to gather around me. Energy was swirling in the air. _**L'energia. Potenza. Venite a me. Vieni in mio aiuto. Aiutare me, il vostro maestro.**_

G stopped laughing and just stared at me, his eyes bulging. I was about to hurl the dark energy at him when onii-chan grabbed my wrist, and landed a blow to the middle of my back. The energy disappeared. I slumped to ground. My vision clouded and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I didn't move a finger. I kept my breathe normal since onii-chan and G were having a conversation.

"She will grow to be whoever and whatever she will to be. I will not condemn her to a live as a Mafioso." said onii-chan, for the first time, with a cold, hard edge to his voice. He never talks to me like that, or even lets me overhear him talking like that. Oh… wait he is talking to G like that though. Tee hee. He's mad at G. I pity that poor fool.

"But Giotto. She's too strong and too dangerous to herself and those around her." G said.

Too dangerous? Too strong? Capable of hurting herself and others? What kind of a person did onii-chan meet now? Is he in trouble? At my worried emotions, Natsu stirred. Whispering to him through my mind, I calmed him down, telling him to relax.

"We will leave my sister out of the famiglia." said onii-chan.

Why? Why? Why? I want to be your family. I am your family. I bit back tears coming to my eyes, not wanting to alert onii-chan of my waking presence.

"But Primo, she's st–" started G before he was cut off by my brother.

"Mei-rei-da! It's an order. Do NOT interfere with the natural course of my little sister's life." said onii-chan, the hard edge coming back into his voice.

Jeez, why is onii-chan so grumpy? After that, onii-chan and G stopped talking. Silence and obvious awkwardness filled the air. The silence was killing me so I opened my eyes and officially "woke up".

"Sky. Are you alright?" onii-chan asked me as I stood up.

"Fine. Fine." I said, nonchalantly. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had started to sink beyond the horizon. I jumped from my brother, told him I was going window shopping and ran into town. Oh I do hope I will find the right present for father. I could just picture it in my head now. A golden locket… where he can open it and our family's picture will be inside.

* * *

><p><strong>[Onii-chan]<strong>

"Ah. She left before I could explain to her about the Vongola famiglia."

"Who cares anyways? That girl will be done for when she comes back." I glared at G until he shut his mouth. I hope she doesn't panic if something goes wrong at the coronation.

"If they see her surrounded by all that power… they will kill her." I won't let that happen. I won't let anyone near my sister… not even my father…

"If she loses control, then your guardians' first priority is to ensure your safety."

"Hn." I murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

I was skipping through the town when I saw a little thrift shop. I entered the shop in hopes of finding that perfect locket for my father. And, for sure…. I found it. I stood at the doorway, and my eyes immediately locked on that locket. It was almost glowing. I walked towards the display and from the corner of my eyes I saw a blond man but paid him no attention. I picked up the locket from the display and brought it to the counter. To my surprise, the young man wasn't there. I leaned over to peer beyond the counter and…

"Oya. What are you doing?" I whipped around and tripped over the nearest clothes rack and landed on a model of the human anatomy. I screeched while the man just laughed at me.

"I apologize for scaring you so. They call me Ageha."

**~END~**

* * *

><p>"Sky –chan! Sky –chan! Sky –chan!"<p>

I snapped out of my memories as I heard several voices call my name over and over again. I turned around to see Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and I-Pin, oh yeah… Lambo was trailing behind them as well.

"Sky-chan! Where are you going? Tsuna-kun's house is in the other direction." Kyoko said. _Why did she think I was going to Tsuna's house?_

"Come on. Tsuna and the others will be waiting for us." Haru said.

"I was still confused. Why would I be going to Tsuna's house? Did I forget something important? Jeez ever since Nono broke his _Incantesimo di memoria_, it's been harder for me to remember and keep things in my mind. Kyoko and Haru grabbed onto my sleeves and pulled me towards Tsuna's house. Every step I took closer to Tsuna's house, I felt a sense of dread. I didn't want to go there. _But why? _Tsuna never tried to use me… so why did I feel so uneasy going there now. Maybe because it was … Christmas… and reminded me of the day so many years ago. I looked over at Bianchi and she gave me a 'very sorry' look but I still couldn't remember why.

By the time I realized where we were, Haru was ringing Tsuna's doorbell. For an unknown reason, I tried to run away but Kyoko was still holding onto my sleeve.

Nana, Tsuna's mom, opened the door and exclaimed, "Oh Sky-chan! I'm so glad you could make it! Ara~? I seem to remember Tsu-kun saying you can't make it."

_Make what? What is she saying? Why can't I remember anything? _I walked through the front door and saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto already there. I called to them.

"Yo! Tsuna. Yamamoto. Ahou-dera."

Tsuna said hi, although he had a look of disbelief on his face. Gokudera nodded his head, acknowledging my presence until he had registered what I said. He started to argue with me but then he looked at Tsuna and calmed down. _Whoa. That was weird. Why didn't he say something?_

Yamamoto looked at me and almost ran to my side.

"Yo, Sky. I didn't think you would be more since Tsuna said you had a mission." Yamamoto whispered that last part into my ears.

"Mission? I haven't been accepting missions since I met Tsuna." I replied.

"Yeah but that was the excuse we all decided to use." Yamamoto said.

"Oh…" I said, suddenly remembering Tsuna inviting me to his Christmas Party. I declined, of course, because I hated Christmas and I hadn't planned on getting closer to Tsuna and his guardians.

Tsuna came towards me and said, "you don't have to be here if you don't want to… if it causes you too much pain." He looked me straight in the eyes and suddenly I couldn't refuse.

"Dai-jou-bu. It's all right… I guess." I sat down on the couch. Yamamoto sat down next to me and I tuned out again.

Thinking about it now… that was the first time I met Ageha. Too bad he hasn't aged a bit since then.

* * *

><p><strong>~FLASHBACK~<strong>

That young boy was kind of pretty with his blond hair. I felt like the air around him would sparkle if this was a manga. I kept staring at him until he cleared his throat and asked

"Do you want to purchase that locket?"

"Hn. Yes, please. How many guineas would that be?"

He ignored my question and continued to stare at me… then he asked, "Do you feel any discomfort or dizziness when you hold that locket?"

"Uh. No" I blinked, what the hell he was trying to imply.

He scrutinized me for another few minutes and smiles while saying, "Then the locket is yours. There is no need to pay me. However… you must first listen to the story of the locket."

I nodded. I always liked old stories… maybe this one will have a princess and her true love in it!

"There once was a little girl, who was loved by her family and friends. Her father traveled abroad and her brother had his own friends. The little girl was a genius, always inventing ways to torment her big brother's best friend. And she was powerful, and always wanted more. And that made her even more dangerous.

She spent the day before Christmas pulling pranks on her brother's best friend. When she got bored, she went to her drawer and pulled out a golden locket. Yes, this very locket. She would rub it every day and make a wish. Every day she would wish for more and more till one day she couldn't take it anymore. The little girl went crazy." Ageha stopped talking and looked at the deadpanned expression on my face. He seemed satisfied with my expression and so he went on with his story about that girl. The girl who was dangerous and lost control. She had everything and threw it away for more. The girl who reminded me so much of myself… I turned back to reality to hear Ageha reached the prime of his story.

"–wanted to surprise her father and so she went out. She wanted her father to come home and miss her even more since he couldn't find her. When she started to walk home again, it had already been dark for two hours. She was skipping and humming down the road, unable to contain her excitement as to how her parent will react. She knows that for days they will keep an eye on her and shower her with attention. Still humming, she hadn't noticed that two figures in black and joined her on her stroll. When she finally noticed the strangers, they tried to grab her.

One said, "She's the one."

The other said, "Yep. She belongs to that family."

"With her life on stake, K won't go through with the coronation," said the first one.

_My brother. Did they want to hurt my brother? I won't let them, _she thought. She gathered all the _energia magica _from the life around her and threw it at the strangers. They didn't feel a thing. She gave them a quick and painless death.

The little girl laughed and whispered, "That's what you get for trying to hurt my family." She skipped the rest of the way home, wanting to tell her family of this tale, knowing that they would never believe it to be true. She giggled into the silence of the night." Ageha paused, waiting for his words to have some kind of reaction in me. I showed no emotion. There was no way I was going to let him have the satisfaction of scaring me. Never…

**~END~**

* * *

><p>"Sky. Oi, Sky. Are you even listening to me?"<p>

I opened my eyes to see Yamamoto's face right on top of mine. Heat creep into my cheeks as I tried to speak but words failed me.

"Waah~," I squealed, "What are you doing?" I was about to push him but he was already away from me. He beckoned me to him.

"Come on… Sawada-san already served her dishes."

"Hn." I nodded, sat up from the couch and nearly fell to the floor. "Ouchh!" My foot felt like needles were pushing in from every direction. Yamamoto turned around, watching me cuddle my foot. He walked towards me and gestured for me to sit. Silently and without blushing or anything, he just started to massage my foot.

Heat creep into my cheeks and I couldn't utter a sound. I was just sitting there, on the couch; Yamamoto was crouching down on a knee and just rubbing my foot when Haru poked her head from the kitchen.

"Mou! Yamamoto-san. I thought you were going to wake up Sky-chan~desu!" She walked from the kitchen and squeaked, "Ha~hie! Su-mi-ma-sen!" Haru bowed and apologized and ran from the room. Silence filled the room as Yamamoto and I just stared after Haru's disappearing body.

Yamamoto stood up and asked, "Does it feel better?" with a smile curving at the corner of his mouth.

"Considering I couldn't even think while you were rubbing it… I think I feel better." I muttered just staring at his russet irises. His face was inching towards mine, I was about to close my eyes when I saw Haru, Kyoko, Tsuna, and everyone else peeking out from the kitchen. Flustered I pushed Yamamoto away and the both of us ended up tumbling on opposite ends of the couch. Red-faced, I marched towards the kitchen and yelped in a strange high-pitched voice, "What? Let's eat, okay!" I sat down in front of the huge plate of shrimp and started to eat.

I pretended not to notice when Yamamoto sat on one side of me and that Kyoko and Haru were giving me 'knowing' looks. I glared back at them, trying to mentally tell them to shut up with their looks. Jeez… If only I could just talk to them in their heads like I do with Tsuna and the others. Even if they did find out about Tsuna being the Decimo and everything… if I tell them everything about me then they would just freak out… Heyyy…. Now that just might be a great idea! They will end up in the mental institution and I'll be free of their shrewd looks. I'll feel bad for Tsuna but this will at least put me in a peaceful state of mind.

I opened my mouth, about to tell them enough things to deadpan their faces when Yamamoto whipped his head in my direction. He just kept looking at me strangely and kept shaking his head. I guess he saw the confused look on my face because he pointed to his head and then to my head, meaning to tell me to connect my mind to his… maybe.

_What is it? _I sent out the thought towards Yamamoto. Tsuna and Gokudera turned their heads towards me when I sent out the thought but then they realized that the thought wasn't for them so they focused back on their food in front of them.

_What are you thinking about? _Yamamoto sent that thought towards me. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly.

_You're in my head and you're wondering WHAT I'm THINKING about?_

Yamamoto chuckled. _Oh yeah._

_Pfft. _I nearly spurted my food all over Haru, who was sitting across from me_… oh yeah he says… oh yea he says… _I can't believe it. Was Yamamoto always this oblivious?

_Don't start telling Kyoko and Haru about yourself. You'll just make them go crazy! Besides… Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera are only playing mafia. _He smiled at the end and looked at me like I would understand.

My sweat dropped a little as my face deadpanned. Oh my goddess. He is just that oblivious. _You're kidding me! After everything you learned about the Arcobaleno, everything you've seen Byakuran and the Milliefiore do… you're telling me they are just playing a game? _I nearly screeched that last part in my head. Yamamoto flinched from my anger. Hell… even Tsuna and Gokudera recoiled from my mental attack towards Yamamoto.

"Oi! You maniac. Don't hurt jyudaime with you mental –" Gokudera started to shout at me before Yamamoto cut him off by trampling on his foot under the table. "GAAHHHH! Oi you baseball nut, what the hell are you doing?" Gokudera completely turned his attention from me to Yamamoto.

Tsuna nudged me in the stomach and asked, "Do you need to go? You look kind of desperate."

I nodded, excused myself from the table and started to walk out the door when Yamamoto blocked me.

"Wait for me… I'll walk you home."

"NO," I whispered loudly so nobody would hear me, "I mean… it's alright. I can get back by myself." I told him, switching my weight from foot to foot. I couldn't keep still. This whole christmasy atmosphere was killing me… and I have to get away from Yamamoto before he starts to tears down my walls… again.

Yamamoto was about to complain when I just pushed pass him and ran into the dark of the night. I just kept running and running. When I stopped, I was out of breath and my head was hurting. Hundreds of images were hounding my head. Jeez… I just can't forget, huh, not even once around this time of the year. Man… I hate Ageha. He started everything but I took it all away… so maybe it was my entire fault, huh. Stupid Ageha… if only… if only…

I stumbled and fell to the floor. My head was aching and I couldn't even think straight. I just laid there, in the snow, until someone lifted my head and picked up my body.

"Mou~ you should have just let me walk you back," whispered a soft voice in my ear. I smiled at the warm voice and murmured strings of nonsense. I must really be hurting… that sounded like Yamamoto. Is he really with me… or am I just hallucinating? Definitely hallucinating. I drifted off to darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>~400 years ago~<strong>

"Do you know what happened when she got home?" Ageha asked and raised an eyebrow towards me. I shook my head. I didn't want to hear anymore but I… I felt that I needed to know what would happen next. Maybe I can change this little girl's story. I'll change history. Hope blossomed in me.

"Well… the little girl arrived home and to her surprise there was nobody waiting for or greeting her…" Ageha paused for a second, wiggled his eyebrows at me and went on with his story. _Why did I ever think that he could sparkle? He's so annoying…_

"The little girl walked from room to room, looking for her family when she heard voices coming from the dining hall. She went to the doors, peeked through and saw her brother's head dangling from the ceiling. His body had gone up in ashes and only the head was left. The little girl screamed. Heads turned towards her direction. Someone opened the door and light flooded the hallway. She looked away from the light when a familiar voice called out her name. She gazed into the room and found her brother's head speaking to her. She screamed again, only this time she let loose a torrent of dark energy. She hurled it at the people she thought killed her brother. Do you know what happened next, Sky?" Ageha finished by asking me.

"No. It's your story, how am I supposed to know?"

"Take a guess… any guess"

"She probably killed everyone in the room" I replied nonchalantly, despite the fact that I was tearing up inside.

"And that's not all… the energy she let loose also killed herself. She died watching her family burn and rot because of her." Ageha smiled cruelly, like he found what she did extremely amusing. "Do you know what the point of me telling you this story is?"

"Nope. I have no clue at all." I replied with a straight face. Ageha stared at me long enough to make me feel extremely uncomfortable. I guess he saw honest confusion in my gaze since he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then, do you know the moral of this story?"

"Don't kill."

"… to a certain extent… yes so what is the second moral of the story?"

"Control yourself?"

"perhaps… so what is the third moral of the story?"

"Don't be like that little girl."

"Well… guess again."

"No! Tell me the moral" I shouted at him… sheesh he was annoying the heck out of me.

"Well… it's… umm… ahahaha…." Ageha laughed sheepishly and then bolted out of the thrift shop.

Pissed at Ageha, I stomped down the street. My gaze trailed on the ground so I didn't notice a girl walking towards me until I bumped into her. Muttering apologies, I quickly ran home… afraid to embarrass myself anymore than I had already done.

* * *

><p>When Sky had walked and turned the corner. The girl, Sky bumped into, muttered, "Why her? Why her, Ageha?" She turned around and started to mutter about preparations and troublesome mafia families. Walking down the street in the opposite direction of Sky, Ageha fell to step next to her.<p>

"So... what did you think about the new one, huh  
>Nanami Mizuri?" Ageha scrutinized her face for any trace of emotions that might be left inside her.<p>

"She's only fourteen" Mizuri smirked while stating the obvious; "She'll break before she even gets here."

"Are you sure… she seems confident of her self-control." Ageha stated.

"That's what we all thought…" Mizuri looked up at the sky and muttered, "We were all wrong… we thought we could do it…" Mizuri looked back and Ageha, tears creeping into her eyes as she repeated, "It was just too much…"

Ageha ogled at Mizuri, unable to believe that this girl was still able to shed tears. Bored at her burst of emotion, Ageha turned and leaped into the air, back flipped onto the nearest building. Pulling his cloak around him, he muttered… _**"Le ombre, la mia destinazione chiaro nella mia mente, portami via da qui. **__**Ho quindi vi comando, e così andiamo"**_

The shadows surrounded him, opened up and engulfed him and shrank until Ageha was no longer there. He had already left Italy and was speeding towards Japan, to watch the next apocalypse.

Looking at the area where Ageha disappeared, Mizuri mumbled about how impossible and powerful Ageha was.

* * *

><p>I hurried home since Ageha's story was getting to me. I didn't know why… but I had a really bad feeling.<p>

When I came within view of my home… everything was quiet. Way too quiet. No bird chirping, no frogs… ribbiting… no leaves rustling… nothing. Feeling scared, I asked Luna (my wind elemental wolf) and Natsu (my fire elemental lion cub) to come to me and to keep my company. I walked towards the front door, leaves crunching with every step I took. When I got close to the manor, the doors opened with a slight *crreeaaakkkk*. Scared, I bought Natsu and Luna closer to me. I strode down the hall, opening every door to make sure nothing could jump out at me.

Finally I came to the huge brass doors at the end of the hall. I opened the doors slightly and muffled a scream when my eyes adjusted to the light. My mother, father, big brother and big sister were all tied up and gagged. One of the people in the room must have seen my hand fly to my mouth because he looked at me. He turned and strolled towards me. Taking his time with each step like he knew I wasn't going anywhere; despite me being outside the room and him inside. He grasped the knobs of the door and opened it to find me. Silhouetted by the light inside the room, stood a tall man with a semi-checkered sunhat and a half-checkered face; wearing a long overcoat… even his gloves were checkered.

He knelt down and lifted my chin to take a better look at me. I was paralyzed, unable to move, but Natsu and Luna growled at him as if to say _Step away from her!_

I tried to tell them that he couldn't see or hear them until he spoke, "Sleep** Quelle elementare, Quelli di natura**. She won't need you now." He glided his hands over their faces and suddenly Luna and Natsu disappeared from me. They were gone. I was alone, cold and terribly afraid of what would happen next. He turned towards me and smirked, "You are pretty strong aren't you? Normally, elements don't appear to regular mortals… nor do they rarely materialize in a solid form."

From inside the room, I heard a groan as someone shifted their body. Their voice, ragged with pain, called out my name.

"S-s-sky.. Run away… h-hurry."

I looked past the checkered man to see Giotto trying to crawl towards me to protect me, even though his limbs were all bound together. When onii-chan got closer to me, the checkered man stomped on onii-chan's back.

"Sorry.. little boy. Oh wait.. you were just made Primo of the Vongola famiglia – correct? Anyhow… your little sister is of utmost importance to me now. We'll take good care of her. All. Right. Little. Boy." With each word, the checkered man stomped harder and harder on onii-chan's back until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"UGHHH!" onii-chan gasped in pain. I screamed. I couldn't take it. Then the checkered man grabbed me by the hair and slammed my face against the wall. He brought his face to my ear and hissed, "Shut up, you stupid little girl. I may have use for you but I can always change my mind and kill you now." His face started to contort in amusement; he held onto my hair, dragging and setting me until I face onii-chan. He snapped his fingers and two masked men came and picked up onii-chan by his scruff. I just laid there, baffled, unable to comprehend what they were doing until onii-chan's scream filled the dark of the night.

Those men had taken onii-chan outside where they dug a hole in the garden. Each time they dipped onii-chan's head into the water, his piercing screams racked my body. Every time they lifted his head from the water, his face would be covered by new wounds. Deep, jagging scars would run from head to chin. I couldn't tell how bad the wounds were because his blood was everywhere. Tears streamed down my face while I kept yelling at them to stop.

The checkered man chuckled at my pained expression.

"There are flesh-eating fish in that water. The rarest of them all and the hardest to find; these fish are nearly extinct. But, I found the last batch and I intend to put them to good use. This is my gift to you, _Il mio primo sky_." The checkered man growled in my ear. Rage seared into every part of my head. I couldn't think. I couldn't rationalize. All I wanted to do… was to let him burn and rot in hell.

"Natsu…" I muttered under my breathe, "BURN HIM" I shouted, the checkered man burst into flames. My head cleared but I was paralyzed by what I had done. I had killed. I murdered that man but he was hurting my brother. I had mutilated him out of blind rage. While contemplating what I had done, the fire spread to the main house. The fire was growing faster and stronger than any would have thought possible if this was an ordinary fire. But it wasn't. I caused this fire. I'm burning my home. Onii-chan is outside, he'll be safe. Mamma, Papa and Marie were still inside with me though.

_Luna… Luna. Come to me my awolgere. _Green wisps of wind circled me, waiting for my command. _Bring my family away. Per la sicurezza._ Luna lifted their bodies and left them outside on the lawn. My eyes were getting blurred as I inhaled too much smoke. Feeling weak I collapsed right there on the floor. I was still conscious when two figures walked towards me.

"Here she is, Ageha."

"Good… bring her with us."

"And the other one?"

"Bring her as well."

"Leave the boy?"

"Yes… he has his own destiny to fulfill. These girls will be more than enough." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Then all I saw was darkness. The whole world just closed on me. I couldn't do anything.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>I bolted up from my bed, still gasping from pain. It wasn't until I got up from my bed and went into the kitchen for water that I realized I was at home.<p>

"Ehh~? I thought I collapsed on the street… why am I at home?" I muttered to myself. My whole body stiffened when I heard a groan behind me. I slowly turned around to see a lump lying on the couch. I walked over to the couch and slightly poked the lump, as if to confirm that it was real… and alive.

"Yo Sky! You're awake now?"

I had to muffle a scream when the lump suddenly talked. The lump pulled down the blanket and it was… oh it was just Yamamoto. I took the pillow he was lying on and whacked him with it.

"Don't scare me you idiot! Besides how did you get in here?" I questioned him.

"Maa~ Maa~ You collapsed on the street and I planned to carry you to your home but then I realized I didn't know where you lived. So I called Tsuna and he gave me the directions. I came here, brought you in and slept here." Yamamoto said all in one breathe, while holding up his hands in a 'simmer down' gesture.

"Oh… well thanks…" I mumbled, gripping the front of shirt, "Anyway you should go on home now. Your dad must be worried."

Yamamoto suddenly gave me a serious look. "You'll be fine?"

"Fine… and thanks"

"Alright," Yamamoto gave me a big smile and reached out his hand to touch the side of my face.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stammered, flustered.

"There was a leaf in your hair." Yamamoto said quickly as he ran out the door.

"We're inside… there are no trees for leave to be blown into my hair." I call out, shouting after him.

"You absolute idiot. He's an idiot. Yup… definitely an idiot." I told myself, unable to understand why my heart is still pounding after he was long gone**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes :D<br>**

**_**L'energia. Potenza. Venite a me. Vieni in mio aiuto. Aiutare me, il vostro maestro.**_**

**[Energy. Power. Come to me. Come to my aid. Assist me, your master.]**

** _Incantesimo di memoria_**

**[Memory Spell]**

**_**Le ombre, la mia destinazione chiaro nella mia mente, portami via da qui. **__**Ho quindi vi comando, e così andiamo**_**

****[The shadows, my destination clear in my mind, take me away from here. Then I command you, and thus we leave]****

****** Quelle elementare, Quelli di natura******

****[those of the elements, those of the nature]****

****Il mio primo sky****

****[my first sky] - BTW he means sky element... not her name XD  
><strong>**

****_awolgere_****

****[WIND]****

****_Per la sicurezza_****

****[to safety]****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thank you for your reviews; Czekanie, leena456, anna the viking XD, AoKuroUsagi16238.<strong>**

****You people dont know just how happy you made me with your reviews :DD Please keep reviewing and reading my story!  
><strong>**


	5. The Start

**Here comes a new chapter... and yea i kinda realize i always drag the update day out long and ... yea? So here's a new chapter in the story.. please REVIEW it afterwards... your reviews will be very much appreciated! YOROSHIKE ONIGAISHIMASU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 START~<strong>

"VOOIII! What's in that box, you little trash" shouted the long, silver haired man, pointing his sword at Tsuna and the other boy with him.

The other boy shoved the box of odd things into Tsuna's hands, telling him to run away as he stood his ground and moved into a fighting stance against the silver man.

The chains around me had loosened and disappeared but I hadn't noticed until Reborn kicked the side of my stomach, telling me to hurry up and help Tsuna.

Tsuna had dropped the box of thingies and silver picked it up and gave a triumphant laugh. The other boy had fallen to the ground, covered in blood and wounds. Silver swung his sword, about to decapitate the boy's head when I stepped into the space next to silver and punched him in the stomach. I didn't just punch him… in the split second my fist connected with his stomach; I let loose a surge of power. I had Natsu bleed a torrent of fire through my hand into his stomach. When I had jumped back a few feet, bringing Tsuna and the boy with me – of course, and silver had doubled over and clutched his stomach. When silver unsteadily stood up, the skin near the abdomen area was burned… charred to a 3rd degree burn.

Looking at his wound, the silver man looked surprise… surprise that I would hurt him – or at least I would hurt him this much. I was surprised too. I don't even remember how that could have happened. All I did was punch him… and listen to Natsu, one of the voices in my head. Guilt and pity riled up inside of me but when images of the injured Gokudera, Yamamoto and that other boy flashed before me in my mind… all said emotions were quenched. I felt nothing but a small feeling of 'you deserved it' inside of me.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, scrutinizing the wound on the scary man's body, deadpanned. <em>UWAHH~! Sky-chan is scary! <em>When Tsuna saw the exchange of looks between the scary one and Sky, he knew that they knew each other… or once knew each other. Chills creep down his spine when Sky's facial expressions hardened into something unreadable… even scary was bewildered by her lack of expressions.

Sky's face scrunched up in pain and when she spoke, there was something extremely scary about her tone.

"Go... just go. It's still not your time." Sky spoke in a monotone voice, but if you listened harder there was something else – an ancient tendency when she spoke. It was the words and tone of someone who lived for a long time and seen everything the world had to offer and was thoroughly disappointed.

When the scary silverette didn't move, Sky growled "If you're not gone by the time I count to five, then I'll just kill you right now."

Astonished, the scary one just shouted "…And the consequence…?"

"I'll deal with it." Sky flinched like that had just given her a mental blow. I thought he meant the consequences of him not leaving but with the way she responded… I'm not so sure anymore.

The scary silverette bent down to pick up the box he dropped while in pain and with a fleeting look at Sky, he ran away…well he didn't actually run because he was jumping from building to building.

Sky just stood there, staring after him as if to make sure that he did leave and wasn't waiting somewhere else… just lurking in the shadows like the creeper he is. When Sky was satisfied by the distance between Namimori Town and him, she sighed and walked over to Tsuna.

"Are you alright? Any external injuries?" she asked.

"No. No I'm fine. Can you check Gokudera and Yamamoto first? They were hurt more badly than I was." Tsuna told her.

"Any internal trauma?" she asked, eyes twinkling in an urge to laugh.

"No… but what about Goku – " Tsuna started but Sky interrupted his trail of thought…

"They're fine… don't worry dame – Tsuna" Sky said, now with her face expressing a huge smile. _Waa~ she looks prettier when she's smiling…_

"You should smile more…" Tsuna blurted out before he could stop himself…

"Wha –" Sky started but was interrupted by a certain blondie racing towards them.

"Get away from my little brother, Squalo!" shouted Dino Cavalrone, Tsuna's 'big brother', "Ehh~ Where did he go?"

"Sky-chan already chased him away Dino-san." Tsuna replied.

"S-s-sky?" Dino squeaked, looking around him in horror.

"There is 'fashionably late' and then there's TOO LATE, blondie" snorted Sky from behind Dino.

"EEHH~!" squeaked Dino as he whirled around.

"What is it? What is wrong with you people? You look at me, squeak in terror then tell me that I should know you when I don't. When I ask you why… you all just shut up and expect me to remember everything!" Sky raged, obviously angry at Reborn, scary silverete, and now Dino.

"Actually… I have the right to squeak. The last time we met… you were trying to kill me. When Nono found out and asked you to stop your assassination attempts on me and you got pissed and wiped out the family that wanted to kill me…" Dino confessed before he lost the nerve to say anything.

Tsuna and Sky deadpanned, Tsuna… in terror. Sky… disbelieving that she would do such a thing… then remembering the burns she gave the silverette, she could believe that she could be much crueler than what she did to the silverette.

"Oi… come on. Let's bring those three dunces to a hospital before the cops get here…" Sky said, not a moment too late because seconds later, sirens blared through the air. Tsuna squeals in panic.

"Tsuna… we'll talk about it later. I prepared an unused hospital… Let's go." Dino said, he glanced over at Sky and saw her glaring at him and immediately changed his wording, "I mean… Come on... please go?"

"Tch." Sky clicked her tongue and turned to start following Romario, who was already carrying that other boy.

"W-wait Dino-san… what about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. They're still hurt." Tsuna cried.

"They'll be fine… since she's here…" Dino said, glancing once in Sky's direction, which hadn't gone unnoticed to Tsuna.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" shouted Yamamoto, as he ran towards the brunette. Any visible injuries were nearly healed.

"Jyudaime… what was up with that guy?" hollered Gokudera, running besides Yamamoto. When the useless duo got near Tsuna, Sky held out her arms to stop them.

"Leave… he doesn't need you now."

"That's right. The level you two are fighting at now will be nothing but a bother. You should go home." Reborn added to what Sky just said. Yamamoto and Gokudera showed identical looks of hurt as they just stood where they were. Reborn left the area with Tsuna trailing after him. Sky stayed with them…just for a second longer before running towards Tsuna.

"They know it already… After being beat in such a one-sided battle – it's no wonder that they're pissed." Reborn speculated.

Sky grunted with acknowledgement but her mind was already wondering off. Speculating the relationship she might have with the scary silverette…

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

Jeez… just what have I gotten into now? I walked into the room of the hospital, which Dino put up, just in time to hear…

"How's Basil doing, Romario?" Dino asked.

"His life is not in danger. He was trained well and his wounds were not severe." Romario replied to his boss, Dino.

"Wait a minute… who the heck is Basil?" I asked, only seeing that other boy in the room.

Dino and everyone else in the room deadpanned, Reborn jumped and kicked me in the head.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused and then I realized… "Ohhh~ He's Basil… I get it now…" Dino and Reborn sighed with exasperation.

Tsuna turned towards Dino and asked, "Is he a member of the Vongola as well?"

"No… He's not a part of the Vongola but what I can say for sure is that… He's on your side" replied Dino, trying to be mysterious. I would have snorted at what he said but the longer I looked at this boy, Basil… the more I feel like I used to know him. The knowledge was hovering at the edge of my mind but when I tried to grasp for it… just like every other memory, it slipped away.

When I came back to reality, Dino was grinning like an idiot and Tsuna was hyperventilating…

"Guess what Tsuna!" Dino said gaily.

"What?" Tsuna replied, eager to know what happened… as was I.

"You really want to know…"

"Yea"

"You really want to know?" Dino repeated, with a creepier tone to his voice.

"Yes."

"You really, really, REALLY WAN–" Dino was interrupted as Reborn kicked him in the head and I landed a roundabout kick where it hurts the most.

"Just shut up and tell us already…" I stopped waiting for him to tell us what he knows… but he didn't make a single sound. In fact, he was just laying there on the floor whimpering.

Frustrated, I was about to kick him again when Tsuna grabbed from behind yelling, "No... Don't do it!"

"Arigato T-t-Tsuna…" stuttered Dino, struggling to get to his feet, "So... Tsuna… anyways I have it right here." Dino took out a box, a replicate of the one that the silverette took before.

"Ehh~! Why? I thought the rings were stolen!" Tsuna deadpanned, even Reborn look startled.

"Oh… those things in the box were rings?" The realization just downed on me. But I didn't know why people were fighting over a box of oddly-shaped rings. Maybe they were rare, limited first editions?

Dino just outright ignored me and told Tsuna, "I came here today for this… a certain someone asked me to give this to you."

"Ehh… to me? Why is it always me?" Tsuna hyperventilated.

"Oh... because you are the Vongola's–" Dino started and was cut off by Tsuna's frantic excuse to go home and study. Then he ran out the building. Dino and Reborn started to have a serious conversation about decoys and 'that' person. "Mou~ he should have just given these to Tsuna himself…. He came with me to Japan, you know."

"I see…" Reborn trailed off, and then it was like he just remembered I was in the room and turned to me, "Oi… Sky! Can you watch over Tsuna?"

"Watch him… no thank you. I will not be branded a pedophile or even a crazed stalker." I snapped back at him.

"No… I need you to protect him since his family isn't strong enough yet." Reborn replied.

"Ouch. But why me? I don't know anything about your world…"

"If you help me… then I'll help you get back your memories. See, it's a win/win situation." Reborn smirked.

"Fine." I muttered unintelligibility.

"Although… you know more than you think… sky" Reborn mumbled after I left the room to follow Tsuna. _Jeez… what was that all about?_

_**They know who you really are.**_

_Oh… and who would I be?_

The voices in my head chuckled…_**Anything. You can be anything. You are **_**everything.**

_That doesn't even make sense. I mentally snorted at them._

_**Oh…. But it will. Soon enough.**_

_How soon?_

_**3…4… **_

_Well? 3, 4 what?_

_**Maybe 5? I forget.**_

… _alrighty then?_

Still talking to the voices in my head, I bumped into Tsuna… who was standing outside his house.

"Oops… lost my choo-choo train of thoughts. What are you doing Tsuna?" I asked the brunette.

"Do you see all those clothes… or am I hallucinating?" Tsuna asked while trembling just a little bit.

"Well… if this is a hallucination…Would it be stranger to hallucinate the same exact thing together or to just be seeing tons of clothes in the middle of your lawn?"

"Maybe… both" Tsuna chuckled.

"Well… let's see what else changed" I took charge and lead the way into his house. Suddenly feeling something mushy under the soles of my shoes, I looked down and saw mud, "huh? When did this get here?" Raising my gaze just a tad higher, I saw a pair of rather dirty boots, a hard hat and a pick axe was lying by the counter.

"N-no Way!" Tsuna squealed while running into the house… before bumping into this pretty, pink-haired lady.

"Oh Tsuna, you were fine? Papan is back." She said.

"I knew it!" Tsuna called out before racing into the hallway.

I edged closer to the lady, all the while asking… "So, are you his mother?" She looked at me shocked but quickly looked back to normal. I thought I was imagining her look of surprise for a second.

"No… I am not his mother, Sky… oh right, Reborn did tell me that you lost your memories" said the pretty lady. When she stopped talking there was an awkward silence in the air before she added, "I'm Bianchi, the poison scorpion."

"A scorpion?" Before I could ask anything else she turned back to Tsuna to tell him that his mother went out to get a few things. Two children suddenly ran up to Tsuna, staggering on every step.

Tsuna shouted, exasperated, that they were drinking Japanese sake and ran into the living room. Tsuna deadpanned when he saw the man with stupid face and ridiculous atmosphere… it was his dad! Tsuna walked back to his room thinking about his loser dad that fathered this loser son.

"You can go if you want to… but meet Tsuna here tomorrow," Reborn said, out of nowhere

"Alright… but why?" I asked

"You'll know tomorrow." Reborn smirked and started muttering to the sleeping man. I walked out of Tsuna's house to bump into his mother (I think).

"Eehh~ who are you? Are you another one of Tsu-kun's friends." She asked me.

"Well… I guess you can say that…" I trailed of… feeling awkward.

"Uwahh~ so Tsu-kun had such a pretty friend like you." She said happily.

"Well… nice to meet you, Sawada-san but –" I started but she cut me off.

"Maa~ just call me Nana" Tsuna's mom clasped both my hands in hers and shook them up and down.

"Hahaha…." I chuckled humorlessly, eager to get away from here. Her kindness was literally killing me, "so… Nana-san I need to be going." Tsuna's mom apologizes and lets me go. Seeing me off when her gigantic gleaming smiles. _Wow… these people are way too nice... Someday they'll just get hurt…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

_NO! NONONONONONONONONONO! This seriously cannot be happening. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun get beat up by some weird swordsman, Reborn appoints Sky-chan as my personal. 'protector?', my Dad comes home after making me believe that he was missing for two years, and now he just… he fits in with the family. It's… it's like he was never gone…_

_But what's done is done…_

I woke up with the Vongola's half ring hung around my neck and I had no idea how it got there. I ran up to my room trying to find Reborn, and shouted…

"It's you isn't it! You put the vongola's half ring over my neck."

"Nope not me" Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"You didn't hear anything from him?"

"Anyways… don't involve me in this."

"But that ring is proof that you are the next boss of the Vongola Family." Reborn said, smirking at my obvious discomfort, "Besides you should be more careful… people are going to start targeting you and the ring."

"You mean like that long-haired guy from yesterday."

"That's exactly right. The long-haired guy is Superbi Squalo. He is a member of the Vongola's ultimate independent assassination team. The Varia." Reborn told him.

"EHHHH? An assassin is after my head… an assassin is after my head… an assassin is... EEEEKEKKKK!" Tsuna hyperventilated and ran out of the house, only to be stopped by Reborn.

"Oi Dame Tsuna! Take these papers to your school." Reborn said, tossing a stack of papers to him.

"Ehh~! What is this for?" Tsuna asked with a stack of papers in his arm.

"A student application," Reborn smirked, "Sky will be attending your school to keep a closer eye on you."

"S-sky is? Does she know that? Where is she anyways, school will start soon."

"Oh she'll be there… just give those papers to your principal."

Tsuna walked out of the door when his father stopped him from outside.

"OI! Tsuna! How is it going… eh why do you look like you're thinking about complicated things? Why do you have a stack of papers? Was that your homework? It's not like you."

"To think about complicated stuff or to do homework?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh?" his father was honestly confused for a second.

"It's not like me to do what?" Tsuna asked again.

"Oh… both I suppose. So what's eating at you?"

"Oh… it nothing" Tsuna replied while thinking, _he would never understand the world of the mafia!_ Tsuna continued down the road, supporting stack of paper when he realized that he should visit the hospital… see how that boy-Basil- was doing. Tsuna changed his direction from the school to the hospital and… walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Sky had just arrived at the Sawada residence like Reborn said she should yesterday. Walking past the gate, she saw a shadow of a man, pretty muscular… but for some reason it gave her the chills. She didn't understand what she was seeing… or feeling so she walked towards the shadow in the yard. Peeking from the corner of the house, Sky saw I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta and a large man. Fuuta was introduced to her yesterday when she 'escorted' Tsuna home.

Seeing nothing there that could have made her feel… scared, Sky rounded back to the front of the house and there he was… Reborn. That little baby that knew her…

Sensing her presence, Reborn turned around and smirked when he saw Sky. He threw a bag at her and told her to get changed. It was only after she changed that she realized Tsuna was wearing this as well… yesterday.

"Here… change into this" Reborn said, his smirking smile growing wider, "This will be your… uniform."

"Why will I need a uniform for…? I thought you just needed me to stay close to Tsuna."

"That's right… and that's why you'll need to stay _close_ to Tsuna… do you agree?" Reborn said.

"Yes… but why will the uniform be necessary?"

"NO! Go to Tsuna's school…. now. And don't question me!" Reborn growled, holding out his index finger.

"What? Are you going to poke me to death?" Sky taunted, obviously not amused by the rise in his tone.

"No… I'll just whack you." Leon turned into a mallet in Reborn's hand. He swung a few times as if weighing the mallet… seeing if it just might kill her.. Or not.

"Alright… alright. I'm going." Sky said, holding her hands up in a simmer down gesture. She turned and started to run before realizing that the skirt in the uniform was way too short. "GAHH! How am I supposed to run in this?"

"Sky" shouted a voice behind her, when she turned a pair a black tighty whities was thrown at her, "Wear these under if you're so uncomfortable." Reborn was no longer smirking but actually looking at her seriously.

"Alright then…" still holding the short black tights in one hand, she raced down the road, running towards Tsuna's school until she realized… she had no idea where his school was. _Crap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Hn. Was that Sky that I was hearing?" called a voice behind Reborn. Without turning around he knew who that was…sine _he_ was the only one that would have known her like that. "So is she good friends with Tsuna yet?" asked Iemitsu, Tsuna's father.

"Hn. Oh yup! That was Sky…" Reborn trailed off into his choo-choo train of thoughts.

"My son had grown so much…" said Iemitsu, pride just glowing in his tone, "And sky seems… better"

"Of course, he'd grown… he was trained by me after all. Sky.. Well, Sky doesn't remember a thing so it's hard to tell if she's better or not." Reborn replied.

"Have they found her yet?"

"I don't think so… if they did, they probably would have allowed her to access her sleeping memories. Although, that blondie – what's his name… Ageha? – has been around lately."

Shocked, Iemitsu said "If Ageha found her then shouldn't the others have found her."

"Not exactly… Sky was always Thanatos' favorite and Ageha was quite fond of her as well so Ageha wouldn't turn her in. I think…"

"Well… that's not exactly reassuring…"

"At least she had already met Tsuna…"

"True"

"Now I'll be going… Tsuna should be by the hospital and Gokudera and Yamamoto will be arriving soon as well."

"Alright. Good day to you, Reborn"

"See you. Iemitsu"

Reborn turned to walk down the street, wondering what his boss was doing now. Was she remembering everything? Did she remember Luche? He hopes so. Her guilt was the only thing that kept her from wanting to die… _Dame Tsuna better give her another reason to stay… _

"NANA~! FOOD~!" Iemitsu yelled into the house…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

It's checkmate.

"Shi-shi-shi. Why is Squalo so late? Ne~ Boss" chuckled a blond boy with a mushroom styled hair, sitting around a long table.

"Sou-dai-you! What's taking that idiot so long to just destroy some vermin and bring back the other Vongola half-rings" said a pretty gay man, pointing his pinkies in the air like he's at some English tea party.

"That's right. Boss is the only candidate for the next boss of the Vongola. The rightful successor is you… Boss" said a baby, with a cloak covering his whole body.

"Hn" said the boss, obviously soaking in the compliments he had just been showered with. _But where was Squalo… he should have been back by now. There has better be some good news when he gets back, _the boss couldn't help thinking about Sky when he thought that. _Just how long had she been missing? Nono said she was on a mission… but she never stayed away this long… not when she was shot 5 times in Germany... or when she found a living relative in Hawaii or when she just mentally broke down when she killed outside of her list. She was never gone… so where is she now? Sky wouldn't… no she couldn't have died… she was too strong for that… Where is she? I… I miss her…_

* * *

><p><strong>~In Japan~<strong>

Tsuna was running down the street when he stopped in front of a building. He poked his head inside, "Dino-san… are you here?"

Much to his surprise, his two best friends were already in the hospital.

"Tenth…"

"Yo Tsuna…"

"Good morning!" They both said.

"Sorry about yesterday…" Tsuna started but was unable to finish as Yamamoto and Gokudera shared identical looks of hurt.

"Oh yeah… there's something going on." Yamamoto said, determined to change the subject.

"That's right!" Gokudera agreed as both of them held up a Vongola half-ring.

Catching sight of the rings Tsuna panics, "Ahh! Those rings are…But why do you have them?"

"Because they were chosen," said two synchronized voices behind them. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera spun around to see Dino and Reborn coming out from a room. Reborn, then, continued to explain that there were 6 other rings other than the one that Tsuna had.

"The Vongola half-rings were delivered to the 6 people worthy of protecting the next boss of the Vongola. Tis would be the tradition of the Vongola" said Reborn.

"Tenth…I feel extremely honored!" Gokudera shouted, shaking and sparkling with happiness and pride.

"Gokudera's ring is the 'Ring of Storm' and Yamamoto's is the 'Ring of Rain'" said Reborn.

"Rain and Storm? Weather Forecasts?" asked Tsuna.

"The members of the first Vongola were very unique and their characteristics were carved into the rings as well" said Reborn.

"That's right." Another voice said behind all of them now, "Isnt this fun? I get to meet the Young Vongola and his guardians _before _he turns all macho." Tsuna and the others all spun around to see a tall blonde man.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked while approaching that man.

"Jyudaime!" "Tsuna!"

"Back away from him, Tsuna!" Everyone yelled but Tsuna kept walking forward.

"He won't hurt me… he can't" Tsuna said, looking at him straight in the eye as if to confirm the fact.

The blonde chuckled, "That's right… since it isn't your time yet but when it is I'll make sure the last thing you see will be Sky."

"For someone making death threats… you aren't very polite seeing as you haven't introduced yourself yet…" Tsuna said.

"My apologies, Young Vongola… you can call me… Ageha." Ageha smiled, reliving a small inside joke on his part.

"Who are you?"

"Did I not say Ageha?"

"No… what are you? From the moment we were all in here… the door had not opened once to let someone in. You weren't in here when I got here and yet you are in here now." Tsuna said to Ageha, questioning him.

Ageha chuckled, "Oh… look who just developed his super intuition." Ageha was reaching towards Tsuna when two shots rang in the air.

"Another inch and you're dead" said Reborn, with the Leon changed gun in his hand. Reborn was scowling as shadows danced across his face. _Why is he here? For Sky? Or to change fate…_

"What should one do but dare…If it's all up to the seer…If fate be cruel or fair… Or if one should falter or fear… Hmm. Tsuna-kun do you know what does this mean?" Ageha said while touching Tsuna's Vongola ring around his neck.

Tsuna was suddenly unable to move as Ageha stared into Tsuna's amber irises. Images of a small girl with white hair flashed in his mind… When Tsuna's vision cleared he saw Gokudera holding dynamite to Ageha's throat and Yamamoto with his bat-sword unsheathed and pointed at Ageha's chest.

"What did you do to jyudaime?"

Despite being cornered Ageha still chuckled then he snapped his head forward while hissing quickly, "_**Venite a me i miei amici. **__**Unlatch le ombre del muro, li trasmette alla mia chiamata**_"

"Get away from him!" Reborn yelled right after Ageha hissed the command. Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped back just in time because right after Reborn yelled... dozens of shadows engulfed Ageha. This was the first time Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had ever seen this so they were paralyzed. Reborn and Dino, on the other hand, seen this act done many times by the little girl they all knew so well... Sky.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere else in Namimori~<strong>

Sky was cursing when she left the Sawada's residence again. She had gone back when she realized that she had no idea where Tsuna's school was. She wanted to ask Reborn but he had already left, Tsuna's dad was sleeping in the middle of the living room with Nana-san right next to him and Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo were all sleeping in Tsuna's bed.

_Are you kidding me? Now i have to either wander in Namimori till i find the school or find someone that wears the uniform and ask them where the school is? _Sky's whole body was slumped when she was walking. She was only a block away from Namimori High... but she didnt know that. Shadows flitted over face face as she kept her eyes to the ground until she saw a pair of purple shoes. She looked up and saw a girl... around her height and age with glossy orange hair and deep salmon – pink eyes. Sky kept watching that girl walk towards her... then past her.

"You know... its rude to stare" said the salmon – pink girl, she stopped right behind Sky.

"W-wha?" Sky spun around but was flipped by that girl. Despite being flipped about ten feet into the air, Sky was able to land on her feet but she still backflipped a few feet away from that girl... just to be safe.

"Nanami Mizuri, No.6" that girl said, holding out her hand, "It's nice to see you again... Sky"

_i cant trust her. _Sky thought but she had no idea why she had that very thought... all she had was a bad feeling, like a women's intuition. "Likewise... i suppose" Sky stretched out her hand to grasp Mizuri's hand. A moment later, her bad feeling proved to be true. Mizuri had sent a surge of raw power through her... just like what she had done to Squalo. Sky screeched out loud in pain.

_Why does it feel like someone set me on fire? Am i burning? Why is it so dark? Who turned out the lights? Ha..._Sky barked out a laugh as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Sky gasped, and then gurgled as some blood spurted through her mouth. Mizuri paced around sky as if to contemplate what she should do next.

_Shit~ this seriously cannot be happening to me! _Sky thought in desperation as Mizuri extended her hand towards Sky. At the touch of Mizuri's fingers, pain exploded from the middle of her forehead. Static noises clouded in her head until all Sky could hear was the sound of a young man's voice telling to wake…_Why? Why? _Sky sobbed. _Why does it hurt so much when I hear his voice? _Tears streamed from her face as her heart crashed to the floor. Sky's eyes widened in astonishment, _so loud… why is it so loud? SHUT UP!_ At Sky's last thought, Mizuri stumbled backwards like she was mentally wounded by Sky's outburst. When Sky settled down, Mizuri moved in to deal another blow when she suddenly glanced at the sky. She then calmed down and disappeared, all the while whispering, "It's not over… not over till you come back…"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Outside the Hospital~<strong>

Ageha had stepped into the shadows only to appear right outside of the hospital. He sauntered around the area… waiting for someone.

"Ciaossu… I thought you would have been somewhere like Paris by now…" said a little baby behind him.

"Ahh… but I wanted to talk to you… Arcobaleno" said Ageha.

"What do you want?"

"Your promise to not interfere in _our _business"

"Reaper business?"

"That would be correct…"

"And I suppose that would include Sky…"

"That _would _include Sky."

"Why?" Reborn asked, honestly confused by his sentiment.

"She is amusing and you are all making her…. _Un_amusing" Ageha said after a pause.

"And if we don't…?" Reborn challenged.

"You'll lose _your_ boss…" Ageha said as a resounding scream filled the morning air, "Looks like she found her." Ageha cocked a smile and disappeared into the shadows, leaving a very frustrated Reborn in his wake.

_That bastard!_

* * *

><p><strong>~To Tsuna3~ <strong>

"Hey… did you guys hear that?" Tsuna asked as sudden chills creep down his spine.

"Hear what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Someone screaming… it sounded like Sky" Tsuna said, sweat dropping and shivered when the room felt like it just dropped ten degrees.

"Ano moyashi can take care of herself… ne~ jyudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Hn" Tsuna agreed silently as his mind thought about what Reborn had just told them. The ring of rain, the shower that washes everything away; the ring of storm, the wind that fiercely whirls about; ring of cloud, the floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes his own way; ring of sun, the sun that illuminates the sky; ring of thunder, the lightning that holds a harsh strike; ring of mist, the illusion that cannot be captured and the ring of sky, that covers and engulf all…

_Honestly… it was way too much to take in… and i just basically sent Yamamoto-kun to his death by telling him that the long-haired dude will target him again if he holds onto the ring… Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto even took the ring and almost jumped around happy that they'll get a rematch._ Tsuna deadpanned while thinking about what had just happened moments ago…

Reborn came back into the hospital and started to change into his half-elephant costume all the while saying, "The one with the sun will be coming soon" Then Reborn was fully suited in his elephant hat and boxing gloves as a resounding "MASTER PAOPAO!" boomed in the air. And in came, Ryohei barging in with the Sun Vongola half-ring on his hand.

"Kyoko-chan's big BROTHER?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Sawada! I've heard all about yesterday, about ten days later and about the rings…" Ryohei started.

"So you understand…" Tsuna said relieved, momentarily.

"But I have ALREADY FORGOTTEN IT ALL!" Ryohei 'extremely' screamed while Tsuna deadpanned.

_Tsuna… be careful, _said a voice in his head. Tsuna looked around him a few times, searching for Sky since he was absolutely sure that the voice had belonged to her.

"na – Tsuna!" Reborn said when dropping a kick to Tsuna's head, "What happened?"

"Nothing much…"

"Then tell me this… what did you see when Ageha touched you…" Reborn said, a curious glint coming into his eyes.

"Sky… at least I think it was Sky but the whole time period thing is wrong…" Tsuna trailed off while thinking about a few other things, "It was Sky but… everything else was so old…"

"Hn" Reborn also trailed off thinking.

"Ehh~ Where did Colonello, Onii-chan and Dino – san go?" Tsuna said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I've arranged a personal home tutor for everyone that has a ring… Now, let's start training you." Reborn pulled out two guns and dozens of dying will bullets to use on Tsuna.

"HIEEE~?" Tsuna squealed.

"Just die." Tsuna was shot with the dying will bullet and he fell back. Moments later, he burst out of his clothes and was running in the direction of the school.

"REBORN! I'll bring these papers to the schools if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Hn. At least he has a sense of duty…" Reborn mumbled when leisurely taking his time, walking to the school where Tsuna would soon be at.

Reborn walked along the road when he came to a body, crumbled on the ground. Without even hesitating, he picked up the body and brought it to Tsuna's room all the while saying, "Sky… you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is it so far... thank you in advance for any reviews that you'll give me 3 YAY! xD<strong>


	6. Training

**Yay! New Chapter! Please Review… and read it. If the story bothers you… please tell me or something…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

Everything was so dark. I was running and running but couldn't find an exit. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. Just kept running around blindly, reaching for anything… anybody… Then a dot of light appeared in the horizon. As I ran towards it, the dot got bigger and bigger. The clattering sound of footsteps came faster and faster, and I ran through the door of light…

I squinted against the light when I got to the other side. I closed my eyes… afraid to see what was here. Warmth and extreme heat licked my face. A burning sensation started to spread in limbs. _I'm scared… really scared shitless…_ Slowly I opened my eyes, and watched in terror while my home was being burned. Flames burst out of every window, lacerating and latching to anything near it. Whole trees were burned to ashes in seconds. I was scared… and scarred, while living my worst nightmare.

I turned around, unable to continue to continue watching when I heard my name being called…

"_Sky…"_

I didn't dare turn around.

"_Why? Why Sky? Why did you do it?"_

I didn't want to look.

"_WHY? WHY SKY, WHY?"_

I was so scared of what might happen when I turn. So scared of what I might see.

"_Why did it have to be this way?"_

The voice softened. I took a risk and turned around to see… myself?

"W-wha-a?"

My same exact face stared back at me and whispered…

_Monster…_

Then she disappeared. In her place was another figure, an older woman with deep blue eyes and hair. She gave me a pitiful look, all the while saying, "_You know it's true. It was your entire fault. If you hadn't broken your curse then I wouldn't have taken your place. I would have still been alive. My daughter wouldn't have needed to grow up without knowing what it's like… to have a mother…"_

I couldn't say anything… looking at the last figure made me hurt so much. Grief… guilt… pain…welled up inside me till it hurt to breathe. I crouched down and crawled into fetal position…

"_Sky… Sky?"_

"No stop it." I murmured.

"_Sky-chan… you have to wake up"_

"No… SHUT UP!"

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light to see orange irises staring back at me. I reached above me and found a rock. I grabbed it and hurled the rock at the person in front of me.

"Gah~ Shut it, I'm trying to sleep!" Sky shut her eyes again only to be kicked at the temple. "Ouch… what was that for?" I turned over to see Reborn.

"For getting your ass kicked by that girl…" Reborn said while kicking me again, "For sleeping on the job… and for making me worry" Reborn muttered the last part, which hadn't gone unnoticed to me.

"What do you mean make you –?" Sky started to say before she heard a groan behind me.

"Idaii~ what was that for, Sky-san?"

"Oops… sorry Tsuna" Sky said, "I thought you were something else…"

"Ehh~ what else would I be?" Tsuna asked.

Sky's sweat dropped as she said, "Oh… nothing much". Glancing around, Sky realized that she wasn't at home or anywhere else. "Heyy~… Where am I?"

"The forest" Tsuna replied bluntly.

"No shitick… _why _am I in a forest?" Sky asked again.

"Because you are going to help train Tsuna" Reborn said, ideas sparkling in his eyes.

"TRAIN him? I can't even fight to defend myself" Sky shouted and winced when she remember that girl with orange hair. Shadows flitted over her face as she remembered the moments before she blacked out.

_Being flipped before I could even react._

_Trusting that girl when I probably shouldn't have._

_Being burned from inside out._

_Hurting till I couldn't feel anything else._

_Shitick… who the hell was that girl?_

"Sky-chan… are you alright?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Sky snapped, slapping Tsuna's hand away, "I don't need people to worry about me, especially not you Tuna fish." Sky growled.

"T-tuna fish!" Tsuna deadpanned while Sky sprinted to her feet and ran away.

_Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I snap at him like that?_ Sky ran and ran till she was panting for air, till she was deep in the forest and no one could see her. Throwing her head, tears streamed down her face…_DAMMIT WHY?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Ehh~ What happened to Sky… Reborn?" Tsuna addressed the small, pudgy little baby dressed in his usual suit and fedora.

"That's not my secret to tell, dame Tsuna"

"Hn." Tsuna sneezed and shivered again. Reborn had just shot him with the dying will bullet and made him climb this gigantic mountain if it was the last thing he would do. But then… he had lost his grip on the ridges in the mountain and fell into the river. Reborn built him a fire but he still felt extremely cold. Tsuna was going to try and strike another conversation with Reborn about how he knew Sky… when there was a squeak above him head. Tsuna turned around to see Haru dangling from a rope on the mountain.

"Ha-hiie~! Tsuna-san don't look!" Haru shouted while desperately trying to cover her skirt and keep a grip on the rope at the same time.

Tsuna turned beet red while covering his eyes and shouting right back, "I'm not looking so hurry up and come down, Haru" _Too late… it was white…with blue ribbons. _

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head so hard that his eyes were about to pop out, "Stop being such a pervert… Da-me Tsuna."

"I-I-I-I-I wasn't" Tsuna denied.

"When people deny… then it's the truth" Reborn countered while pulling on a white beard and some Roman – monkish toga.

"I wasn't denying anything!" Tsuna insisted.

"Persistent denunciation won't change anything" Reborn said, all the while stroking his beard.

"Denu – what?" Tsuna asked, momentarily forgetting that Haru was still hanging above him and on verge of near-death.

"Hehehe…" Reborn was laughing creepily… then he shouted, "Tsuna think fast" and flexed his arm, as if to throw something.

Tsuna squealed and stepped back a few times before realizing that Reborn hadn't thrown anything, "Ehh~ What was that abou–? OUCH!" Tsuna started to say before he was cut off by Haru's scream.

"Idaii~ Haru… get off me." Tsuna panted. Haru had knocked the air out of him when Haru fell on top of him. Haru got up, but instead of walking away from Tsuna… she wrapped her arms around Tsuna's scrawny neck and hugged him.

"Arigato Tsuna-san. You saved me! You are my hero." Haru exclaimed when she pulled back from his face long enough for him to see that grotesque, pink, lovey–dovey aura around her.

"Oh yeah… On my way here, I saw Gokudera-kun" Haru said, "I called out to him but he ignored me so I came here. He seemed in injured and… really hurt."

"Was anyone around him?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow at Gokudera's state.

"No… he was alone" Haru replied, wondering why Reborn was asking if Gokudera was alone or not. _He's training isn't he? Why shouldn't he be alone?_

"I wonder what happen to his home tutor." Tsuna mumbled to himself. Haru was about to say more when a string of explosions sounded from behind them.

"Don't tell me it's them" Tsuna's sweat dropped while imaging the horrors the Varia must have brought with them.

"No not them… that's probably Gokudera… doing whatever he's doing." Reborn replied… _Why isn't he training with Shamal? _

"Who's 'them'? Tsuna-san. Tsuna-san. Are you listening to me?" Haru asked till vessel popped in her head, "TSUNA-SAN?"

"Oi Reborn… didn't Sky run off in that direction?" Tsuna ignored Haru's tantrum completely.

"Hn" Reborn mumbled, "Then go make sure she's safe." Reborn kicked Tsuna in the shin to get him to start going.

_Why are you such a magnet for trouble?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

_Damn it! What was going on? One minute I'm crying and the next… I'm being blown away. Is someone attacking me? Why would they attack me? _Images of Nanami Mizuri flashed through her mind. _Damn… is she attacking me again? Is she going to finish her job? FML! Fug MY LIFE!_

Sky was sprinting down the hill as fast as she could._ Come on… comeoncomeonecomeone! Dodge…dodge… jump… left… right…jump… jump…dodge… squat! _Why are there branches everywhere? When Sky finally got to a clearing… she saw the source of all her problems.

"THAT LITTLE SQUIRT! I'll kill him if he doesn't kill himself first!" Sky growled to no one in particular.

Gokudera was dropping his dynamites everywhere, trying to improve his range and combat skills. Nevertheless… he was getting tired, way too tired. Gokudera was staring to slip up… dropping dynamites where he was standing just moments before. _He's going to kill himself._ Anxiety swelled inside Sky. _If he's going to die… then he should die by my hand!_

Sky ran towards Gokudera as he stumbled and dropped a lighted dynamite, just inches away from him. _Damn… I'm not going to make it!_ With nothing in her head but the thought of getting near Gokudera, Sky flitted across the field. When she came within yards of him, Sky broke into a slide and slid down a magically–shoveled hole, while grabbing Gokudera by his abdomen, just in time seeing as the dynamite exploded only seconds after she hit the bottom of the hole.

"Oww… where did this hole come from?" Sky muttered, when the smoke cleared. Sky's sweat dropped when she realized that Gokudera wasn't the only one in the hole with her. There was a rather built, old man (_Ooh, Lookie~! Tsuna's dad) _and… Reborn?

"Whoa… where did you come from?" Sky asked abruptly.

"None of you business… but isn't there something else you should do first?" Reborn asked her.

Sky actually took a minute to think about what she needed to do when Gokudera sat up and groaned… a light bulb literally went up above her head. No seriously… there was light bulb above her head… and Reborn was holding it.

"You little twit… that was so corny" Sky said, veins popping.

"I thought I should give you some… inspiration" Reborn smirked.

"Hold that thought…" Sky turned, grabbed Gokudera by the scruff of his neck and threw him outside of the hole. "You idiotic, narrow-minded turd monkey!"

"You… nearly… killed… your… self… and … all… you… can… do… is… groan?" Sky punctuated each word with another punch into his gut. "You really can't see it, can you?" By the time she was finished… Gokudera was more battered up then he was when he bombed himself.

"Yo~ Good thing you fell into this hole… or rather, been dragged into this hole!" said that man in the hard hat.

"Wo-who are you?" Gokudera panted, bruises and injuries all over his body. Most of the bruises came from Sky's (very, very) recent attack on him.

"I'm just a guy from the neighborhood… with a cute wife and child" the man replied. Sky was gagging right behind Gokudera but Iemitsu decided to ignore her for now. "I know you're young and not afraid to die… there are plenty of people like you in the world. In this world, there are people who get hurt and people who try to heal the hurt ones. For those people, it's not funny when something as valuable as that is thrown away..." said the man, Tsuna's dad, as he continued to lecture Gokudera, "How can a man protect another if he can't even protect himself."

Reborn nodded in silent agreement as Gokudera mulled over what Tsuna's dad had just said to him. Reborn pulled on a cliché hard hat with a red plus and the words 'safety first' on it.

"What I couldn't see was… my own life" Gokudera said while looking at his hand. Sky harrumphed in the background, clearly showing an 'I told you so' expression.

"Ding, ding ding. Give the boy a prize" Sky mumbled while silently clapping her hands together.

"EEK~!"

There was a scream behind Sky. When she turned around, there was Tsuna and Haru running towards them.

"Ha–Hiie~ Was that really Sky-chan beating up Gokudera…" Haru squealed in undignified terror.

"Gahh~ Why did you do that to Gokudera–kun… Sky–chan?" Tsuna squealed as well… but with less terror in his tone.

"Teaching him a valuable lesson" Sky said, a side of her mouth quirking up in a smile, "Anything you want to tell Tsuna… Hn?"

"Su-mi-ma-sen jyudaime! I've been fighting and fighting but I didn't recognize the importance of my own life…" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing down again and again… banging his forehead on the ground… again and again.

"I-it's alright… Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, but deep down inside… he had no idea what was happening. Tsuna bent down o clasp Gokudera's hands to make him look at him.

"YAY!" Sky enthusiastically shouted, capping her hands together in a frenzy, "Gokudera has finally learned a lesson! Now let go of Tsuna's hand before I take a picture and send it to everyone attending your school" Sky smirked with a knowing smile. In an instant, Sky whipped out a camera and took several shots.

"HIEE~" Tsuna squealed, dropping Gokudera's hand but it was too late.

"Ano moyashi-me! Don't you threaten jyudaime with that!" Gokudera yelled.

"I did warn you… besides shouldn't you be happy. These photos are signs of closeness between you and Tsuna… perhaps close enough to be his right–hand man?" Sky raised an eyebrow while staring intently at the torrent of emotions running across Gokudera's face. It was like he couldn't decide what to feel… in the end, Gokudera settled on undeniable joy. Haru was momentarily… forgotten, again.

Sky was about to say a snarky comment to put a damper on Gokudera's 'happiness' when her whole body tensed up. _There's something coming towards me. There'ssomething comingtowards me. There'ssomethingcomingtowardsme! _Sky leaned into a running position and took off in Tsuna's direction. Sky jumped behind Tsuna and hid there, all the while hissing.

"Jeez… one time. Just one time and you act like this whenever I come around, huh, Sky" said a man, walking towards them in a lab coat. _Men in white lab coats are perverts!_

"Shamal!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Shamal…" Reborn said, acknowledging him with a nod of his head.

"Shamal, you bastard" Gokudera panted.

"Ha-Hiie! It's that perverted doctor." _See! Haru knows what I'm talking about!_

"Who are you?" Sky asked, still hiding behind Tsuna.

"Shamal… Trident Mosquitoes" Shamal said, "And you?"

"You just said my name! Jeez… Sky" I grunted.

"Anything else…"

"Should there be anything else?"

"Never mind." Shamal turned to Gokudera and said, "Listen… next time you act reckless like that again… I'll take the life you don't want."

"I call dibs" Sky shouted, still behind Tsuna, as Tsuna, Haru and Gokudera deadpanned at her eagerness.

"Heal your own wounds before you come to me since I hate taking care of boys…" Shamal said.

_Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert._

"Jeez… don't you know how many girls I could have hit on within ten days" Shamal muttered while turning around and going back in the direction where he came from.

As soon as Shamal left the clearing, Sky visibly relaxed.

"Ummm…. Sky-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"What?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing I can remember…"

"Oh." Tsuna's sweat dropped as he wondered what the hell did Shamal do to her that made her tense up like this.

"Oh yeah… Did you see my dad?" Tsuna asked again.

"Your dad…" Sky glanced over to the side where Reborn was glaring at her, "No… didn't see him." Reborn softened his gaze but kept staring.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere Over the Rainbow3 [JK] ~<strong>

**~The Varia~**

"Oi… boss. Have some patience. Squalo will be back soon" said a pudgy floating baby.

"Sou-dai-you boss! He'll be back before you know it!" said a peacock-looking man as he sashayed into the room.

"That's right, boss! Play with this little bunny!" cried another odd looking man. The boss, Xanxus, got tired, angry and annoyed at these people. _If only Sky was here… She would have thrown them out of the room _before _he got a massive headache from listening to them._

"Shut up" he said as he shot the stuff bunny full of holes.

Everyone in the room deadpanned. No one so much as whispered… they all just stood there wincing till Xanxus threatened to shoot them full of holes.

'B-Boss…"

"What?"

"Do you realize what you just shot?" said the baby, voice trembling

"Stuff bunny… so what?"

"That was just any stuff bunny… that was Sky's favorite stuff bunny…"

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment as Xanxus was mentally trying to catch up with what that baby just said.

"You're kidding."

"No… I'm not"

"GAHHH~" Xanxus hollered, he picked up the bunny and tried to piece it together before it all just crumbled into dust particles.

"She's going to kill you" said the baby, while everyone else was inching out of the room. _Inch by inch… slowly, slowly. Maybe he won't notice we're leaving._

"Where did you think you trash are going?" Xanxus' veins popped and he unleashed total rage upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Tsuna started to walk home with Haru, Gokudera and Sky all in a tow. Reborn was propped on Sky's shoulder and she kept trying to readjust Reborn's extra weight on her shoulder.

"Ano sa… bye Haru. Bye Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said when he got to the front of his house.

"O-ya-su-mi! Tsuna-kun"

"Good night, Jyudaime!"

Gokudera and Haru left towards the directions of their homes. Sky picked Reborn off of her shoulder and was about to leave when Reborn called out to her.

"Where have you been living at?"

"None of your business" Sky snapped.

"Why don't you come in" Tsuna chimed in.

"No thanks… I'd rather not"

Sky turned and left, leaving behind a confounded Tsuna.

"Will you stay safe…?" Tsuna called after her.

"Maybe…"

"Call my house if anything happens…"

"Not making a promise…" Sky shouted back and leaped onto the nearest building and started to jump away.

Tsuna spent another minute or so watching her disappear into the night. Then he let himself into his house before he remembered about his dad.

"Ahh~ DAD!" Tsuna shouted running into the house, he headed for the living room and there his father lie… sound asleep at 9. Tsuna slinked upstairs into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>WEE~ my new chapter! YAY! Sorry that I was kind of taking my time for this one since my teachers seem to be planning to bury me in homeworks D:<strong>

**Reviews make me happy! Otherwise…****! I might die…**


	7. Dying Will

**JELLO~! New chapter here we come... I feel so proud, this one finished faster than I expected! So i beg of you... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW MY STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 5~<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

"_Not making a promise… Tsuna_" I called back, jumping from building to building trying to get away._ I am not, WILL NOT, e in debt to a boy like him… definitely not him. _When I finally stopped jumping… I was on the same mountain that Tsuna was training on during the day. I stopped and lay back on the grass. Closing my eyes, I felt the evening breeze tickling my feet and blow my hair everywhere. Giggling I felt so at peace. I opened my eyes just in time to see a shooting star fly across the sky.

_**Make a wish… Sky, we'll see it met,**_ said the voice in my mind.

I sighed… hoping my inner voices would leave me alone… but I didn't want to be alone. The star almost looked like it was crawling across the sky… a shooting star just for me.

_I just want to see my brother again, _I blurted out before I could even register what I had said. My brother? ... I had a brother? Still wondering about the brother I never knew about, someone approached me from behind. _Shoot! Don't tell me it's Mizuri._

Whipping around, I saw Tsuna coming from behind.

"Ehh~ Sky-chan, why are you here?" Tsuna asked, coming closer.

"Nothing much… why are you here?" _Don't tell me Tsuna is my brother? If this is the universe being mysterious then damn the universe!_

"Huh – oh… Reborn said I should continue training since he was finished with dinner…" Tsuna sweat dropped as he remembers how Reborn kept kicking him to keep him moving. In fact, Reborn didn't stop till they were all the way out here. _So he's not my brother…?_

"Woawz… Spartan training, much?"

"No kidding…" Tsuna sighed and sat down next to me. He looked like he was about to go to sleep when Reborn appeared as slugged Tsuna in the neck.

"Oi… Da–me Tsuna! You should be training…" Reborn said.

"And I'll be going…" I said quickly and left to find somewhere else to stay for the night…

* * *

><p><strong>~Iemitsu~<strong>

"The training method of the first boss… so he's going to make Tsuna master that, huh… If he's doing it at a normal pace then it would be impossible…" Iemitsu said, downcast but then he perked up right away, murmuring, "But Tsuna's my son… so he'll definitely do it!" A 'moe' aura surrounded Iemitsu, cause him to wiggle up and down.

_At least no one is here to see me like this… Ohohohohoh! _

Little did he know, Sky was up in the very same tree Iemitsu was hiding under and saw… everything? Coughing… Iemitsu decided to continue stalking the other guardians…

"Hehehe… That's right, keep fighting. The Cloud Guardian's training with the Bucking Horse, Dino, is going swell" he said, thinking back to this afternoon when he was spying on Hibari Kyoya and the young Cavalrone boss, Dino. After that, he had left to go and peek at the rain guardian's training.

"The Rain Guardian is learning to way of the sword from his father and how to amalgamate a harsh spirit into his swordsmanship" he said, remembering that baseball–fanatic being whacked by his father. _Pfft! _Iemitsu could hardly contain his laugh.

Next on his list was Sasagawa Ryohei, the sun guardian, "Good work Arcobaleno… you've noticed the quality for the 'ring of the sun'. If his talent flourishes, he'll be a great asset in battle." Iemitsu muttered to himself. _Next… is the most troublesome one._

As he walked away from the explosion, Iemitsu muttered, "Nothing can start without the hot – headed, mid – ranged specialist isn't around… Gokudera" Smiling to himself, he went home…

"Nana~!" Iemitsu called out as he went through the front door, "FOOD~!"

After Iemitsu was well fed, he sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper, slowly checking every name of Tsuna's guardians and laughing to himself quietly.

_Hehehe… Tsuna found himself good guardians._

"Hon? Why are you laughing creepily to yourself?" Nana, Tsuna's mom, said.

"Oh… oh nothing much!" Iemitsu said to Nana, quickly trying to hide the list of names.

"I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night, Nana~!" Iemitsu called when Nana went back into the kitchen. "Tell Tsuna good night for me." Iemitsu stretched out and lay on the floor of the living room. Exhaustion from his day of stalking crept up on him and he went to sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>~ Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Uwahhh~ I can't do this! Help me Reborn~!" Tsuna called from the side of the mountain. The effects of the dying will bullet had worn off right when Tsuna was about to reach the top of the cliff. Clinging on with all his might, Tsuna's body was shaking with fear.

"Mou~ Da–me Tsuna. You should learn a thing or two from Sky. Look at her…" Reborn said, pointing to the area next to Tsuna. Tsuna slowly turned, afraid to look down and see how far up he was.

"Step. Step. One. Two. Three. Step. Step. One. Two. Three" Sky muttered over and over again, while climbing next to Tsuna.

"Step. Step" Sky moved each foot to another ridge on the side of the cliff.

"One. Two. Three" Sky moved her hand at one, shifted her weight on two and reached for another ridge at three; yanking herself up onto another level. When Sky reached the same elevation as me, she paused and glared at me. Then she glared at Reborn, all the while huffing, "Why am I doing this? I thought only Tsuna was suppose to be training here."

"See Tsuna. She's climbing at a faster rate than you and she started four hours after you" Reborn smirked at Tsuna's (still) trembling figure on the side of the mountain.

"See you at the top, Tsuna" Sky said, before continuing with her ascent to the top. As Sky climbed higher, the rocks and ridges were looser so when she shifted her weight onto one ridge, the last one would crumble and fall down upon Tsuna.

"HIIIEEE~!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Sorry" Sky called out as she hauled herself onto the mountain.

"Oi da-me Tsuna, hurry or you won't get dinner tonight" Reborn called down the mountain as Tsuna scrambled to the top.

**~Two Hours Later~**

"Hik" Tsuna panted; "I made it, Reborn" Tsuna laid on his back, waiting for Reborn to say something. When silence filled the air, Tsuna opened his eyes to see an empty field.

"Ehh~ Where's Reborn, where's Sky?" Tsuna wondered while walking around. The soft breeze caressed his body, _it fells really nice, _Tsuna thought to himself, quietly searching for Sky and Reborn.

And… he found them both, sleeping under a tree. Reborn was slowly being squished by Sky's weight. An inch at a time, Sky was leaning and leaning till Reborn's fedora was muffled by her back. Tsuna giggled and sat down next to Sky. Slowly he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep…

_Why is everything so dark? Flashes of white and yellow blinked repeatedly around him. White. Then Yellow. Then White again. The white stayed. The whitish color, with blue around the edges enveloped him. Through the color he felt anguish, guilt, hurt… death. Everything she ever felt poured into him, into his conscious, rousing the blood that ran through his veins._

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, onii-chan. Sorry. So sorry._

_I bet the white light would have cried if she could. Slowly the guilt turned to a murderous rage. The white light began to seep with red. A dark red color blossomed from within and spread._

_No… no. I don't want to see it. Why is it so dark… so numb. I can't feel, can't feel anymore…_

_The red light complained. Then the light receded, gliding away from me. It didn't want to touch me… didn't want to know the warmth of being held… didn't want to feel. As the light floated away, shadows started to attach themselves to the light. _

_Some of the shadows had faces, they looked like they wanted to devour her alive. Some of them turned and faced me. Their mouths were dripping small blobs, which in turn… began to crawl…, towards me. A scream filled the air; it wasn't till later that I realized it was mine. _

_They came closer and closer, till I was surrounded by these blobs. I looked past them and saw the light growing smaller and smaller till nearly nothing was left._

_NO! I screamed. The light was dying… no it was worst then dying – she was losing herself. A low hiss resonated all around me. I glanced down and saw dozens of shadows encircling me… each of them with identical looks of hunger…_

_NO!_

_Bam._

"Oi! Da – me Tsuna. Who said you can sleep?" Reborn said, while smoke poured from the bullet embedded into the trunk of the tree. The bullet shot was only inches away from Tsuna's face.

"HIIEE~ su- mi- ma- sen!" Tsuna squealed and got up. When Tsuna jumped up, the weight that was pressing on his shoulders were gone and so Tsuna looked down to see Sky.

Her face was contorted with pain, her breathing labored. Panic raised in Tsuna and he was about to hyperventilate, when Reborn said,

"Just go. She'll be fine."

Tsuna looked back at Reborn one more time before he walked back into the field.

Reborn turned and sat near Sky's head. "Oi! You projected way too loud, Sky" Reborn whispered, in case Tsuna was still in hearing range. Sky stirred, but didn't wake up. The pain shown on her face… lessened but it didn't completely disappear. _It'll never disappear till you learn to forgive yourself. How can you ask for forgiveness when you can't forgive yourself first… when it wasn't even needed? Luche always said she forgave you. Why continue to burden yourself with guilt? _Reborn thought, trying to send it to her. _How is it that her guilt is still so strong, despite having lost all recollections that accumulated guilt in her?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

_So cold. So dark. The shadows were so cold. So…so cold. Can't feel my fingers… actually I can't feel anything. Hair blood-red, skin snow-white… just how much more do I have to suffer?_

_My face… but with lilac hair colorings falling naturally all around her… appeared and disappeared. Again and again… but never went away till she hurt me to the core with her accusations._

_If only you weren't here. If only you were never born. They would have all loved me more… I would have been the pampered one. The one everyone looked forward to see, the one who had all the men calling on her. The one who would have had it all! ME! You little sniveling, WITCH._

_Then she was gone. She came back soon to jest._

_*Little witch running around_

_Never understood her actions_

_Till they killed everyone off_

_Pop goes her reason…*_**(To the tune of… 'Pop Goes the Weasel)**

_My face contorted in rage and wrath. Her… no – my body exploded into wisps of black air. Then the wisps came back together and reformed in front of me._

_Witch. Witch. Little Bitch_

_Drag everyone into a little ditch._

_Bitch. Bitch. Little Witch._

_Destroyed them all when she twitched._

_She spewed black breath into my face. She hated me. She really loathed me. I don't recognize why. When I looked at her… I felt guilt and remorse, not the murderous rage that she obviously feels for me._

_How does it feel, little sister? You never did appreciate anything._

_The other me was back… only this time she looked oddly different… but different in a good way._

_You didn't appreciate Ageha for helping us reclaim our birthright. You weren't grateful for the time Thanatos spent doting on you. Thanatos always liked you better, you bitter little witch. You were always stronger… but not anymore. This time you'll fall… fall into the fires of Hell…_

I twitched, and my eyes snapped open. My body tensed, ready to fight or flee. The last thing she – no I, the last thing I said was, _"Hope you enjoyed your last… little sister…" _

When there was a rustle of noise behind me, I whipped around and lashed out my leg, catching the anonymous person right where it hurts the most.

The body crumbled and winced in pain. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, I was ready to fight and defend myself if I needed to. Red blots clouded my vision. By the time I finally started to breathe normally, my vision was back to normal and I could clearly see who I just scarred for life.

_Tsuna… oops!_

"W-w-w-w-w-what ha-happened S-s-s-sky-san?" Tsuna gasped, panting for air.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… to …. umm… you know… that… SORRY" I rambled on. _Shoot! Why am I such a spaz…?_

"There was no problem… sorry was about to fall asleep so you woke him up… finely" Reborn said smirking, not a bit of pity in his tone.

My sweat dropped as I turned to Tsuna, "so how was your training?" my mind went blank when I saw that Tsuna was still crawling on the ground, grimacing in pain. Even I winced when I saw him creeping around at a snail's pace of motion.

"Sorry…"

"No its fine… maybe" Tsuna winced.

"So how did his training go?" I turned and asked Reborn, unable to continue glancing at Tsuna's sorry state.

"He started the second part, which consists of him continually sparing with Basil in order to learn how to control his dying will mode since he always expends too much energy at once" Reborn stated.

"Hai… it was an honor to be able to spar with Sawada – dono! Eh~?" Basil deadpanned when he spot Tsuna caterpillar – crawling on the ground. When it was clear that I had nothing to say about Tsuna's predicament, Basil turned to Reborn, who in turn smirked and chuckled. Basil was still very confused.

_Well… I did say I was sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

_Reborn is seriously trying to kill me… then again… if I can't survive the training then I can't survive the Varia's attacks…_

"Oi… Tsuna? Are you ignoring me? If you are then I understand since I just crushed your… crutch…" Sky sputtered.

"No… that isn't it… sorry I was just thinking…" I replied.

"Oh… Reborn's telling you to spar with Basil again"

"'Kay" Tsuna got up and semi – limped over to Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

Tsuna and Basil stood facing each other and Basil produces a case from his pocket. He shook two pills from the case and gulped them down. Immediately the effects took place and a blue flame burst from his forehead.

_Pretty… the blue flame is so pretty… so calming…_

"I request another match" Basil said, bringing one hand where his abdomen lies and the other lingered near his neck, his legs were bent and ready to spring at the slightest movement from Tsuna.

"Alright" Tsuna nodded once, shaking.

"Now… let's get down to business. Learn from Basil and good luck" Reborn smirked and held up his gun and shot Tsuna, once.

"REBORN! I'll DEFEAT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!" Tsuna growled as an orange flame burst from his forehead, his pupil dilate and all his clothes burst from his body… except for his fishy boxers.

_Fishes… for a tuna, it really is just perfect!_

After several minutes of watching Tsuna and Basil fight, Reborn turned to me and told me to watch this fight to the end. I agreed but wondered why he specifically reminded me to watch it to the end…

* * *

><p><strong>~ Italy~<strong>

"When Squalo brings back the Vongola half-rings… Nono has no choice but to accept you as the next boss and us as your guardians" said mustached – spiky haired man.

Everyone was gathered around a table and someone else spoke, "The Vongola Family will finally be under your control, son of the Ninth, Xanxus"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of footsteps echoing in the hallway. The doors banged open to reveal long, silver – haired man shouting, "You called for me"

Squalo smiled cheekily while saying, "If you're going to award me for the retrieval of the Vongola Half – Rings then I'll gladly accept it"

In a blink of the eye, Xanxus got up and grabbed Squalo by his head and bashed the head against table.

Squalo lifted his face, already covered in blood by the damage done to his nose, "What the hell are you doing?"

Xanxus reached for the completed ring on his hand and separated the two halves. He removed one half from his hand and crushed it between his thumb and index, saying, "It's a fake"

Squalo looked up in shock, blood was still continuously pouring from his nose.

"How did you fail against those trashes?" Xanxus asked.

"S-s-s-she was there" Squalo said. He didn't want Xanxus to hear that Sky was in Japan… and not only was she in Japan but she was fighting for the other side.

"What kind of woman could have stopped you from carrying out your objective?" Xanxus asked.

Squalo looked down at the floor, "Sky" he muttered quietly.

Gasps and disbelief filled the room, Xanxus' body tensed. Several emotions flitted across his face too fast for Squalo to interpret but he knew that it wasn't good.

"Iemitsu…" Xanxus hissed, turning to the others he said, "We're leaving for Japan. We'll make Sky see sense… and we'll obliterate those standing in our way."

Xanxus turned and left the room, his followers all… followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"So what do you think?" Reborn asked.

"Huh… about what?"

"About Tsuna?"

Sky looked at Reborn strangely and asked, "What about him?"

"His fighting style" Reborn replied.

"Oh… well, honestly… it reminds me of someone I used to know…" Sky trailed off. _But who…?_

"Anything else…?" Reborn looked at her expectantly.

"Well honestly… nothing is complete. Tsuna still uses way too much energy at once and he fades out of the Dying Will Mode too quickly as well. He's getting a hand on it but…"

Reborn nodded like he expected that answer. Tsuna passed out and Basil walked over to us.

"Can I request a battle?" Basil asked.

"Sure… but should you really be fighting a baby?" I asked, wondering why Basil wanted to fight with Reborn.

"Not with Reborn – dono but with you…" Basil said.

"Ehh~ but I can't fight!"

"Oh… just fight him…" Reborn said and kicked me in the small of my back.

"O-o-o-okay…" Sky felt dizzy as she gulped down excessive saliva that was building up in her mouth.

"Please do not hold back" Basil said, gulping down another pill and charged.

Watching Basil charge at me was like watching a movie in slow motion. I knew that he was instinctively faster since I saw him fight Tsuna but to me… he was just so, so slow.

Basil thrust out his hand, punching the air to the right of where my head was just moments before. I dodge with the slightest amount of movements and clasp my right hand on his wrist and used my right leg as a pivot and brought my elbow down on his still outstretched arm.

"Gahh~" Basil shouted straddling his arm closer to his body… but he didn't falter at all. Basil dropped to the ground and used a leg to kick up, keep both his hands and the other leg on the ground. When his kick missed, Basil used both of his arms to twist his body. Swirling and swinging his legs around and around till his almost looked like a human hurricane.

By a lucky shot, one of his feet caught mine and dragged me down. I was momentarily paralyzed when my body slammed against the ground. I rolled over to my side just in time to see Basil leap and slam a punch on the ground, slighting cracking the hard dirt. I got back on my feet and Basil stood several feet away, waiting for me to make the first move.

_Oh! He will regret that._ Adrenaline coursed through my blood, excitement filled every bone in my body. _I really like fighting!_

I charged towards Basil, feinting a kick under and then arched my back and crouched and I flipped my whole body and lifted my right leg. I spun around sideways in midair and slammed my foot on top of his head, executing a perfect hyper twist if I do say so myself. A trail of blood leaked from the side of his mouth and ran towards him again. I brought my palms up and strike him several times… causing Basil to fall backwards.

"Bite down" I said to him and brought my palm up and slammed it into his chin. Flecks of blood splattered against my face and Basil's body crumbled to the ground.

"Not bad… I thought you lost your touch there a few time" Reborn commented. Basil was lying on his back against the grass and breathing hard. Trails of blood flowed from both sides of his mouth. On the other hand, I was actually fine. I wasn't breathing too hard and I didn't feel tired at all.

"Is he going to be alright?" Reborn asked me and I snapped out of my trance.

"Holy shit! Basil! BASIL! Are you okay? Should I take you to a hospital?"

"I am fine. Do not worry" Basil said, "I was the one who challenged you and I am thankful that you took the time and fought against me"

"Omg… you weirdo!" I shouted before bursting into giggles. Basil chuckled too but then he winced when laughing hurt him too much.

_I'm not tired at all!_

I threw my head back in the air and suddenly felt the world swirl around.

"Hey… who turned the world upside down?" I called out.

"You idiot. No one turned the world upside down… you just fell down." Reborn replied.

"Oh… my legs gave out after I started to relax…" _guess I was tired after all._ I stretched my arms under my head and started to loosen up when I heard a loud snore above me. I tilted my head a little bit and saw Tsuna asleep under a rock.

_How did he sleep under all of that commotion?_ Sky thought as she deadpanned. Noticing Sky's expression, Reborn turned and looked in the direction Sky glanced in and scowled.

Reborn pulled out his gun and fired several shots near Tsuna's face and glowered deeper when Tsuna didn't even wake up.

"Da – me Tsuna is learning to be tranquil and [peaceful… even in the face of danger" Reborn frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Tsuna sat at the dinner table, eating, and covered in bruises. _What happened to Basil after I passed out? How come ,when I woke up, more battered and beat up than before?_

"I'm so tired… I don't have any strength left... even to eat…" Tsuna complained.

"Eat well… we still have another week of training" Reborn said bluntly.

"That's right" Sky chimed in. _Did Sky do something to Basil? She has a scratch on her cheek as well…_

"Ehh~! I'm going to live like this for another week?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

_Noo! My life is a living hell!_ Unbeknownst to Tsuna… his life was about to get a thousand times worse.

* * *

><p><strong>~Extra~<strong>

**Twenty Questions**

"Me. ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! I want to go first. Haru – chan FIRST!" Haru shouted eager to start the game.

_Jeez… Why Reborn, why?_

"Do you even know what kind of a game we're playing…?" Reborn asked her.

"No… but I want to be first! Please!" Haru pleaded.

"No… we'll be drawing straws to decide on the order of which you will participate" Reborn said.

"Heyy Kozo… What are we playing?" Yamamoto asked.

"Twenty Questions, of course"

"You are absolutely kidding me! I'm spending precious sleeping time asking and answering questions that I just don't care to ask!" Sky shouted at Reborn.

She got up and was about to leave when he said, "You will participate or I'll tell them everything about you." Reborn stopped talking, waiting for the realization of the threat to dawn upon her.

"F-fine…" Sky agreed reluctantly.

"So we will play 'Twenty Questions'. The first person will ask a question, and everyone will take a turn to guess the answer till someone answers correctly" Reborn said.

"Why are we playing Twenty Questions?" Gokudera asked Reborn.

"So you all can get to know each other better!" Reborn replied with a grin planted on his face, "And to annoy the crap out of Sky…"

Gokudera and everyone else in the room deadpanned, while veins popped on Sky's forehead. Reborn ignored her obvious signs of rage and then turned to Tsuna and told him to prepare the straws.

**~16 MINUTES LATER~**

"Haha… we're done!" Tsuna said, holding up the folded pieces of paper.

"I thought we were drawing straws…" Sky asked.

"I… ummm…. I ran out of straws so let's use the paper squares" Tsuna said. Then Tsuna numbered the pieces of paper from one to seven, and folded each of them twice and dropped them into Reborn's fedora.

Sky whistled, "How did you get Reborn to lend you his fedora…?"

Tsuna cringed, "Umm…. I-it'... he just gave it to me to use…"

"Reborn's going to kill yo–" Sky started before Haru interrupted with a…

"Me… Me first! Haru wants to pick first"

"Oh… alright" Tsuna replied.

Haru put her hand into the fedora and took out the first card she saw, "Awww…. Number 2"

"Then I'll go next", Kyoko said and placed her hand into the hat and withdrew with another piece of paper, "Number 1"

"Lucky!" Haru exclaimed to Kyoko.

"Let's get this over with…" sky muttered and placed her hand into the fedora.

**~5 MINUTES LATER~**

"Alright then… so first up is Kyoko, second is Haru, third is Sky, fourth is Tsuna, fifth is Yamamoto, sixth is Ryohei and the last one will be Gokudera," Reborn said, "Now start."

"Ummm….. What is my favorite color?" Kyoko asked.

"Orange?" Tsuna replied.

"Correct! Tsuna-kun sugoi! How did you know?" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Ehh~ no I just guessed…." Tsuna flushed a deep red.

"Aww…" Reborn pouted, "Why don't you make this more interesting. Ask a harder question, Haru"

"Ummm…" Haru took a minute longer to think, "I know… What is the name of my first bra?"

Tsuna and the others deadpanned, except for Sky, at Hare's 'unique' question. Sky raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"You're telling me you named your first bra?"Sky asked, a smile daring to burst out on her face.

Haru frowned, "You didn't?"

Sky burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Haru frowned at her but then turned to the others, "Are you going to guess?"

Sky sniggered and snorted behind her hands as Tsuna and the other boys in the room flushed a deep red.

"An EXTREME question. I say you named it… MANGAROO!" Ryohei shouted.

"NO" Haru injected.

"U-uri" Gokudera said.

"NO"

"Jirou…" Yamamoto said.

"No"

"… Gojirou?" Yamamoto asked again.

"No" Haru turned a watchful eye towards Tsuna and said, "I know you know it" Haru blinked several times and tilted her head.

"S-s-sora" Tsuna replied but was immediately thrown backwards from the weight of the lamp thrown at him.** (A.N: Sora means Sky… so basically Tsuna just called Sky a bra… O.O)**

"JYUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted, turning to see who hurt his precious boss.

Sky was standing on the other side of the table, flexing her arm, threatening to thrown another (possibly heavier) object at Tsuna.

"Te me, MOYASHI! How dare you hurt jyudaime!" Gokudera shouted, veins popping and when Sky ignored his outburst… even more veins popped over his head.

Sky harrumphed at Tsuna and sat back down. Haru scowled and turned to her and asked the same question that baffled the others.

"Do you know the name of my first bra?"

_Should I play along? Oh…wells…just humor her._ Sky took a second and pretended to think… then she 'hesitantly' said the first name on her mind, "Haru-byon"

As soon as she uttered the last syllable, Haru squeaked and squealed in excitement, "HA-HIEE! How did you know?"

Sky's vein popped and the others shivered. _Is it just me or did the room drop a few degrees?_ Tsuna thought.

"Ehh~ did it get colder in here? Tsuna-san… didn't you turn the heat on?" Haru asked, nonchalantly.

_Scratch that. The temperature did drop a few degrees!_

Everyone, except for Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei, braced themselves for what Sky just might do to Haru.

"You are absolutely… _frickin'…"_ Sky took a step closer to Haru. Each time she took a step, the temperature dropped another few degrees.

"Umm… Sky-san… are you alright?" Haru squeaked. Despite having no supernatural powers or instinct… the murderous aura around Sky was unmistakable.

"You little…" Sky started to say before Reborn jumped onto her head and began to tap dance.

"Ow…owowowowow! Dude… Reborn STOP!" Sky shouted, her snow-white hair was messed up and sticking out everywhere.

"So this concludes our first 'Twenty Questions'" Reborn said, still on top of Sky's head. Sky's vein popped and swiped at Reborn. Reborn jumped and trampolines himself onto Tsuna's head.

"Come back next time for the next segment of 'Twenty Questions'" A fiery aura encircled Sky as she jumped at Reborn. Reborn leaped and somersaulted five times before landing on Yamamoto's shoulder. Sky crashed into Tsuna and Gokudera tried to catch them… and they all fell down.

"Wait… but its Sky's turn now…" Haru said.

"That's right and we'll pick up with Sky the next time." Reborn said.

"Yay!" Haru shouted, fist pumping into the air.

"REBORN!" Sky shouted, still tangled in Tsuna's and Gokudera's limbs.

"Until next time…I'm Reborn"

"I'm Haru" Haru said, getting into the mood.

"RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kyoko-desu"

"Ahaha… should we do something about Sky, Tsuna and Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked and pointed at the tangled ball of arms.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME… REBORN!" Sky's eyes flashed red.

"Ciaossu" Reborn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehees... yuppos, this is it folks. The next chapter will be out as soon as i can... in the meanwhile, please review!<strong>

**Thank you, anna the viking xD and AoKuroUsagi16238!**

**Reviews are like pieces of candy... sweet and something that one just can't live without!**


	8. Encounter of the Thunder

**YAY! Thank you very muches... anna the viking XD, Lady Syndra and AoKuroUsagi16238! Please spare a second or two to review my story... your efforts are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

_No! My life is a living hell!_ Tsuna shouts in his head and Sky drops her chopsticks, clanging loudly on the floor. Suddenly everyone in the room quiets and the echoing of the chopsticks against the granite floor is all you can hear.

"Ehh~ Sky – chan? Are you alright?" Nana, Tsuna's mom, asked, reaching her hand towards me.

"F-fine… I think…" Sky muttered the last part to herself, still rubbing her temple. _Damn… who knew Tsuna was so loud?_ "Why were you so loud, Tsuna?" I screamed at him.

"L-l-l-loud? I didn't say anything!" Tsuna denied.

"Yes you did! You just said your life is a living hell!" Sky shouted, only to be interrupted by Reborn's smirk.

"Actually… I thought that…" Tsuna deadpanned.

_Dang… did Tsuna just brain – slap me?_ Sky thought.

"A living hell… hmmm… I suppose I should make it worse…" Reborn smirked. Tsuna and Sky deadpanned and everyone else in the room had no idea what they were talking about. Sky bent down and picked up her chopsticks.

"KUP YAH! AHAHA DAME TSUNA is getting rice everywhere!" Lambo chortled, spitting rice and saliva everywhere.

"Eww~ Lambo… close your mouth" Sky said to him, clicking the ends of her chopsticks together at him.

"Kyahaha!" Lambo laughed while he jumped onto the table.

"Lambo! Yamede!" I – Pin shouted softly, as she leaped from her chair and chased Lambo around the table.

"KYAHAHA! You'll never catch the AMAZING LAMB–" Lambo started to say before Reborn plopped Leon onto his finger and slammed the Leon – mallet onto Lambo's head.

"M-m-m-ust Tol – er – ate!" Lambo chanted before giving into tears, "GUPYA~!"

"Hora~ Lambo – kun… you shouldn't be crying" Nana said, reaching over and picking Lambo up but when the phone in the hallway rang, Nana dropped Lambo into my arms. Leaving a squirming and snot dripping Lambo in my hands, Nana raced to pick up the phone before it stopped ringing.

"GUPYA~!" Lambo continued crying, this time he was crying into Sky's ear.

_CRAP! This time… I'm gonna have to be the one that needs to tolerate… Must BEAR WITH IT!_ Veins popping on my forehead, I was about to snap at Lambo when Tsuna suddenly lifted him out of my arms.

"Sorry about that" Tsuna apologetically said, bowing a few times even.

"GUPYA~!" Lambo cried again, wriggling out of Tsuna's arms and dropped to the floor. Lambo reached into his afro and pulled out a grenade and pulled out the pin.

"HIEEE~" Tsuna shrieked, snatching up the grenade and bouncing it around in his hands.

"Oh… just give it to me" Sky snapped and grabbed the grenade. Humming to herself…

_I'd catch a grenade for ya, _

_throw my hand on a blade for ya, _

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya~_

I cupped the grenade in my hands and brought it up, kicking my left leg up and threw it out the window.

"WOOHOO! Home run!" Sky fist – pumped the air and jumped around.

Tsuna deadpanned and sweat dropped while saying, "I think you would be good friends with Yamamoto…"

"Hn… What about Yamamoto?" Sky asked, question marks appearing around her head.

Lambo stopped crying and Nana walked back into the room and everyone sat back down and continued to eat. It was like nothing ever happened…

* * *

><p><strong>~Italy~<strong>

"We're all here… Xanxus – sama. Sun, rain, storm, cloud, mist and thunder… your six guardians that wield the Vongola Half – Rings are here" someone said.

"Just shut up…" Xanxus snapped, his thought trailing off but they always came back to the same girl, the same snow – white girl that he grew up with. The one he had always entrusted his back to in a fight. There's no one else he would trust more than her. No one else…

"We'll find her, boss… and when we do, she'll be back like nothing ever happened…" a voice uttered and sounds of agreement echoed in the room.

_That's right… she'll be back…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"GRAHHH~" Tsuna shouted, charging at Basil in dying will mode. Basil punched him and sent him flying into a tree.

Reborn sat on a nearby rock and nodded approvingly, "Six minutes have passed…"

"Really… felt like hours to me" Sky said, yawning. Drops of tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she tried not to fall asleep.

"Why are you so tired? What have you been doing all night?" Reborn asked, turning his head towards her.

"I don't know… tried to sleep… couldn't. Keep trying to think but I couldn't think… couldn't remember… Does that make sense?" Sky scrunched up her face.

"Usually… no. but right now… and in your situation… yes it does…" Reborn said, casually, like discussing her mental issues was an everyday thing.

Sky scoffed but turned her attention back to Tsuna just as he faded out of his dying will mode, panting with exhaustion.

"Heyyy… not bad. At least this time you didn't faint or something similar to that." Sky said, nodding approvingly.

"I thought I was about to die…" Tsuna said, panting on all fours at the ground.

"Good for you and good luck" Sky said. Reborn picked up his Leon – gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

"Wait! Give me a hint at least!" Tsuna said to Sky, because Reborn would never give him a hint for this.

Sky took a few seconds to think before she said, "It's like being potty – trained" Tsuna deadpanned at her analogy.

Reborn smirked and said, "And how will knowing it's like being potty – trained will help Tsuna"

"Because…" Sky rolled her eyes, "Tsuna needs to learn when to release it and when to hold it in… so it's like being potty – trained…" Sky shrugged.

Reborn smirked when something similar to understanding flitted across Tsuna's face and shot him with another bullet.

"ORRIYAHHHH~!" Tsuna shouted as he went into his DWM. Tsuna picked up a tree and hurled it at Basil. Basil shifted towards his left to dodge the tree.

"Do you think Tsuna understood what I meant…" Sky asked suddenly.

"Nope… not at all" Reborn replied and smiled.

"That's good then…" Sky said, chuckling. She turned her mind back to Tsuna just in time to see him charging towards Basil again.

"RAWRRR~"

Tsuna brought his hand up in a way that it seemed he was going to back hand slap Basil across the face. Basil brought his arm up to block Tsuna's attempt. Tsuna's hand lightly tapped Basil's arm and in the moment of confusion, Tsuna lashed out his leg at Basil's stomach.

Basil skidded back and muttered, "That was close…"

"Oh? There are dynamics in his dying will now?" Iemitsu said, appearing suddenly like Houdini, next to Reborn. I jumped like the little coward I am.

"The length of his dying will is increasing as well. He's slowly able to control his dying will' Reborn stated, the he looked at me and smirked, "Looks like your analogy worked…"

"Her analogy?" Iemitsu asked.

"Yup. She said 'To control your dying will is like being potty – trained. You need to know when to release and when to hold it in…'" Reborn quoted.

"Pfft…" Iemitsu burst out laughing as Sky turned the shade of a tomato.

"WHAT? It worked didn't it!" Sky exclaimed.

"Yup… it did work. Being able to do this much in his 5th day of training… isn't too bad" Iemitsu said, gazing at Tsuna.

"Isn't too bad? Way to be a doting father, huh…" Sky muttered folding her arms across her chest, but Iemitsu just smiled.

"Well then, it shall be my turn next. Allow me to go at my fullest" Basil said. Tsuna looked alarmed, or well… as alarmed as you can be when you don't have any pupils.

Basil's flame flared and an arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me away.

_Crap! Who the hell is this? Don't tell me!_ I felt my own eyes burn as I commanded Natsu to lash out at the figure behind me…

"Come on… hurry up! We have to check up on Yamamoto's training thus far" Iemitsu said, trying to hurry Sky.

"I don't care why you're stalking Tsuna's friends … but why do I have to tag along?" Sky growled.

"Because you hit me and that hurt" Iemitsu whined, rubbing the side when I had elbowed him just moments before.

"That was your fault. Who the hell told you to come at me from behind?"

"Reborn did" Iemitsu said as he resumed his poker face, staring pointedly at me.

"And you listened to REBORN?"

"And you don't?" Iemitsu said, raising an eyebrow at me.

Narrowing my eyes to slits, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Tsuna's dad" he replied, not telling any more.

"Fine. What are you?"

"Doting father"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work"

_No shit._ Sky sighed and blew her hair from her face, "I'm serious. Who… What… are you?"

Iemitsu face darkened for a second but he didn't say anything, but Sky pressed on.

"Tsuna says you drill for oil, an oil digger… so why are you here? Why aren't you in Alaska or something? Second… if you drill for oil then why are you spying on Tsuna's friends while they're training? Why do you know Basil and Reborn? They are Mafioso. Why do you…?"

"So many questions… huh" Iemitsu said, "Sorry… I just interrupted you, right? Keep on ranting…"

"Just one more question… and this one I want you to answer me honestly…" Sky said.

"Alright… shoot me" Iemitsu said.

"Really?" Sky exclaimed happily, she pulled out two pistols and pointed them at Iemitsu.

"Hey. Heyheyheyheyhey! It was just an expression!" Iemitsu shouted, holding his hands out.

Sky pouted, "Fine…" I took a deep breath and asked, "Why… no…Where… no. How do you know me?"

Iemitsu double take and seemed surprised but he didn't say anything. Not a thing…

**~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**

"NEXT! 7th form" Yamamoto's dad shouted.

Yamamoto swung his blade several times and crouched down. Several posts behind him fell into pieces. "Spraying Rain" he muttered.

"Next. 8th form" Yamamoto's dad shouted again.

Yamamoto brought his sword up to eye level and slashed several times. The posts broke into several long pieces of wood. "Pouring Rain" he mumbled. Yamamoto visibly relaxed.

"Maa~ Why am I watching Yamamoto train?" I asked Iemitsu, who was right beside me.

"Because I'm watching him train and its lonely if you don't have an accomplice"

"Alright. There's nothing else I can teach you." Yamamoto's dad said, smiling approvingly.

"Wait up, dad. All I did was see the form once and copy it" Yamamoto shouted, looking confused that it was 'the end' of his training.

Sky whistled, "So… he just watched it and copied it?"

Iemitsu nodded.

"Cool" Sky nodded as well, her attention back on Yamamoto's dad as he told Yamamoto that the Shigure Souen Ryu is only shown once and _blah blah blah. _

_Oh my goodness… he talks too much._

"The rest is left up to Yamamoto; guess there's nothing to worry about here. All that's left is Hibari, Tsuna and …Gokudera." Iemitsu mumbled and left the bush he was hiding in. Sky looked like she was lost in thought so he left her standing there, leaning on the door.

Sky sighed and Yamamoto immediately went on his guard. He walked over to the doors and pulled them open. In dropped an unsuspected Sky.

"Oww! What was that for?" Sky glared at Yamamoto.

"No… sorry. I thought you might be someone else…" Yamamoto said apologetically.

"Who were you expecting?" Sky asked.

"I don't really know… maybe Squalo"

"Barging in to kill you?"

"Yup" Yamamoto said, almost happily.

"You are absolutely the weirdest person I ever met…" Sky thought for a second, "Make that third… Reborn and Tsuna are definitely weirder"

Yamamoto chuckled and sat down next to me, "So… why are you here?"

"Iemitsu made me tag along when he came to spy on you" Sky said, pointing at the bushes.

"Iemitsu?" Yamamoto got up and peered behind the bushes, "But no one is here."

"You're kidding!" I jumped up and swiped at the bushes, "Yep… no one is here. That little shit left me here!" Sky raged, yelling at the sky.

"Maa~ Maa~! Calm down" Yamamoto held his hand up in a simmer down gesture, one that I had come to hate. _Why does everyone do that here?_

There was a sudden noise in the air and I jumped. My body tensed and I looked around for what that noise could be. A hand gripped my shoulder and I spun around to see… Yamamoto?

"Calm down… that noise was just my stomach" Yamamoto said, turning just a little bit red.

My gaze fell downwards till it rested on his stomach.

Grrwwrr…

"Are you hungry?" Sky asked, the corner of her mouth, twitching every so often.

"Oh. Shut up." Yamamoto said, not meanly but desperately. Suddenly his eyes shined like he thought about a great idea.

"Hey… come on! My family owns sushi shop. Why don't you come in?"

I was about to refuse but Yamamoto was already pushing me towards the sushi shop.

"Wait… no… oi! Listen TO ME!" Sky shouted and Yamamoto pushed her through the door.

_Damn Iemitsu! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Tsuna was panting and his body was battered and bruised, as he stood several feet away from Basil.

"I will keep on going" Basil said, still looking as prim as he was when they first started sparing.

"He doesn't stand a chance when Basil is serious" Reborn noted, watching Tsuna and Basil start fighting again.

"Will the next strike end this…?" Iemitsu wonders. When he sneezed twice, Reborn asked

"Is someone talking about you?"

Iemitsu chuckled, thinking the no one would think badly of him. Basil charged at Tsuna and ducked under his outstretched hands and socked Tsuna in his left cheek. _A direct hit!_

"No" Iemitsu mumbles and Reborn smirked.

Tsuna clasp his legs around Basil's waist and propelled himself up. Using his weight, Tsuna slammed his forehead into Basil's. The two of them flew some few feet away from each other and the dying will flames faded away from their foreheads.

"Did you see that my friend?" Iemitsu asked Reborn.

"Yeah…" Reborn smirked.

"The moment Tsuna got punched; he controlled his dying will and raised his defenses to decrease the amount of damage he would have gotten. You didn't teach him that huh?"

"Yeah… looks like he did it by instinct. Well… that's the end of the second stage" Reborn said.

"My son's doing pretty well… hn.." Iemitsu emitted a moe aura.

"Where's Sky? We're going to need her help for the third stage of his training." Reborn asked.

"Oh… I left her outside of the dojo Yamamoto was training in. Why do you need her, again?"

"She's the only one that has seen the Primo's techniques… I fully intend for Tsuna to learn them." Reborn said.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"ACHOO~" Sky sneezed, while trying to stuff a spicy salmon roll into her mouth, "Is someone talking about me?"

"Hn?" Yamamoto asked, slurping up some noodles.

"Nothing." Sky said. Yamamoto smiled, causing some of his noodles to fall out of his mouth and back into the bowl.

"Eww~" Sky exclaimed, swatting Yamamoto on his back, causing him to burp up some moiré noodles. Yamamoto picked up a strand of noodle and wiggled it in front of her face.

"Keep that away… from… me" Sky breathed heavily, using a tray to block Yamamoto. Seeing the opportunity, Sky hooked her foot onto the leg of his chair and flipped his chair. Yamamoto leaped up and the chair fell down without an unsuspecting Yamamoto in it. The chair clanged when it dropped to the ground and several people in the store turned to stare at them.

"Hi… don't worry. It's normal." Yamamoto said, smiling and waving to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Ow…" Tsuna said, waking up, "Huh… wasn't dad here?" Tsuna asked, looking around few times.

"Who knows" Reborn said, walking towards Tsuna.

"I'm at your mercy, Sawada – dono. That was very impressive" Basil said.

"Uh... me?" Tsuna said.

"Now we can finally move on to the 3rd stage of training" Reborn said.

"Hey… wait! I've had enough. I want to go home!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? We have no time for –" Reborn started to say before a strange noise came from his stomach, "Let's head home for dinner" Reborn said, changing his mind.

"Your stomach is first priority?" Tsuna deadpanned but followed along.

"Also… Basil's master will be joining us for dinner" Reborn said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Varia~<strong>

"So this is the city…" said a figure on top of a very tall building in Namimori.

"…where the half rings were taken to?"

"If Squalo isn't lying, there should be no mistake" said a smaller figure.

"Marmon… can I ask you to use your spiritual picture?" asked the taller figure.

Since it's an emergency… I don't see why not. But you owe me one, Levi – A – Than." Marmon said.

"Levi, your ring is… thunder. So I'll find the other half of the ring of thunder" Marmon said, pulling a piece of paper from the toilet roll attached to his back. Marmon scrunched up his nose and said, "Alright… Aaaaaa" and then, "CHOO~" Marmon sneezed into the toilet paper. _Mucus Shot!_

Levi scrunched up his nose and said, "It's so disgusting… every time I see it."

"Hm… its close" Marmon murmured, scrutinizing the piece of paper in front of him that laid an intricately made map from his mucus, "205 meters south and then 801meters west"

Levi turned and faced his three underlings, "From here, Varia – Levi thunder Unit. We'll go and retrieve the ring of thunder. The wielder of the ring… and anyone who interrupts, eliminate them!" The four of them leaped from the roof, off to search for the Thunder half ring and the one who wields it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Dying will pills?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes… they are pills that put me into dying will mode. My master made them for me" Basil told Tsuna, "However the strength of the dying will is a little less than the dying will bullet."

"Master, again?" Tsuna said, "He always pops out in your stories, huh?"

"You'll be able to meet him soon…" Reborn said.

"Umm… yeah" Tsuna said, uncertainly._ I feel bad for Basil – kun. I mean… his master was probably the one who brought the rings over. He hasn't made a single good impression on me… since the beginning. He's probably a creep. _Tsuna thought while imagining just what Basil's master might look like.

"Heh" Basil smiled; watching Tsuna ponder over his master… even Reborn was smirking.

"I'm home" Tsuna shouted, walking into his home.

"Welcome Back~!" chimed a voice, as soon as Tsuna opened the door.

"Geh~ Dad?" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised. And there he sat, in all his working clothes and glory, grinning stupidly at Tsuna. "You're awake for once. Are you going somewhere?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah…an unexpected guest came earlier than expected…" Iemitsu said. Identical looks of alarm fluttered across Reborn and Basil's faces.

"Hn?" Tsuna looked surprised.

"Is that true, Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"I got the information from my agent in the mainland so there's no mistake" Iemitsu said.

"But… isn't it way too fast" Reborn said.

"It was unexpected that the fake rings were discovered so fast but I assume it was due to Xanxus' extreme intuition" Iemitsu said.

Tsuna looked around, still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Looks like the Varia have arrived in Japan…"

Tsuna's sweat dropped, "WAA~ THOSE SCARY PEOPLE?" Tsuna's eyes popped out and snot dripped from his nose, "More like… how does dad know?" Tsuna clutched his head in bewilderment.

"I'll go check all of the guardians' safety and inform them of the situation… Assist me, Basil." Iemitsu ordered.

"Yes…" Basil exclaimed, causing panic from Tsuna, "I shall accompany you, Master"

"EHH~" Tsuna deadpanned, "Master?" he turned to Basil.

Basil nodded.

"Dad?" Tsuna turned to his father.

"What?" Iemitsu asked.

"Master?" Tsuna pointed to Iemitsu.

"Master." Iemitsu confirmed, smiling and pointing to himself.

"No way!" Tsuna shrieked, his legs turned to jelly and he fell to the floor, "No way… cuz…"

"Tsuna… there's no time to explain now, I'll tell you later. For now, keep this a secret from mom…" Iemitsu brought his pinkie up to meet his son's, "It's a promise between men… ok?"

"Wha… wait" Tsuna called.

"The first enemy group will be Levi A. Than's Thunder unit. They will target the Vongola Thunder Half Ring first. Since the thunder guardian is a bit inexperienced, I'm a little bit worried." Iemitsu said, "You should go to your thunder guardian and make sure he's okay." Iemitsu ran out of the house and Basil followed him. Suddenly stopping, Iemitsu called back, "Should I send Sky?"

"Sure…but make sure she's on a need to know basis" Reborn called back.

"What is this~? What is going on~? What am I going to do~?" Tsuna hyperventilated.

"Just follow Iemitsu's instructions! We'll go protect the one who wields the ring of thunder" Reborn said.

"B-but… ah… Oh yeah, the ring of thunder's wielder is…?" Tsuna asked, remembering that h had no idea who was his Thunder Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

There were four people jumping from building to building. _Are they searching for something? Should I help them?_ Sky wondered, sitting on top of Yamamoto's roof. Four men, all clad in black… somehow they all looked so familiar… very familiar. _Especially that one with six rods sticking out from his back. Somehow I really want to punch his perverted face in!_ Sky clenched her fist instinctively. When she realized what she did, she unclenched her fist… but that feeling of really wanting to punch him still didn't fade away till he jumped out of view.

"SKY!" Yamamoto shouted from below her, he was standing outside of his door, waving at her frantically, "We need to go somewhere." Yamamoto faced inside and told his dad, Tsuyoshi, "Bye dad… we need to meet Tsuna somewhere…"

Sky jumped down from the roof and asked, "Why do we need to meet Tsuna?"

"They're all in trouble" Iemitsu said behind her. Sky jumped when she heard his voice since she hadn't even felt his presence. Turning around, warily, she stared at him, silently demanding for answers.

"The Varia is here… remember? The group that Squalo belonged to?" Iemitsu probed.

"Yeah…so?" Sky asked.

"They're attacking Tsuna and his guardians…" Iemitsu said.

"Then isn't that your problem… Tsuna is _your_ son…" Sky snapped, despite feeling a sense of dread deep inside of her. _Why do I care if Tsuna's hurt?_

_**Because… despite all that you've said… that boy touched a part of you that wants to protect the ones you care about.**_

_Shut up._

_**Besides… you don't see Tsuna as a friend… you see him as penance…**_

_Shut up._

_**All because his kindness… his warmth… his smile… reminds you so much of your bro–**_

_SHUT UP!_ Sky lashed out, the winds were blowing feverishly around her.

"Woah… what just happened…?" Yamamoto wondered, awed b y the sudden outburst of air around them.

"Yamamoto go… just get to Tsuna as fast as you can…" Iemitsu told him, "I'll try to persuade her to go…"

"Un…" Yamamoto turned to run but looked back several times, uncertain whether he should really leave or not…

When Yamamoto turned the corner, Iemitsu breathed a sigh of relief… he turned to Sky and said, "It's alright to feel how you feel but you should know… none of them ever felt resentment towards you. I know I can't speak for your brother but… I _can _speak for Luche and Aria…"

The wind calmed a little bit but it didn't completely disappear…

"You can take your sweet time to get there… but promise to go there. I don't want to have to attend my own son's funeral because of your indecision" Iemitsu said stoically staring at Sky.

Sky's eyes widened and the wind completely died out…

"They need your help" Iemitsu said one last time before turning around and leaving… he had other things to do. A reply from Nono to grab, a pick axe to borrow, a few subordinates to remember to bring…

Sky stood there for who knows how long, just staring at the ground… arguing with the voices in her head, and the instincts that tell her to fight and protect…

* * *

><p><strong>Olala~ Do I hear reviews? REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!... please?<strong>

**Please REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**_Reviews are like pieces of candy... sweet and something I really can't live without!_  
><strong>


	9. Encounter from the Rest

**Wowz... i feel awesome from all of the review i got! THANK YOU! I honestly love you guys!  
><strong>

**So here is ze new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**~The Varia~**

Levi and his thunder unit landed on the streets.

"It's this point…" said one of his underlings.

"A street" Levi said, looking around, "He shouldn't have gotten too far. Go and find him"

Levi's three underlings jumped and fled from the scene, hurrying to carry out his orders.

"As expected, the speed of your work is the best in the Varia, Levi" said Marmon, perched on top of a wall nearby, "With your diligence and cruelty, it's not just a mere dream to become the next assistant of the next boss."

"I have no such interest in these things…" Levi said, turning around, "Marmon… aren't you suppose to search for the wielder of the mist?"

"They say that peasants who rush… only get little" Marmon countered, "According to Squalo's information, the enemy if full of amateurs. Like the guardian of the mist. I'll watch from above for awhile…" Mist enwrapped Marmon's small, chibi body and Marmon disappeared.

"Captain Levi… this is 01. In the 2 o'clock direction…" said one of his subordinates, reporting in, "I see three kids… including some infants…"

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

"Hey! Wait up!" Tsuna called after Reborn, "You said they won't be coming for the next ten days. This is different from what you said~!"

"Whatever comes… comes" Reborn said, walking down the street with his pudgy little legs.

"Tsuna – kun!" a voice called out behind Tsuna. Tsuna turned around to see Kyoko and Haru.

"Did Fuuta and the others go home?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko – chan! Haru!" Tsuna shouted in surprise, "Fuuta and the others?"

"Fuuta – kun, Lambo – kun and I – Pin – chan were playing together but we lost them along the way" Kyoko said.

"So we were wondering if they got home already" Haru said.

"No they're not back yet" Tsuna replied.

"Oh no… what if something happened to them!" Kyoko exclaimed, wearing a look of worry.

"I'm worried" Haru said, wearing an identical look of worry.

"Don't worry about it… if they're hungry then they'll come home" Tsuna said, holding up his arms.

"That's bad… we better find them before they do" Reborn said, specks of concern glinting in his eyes.

"Ehh~?"

* * *

><p><strong>~The Varia~<strong>

"Lambo – san can't stand it anymore! Fuuta, carry me~" Lambo whined.

"01 has approached the target. They are children, it doesn't seem like there's anything strange about them…"

"This is 02… there is no one in sight"

"This is 03… no one on this end either"

"Then one of the three kids has the ring. 01. Go and eliminate them" Levi ordered, "Mince the kids"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"WHAT? Lambo has the ring of thunder" Tsuna shouted hysterically, "How is that possible? He's five years old and he's stupid!"

"Anything is possible" Reborn said, running alongside Tsuna.

"Isn't Lambo a part of the Bovino Family… Is it okay to bring him into the Vongola?" Tsuna asked.

"The only one who had ever done such a thing was the first… he accepted anyone he liked" Reborn said.

"Even if we were okay with it… what is Lambo's boss going to say?" Tsuna asked.

"He said it was an honor and cried with joy" Reborn stated and smirked.

"WAAH~ Stay away!" cried voices ahead of them. Tsuna turned the corner and saw Fuuta, Lambo and I – Pin being chased by a figure clad in black.

"FUUTA! LAMBO! I – PIN!" Tsuna shouted. The man drew out a rod and slashed down.

"WATCH OUT!" Tsuna called again, to no avail.

BOOM!

A loud 'boom' resounded in the air and the man flew backwards… Fuuta, Lambo and I – Pin were safe for now.

"Ehh~" Tsuna was surprised and Reborn smirked.

"Vongola Famiglia's Guardian of the Sun and Colonello's Best Disciple" Ryohei – onii san shouted, posing dramatically, "Sasagawa Ryohei is here!"

"Big Brother?" Tsuna shouted and thought, _What a dramatic entrance!_

"Not yet…" Reborn said all knowingly.

A second man jumped from the trees in the distance and was immediately cut down by Yamamoto. A third man jumped from a nearby roof and was instantaneously bombed by Gokudera.

"You guys are safe now" Yamamoto reassures Fuuta and the others.

"Geez, why does the stupid cow have a ring~" Gokudera mutters to himself. Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera formed a protective circle around the kids.

"E-everyone!" Tsuna cheers happily.

"Looks like Iemitsu made it in time" Reborn smiles as well and then his face darkened when he realized Sky wasn't here. "Was he unable to convince her to come as well?"

"JYUDAIME" Gokudera grins stupidly.

"It's been a while" Yamamoto's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey" Ryohei greets Tsuna.

"Tsuna – nii! I was so scared!" Fuuta cries.

"Are you guys alright?" Tsuna runs closer to them and notices the injuries on I – Pin's body, "I – Pin… you're hurt… did you fight them?"

"I'm hungry TSUNA! PIGGY BACK RIDE~" Lambo whines, rolling on the floor.

"It's dirty! Don't sleep there!" Tsuna yells at Lambo. A glint of something bright catches Tsuna's eyes when Lambo rolls around. Tsuna peers at Lambo's afro and deadpanned when he saw the Thunder half ring stuck in his hair… along with other garbage. _He has no idea he was targeted because of that ring…_ Tsuna thought, looking at Lambo.

"I don't get why him… why would such an idiot get a ring?" Gokudera rages at Lambo.

"Come on. That's fine. He's safe anyways" Yamamoto tries to get Gokudera to calm down but every so often he would glance behind him, searching for that signature snow – white hair.

"But that was so dangerous" Tsuna squeaks.

"They were much weaker than I thought!" Ryohei shouts, "That was an EXTREMEY easy victory!"

"You're thinking too easily. These are only the underlings. The really scary ones are… He's coming" Reborn says.

A figure jumps from the trees and lands on an elevated platform, he scrutinized his underlings state of being and said, "So you guys did that…" He narrows his eyes at Lambo and growls, "My opponent who wields the ring of thunder… is that kid with the perm"

Lambo gulps, his eyes popped open and snot drips from his nose.

"If you interrupt, I'll eliminate you all!" the man pulls two rods from his back. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei, all tensed up… ready to fight.

_Oh crap… Reborn was right. This guy is definitely on a different level than those other three._

"Hold it Levi" someone shouts and five figures jumped from the trees and landed next to him.

"Don't hunt them all on your own~" said an oddly colorful man, despite being clad in black like all the others.

"Looks like there are other wielders of the ring here as well" said Marmon.

Reborn stares stoically at Marmon but doesn't say a single thing.

"Wahh~ This many?" Tsuna cries.

"Heyy!" shouts Squalo, "How dare you trick me, you piece of trash?"

Tsuna deadpanned, "He's here!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera showed identical looks of alarm, as each of them swore vengeance.

"Which one of you wields the ring of rain?" Squalo asks.

"Me" Yamamoto replied, none of his optimistic nature butting in.

"Oh. It's you" Squalo sneers, "Three seconds. I'll slice you up in three seconds"

A hand clasped Squalo's shoulder and pushes him away, "Move"

"Move" he orders again, pushing away Levi as well.

"There he is… I never thought the day I would see him again would ever come" Reborn said, looking up at the man pushing his way through, "Xanxus"

Xanxus' gaze fell on Tsuna and he continued to glare.

"Wahh~" Tsuna's legs give out from under him. Yamamoto and Gokudera were paralyzed with fear.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Xanxus growled, holding out his hand as a sudden light began to glow around it.

Tsuna started to tremble, feeling something bad was about to happen…

"Oi… boss, you're suddenly using that…?" shout the oddly colorful one.

"Are you planning to kill us, too?" Squalo yelled, bit of rock flying and smacking him in the face.

"This is bad… run" Reborn said, taking a stance.

"Die" Xanxus hissed, letting loose the light that built up in his hand. Xanxus held his hand out and was about to fire the light when a pick axe flew at him from the right.

"Alright Xanxus… that's enough" said a voice from the trio on the other raised platform. Xanxus paused momentarily, but still kept his hand outstretched in front of him.

"We're saved" Tsuna gasped, still on the ground.

Xanxus snapped his head back to Tsuna and snarled, "Not for long, you trash…" Picking up from where he started, Xanxus built up the light in his hand and fired it. This time there were no interruptions.

"AHH~" Tsuna yelled, wearing a look of horror on his face. Gokudera and Yamamoto both looked so discouraged… Tsuna was going to get hurt, maybe die, and they can't do a thing about it…

There was a boom and smoke was everywhere.

"Why didn't you save any for us?" the oddly colorful one whined.

"That's right boss, I wanted to kill some of them as well!" shouted the oddly mustached one, Levi.

"Are the rings okay? You just blew them up with the trash" asked the baby, Marmon.

"Shi-shi-shi. Does it matter?" laughed the blondie with a tiara on top.

A muscular figure on the other platform crumbled and yelled dismayed, "TSUNA!"

The smoke cleared and the outline of a figure became visible.

"S-s-sky?" Xanxus said shocked, behind her was Tsuna and the others… all unharmed and fine.

"I thought I told you to stay away…Silver – san…" Sky said smiling; when she opened her eyes… her amethyst eyes flared crimson. Several member of the Varia shivered, each of them remembers the last time Sky looked at them like that. Full of hate and mistrust…

The last time Sky looked at any of them like that was when she was trying to kill them…

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

Boom!

The sounds of explosions echoed in front of her. _Should I start running? No… Iemitsu said I should take my sweet time…_

Sky breathed in and out a few times, trying to get herself to slow down her pace. _I should probably power walk…_ Sky increased her pace and immediately she found herself running rather than power walking. _Damn…_

Sky walked past Tsuna's house, staring longingly at his house…_It used to be so nice and warm there… would it all change if Tsuna wins against that Varia group…?_

_**Well isn't this fun?**_

Sky shut her eyes and plowed on ahead, wishing the voices in her head would shut up. When the silence came, Sky held onto it… wishing for silence, wanting silence. When all was still peaceful, Sky opened her eyes and nearly screamed her head off.

_Holy shit! Who put a black hole here?_

_**That would be me…**_Sky turned around and saw a pretty girl. Her hair was a nice aquatic blue color. It was like I could drown in it…

_Who would you be?_

_**You don't remember me?**_ The girl looked shocked.

_Why should I?_

_**Of course, you should.**_ The girl scoffed. _**I was always the closer one to you than the others…**_

_Others? _My eyes widened, only by 0.01 cm thought, I don't want her to think that she scared me… just a tiny bit.

The girl looked at me, resembling Reborn when he tries to read me, and chuckled, _**I can hear everything~**_

My face flushed but I still didn't want to give her the upper hand, _If there are others… then where are they?_ I taunted. The girl pointed behind me and I turned and nearly screamed… again. Behind me were several… people?

There was a boy with flaming red hair and piercing red eyes, a girl with blue colored hair so light that it almost seemed white, another boy with black hair and pale skin…_chiaroscuro_, I automatically thought.

The boy turned towards me and gave me a wry smile when he caught me gawking at him.

The 'aquatic' girl giggled and nodded her head in agreement, _**Everyone thought that at least once in their life…**_

Behind them were more girls. One girl had emerald green hair and forest green eyes, the second had orchid colored hair, the third had lavender hair colors and the last one had a nice brown to her hair.

Staring at each of them again and again… I felt like I had known them all my life…

_**You do… We've known each other forever… after all, you created us**_, and each and every one of them spoke to me.

_**I'm Natsu**_, said the red one.

_**I'm Shiro**_, said the aquatic one.

_**Yuuki~ desu!**_, said the blue – while one.

_**Yomi…**_said the chiaroscuro one.

_**I'm Luna**_, said the green one, bowing.

_**Sonoko…**_, nodded the orchid one.

_**Pardon me… I am Ayame**_ said the lavender one.

_**Momoka~**_ shouted the brown one.

Their names all stuck with me… it was a part of me now. I'll never forget…

Supposedly pleased with my acceptance of them, Natsu turned into a lion cub and disappeared… turning back once only to make sure I was in my right mind.

Yuuki turned into a beautiful white cat and bounded away. Yomi faded into a monkey and turned back as well… smirking at me, he left. Sonoko morphed into a butterfly and flitted away. Ayame changed into a swallow and flew away. Momoka giggled and grew smaller and smaller till she was a squirrel and hopped away. The only ones left were Shiro and Luna.

_**I'll stay… you go first**_, Shiro beckoned to Luna.

_**No no no no no… you should go first. I will stay with the mistress**_, Luna held up and hand and gestured for Shiro to leave instead.

_**Ageha told **_**me **_**to tell Sky.**_

_**Well that is hilarious… because he informed me that I would be the one to notify our lady.**_

_Why don't BOTH of you tell me what's going on? _I snapped, tired of them bickering at each other, trying to prove she was above the other.

_**I apologize…**_ They said in unison and knelt to the ground.

_**Ageha said to do as you wish…**_ Shiro started,

_**But remember the laws that bind you… **_Luna said, they both looked at each other and agreed in harmony, _**He says… you have five minutes to do as you like, and then it will be your duty to stand by and watch…**_

_Watch what?_ I shouted at them as Shiro melted into the shape of a cute little puppy and Luna blew up and came together to form a green wolf. The two of them bounded away and the darkness faded away to show that I was only a block away from where I had seen the explosions before…

_Woah… how did I get here?_

_**You were still walking while we were conversing… your loyalty to that boy is quite astonishing, **_said Luna, still in my head.

Cripes… what does a girl have to do to get some privacy around here…? Sky sighed and started to run when there was a burst of light in Tsuna's direction. When there was no explosion, Sky breathed a sigh of relief but continued to run.

When she turned the corner and saw Tsuna, she was about to call out to him when her gaze left Tsuna and trailed upwards till she found the enemy.

_Are they really me enemies?_ Sky thought to herself astonished, pictures of herself and that guy, over there in the middle of that group, kept crossing her mind. But the longer she tried to hold onto those memories… they faded away…

_**You have to choose… the boy or that boy?**_

_Wait… what?_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi or Xanxus?, **_Shiro told me.

_Why would I have to choose?_

_**Choose fast or you'll lose one of them forever…**_

I looked up to see the guy, Xanxus I think, created a ball of light in his hands and aim it at Tsuna. A burst of bright, orange light filled the air.

_HOLY? NO!_ I ran towards Tsuna. Letting instincts take over my actions, I crouched and flipped my body, careful to spin my legs towards the flames. When my feet touched the ground, I felt so exhausted. There was a loud boom and smoke filled the air. I could hear Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto coughing behind m so I guess they were okay…

"S-s-s-sky?" I heard a voice call out to me. _Dang… that voice is really familiar…_ Just hearing his voice was weirdly relaxing, like I had known it all my life.

Tsuna coughed several times behind me and I realized… no matter what kind of history I had with these people… I've resolved to help Tsuna…

_**For atonement…?**_

Maybe… all I know it that I definitely can't leave him alone…

I opened my eyes and glared them all, my gaze lingered on each of them for a minute or two, trying to grip a sense of familiarity around them. When I got to Squalo, my gaze hardened and when I spoke, my voice was edged with steel, "I thought I told you to stay away… Silver – san"

Squalo gulped and took a few steps backwards, and Sky took a few steps forward. Each step I took resonated deep inside of me, dread welled up when I thought that I might do something that I'll regret forever…

"From here on, I'll take charge of things" Iemitsu said, standing straight up like nothing just happened, like he wasn't just crying like a fool.

"D-d-dad?" Tsuna shouted, surprised… eye – popping surprised, and then he looked me in front of him and shrieked, "S-s-s-s-sky – chan!"

"What?" I shouted, annoyed at his outburst.

Tsuna sweat dropped and told me, "Your leg is on fire"

I scoffed at him and slowly looked down at my calves, "They are not – HOLY SHIT!" _Alright calm down… what was her name… the aquatic one… Shino… no… Chino…nope that's not it either…_

"Oh... for god's sake! IT's Shiro and douse that fire would you" Xanxus said, rolling his eyes.

_Right Shiro… SHIRO I NEED WATER!_ I shouted, throwing my hands up into the sky, waiting for some sign of rain…, "Well… that was just bogus… and embarrassing and I am still… burning!" Sky started to hop, jumping from one foot to another. Water from a nearby fountain burst from the faucet and sprayed me.

_**Teehees…**_ Shiro giggled in my head.

_That's not funny you damn rascal!_

"Wha? Tenth's father?" Gokudera shouted, completely ignoring my predicament.

Xanxus turned towards Iemitsu after checking out my leg, making sure that it was okay, "Iemitsu"

"Y-you… what are you doing here?" Squalo stuttered, raising his sword at Iemitsu.

"Xanxus… is one of your minions planning to list a sword against me… the outside advisor?" Iemitsu said stoically. Sky whistled when Iemitsu and Xanxus had this glare – off coming on. They just kept glaring and glaring at each other. Ayame was squealing in her head, excited from the sparks you can feel between them.

Then Iemitsu turned to me, "Thanks for coming and protecting Tsuna."

"I didn't come here because you asked me to… I'm here because I wanted to." Somehow it felt wrong when I said that but I continued to glare at Iemitsu. If I hadn't kept glaring at him, I would have seen the expression on Xanxus' face… full of betrayal and hurt. But I hadn't noticed at all… not until Squalo shouted…

"Don't stick your comments in now, Iemitsu" Squalo casted side glances at Xanxus, who was still staring at me in that wistful way, "You're the wuss that can't do anything but run around!"

"What?" Basil called out, outraged.

"Wait, Basil" Iemitsu said, raising a hand to stop him, "I wasn't running. I was waiting for an answer from the ninth"

Xanxus tore his gaze from me and instantly I felt a tiny bit relieved… just a tiny bit. I still feel somewhat guilty…I just don't know why…

"I sent messages to the ninth with some significant questions and an order that I assume is his reply has arrived…" Iemitsu said, holding up a scroll of paper, about to open it.

_**Dun Dum Dun DUM!**_ I hummed. When the people around me gave me funny looks, I stopped humming and harrumphed, "What? It was benefiting the atmosphere!" Gokudera rolled his eyes at me and I flipped him the bird and turned around. I could hear Yamamoto trying to calm him down but I just kept smirking… in fact, I glanced backwards once to _show_ Gokudera my smirking face, which got him even madder!

I chuckled but when I felt stares on me again, I lifted my head and my eyes met the Varia. Every single one of them was looking at me in disbelief. Honestly… I didn't know why and yet… there was that feeling inside of me that wanted to scream apologies to them… Every time I looked into their eyes, something stabbed into my heart.

_It hurts…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a question... does my story make any sense to y'all?<strong>_  
><em>

**Anyways... **

**BEWARE... your computer will explode if you dont post a review in 30 seconds! :D  
><strong>

**so please review... i'd hate for your computer to spontaneously combust  
><strong>


	10. School

**Yay! Thank you for the reviews, Lady Syndra, sourapple2000 and anna the viking xD!  
><strong>

**Here is ze next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

_It hurts… _Sky thought, looking at every member of the Varia. Just staring at them till Tsuna waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sky – chan… are you alright? You're kind of… dazing" Tsuna asked, concerned that for the past 15 minutes… she was in lala land.

"Hahaha…" Sky laughed in a monotonous way, bringing her hand up to scratch her head, "Nothing… much"

"Alright" Tsuna gave her a look and turned away, just in time for Iemitsu to announce from the paper that the people with the same type of rings will fight in a one – on – one battle.

Starring at Tsuna, Sky couldn't help but feel that she, somehow, just betrayed Tsuna… _but how?_ _I won't hurt him… I won't let him be hurt… I won't ever let another sky die in front of me again…_ Sky thought darkly, turning back to gaze at the backs of the members of the Varia. Every once in a while they paused for a few seconds, as if listening to something but… couldn't find what it was.

"Who _are _you people?" Sky muttered to herself, watching their black clad coats disappear from the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Varia~<strong>

The sound of splintering wood filled the air as Xanxus smashed Squalo's body against the door.

"_That _wasn't Sky… That can't be Sky…" Xanxus accused Squalo of leading to the wrong people.

Squalo slapped Xanxus' hand, that was grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground, away and hissed, "Hate to say it but THAT was Sky… not the Sky we knew but why would that girl be with that kid if she wasn't Sky?"

"And there was also the fact that she was able to deflect your flames… boss" the baby, Marmon, said, "Like it or not… Sky isn't on our side anymore…"

"THAT WASN'T SKY!" Xanxus yelled, smashing his hand on top of the table.

"I know we can afford it but that table was expensive…" Squalo muttered under his breath, flinching when the marble cracked into a dozen pieces.

"She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't go against us unless there was a good reason" Xanxus said, reasoning with them… and most of all, reasoning with himself… Xanxus collapsed onto his chair and sighed.

"It could have been Marie" Levi suggested quietly, afraid to rile up the boss just when he started to calm down. Xanxus' eyes widened, by a millimeter, before he remembered that Marie hates everyone. She hated everyone, everything and anything… All she wants is for the world to fall into ruin… Marie would do anything to kill Sky… anything to kill her younger sister that took everything away from her…

"No… she would rather die than help someone that belonged to the Vongola" Xanxus sighed…

"But it's not an improbable idea…" Levi said. An awkward moment of silence filled the room before Squalo pointed out that… that girl fights with Sky's style…

"Even Marie never fought in the same way as her…" Squalo said, "Didn't she call out Shiro as well?" Everyone in the room thought back to the strange way the water leaped from the faucet and onto her burning legs…_Definitely Sky's way of fighting…_ Xanxus thought as every other reason for that girl to be someone else… anyone else… completely vanished.

"Then there is no choice… unless she comes to her senses… the next time you see her… kill her" Xanxus ordered, completely serious and any trace of wishful thinking gone without a trace.

"B-but boss…" Squalo stuttered from shock at Xanxus' sudden order.

"No discussion will be held"

"Even if it is Sky… do you really think we can fight her… let alone defeat her…" Squalo asked, dejection overshadowing his every word.

"She'll die for treason against the Vongola, when I am the Decimo" Xanxus said, cold edges creep into his voice… leaving no room for argument, "I am the one with the double x's in my name… it is only fitting for me to become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola"

_If only she was here… she would have cheered alongside me… threatening to chop of that scum's head… calling for first blood, saying its family tradition…._ Xanxus fought back a need to laugh… and cry; _the next time we meet… we will be enemies…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"Thanks… Nana – san" Sky thanked Tsuna's mom again, for allowing her to bunk into their house. _Can't believe Reborn was actually able to convince Tsuna's mom that I need to stay with Tsuna for the time being…_

Seeing Reborn's eyes glint with mischief and she realized that he never told her… nor reasoned with her. Nana was just that accepting.

"There's no need to thank me… I'm just glad such a pretty girl like you is going out with my no good son" Nana said gleefully and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ehhhh~" Tsuna turned beet red and called "She's not my girlfriend!", after his mother just a tad bit too late. Sky stood frozen by the entrance unable to react to what the lady just said.

Sky sighed and walked to where Tsuna was sitting and collapsed on the couch, "Pray just tell me why am I here?" Tsuna turned to look at Sky before realizing her question was directed towards Reborn.

"You're here to protect Tsuna if the Varia comes…" Reborn said, then sighed while muttering, "Besides you have nowhere else to go"

Sky took a sharp intake of air and glanced at Tsuna, wondering if he heard what Reborn said. Tsuna was crouched over his desk, scribbling in fervor.

"What is he doing?" Sky asked, pointing a finger towards Tsuna.

"Homework" Reborn replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Tsuna might die because of the Varia and he's doing _homework?_" Sky shouted, exasperated.

"Exactly… that's what I told Reborn, too" Tsuna said, turning his face so I could see his black eye and snotty nose.

"Dying is no excuse for tardiness… or stupidity" Reborn said, implementing a right hook to the side of Tsuna's jaw. Sky deadpanned and walked out of the room, closing the door slowly so they won't notice that she was gone. As she walked down the hall to the guest room, where she'll be staying…, the last image of Reborn using Tsuna's chair to whack him on the head burned into her head. Sky winced when the resonating sound of a crack echoed through the house. _Ouch… that has got to hurt…_

Sky opened the door to the room and slammed it shut immediately.

"What are you doing… Sky?" called the voice of Iemitsu from inside of the room. He walked towards the door and began turning the knob. Sky pulled on the knob from inside the room and pulled… keeping the door firmly closed.

"What were you doing in there?" Sky shouted.

"Waiting for you…" Iemitsu said, with that stalker edge coming into his voice.

"Leave the room!" Sky shouted

"Then open the door" Iemitsu said, "I can't go out if the door is blocked…"

"Jump through the window!" Sky shouted, "And don't say its too high 'cause I know you can do it"

"Fine" Iemitsu said, and suddenly no one was shouting at her from the inside of the room. Sky loosened her grip on the knob and turned it.

"Boo"

"HOLY SHIT" Sky jumped and swung her leg around and kicked Iemitsu in the stomach. Iemitsu's eyes popped out of his head and he laid on the ground, grasping for air. Iemitsu pulled his legs and hugged them to his body and laid his hands over his neck and said, "ARMIDILLO! You can't hurt me now!"

Sky sweat dropped at his behavior and kicked him once at the base of his spine… she heard a loud crack and deadpanned. Iemitsu was now writhing on the floor and Sky escaped to the room. She slammed the door shut and leaned on it, slowly sliding to the floor…_These people are CRAZY!_

Sky climbed into the bed and laid there… staring at the ceiling. Thinking about those people she met today… when her mind paused at Xanxus' face… she heard a voice in her head…

_The next time we meet… we will be enemies … lest you change your mind…_

Sky repeatedly heard this… over and over and over again, till she fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Wahh~ THE VARIA IS HERE!" Tsuna shrieked as he shot out of the bed, "Ehh~ just a dream?" Tsuna was panting and sweating oceans. Tsuna looked down at his shirt and exclaimed, "Ah… the ring is gone!"

"Geez… quiet down will you" Sky said, walking into his room. She was wearing a pink tank with cameo shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she leaned on Tsuna's desk as he just stared at her.

"What?" Sky asked, irritated.

"Where did you get those clothes… all I ever saw you wearing were those black cape and black jacket with black pants…" Tsuna said.

"Yeah… apparently your mom bought these and she did mention the lack of color in my sense of fashion" Sky said as she winced when she would see the neon colors on her skin.

"KYAHAHAHA~" Lambo chortled as he and I – Pin came into the room to tell Tsuna that breakfast was ready. When Tsuna asked them about his dad, Lambo looked scared and replied with a shrug. He actually jumped when he looked at me.

"Then that means… everything was a long and unpleasant dream!" Tsuna said, blissfully.

"You wish" Sky and Reborn muttered at the same time. Reborn gestured to the object in his hand and Tsuna deadpanned when he realized… Reborn framed the Ninth's order. Tsuna turned to Sky to plead her to help him but his plea went unnoticed since all she could do was stare at the order.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked.

"Oh… nothing" Sky trailed off.

"Just say it" Reborn said while slamming a mallet onto her head.

"HEYY!" Sky shouted, rubbing the back of her head, "Jeez… it was nothing. I just had a feeling…"

"A feeling of what?" Reborn asked, now curious…

"No… I just felt that the order is fake… I'm not sure why I would say that though…" Sky said, trailing off as she continued to stare at the order.

"Is that so?" Reborn said.

"No… don't listen to me… it was just a gut feeling and…" Sky said apologetically.

"Your gut feeling is right more often than not…" Reborn said smirking, then his face turned serious, "It really isn't like the ninth to decide on such an outrageous battle…"

"Ahh… the ring is on my FINGER?" Tsuna shouted.

Sky sighed and asked Reborn, "You have a tranquil gun?" Reborn smirked and Leon landed on his index finger and turned into a gun.

"NO… wait, I was kidding! Calm down, Reborn!"

"HIEE~" Tsuna squeaked.

Reborn pouted but holstered his gun.

"So… it wasn't just a dream?" Tsuna slinked back into his bed and cowered in his blanket, "I'm going to dieee~" Tsuna moaned.

"Yup… he is terrifying…" Reborn smiled and agreed with him.

"You are not helping!" Sky snapped at Reborn when he statement just made Tsuna scream even more, "And you!", she shouted pointing to Tsuna, "Stop your screaming and act like the bloody tenth you're supposed to be!"

"Bloody…?" Reborn smirked, "Your European side is coming out" Sky turned red and left the room, though… after she kicked and dented the wall of Tsuna's room.

"NOOO~ I don't wanna train anymore!" Tsuna shouted, hiding under his covers…

"That fine… but go to school" Reborn said, walking out to find Sky…

"Eh~" Tsuna's head poked out from under his covers.

* * *

><p><em>Uwahh~ that was so scary…<em> Tsuna thought, staring at his still – trembling hands. Yamamoto and Gokudera came up and cheered Tsuna up… well just enough for Tsuna to stop trembling. Tsuna and the others arrived at the school and went to their separate desks.

"Today we have a new transfer student" The teacher announced, "but it seems that she isn't here yet so when she arrives… please give her your regards"

At the mention of the transfer student, the class erupted in murmurs.

"Hey… do you think she's pretty!"

"I hope so"

"Hey… do you guys hear that?" Murmurs of the same question echoed through the room as thundering footsteps echoed through the school.

"SHIT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" shouted a voice... _No way… it can't be!_ Tsuna thought.

"Students that are late must be punished… Kami korosu" said another voice. Tsuna and Gokudera deadpanned while Yamamoto started chuckling.

"I am not a student!" shouted the first voice. The footsteps got louder until the door to room 2-A slammed open and Sky ran into the room. She grabbed the person closest to her and used him as a shield against the raging Hibari, who just stepped through the door.

"You are wearing our uniform are you not?" Hibari asked, holding his tonfas at arm length.

"Yes I am but Reborn made me" Sky replied, still holding Kepachi in front of her. Tsuna felt sorry for Kepachi but Gokudera was reveling in revenge.

_Ha! That's what he gets for always making fun of jyudaime! _Gokudera thought.

"Hn. That kid, huh. So you're his acquaintance" Hibari asked, smirking.

"Yes… no. Not really. I wouldn't really say that" Sky snapped, veins popping on her forehead.

"Hn…" Hibari's eyes glinted with something close to excitement and started charging at Sky.

"Shit" She threw Kepachi away and brought her palm up to catch Hibari's tonfas. There was a loud clang in the air and Sky was holding Hibari's tonfas, which were only a centimeter away from smashing into her face. Hibari smirked and jumped away, only to charge back at her.

"HIEE~" Tsuna shouted.

Sky brought her arm up again and this time she clenched her fist, when there was a loud clanging in the air… and Yamamoto was between them. In one hand was his bat, which he used to deflect Hibari's tonfas and the other hand was wrapped around Sky's fist.

"Maa~ maa~! Come on… let's just be friends hn…" Yamamoto gave a heartened chuckled as Hibari harrumphed and turned away. Yamamoto turned to Sky and asked, "What are you doing here, Sky?"

"Hn… oh, Reborn said Tsuna was being attacked and I needed this uniform to get pass the gates…" Sky said glanced behind her at the board and realization dawned on her, "You are absolutely kidding?" Behind her… the board read transfer student…

"Nope not kidding" Reborn walked into the room in a mustache clad face and a cloak.

"P-professor Boreen!" the teacher exclaimed while Tsuna deadpanned at Reborn's sudden disguise.

"What Boreen? This is Reborn!" Sky shouted at the teacher.

"This is professor Boreen, he graduated from the top university with some of the best scores in history!" the teacher shouted, then he asked, "Are you the new transfer student?"

"No"

The teacher sighed and asked again, "Are you Sky?"

"Yes"

"Then you are the transfer student" the teacher pushed Sky to the front of the room and 'formally' introduced the raging girl. "This is Tsutsumiya Sky… your new classmate, please welcome her." He pushed Sky towards the only empty seat in the class, conveniently located behind Tsuna, in front of Gokudera and next to Yamamoto.

Sky turned red with indignation and then Reborn threw a piece of chalk at the back of her head. "Silence or no dinner tonight" Reborn whispered in her ear as he jumped onto her shoulder. Reborn then jumped down and walked out of the door.

"Professor Boreen… leaving so soon?" the teacher asked.

"Yes… I only came to see the girl"

Every pair of eyes came to rest on her, wondering at her connection to one of the smartest man in the world… wondering how she was unafraid while facing the demon lord of Naminori. And most girls were wondering what kind of relationship she had with Yamamoto, one of the Pops (as in_ pop_ular).

"Hey… look at that white hair" someone said.

"Don't look at her hair… look at that stunning figure" said another, his eyes stared at her like he was trying to mentally tear of her clothes.

Sky turned and glared at them and shut them up immediately.

"Because of the sudden interruption… there will be no classes till further notice" the teacher said and left the room, depressed that Professor Boreen wasn't here to see _him_.

"Sky – chan! Welcome to Namimori!" Kyoko – chan said, coming over to her desk. Sky grunted and noticed the way Tsuna was staring at Kyoko, _like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time… So he likes her hn…_

Catching her watching him stare at Kyoko, Tsuna turned around as he turned into a tomato.

Following Kyoko's lead, everyone in the classroom bombarded her with questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Why is your hair white… did you bleach it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What's your relationship to Professor Boreen?"

"What's your relationship to Yamamoto?"

"Why is Hibari out for your blood?"

Each and every one of them hindered her with more and more questions till she finally snapped. "GOD DAMMIT! SHUT UP!"

Sky grabbed Tsuna by his collar and dragged him from his seat, "Come on"

"OI! MOYASHI, LET GO OF JYUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted after her, running to catch up with them. Yamamoto was behind him… just chilling and chuckling. Sky took the stairs and ran to the roof, still dragging Tsuna with her.

When they got to the roof, Sky threw Tsuna into the fence and asked, "Why am I enrolled in your school?"

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "You see… I may have accidently left some papers, containing your information and a paper that says you'll be attending Namimori, here"

"GRRRH~" Sky screamed and kicked a nearby fence, "WHY?"

"Reborn told me to" Tsuna said, all in one breath.

"That little…shit! I'm going to kill him for sending me to school… again!" Sky shouted and stormed out of the roof as Gokudera and Yamamoto walked into the roof.

"OI MOYASHI!" Gokudera growled but it was Yamamoto who hooked his arm around Sky's waist and kept her from leaving.

"What is it?" Sky snapped, unknowingly… her eyes flashed red.

"Stay in school… maybe that kid had you come here for a reason" Yamamoto tried to reason with her.

"Yeah…" Sky scoffed, "and that reason was to torture me…. can I go now?"

"Nope" Yamamoto replied grinning.

Sky glowered at Yamamoto and five minutes later, she sat down on the rooftop and continued to glower. _Point for Yamamoto…_ Tsuna thought as he deadpanned…

* * *

><p><strong>Uwahh~ ten chapters for the WIN!<strong>

**Please review my story! PLEASE  
><strong>

**A review is very much appreciated!  
><strong>

**Ciao.. until next time! xD  
><strong>


	11. Extra Xanxus' Story

**Ciao~ New chapter here... but it's an extra! ABOUT XANXUS!... so please read and review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra~ Xanxus' Story~<strong>

This sounds absolutely cliché but the first time I met Sky was at midnight. Dad – I mean… Nono – brought her in around that time. She was drenched with rain, soaked from head to toe. Nono asked me to bring a towel for her and I did. I wanted to get a closer look at her. Snow white hair and deep amethyst eyes… I honestly couldn't stop staring at her. Not when she glared at me, not even when Nono asked me to leave the room. Instead, he took her away to another room to talk.

* * *

><p>I went to bed since I figured that she would be there when I awoke. When the manor was in an uproar at 5 in the morning… I knew it had to be her. She did something… Well it wasn't necessarily something she did but still…it was about her.<p>

I walked towards the room where everything was so noisy… then suddenly it was quiet until she spoke…

"Shut up Coyote Nougat or I might reconsider your future…"

I was more or less surprised… no one had ever talked to a Vongola Guardian in that tone of voice. Before I knew it, the door opened and there she was. Standing tall and proud, the light enveloped her… giving her the image and aura of an angel. And no… I was not being sweet… she honestly looked like an angel with her hair and all – knowing eyes.

"Move" she said and glared at me, I actually stepped to the side to let her pass before I realized… I should have asked her for her name…

Nono coughed from the room and the girl stopped in her path.

"Come back in…" Nono didn't shout but his words resonated in the room. The girl shifted her body slightly so that her right eye was glaring at Nono.

"You are not the boss of me" she snarled.

"That… I am not. However, this is my home and I implore you to abide by my rules" Nono replied, chuckling slightly but when his eyes opened… there was not a slightest amount of warmth in there. She stood in the hallway for a second longer, acting defiant… she trot back into the room and leaned herself onto the couch. Her posture was outright stiff and she looked… like a dignified woman.

"Come here, Xanxus" Nono called out to me. I walked over to him and Nono put his hand onto my shoulder and introduced us, "This is Xanxus, my son… and Xanxus… this is Sky. Your new family member…"

"Nice to meet you…" I said, as politely as I could since she looked like she could just bite my head off… I shivered, imagining just what could happen.

Sky only nodded. I had only been a part of my fathe-, no… Nono's, family for six months… I never tried to get to know anyone, but from the moment I saw Sky sitting there… no it was from when she came in through the door… I knew. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her… she would always be a part of my heart, my sky…

When I realized she was glaring at me when I kept staring at her, I looked away. Coyote, Nono's storm guardian, coughed and Sky blinked several times before muttering a small "hello" to me. This sounds stupid… but my heart fluttered when she did… I hadn't wanted to be her family… I wanted to be more

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi Xanxus! You idiot, don't sleep on the couch!" Sky scolded at me, I could hear her scolding me, even in my dreams… <em>I chuckled silently, _Sky was always scolding him… always…. But he never listened… never cared…_

Though, I should have just told her how I felt when I had the chance…

Now… not only do I not have the chance… but our relationship can never be the same… She cares more for that scummy boy… then for the years we spent together.

Making himself forget troublesome thoughts… he thought back to the dreams of his past… to the more enjoyable years he spent with her…

* * *

><p>"Come on, Xanxus… faster!" Sky whispered while pushing him from behind. Sky and Xanxus had just snuck into the vent above the Vongola Conference Room and listened in on the meeting… well, Xanxus listened in, Sky was only there because that was her happy place.<p>

"Dammit Xanxus! If you hadn't farted then we wouldn't have needed to run," Sky scolded him, continuously pushing him from behind… trying to get him to move faster. When Xanxus suddenly stopped, Sky wanted to yell at him but he clasped his hand around her mouth and pushed her against the wall. Sky screamed at him but since his hand was over her mouth, her scream came out as muffled.

"SHHH~" Xanxus shushed her.

"Why?" Sky asked but it came out as, "MHBY?"

Xanxus shushed her again and this time… before she could slap his hand away, there was a creek and light poured into the vent.

"Sky? Are you there?"Called a voice.

"You idiot! She's not going to answer…" shouted another voice, Sky's eyes narrowed into slits as she contemplated whether sliding out and greeting his face with a well deserved face plant was a good idea or not…

"She might not be here, though…" said the first voice.

"NOT HERE? Did you hear the sound of that fart…. Someone was definitely there" said the second voice.

"Exactly… Sky never farts in public like that!"

"How would you know?" the second voice scowled.

"Because… she never did"

"Where is she then?"

"I don't know"

"Xanxus is gone too…"

"Do you think…?"

"No it can't be…"

"They wouldn't…"

"Would they…?"

_Oh… just shut up with your rambling and move on so we can get out of here! _Sky screamed mentally. Sky wished harder and harder until the two had actually moved on. _Yes! VICTORY!_

"Come on… they're gone" Xanxus said, pulling Sky along. All he could feel was… happiness. Happy that he could have spent time with Sky, happy that she was so close to him… happy that she can't see in the dark since he was blushing like crazy.

When Sky's arm grew limp in his hand, he turned around in alarm and found that he had been dragging her on the floor for the past 30 seconds, "Hey… are you okay?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I thought too much" Sky said, still slumped on the floor. Xanxus turned her over and literally saw swirls where her purple irises should have been.

"Wow…" Xanxus chuckled and pulled her arms over his shoulders and carried her all the way to her room. Sky's constant breathing and occasional mutterings made him realize just how much he was aware of her…. She had been a part of the family for six months already… but he knew nothing about her.

Nothing about how she was before… her family. She never mentioned anything pertaining to her nor did I bother to ask her. She was here… she was my now…

* * *

><p>"It's so boring!" I complained to Sky. She sat on the seat next to me… actually draped was more like it…<p>

"Shush… it gets warmer when you talk" Sky shushed him and fanned herself. Her torso was strewn across the seat and her legs dangled from the armrest. It was unusual for Sky to wear anything but black so when she came into the game room wearing a long gray cashmere sweater dress with black leggings and knee-high boots… I couldn't help but stare at the way her dress was snuggled against her body. Sky was also had a black fedora resting on her head… but I was too busy to notice it.

When she caught me staring, she scowled and fell onto the couch… groaning about the abundance of color in her outfit. She lifted the fedora from her head and angled it on her face. Minutes later she was asleep and I was watching her sleep. Yes… I _was _in total creeper lode but I couldn't help it. She was quite the eye candy…

"Sky?" Nono called out when he walked into the room. I answered and waved him over. Nono came closer and asked me to give him a minute with Sky.

"It doesn't matter… he'll find out someday anyway…" Sky murmured, and yawned, "What time is it?"

"30 minutes since you fell asleep" I answered since I was the one who stared at her sleeping.

"Really?" Sky said, bewildered, "Thought it was longer…" Sky stretched and the hem of her dress inched higher, I caught myself staring again and immediately looked away.

"Well then… I'll get to the point…" Nono said, bluntly, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, her back stiffened and she sat up straighter.

"How long ago were you born?" Nono asked again.

"Same age as me…" Xanxus scoffed all the while Sky said…

"350 years ago"

Xanxus deadpanned but Nono nodded like that was the answer he expected.

"How can you be so old!" Xanxus exclaimed.

"I'm only semi-human…" Sky replied blatantly and then turned to Nono, "Who told you?"

"No… your stories about being your mother's illegitimate child weren't that believable…" Nono said.

"Oh ho…Hn…" Sky muttered.

"You see… you use that story every time you come back to the Vongola…" Nono told her. She nodded but that cold look in her eyes stayed there…

_She was only semi-human…?_

* * *

><p>"SKY!" I shouted, running as fast as I could, whipping past trees. I reached my hand out to her and glanced at her face soaked in the rain. Disbelief wrecked itself in every nook and cranny of her body when she held up her hand as if to tell me to stop. <em>Like I would…!<em>

BAN BAM BAN

There were three loud popping noises and pain exploded in my right shoulder, my left calf and right in the middle of my abdomen. My vision was clouded by hazy red clouds and I heard Sky scream my name several times. If I had the strength to smile…I would, Sky called my name… several times even. I was happy… I could protect her, what rained on my state of bliss was that anguish tone in her voice.

I could hear her yelling, screaming over and over again. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy when she was angry _for _me. I didn't want to see that look on her face anymore… so I started to hum.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_The way that you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell…_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful…_

I'm guessing she heard me since she turned and gave me a quirky smile, not her best… but it was good enough, "I thought you hated that song"

"I'm finding it more and more useful…" I croaked, and started to laugh. Moving my abdomen caused massive amounts of blood to back up into my lungs. I launched into a chain of hacking and coughing, blood poured out of my wounds… and my mouth. I was choking. I was dying. I'm going to die…

"No you won't" Sky whispered into my ear, "You're not going to die. Just relax and let me take care of things…" and I did as she said… I relaxed.

"Shiro… cleanse all that is impure here…" A cool sensation covered my wounds and the burning pain inside of my subsided and my mind cleared. I could think much more clearly then before… I could see better, too. I shifted my head towards Sky, dirt and tears stained across her face.

"Don't move" Sky brought her hands up and they were covered in blood. My muscles tightened when I thought that I didn't make it in time to protect her, when I realized… _it wasn't hers… the blood everywhere wasn't hers…_

_It wasn't hers…_

_She isn't hurt…_

My body began to relax and when I calmed down, the world turned black and the last thing I heard was…

"Sonoko… cover and heal…" There was an orange glow and then it all faded to black…

* * *

><p>"You idiot!" Sky screamed at me when I tried to grab her wrist to stop her from leaving.<p>

"Can't you at least tell me why you're mad?"I screamed back. I was leaning towards my limit and the female mind is something I can never comprehend…

"Why I'm mad? WHY I'M MAD?" Sky's voice took to another octave higher, I had to actually remind myself not to flinch, "I'm mad…" Sky hissed, "I'm mad because you almost died, taking some measly bullets for me!"

"Of course I would!" I screamed back at her, I mean come on… I took a bullet (make that three) for her and all she does is complain that I _DID?_

"WHY?" Sky shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You're family! What else?"

"I don't need your help" Sky hissed.

"Well I don't care if you want my help or not!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Then you should!" Sky snapped and spun on her heel and started to walk out.

I reached out and caught her wrist and pulled her towards me, "No matter how strong you are… you're still family" I thought for a moment and added, "And you're still… a girl" I hesitated but I knew it had to be said.

"So what if I'm a girl! I had more in common with the enemy. We were the _same_, and I… I… I didn't care if you took those for me or not…" Sky stared at the ground and her voice quavered, "Even if those hit me… I would have only taken a few hours to heal…" Sky reached over and gently touched my right shoulder, "It took you a month…" Her voice died down to a whisper and she ran out.

How would she have healed so quickly?

_I'm only semi-human…_

Semi-human… does that bring out healing qualities inside one's self…?

…_more in common with the enemy… We were the same…_

She was the same as that baby? How?

I stood at the door… just scratching my head at what she had just said. Jeez… why does she have so many secrets? I have a question, get an answer and based on the answer… I get ten more questions…

_I wish she would open up to me…_

* * *

><p><em>I wish she would open up to me…<em>

It's what I've always thought… what I've always wanted… and now she's gone. Only a trace of what we used to have is still here… keeping me warm and sane at night…

I wish she was here…

"Xanxus…" crooned a voice behind me, "I thought you went to sleep hours ago…"

I turned around and there she was… in a brilliant white gown that glowed… even in the dark. Her gown glowed with her… it glowed for her.

"What is it?" Sky raised an eyebrow at me and took a few steps back. I had to control that deep side inside of me that just wanted to cry when I remembered that our relationship isn't at all as it used to be…

"Nothing…" I answered, going for the safe reply.

"Liar"

_So much for the safe reply…_

"Just thinking…"

"About…" Sky asked, trying to pry a deatailed explanation from me.

"The past"

"more specifically…?" Sky moved her hand in circles trying to get me to say more…

… I have to say… I worked, "When we first met…"

"Oh…" Now she quiets down and sat down beside me. 5 minutes later, Sky got up and mumbled something about going back to sleep and that I should actually go to sleep in my room. When I heard the door creaked open… but not closed, something close to hope blossomed…

"I'm sorry" Sky was whispering but I heard every word…

For what? I wondered. For leaving, for hurting me, for fighting against me… for what? I sat and stared out the window. A ball of light flew across the sky and I closed my eyes and wished…

_Give her back to me…_

Silent tears crept down my cheeks and splashed against the floor. I felt my whole body shiver when I thought of what could have been… but it was gone now.

Gone…

* * *

><p><strong>~Guess Who~<strong>

I opened the door and whispered an apology, knowing Xanxus could hear my words. I bent my head and stared at the ground, I was about to run out when I heard the unmistakable sound of a sob. I turned around slowly so I wouldn't alert him of my presence. Watching Xanxus' body shake and sob almost silently.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry, Xanxus…_

I turned and exited the room. It wasn't until I was sure Xanxus couldn't hear me… and I couldn't hear him that I broke into a run. I hurt a friend… my friend.

_I really should have died all those years ago…_

* * *

><p><strong>Olala~ i smell drama... do you?<br>**

**Please Read and Review! Especially review... xD  
><strong>

**Thanks you!  
><strong>


	12. Battle of the Sun

**HIYAS! Honestly... i hoped you liked my previous chapter about Sky and Xanxus... before she met Tsuna and lost her mind... :D  
><strong>

**If you've read 'Nurarihyon no Mago' please check out my other story and tell me what you think... like should i continue or ****just keep it as a one shot! Please and thank you for your time and consideration!  
><strong>

**Now for... SKY! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

"School is sooo boring!" Sky whined as she walked home with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna gave her an apologetic laugh and scratched his head. Gokudera clicked his tongue and turned away… but had nothing to say to her, considering the last time he yelled at her… she threw his own dynamite back at him.

Sky glared at him and growled, emphasizing every word, "Do. Not. Click. Your. Tongue. At. Me. I've had enough of your attitude…" Gokudera glared back at her, as she cocked her head to the side and asked, "Hey. Which guardian are you?"

"Huh?" Gokudera snarled.

"Which attribute is your flame?" Sky asked again, rolling her eyes.

"Storm" Gokudera said, notably lifting his chin, smugness smeared all over his tone.

"Figures…" Sky said, turning away, "How about you Yamamoto?"

"Rain" Yamamoto said, his duffel bag was slung over his shoulders.

"Fits you too" Sky muttered and continued walking before stopping again, "… What about Sasagawa?"

"Onii-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah…" Sky replied.

"Oh… Sun" Yamamoto said.

"… I see…" Sky muttered, "Who's your cloud?"

"Hibari – san" Tsuna replied. Gokudera glanced towards Sky to see her reaction… and he was not disappointed…

Sky flinched and hissed, "That bastard is _your _cloud guardian!" Gokudera burst into laughter and Yamamoto grinned while Tsuna deadpanned. Sky stopped and thought and mentioned that it was kind of fitting for Hibari….

"Lightning?"

"Lambo" Yamamoto replied, Sky winced internally but managed to keep a poker face.

"Mist?"

"I have no idea" Tsuna replied this time.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Sky asked.

"Reborn never told me who he…" Tsuna started…

"Or she" Sky added

"Or she… is" Tsuna nodded…

"Tsu – kun!" someone shouted from the direction of his home, "Have you seen your father?" It was Nana-san…

"Tsu-kun… hn?" Sky said, smirking.

"Un…" Tsuna said, turning into a tomato…

"So Tsu-kun…. Should we go home?" Sky asked, smirking and smiling all in one.

"Why are going to jyudaime's home?" Gokudera shouted.

"I'm living there for now…" Sky replied, nonchalantly…

"Ah… Sky – chan! Good to see you back" Nana called. Sky smirked at Gokudera and spun around and hopped towards the Sawada residence. With her hands clasped behind her back, Sky looks almost normal…_ Normal as in a normal teenage girl… _Tsuna thought, _but she knows so much about the mafia… is it my fault?_

"No" Sky muttered loud enough so only Tsuna could hear. Tsuna sweat dropped when he glanced at Sky. She was staring at him in a way that made him feel like she could see through to his soul…

"Eh~ you're living at Tsuna's, Sky?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah" Sky replied, breaking eye contact with Tsuna.

"See you later" Tsuna called out to Gokudera and Yamamoto as Yamamoto dragged Gokudera away.

"NO! I have to stay by jyudaime's side as his right – hand man!" Gokudera shouted as Yamamoto continued to drag him till they were both well out of view.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"We have to bring Lambo too?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Of course he has to go! He's your thunder guardian!" Sky shouted, crossing he arms and rolling her eyes.

"And how was school? Did you calm down after seeing your family?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

"No" Tsuna replied, "They are not my family! I don't get it… there are others stronger than me… Why am I involved in this situation?"

"Iemitsu didn't give you those rings just to stop Xanxus from getting them but rather… you are more worthy of being the successor…" Reborn said, "And with that said… Sky you're going with them."

"WHAT?" Sky shouted.

"Go with Tsuna to the battle for the ring of the sun" Reborn repeated.

"No" Sky said, scowling.

"Please…" Reborn pouted.

"No"

"Tsuna might die…" Reborn said…

"What?" Tsuna panicked.

"No and no you won't, Tsuna" Sky said and jumped out of Tsuna's bedroom window.

"Hn…" Reborn thought, "Even unintentionally… she's dragging out the moment when she would have to confront them again…"

"Eh~ Sky knows the Varia?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"Yup… that's right…" Reborn said, "In fact, she grew up with Xanxus…"

"Then why isn't she with him?" Tsuna asked.

"Would you rather have her fight on Xanxus' side?" Reborn asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She can fight?" Tsuna asked, bewildered.

"She can fight…" Reborn confirmed, "She's strong, immensely strong too…"

"Then why doesn't she hit Gokudera whenever he starts yelling at her…" Tsuna wondered out loud,.

"She doesn't remember anything… remember?" Reborn said.

"Eh~" Tsuna asked, honestly confused now.

"Whenever Sky fought… she fought by instinct. She didn't have to necessarily remember how to fight in _order _to fight…" Reborn explained.

"How do you do something _instinctively_?"

"Muscle memory"

"Eh~"

"Never mind…" Reborn's eyes glinted with something unreadable to Tsuna and sent a kick towards Tsuna's chin, "Get moving, Dame Tsuna!"

"HIEE~" Tsuna squealed and ran out of the house… after saying a quick goodbye to his mother.

"Yo" Ryohei shouted as Tsuna ran towards them.

"Hey" Yamamoto said, and then he peered around Tsuna, "Hn… Where's Sky?"

"Eh~… oh…. She's probably not coming…" Tsuna said.

"JYUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"Sorry for being late… Lambo was playing hide and seek" Tsuna said, holding up Lambo.

Gokudera deadpanned and started to argue with the cow kid, "ANO AHOUSHII!"

"Nami – chuu is so quiet at night… hn" Yamamoto said, surveying the school.

"Sou-dai- you… there might be ghosts" Ryohei shouted, excited.

"Boo"

Tsuna screamed and fell to the ground. The others whipped around to see… Sky?

"MOYASHI – ME! What are doing… scaring the tenth" Gokudera shouted at Sky…

"I thought Tsuna said you weren't coming" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah… I wasn't going to but I got bored" Sky replied, staring at her feet. Tsuna was still hyperventilating and squirming on the ground. Sky deadpanned and asked, "Was it really that scary?"

"YES!" Tsuna replied, "Ghosts are scary"

Sky developed a faraway look as she replied, "No… not really. They're not scary at all… in fact; they're the ones that are scared. Scared of never moving on, afraid to meet loved ones on the other side…"

"Eh~" Everyone replied in unison.

"Oh… nothing" Sky said, waving her arms around.

"So… where are they?" Tsuna asked and looked around. Sky shivered in his peripheral vision…

"They are already standing by…" said one of the cervello, Sky growled like their very presence just pissed her off. On top of the roof… were several tall figures and two pink – haired ladies…

To Sky's obvious displeasure, the two ladies started talking and they announced the first battle is between the two sun guardians…

"It's that boy" said the colorful one, smirking and making kissy faces at Ryohei onii – san.

"It's him" Ryohei growled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

_Honestly… this is a waste of my time. I should be sleeping and dreaming, not watching two people fight to the death…_

The two pink cervello people showed Tsuna and the others the ring for the battle for the sun ring.

"Thank you for gathering… Now we will begin the scramble battle for the rings of the successor's seat…" one of the cervello said.

_Thank you for gathering… they said. We'll begin the battle… they said. Like people's lives aren't in DANGER here! _Sky raged mentally.

"Before we start… I have a question for the girl" Squalo said.

"Me?" Sky asked.

"Of course you… what other girl are there here?" Squalo raged.

"Well… there is Tsuna…" Sky said, twiddling her thumbs…

"Eh~" Tsuna squeaked and Sky burst into laughter.

Squalo growled, "Waiting…"

"Right. Sorry. What is it?" Sky asked.

"Are you on our side or theirs?" Squalo asked, pointing at him and then at Tsuna.

"Why would I be on your side?" Squalo's eyes widened, "I don't even know you people!" The blondie with the tiara stumbled and everyone, in those black coats, stumbled and gave identical looks of disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't know us? If this is a joke then it's not funny, you twit" Squalo snarled.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Oh please… what would I get out of making you people squirm?" Squalo stood there wide eyed and Sky heard a snore. She glanced down and deadpanned when she saw Lambo, asleep on the ground.

"Eh~" Tsuna looked back and forth, from Squalo back to Sky… then he followed Sky's gaze to the ground, where Lambo laid… asleep. "Oh… I envy you who have no idea what's going on…" Tsuna sighed.

"W-where's the boss?" asked the colorful one.

"He's not here…" said the baby, Marmon.

"Someone's eyeing you, Marmon" the blondie with the tiara said, chuckling with a shi shi shi shi shi, trying to change the subject.

"I feel like charging him some observation fee" Marmon mused.

"He..? I was talking about Sky?" Blondie said, pointing at Sky… who was staring at the baby…

Sky deadpanned when she saw that baby standing on the hand of the golem. _First Reborn and now this kid? What is the mafia doing with babies these days?_

"Hn… I was talking the arcobaleno that the kid has with him but, why is she staring at me as well?" Marmon mused.

"Maybe she thinks you're cute" Blondie said blatantly.

"Oh please…" Marmon scoffed. The cervello call Lussuria and Ryohei into the ring. Lussuria immediately walked into the ring, ready to get the battle finished and over with. Ryohei was about to walk into the ring when…

"Hey Tsuna… we're not going to form a group circle?" Yamamoto asked, smiling.

Ryohei stopped dead in his tracks and Tsuna and Gokudera deadpanned while Sky sweat dropped…

"That sounds passionate!" Ryohei shouted, spinning around.

"Oi… you're kidding, right?" Sky stammered; rapidly sweat dropping all over the place.

"I've always wanted to do that at least once!" Ryohei shouted again. Yamamoto slung his arm over Gokudera's shoulder and Ryohei grabbed Tsuna by his collar and dragged them into a circle. Their arms were intertwined and resting on the others' backs. Ryohei took a deep breath and shouted, "RYOHEI FIGHT!"

Yamamoto shouted a unified, "HN". Gokudera remained silent and Tsuna deadpanned.

"AGGHHHH! Now my energy is charged to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and just as he abruptly shouted, he abruptly stopped and looked around, "Hey… Where's Sky? She missed out on all the fun!"

Tsuna pointed to his right and there Sky stood, several yards away so she wouldn't have to huddle with them.

"TE ME! Why weren't you humiliated like I- we were?" Gokudera shouted and a vein popped on his forehead, pointing a finger at her.

"Because I'm smart and I refuse to indulge in your idiocy" Sky clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. Tsuna deadpanned at Sky's childlike tantrum. Gokudera turned red in the face, from anger and embarrassment, and started to rage at her until one of the cervello coughed to clear her throat asked to commence.

"You will hang the ring from your neck and upon defeating the other person and taking the ring, that person will be declared the winner" one of the cervello said.

"OH? OH DEAR?" the colorful one shouted and clasped his hands together and placed it near his tilted face, "You are totally my type!"

Gokudera's eyes popped and Yamamoto wrinkled his eyebrows while Tsuna's pupils disappeared completely. Chile crept down Sky's pine and goosebumps appeared all over her arm. _CREPPPY!_

"I'm so taking you home!" the colorful one, Lussuria is it?, licked his lips and made kissy noises. Everyone shivered in unison.

"This is just creepy and weird…" Sky muttered and used her hands to cover her eyes.

"For once… I agree with you… moyashi" Gokudera mumbled.

"My… arts… beautiful form… not… yours… boxing… no match"

Sky was covering her ears as well as her eyes and heard only a bit of Lussuria's conversation with Ryohei. When she saw a flash of light and it didn't fade… Sky opened her eyes and met a blinding light.

One of the cervello stepped out and said, "This ring was specially made for the battle of the Guardians of the Sun…"

"WHAT? I can't see!" Tsuna shouted, and was immediately whacked on the head by Sky.

"Shut up. If you squint you can see their outlines"

"Here I'll let you borrow my shades" Reborn said, holding out two pairs of sunglasses, one for Tsuna and one for Sky. Yamamoto already had one on.

Ryohei, still blinded from the light, was instantly kneed in the gut by Lussuria.

"Cheater" Sky mumbled, "Specially made for the Sun guardian? More like, specially made for the Varia"

Getting desperate, Ryohei started punching out blindly and Lussuria came in for another punch.

"Ouch…" Sky winced when Ryohei was punched towards the wires that surrounded the ring. According to one of the pink girls, the wire was heated to several hundred degrees.

"My ultimate sense of beauty for the body is a … cold, deteriorated, not-moving body" Lussuria cooed.

"A dead body?" Sky asked.

"Wouldn't that be a dead body?" Gokudera snapped.

"Never mind colorful… you are just one corpse fanatical freak" Sky said.

Ryohei shouted something and punched Lussuria. The air around them exploded and Mr. Corpse-fanatic flew a few feet into the air. Tsuna and the others cheered but for some reason… Sky felt disappointed.

"Just a little more…" Sky chanted over and over again like a mantra.

Lussuria flipped in midair and crashed down on Ryohei, holding his left knee out. When Ryohei's fist connected with Lussuria's knee, his arm burst in several places. Blood began to pour out and his arm looked like it was lacerated several times.

Sky gulped and held a hand over her mouth, "B-b-b-blood…" She sat down and hugged her knees closer to her body.

"Rest your forehead on top of your knees" Reborn whispered to her. She did as he said and instantly… she felt better but didn't dare to watch the match again. Not when she wanted to run her fingers through the pool of blood collecting on the floor of the ring. Imagining the pool of blood again... Sky licked her lips and her throat felt so dry... she was so thirsty.

_I can hear the blood pounding in their veins... _Sky lifted her head once and glanced around. Immediately, her gaze fell on the small of Tsuna's jugular.

_Pretty... pretty throat, nice and white... probably soft too..._

_What the SHIT am I thinking...? I don't want to bite Tsuna... or do I?_

Scratching her head... Sky thought about those people... or things... she met the other night. Thinking about Natsu, Shiro and Luna made her feel so... wanted... so alive...

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Eh~ so Sky's afraid of blood?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Yup… she always was…"Reborn nodded.

Colonello showed up then and Ryohei onii – chan stood up again. Ryohei onii – chan and Lussuria were fighting on even grounds now… almost even, onii – chan still couldn't see.

Then onii – chan pulled a trick. Punching at Lussuria but he was actually aiming at the lights… his plan succeeded and now he can see. To everyone's surprise, onii – chan used the salt coming from his body and shot it. _Sugoi, onii – chan! I have to tell Sky when she wakes up…_

And speak of the devil, the girl moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

Eww~… blood. I can just smell it in the air. And don't tell me it's unusual because I can clearly distinguish the iron smell of the blood. I know that smell like I know myself… well, maybe I might not know it that well… considering I have no idea who I am… But it was definitely the smell of blood, the putrid smell of blood.

I moaned when I started to move my limbs… I mean seriously, how ten minutes of absolute stillness can stiffen your body so much is a mystery to me!

"Oi… Tsu-kun!" I said, remembering what Nana – san called Tsuna, "How is your sun guardian doing so far…?" I got up and rubbed my eyes… _I think I fell asleep…_

"Onii – chan just broke the lights and he can see!" Tsuna said, excitedly.

"Great… Don't look so down, Tsu-kun…" I said, practically dripping with sarcasm. I analyzed Ryohei's body more clearly and saw sparkles around him. Rubbing my eyes before looking at him again, I realized it was salt. "Actually… that was smart…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh…" I turned around and there was no one behind me. I was about to turn and glare at Gokudera, for tricking me, when the voice spoke again.

"Korah! Down here!"

I looked down and there he was… all pudgy and cute just like Reborn. Only he was blond and wore a headband with a black 01 badge on it. Cute…_just makes me want to pinch their cheeks and stretch! _

"And who are you?" Sky cooed, _yes… have a soft spot for all babies…_

The blond baby looked surprise and glanced at Reborn. Reborn shrugged and the blond baby looked at me, "I'm Colonello, Korah!"

"Korah?" I asked.

"Korah"

"Korah?"

"Korah"

"Kor-" I started to say before Reborn dropped a Leon – mallet on my head, "What the? REBORN?"

"Watch the match" he smirked and turned his obsidian eyes towards the ring where the battle was about to end.

I turned and almost doubled back when I saw Sasagawa Kyoko, Ryohei's little sister and the unrequited love of Tsuna's life, and Kurogawa Hana, "Hiis…. So why are you here…?"

"I followed Colonello – kun" Kyoko, the school idol, said. I turned to Hana who said, "I only followed Kyoko…"

"Ohh…" I dragged out the 'oh' and skidded back to the ring where Ryohei was positively sparkling and punched Lussuria's knee. When the metal plate in his knee cracked, I let out the breathe I had no idea I was holding… I wanted to cheer since Ryohei won and that means Tsuna won… but somehow I also wanted to cry, my senses went into overdrive and the feeling of dread overwhelmed me.

Lussuria fell to the ground and got up again and demanded to fight… with only one good leg. I was hopping from one foot to another, getting really, really, scared… when there was a sudden bang in the air, I started to run.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, confused as to why, though…

I ran towards the ring, not away. Somehow I ran faster than I ever ran before. Everything around me turned into a blur, when I tackled Lussuria just when five bullets were shot. Three flew past me, one of them gazed my side and the last one shot Lussuria right in the middle of his back..

Sliding across the side of the floor, Lussuria was gasping and every single member of the Varia gasped, as well.

Standing up, some blood spurted out of the side of my abdomen, "What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing!" I raged, "He was a member of your team and you're going to just get rid of him when he fails! Little bitches" I growled, yelled and actually spat on the ground in front of them. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the golem, he was still holding up his gigantic hand… the fingers were still smokin'. "Erasing the weak, don't you people have something better to do… don't ANY of you have a fuckin' heart?" Sky continued to rage.

"Man… if looks could kill…" Squalo whispered, pointing at Sky's outraged expression. Sky clicked her tongue at him and jumped off the ring as the two cervello dropped into the ring and declared Lussuria unable to move and Sasagawa as the victor for the scramble battle for the ring of the sun.

"This is the end of tonight's match…We shall announce the participants of the next battle" said one of the cervello, the one on the right. Tsuna sweat dropped and Squalo declared he wanted to go next.

"Please allow us to continue", said the one of the left, "Tomorrow evening's battle will be between the guardians of Thunder…" The cervello pressed a button and the walls of the ring fell apart. Gola Mosca, the golem, leaped in and grabbed Lussuria's body and leaped away. When the smoke cleared… the Varia and the cervello were gone.

"Tch… drama queens, can't exit like normal people hn… can't do anything like normal people…" Sky muttered. Tsuna deadpanned and Yamamoto just laughed his worries away. Sky unconsciously shifted her weight onto the leg that was grazed and gasped in pain and stumbled. Yamamoto, who was behind her, caught her instinctively by her forearm and pulled her up.

"You okay…?" Yamamoto asked, concern wrinkling his eyebrows.

"Fine" Sky muttered through gritted teeth and got to her feet, wincing with every other step she took.

Reborn stared at Sky and walked on his pudgy legs towards her. Using his index finger, Reborn poked the skin where the bullet grazed her.

"GAHH~" Sky shouted, flinching and shifting her weight to the good leg and pulled the other one out of Reborn's reach. "What are you doing?" Sky snarled.

"No good after all, get da me Tsuna to carry you home" Reborn said, tilting his fedora over his eyes.

"No thanks… da me Tsuna couldn't carry me even if he tried" Sky said.

"What did you say about JYUDAIME?" Gokudera raged.

"Tsuna… is… weaakkkk" Sky said, taunting Gokudera with every drawn out pause in between the words.

"TE ME!" Gokudera shouted; a vein popped on his head. Gokudera pulled out several dynamites and lit them when he drew them across his face. In a split second, the dynamites were all thrown and only inches away from Sky's face.

"Luna…" Sky called for her wind elemental, "Kamikaze Enbu" Sky swung her good leg and a mini twister materialized and blew at the dynamites until every single last one of them surrounded Gokudera, himself. Sky burst into laughter and Tsuna deadpanned.

"Ehh~ dynamites?" Kyoko exclaimed, worried.

"Nope… it's just Gokudera's fireworks and party sticks…" Yamamoto said, chuckling at the pretty lights.

"Oi… is he serious?" Sky asked, pointing a finger at Yamamoto and raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately… yes" Tsuna replied, as he sweat dropped. Kyoko and Hana left the school grounds and Iemitsu and Basil popped out of nowhere… again.

"Uwahh~ Kyoko – chan is such a nice girl…just like your mom when she was young…" Iemitsu said, draping each arm over Tsuna and Sky's shoulders.

"Calling your wife old…" Sky smiled wryly, "Looks like I have something to tell Nana – san"

"Oh please…" Iemitsu said.

"Yes. Beg. Because every woman will snap if you call them old or not 'as young'" Sky wriggled her eyebrows, and Iemitsu sweat dropped a little… just a little bit. Awkwardly Iemitsu turned back to Tsuna and Sky beamed in victory.

Tsuna and Iemitsu started talking but Iemitsu abruptly ended it when he thrust Lambo onto Tsuna's arms and spewed a hasty goodbye. _Tch. Coward._

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Questions… PaRt TwO…<strong>

"Welcome… to the next segment of Twenty Questions for Sky's question…" Reborn said, pointing at Haru to cue the music.

_*Dun Da Dun Dun… Dun!*_

Kyoko pushed Sky into Tsuna's room and Ryohei had to hold Sky's hands behind her back so that she doesn't accidentally hit Kyoko if she struggled.

"I'm not going to struggle so LET GO!" Sky shouted at Ryohei, who did let go by the way. Rubbing her wrists, Sky continued to stare at the ground, "Fine… here's what Yamamoto and I have been discussing for… quite a while actually…" Sky winced a little and glared at Yamamoto.

"Eh~ You're going to bring this up here?" Yamamoto asked, staring at Sky with equal intensity. Everyone was ping ponging their heads back and forth between Sky and Yamamoto.

_Is something going on that I don't know about?_ Tsuna wondered, staring at Sky. Sky clicked her tongue and turned to look at Reborn.

"Go ahead" Reborn said.

"Alright…" Sky said, sudden nerves tingling in the back of her neck, she gulped once… twice… three times,_ Three times' the charm…_ Sky chuckled mentally and asked, "If you know someone is about to die… should you tell them?" Sky's eyes glazed over like she was trying not to remember.

"But that's not a question!" Gokudera shouted.

"It is too a question and answer it or shut up before I shoot you full of holes" Sky taunted, her eyes desperately flashing red. Twisting her wrists, twin pistols appeared one in each of her hands and Gokudera even drew back a little. "Should you tell that person?"

"YES TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said, fist – pumping.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Why what?" Ryohei asked, questions marks literally floated around his head.

"Why yes?" Sky asked, exasperated.

"Oh… I forgot… to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and everyone deadpanned, except for Sky. Sky was seething in anger.

Sky calmed down, oddly quick, "It's not that you forgot… but rather, you don't care at all" Sky spat, her voice cracking, "But I do…" Sky trailed off.

Tsuna raised his hand, like he was in a classroom, and waited for Sky to notice him. When Sky finally looked up and noticed Tsuna's hand, she stared at it for a minute or two before asking, "Why is your hand raised?"

"I have a question" Tsuna replied.

"You're supposed to be answering my question" Sky snapped, a grin emerging on her face.

"But I had a question about your question" Tsuna countered, raising an eyebrow. Sky leaned back on Tsuna's dresser and crossed her arms over her chest. She waved her hand in a flimsy way, telling Tsuna to go on. When Tsuna continued to stare at her, she said…

"Fine. Fine. Go ahead."

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief that Sky didn't kill him and blushed when he saw Kyoko looking at him appraisingly. Gokudera was giving Tsuna silent signs of support: thumbs up, fist – pumping and crazy dancing. Yamamoto just laughed and Ryohei looked confused.

"So… going to ask your question or are you going to stare at Kyoko all day?" Sky asked, but she whispered the last part loud enough so only Tsuna could hear. _I wasn't going to be too mean…_ Sky chuckled mentally to herself.

"Oh yeah…" Tsuna blushed, "So… what situation is this in?"

"Hn. What?" Sky asked.

"Like… is this a doctor giving to tell their patient that they're going to die… or what?" Tsuna elaborated.

_Honestly… I was surprised that Tsuna thought about this so much. I thought that he was going to give me a half – baked answer like Ryohei just did… _Sky thought. One look at Reborn and she could tell that he was thinking the exact same way. Unsurprisingly, it looks like Gokudera and Yamamoto never doubted Tsuna's intelligence…

Feeling my gaze on him, Yamamoto glanced at me and gave me a wry smile that clearly said, '_You're going to get hurt…. Again…'_

"Yeah… let's go with that" I said out loud to Tsuna.

"So if it was a doctor… then don't you think that it's his job to his patients to tell them that they were about to die. I mean, didn't they go to the doctor's _because _they felt that something was wrong…?"Tsuna said.

"And if they didn't feel anything wrong? What about then?" Sky asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Gokudera asked, bringing out his glasses and looking absolutely serious for once.

"What if it was just a regular check – up? What if the patient didn't feel anything wrong? What then?" Sky yelled, bringing her hands up and clutching her head.

"It would still be a doctor's duty to inform his patient if something is wrong…" Gokudera said, folding his arms.

"But what if it was a normal day in the park and you were just an average citizen?" Sky asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"Then I'll have to asked how does an average citizen know how someone is about to die or not?" Gokudera snapped.

"It was just an example!" Sky shouted, exasperated, she threw her hands up and began furiously scratching her head.

"Do you have lice?" Haru asked her suddenly.

"No" Sky responded warily.

"Oh… because you kept scratching your head" Haru said, smiling.

"I'm scratching my head because you are an idiot!" Sky hissed, her left eye was twitching.

"And this concludes out second segment of twenty questions" Reborn said, popping out of nowhere.

"But no one answered my question!" Sky pouted and whined.

"But you already know the answer" Reborn replied and glanced towards Yamamoto. No wanting to look directly at him, Sky turned so that she could see Yamamoto in her peripheral vision. Yamamoto was nodding at what Reborn just said, with this solemn expression in his eyes.

"Then why am I still so confused… still so scared" Sky's voice cracked and everybody in the room started to shift uncomfortably until Yamamoto walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Tears are a person's worst enemy" Yamamoto whispered into Sky's ear.

Sky chuckled, "I think that only applies to men." Even Yamamoto smiled at that.

"It's simple" Yamamoto said, pulling Sky back a little so she'll look him in the eye, "Do what you think is best!"

"What if my best isn't good enough?" Sky asked, tears creeping back into her eyes.

"I trust your judgment" Yamamoto said and smiled kindly.

"Thanks…" Sky muttered and pulled Yamamoto into a hug.

Someone coughed behind and Sky pushed Yamamoto away. Sky was beet red and when she turned… she found Reborn.

"You two got carried away so Tsuna and the others left" Reborn said and smirked, "So… you're going to end the segment with me… in this" Reborn held out a wig, a uniform and a costume.

"You're absolutely kidding me!" Sky shouted, holding her hand in a way that looked like she was bracing herself to dart out the door.

"No… I'm serious, and if you leave, the next time you see your stuffed piggy is when it's in tatters" Reborn smirked; resolution glinted in his obsidian eyes.

"NO!" Sky shouted, falling to the ground.

"Hahaha…" Yamamoto chuckled, "OTL is what you look like now." And he started sketching her figure on a nearby piece of paper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn! Come back next time!" Reborn waved and smiled around.

"P-p-please… also check out my… Haru-Haru interview" Sky deadpanned and waved around in a brown wig and an ugly yellow dress with a hideous pink ribbon on the top of her head.

"Hahaha… Gao!" Yamamoto laughed and held up his paws in this absolutely adorable white bear costume. _Man… I just want to bury my face in his fuzzy fur…_

Reborn glared at them and Sky deadpanned when she took this to be the signal. Yamamoto laughed and whispered that it was time. Sky set one foot in front of the other and faced Yamamoto. Yamamoto had done the same and faced her. Together, they held out both their hands in a variety of angles and declared, "BYES! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

"Not" Sky muttered and sweat dropped when a sharp (and I mean, SHARP) pencil was thrown her way.

* * *

><p><strong>WEEE! Was this a thrill ride? ... probably not, hn?<strong>

**So... please read and review this story!  
><strong>

**And don't forget Nura Rikuo in my other story!  
><strong>


	13. Morning

**Yay... new chapter is out! Please review...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

People call this eavesdropping… but I call it being a good listener. Besides, it wasn't my fault that Tsuna and this other dude were talking so loud. Actually… they were talking at a normal volume… but…_MOU! WHATEVER!_

Geez… so Lambo might really die… but why would Tsuna discuss Lambo with this older dude…

Thinking that the odd cow child might die… made something unrecognizable clam up inside of her. She could almost taste her distress in the air around her. Sighing a few times, Sky leaned against the wall and slowly slid down… thinking… dreaming…

* * *

><p><em>She was flying… or rather, floating in the sky. When she stopped, Sky stood up and began to wander the endless sky. Walking, watching… waiting,<em>

_But for what?_

_When a shadow passed overhead, Sky looked up and gasped when she saw… nothing. There was nothing that could have caused a shadow that large and yet… when she glanced at the ground, the shadow was still there._

'_Is it me? Did I put on a few pounds before I went to sleep?' Sky thought to herself mockingly. _

_**Don't be afraid… this used to be your home…**_

_Sky thought for a while and finally realized that this was Natsu speaki- well, THINKING… to her._

_Hiyas…_

_Sky thought as Natsu materialized in front of her. Expecting to see a flaming red haired, red eyed boy around her age… Sky was disappointed when he took on the form of a small lion cub._

_Awww….. Sky cooed, tickling the cub under the chin. The lion cub rubbed his face against her hand…_

_**Stop that!**_

_It was fuuunnn! Besides… you looked like you liked it too!, Sky thought back to him, remembering that this was no ordinary cub… it was only Natsu._

_**I had something to tell you… but now you made me forget it all!**__Natsu had all but yelled at Sky and harrumphed when he jerked his tiny, furry head to the other side._

_KAWAIII! Sky shrieked, picking up the cub and throwing him into the air and hugged him tight._

_**I swear… you have never been more difficult…**__ Natsu looked like he would have deadpanned if he could._

_Really… try me!_

_**When you were at the age of 5, you found me first… but you hadn't known what I was so you pulled my tail and used your monster strength and flung me around.**_

_PFFT! Now… that is comedy! Sky laughed and rubbed her index finger under an eye to catch the teardrops._

_**Anything else you would like to add about that moment? **__Natsu looked like he wanted to bite her and laugh at her…_

'_Considering I can't remember anything to add… then no' Sky sobered up and remembered what Natsu said when he just came here, 'What did you mean when this was my home?'_

_**You used to live here when you were learning…**_

_Learning what?_

_**Witchcraft…**_

* * *

><p>"Sky – chan. Sky – chan! Sky – chan, you shouldn't sleep here" a voice called to me. When I bolted up, my hand shot out and slugged that person right in the jaw.<p>

"Oops…" Sky muttered, staring at Tsuna's cold and unconscious body sprawled on the floor, "You need to seriously stop waking me up… for your health and my sanity"

* * *

><p>Ughh~ Bright light… is it morning? I started to move but there was something on top of me. <em>Don't tell me it's Lambo…<em> Sky thought and rolled her eyes. Slowly edging her eyes open, Sky gazed into _white?_ A white T-shirt… but whose?

Sky fell asleep on her side and someone's arm was lying over my waist. Sky jumped up so fast her head butted the body in the chin.

"Oww~" Sky exclaimed, and the body stirred.

"Hn…" murmured… TSUNA?

Sky took a quick look around the room and sighed in relief. She took a deep breath and shouted into Tsuna's ear, "OI! WAKE UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Eh~" Tsuna shouted as well, though in surprise. Tsuna raised his head from _my_ pillow and glanced around the room, slowly his eyes widened and he ran out without saying a word… not a word.

* * *

><p>Tsuna started to jog around the mountain prior to Reborn's orders. Sky began to run after Tsuna after he already left. Sky ran towards Tsuna and then slowed and paced her speed till she was right next to Tsuna.<p>

"So… what happened this morning?" Sky asked casually, not even breaking her strides… although glancing over a few times to see how Tsuna would react.

Tsuna faltered and stumbled a few times before pacing himself against. Only this time, he was several feet back and blushing like crazy.

"What happened this morning?" Reborn asked, suddenly jumping onto my shoulder from a nearby tree branch.

Wincing, not from pain but from the fact that I hadn't even sensed that Reborn was there, I said, "Tsuna was in my bed this morning…"

"Oh…" Reborn smirked, "that…."

"Yes… that…" I nodded in agreement, "By the way… what is _that_?"

"No! Don't tell her!" Tsuna squeaked in front of me, trying to catch up.

"Tsuna… seriously… I'm running backwards. You would think that you could have caught up to me by now…" Sky chided.

"So you would rather be remembered as a pervert than be sympathized with by the truth?" Reborn smirked; evil glinted in his obsidian eyes.

"Umm… so what happened?" Sky asked again.

Tsuna hung his head down in defeat and Reborn started his story, "Hehehe… it all started when I started to train Tsuna to become the Vongola Tenth"

"Uh-huh… and…" Sky edged Reborn on when he began to smile and reminiscence.

"Tsuna became so scared to sleep at night so he used to climb into mama's bed" Reborn said.

"Oh…" Sky stopped running when Tsuna tripped and face planted into the ground. Sky walked over and grabbed Tsuna by his shoulder and pulled him up. Tsuna was red like a ripe tomato.

"So… why did he climb into mine?"

"Maybe he thought you were his mother?" Reborn shrugged.

"So… I am old…" Sky thought absentmindedly.

"So you remember?" Reborn asked, giving her a look.

"Remember what?"

"You just said that you are old…" Reborn reminded her.

"Oh… wait, I said that out loud?" Sky said, shocked.

"You aren't old… you're the same age as me, right?" Tsuna asked, "And I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I mean I didn't… well…." Tsuna turned into a tomato again…

"Don't worry…"Sky said, kindly, and smiling, "I won't hold it against you"

"Unless you need a favor" Reborn added.

"Unless I need a favor" I nodded.

Tsuna sighed in relief that Sky hadn't slapped or laughed at him. He was still smiling until Reborn dropped a spinning kick onto Tsuna's back.

"EIGGAHHA~" Tsuna shrieked and pummeled forward.

"Oi!" Sky shouted as well, seeing as she was still holding Tsuna by his shoulder. Sky stumbled back several times and her shoes skidded against the edge of the cliff. "I think you're trying to kill me" Sky accused Reborn teasingly, staring at the Tsuna clutching her left arm and the 50 meter drop behind her.

"If Tsuna died that easily then you're not doing your job and I wouldn't be doing my job of training him either" Reborn pouted.

"Hahaha…" Sky laughed awkwardly and hauled Tsuna off of her, "Training time…" she said and pushed Tsuna towards the baby demon lord.

"NOOOO!" Tsuna yelled and Reborn chuckled evilly.

_Did I just send Tsuna to his doom… oh I hope not_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

_EEE~ Sky is mad after all… she just willingly sent me to my death…_

"Oi… Tsuna what's wrong?" Reborn asked, "You aren't focused at all, the special bullet is a risk. You'll die if you don't concentrate"

"That's cause tonight…"_Tonight is Lambo's match… forget my issues on Sky… Lambo might die…_

"Tonight?"

"Lambo's match" Tsuna replied disheartened.

Reborn took a minute to think, "Let's go back then…"

"Eh~"

"Go wake Sky up though" Reborn added.

"Eh."

Reborn turned and started to walk in the direction of the house and Basil followed him. _We really are going home?_

"SKY-chan…" Tsuna started to shout before he remembered the actions that lead up to the incident last night. _No… I can't wake her up like this. Should I throw a rock? A tree branch? Maybe something that will hurt less if she unconsciously throws it back at me…?_

Tsuna got up and ran down the mountain to the nearest convenience store and bought a few items. Carrying the bag up the mountain, Tsuna crouched a few feet away from Sky and began to throw packaged onigiris at her. One of them landed right on top of her head.

_Come wake up… please!_

"Graa~ What is this?" Sky reached up and grabbed the onigiri from her head, "Ooo~ food!" Sky peeled the wrapper off and bean to eat. Thinking it was finally safe, Tsuna got up from his hiding spot and tripped when Sky spun around and threw the onigiri, on the ground, like a Gatling gun.

"HIEEE~" Tsuna shouted and ducked.

"Oh… it's just you… finished with training?" Sky asked casually and walked over to pick up the food she threw.

"Un… R-r-reborn said we s-should get back" Tsuna stuttered.

"Let's go" Sky said before abruptly changing her mind, "Sorry… why don't you go first? I'll be right behind you"

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I-I left some stuff behind… somewhere" Sky said.

"Then let me help you search"

"I need to… pee too"

"Eh~ Then we should hurry and go home so you can use a toilet"

Sky sighed and looked Tsuna I the eye, "Go. Now." Her tone left no room for argument.

"Okay…" Tsuna agreed uncertainly but turned and ran off the mountain. When he was sure that Sky couldn't see him anymore, Tsuna doubled back and hid in the same spot he was hiding in earlier. To Tsuna's surprise there was a blond man with emerald green eyes… similar to Gokudera's. Ageha. Tsuna remember him, he was the one who infiltrated the hospital Dino set up. Does Sky know him?

"Who the hell are you?" Sky asked. Tsuna flinched at the cold edge in her voice.

"Hahh" Ageha sighed and shook his head, "Honestly. It hurts that you forgot all of us so easily"

"All of us…?" Sky asked.

"Of course… we weren't the only ones that you forgot, hn… wasn't your best childhood friend close to insanity when you fought for the sawada boy? Don't tell me you forgot Baba too… I mean… she did give up her life so you could hide from us?" Ageha said, licking his lips, clearly enjoying the unexplained torment that was coursing towards her.

"Us…?"

"Us. Thanatos' numbers… and you were his favorite… much to my obvious displeasure" Ageha clicked his tongue, all signs of his teasing act disappeared.

"Thanatos" Sky murmured. I could see that the name caused a reaction but she still doesn't understand why…

"That's right… remember him. The big guy of death?" Ageha chided.

"Death?"

_Death?_ I thought…

"Don't you know your myths… jeez, just what have they been teaching you in school?" Ageha groaned.

"Nothing that I haven't already known" Sky snapped back.

"Like what?" Ageha asked with a smug smile on his face. _I'm not the violent type but I really want to punch him for Sky…_

"M-maths" Sky stuttered.

"You mean math? They call it maths in England" Ageha said, smugly again.

Sky clenched her fists, "You didn't tell me who _you_ are?"

"Well… I'm surprised you haven't already guessed. What do I look like?" Ageha said, holding out his arms as if to embrace her but he hadn't moved an inch.

"A pedophile" Sky said without hesitation.

"WHAT? How dare you? I'm a butterfly. A BUTTERFLY!" Ageha shouted indignantly.

"Ageha…?" Sky said hesitantly.

"That's right!" Ageha folded his arms and harrumphed away from Sky. I could see Sky taking this chance to inch backwards… away from him. "Let's cut to the chase" Ageha said suddenly and turned back to Sky. She also stopped so abruptly that her legs looked so stiff and irregular.

"Hn"

"I know what you are and you forgot everything last piece of shit about us. Is that correct?" Without waiting for Sky to reply, Ageha went on, "You really are a cold bitch, you know. Let this be a warning then… Change fate… and you change the world. I know there's a part of you in there that will understand what I'm trying to say"

Sky stiffened when he said that but Ageha still went on.

"You know… the others will be waiting for your return… especially Avercus and Marie, they want to kill you so bad..." Ageha smiled creepily and shadows flitted around him again, "The time is soon. You'll involve your little new friends if you don't get rid of them soon…" And he disappeared…

"SHIT!" Sky raged and began kicking at the nearby bshed and trees. "FUCK THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Sky began kicking and kicking at the nearest tree. There was a loud crack in the air and the tree that Sky was kicking shuddered and every single leaf came cascading down on her.

"DAMN MY STICKING LUCK!" Sky shouted and the tree shuddered again… only this time, the whole tree came crashing down.

"Oh… shit" Sky stared at the destroyed tree and sweat dropped.

"NO MY TREES!" Screamed a voice that I heard never heard before. A girl with warm brown hair and equally warm russet irises appeared.

"Sorry Momoka… I honestly didn't mean for it to happen" Sky said apologetically.

"My trees… oh my children!" the girl, Momoka, moaned.

_Did Sky hit her on the head when the tree fell down…_ I thought and deadpanned.

"I said I'm sorry!" Sky said again.

"My babies… my babies… Don't worry, mama's got you" Momoka – san was cooing while clutching the leaves in her arms and hugging the tree trunk.

"Don't worry about her. Momoka's just nervous since humans were overpopulating her precious nature…" said another foreign voice. I looked up at him and he had flaming red hair and equally piercing crimson red eyes.

"Oh… Natsu. Glad you're here. Now how do I deal with this?" Sky said and gestured around her.

"I don't know… but you can always grow a few trees to make her happy…" that boy, Natsu(?), said. I wasn't sure why but there was a twinge of resentment in me. I don't like Natsu…

"Lookie what I found here Sky… looks like you have a stalker!" someone shouted behind me and grabbed me from the collar of my jacket.

"Hn" Sky turned around and her eyes widened, "Put him down YOMI!"

I twisted around to get a look at the guy who grabbed me…_EHH~! A vampire!_

The vampire twisted a wry smile and calmly said, "I am not a vampire… do you want people calling you sissy just because you looked like one? Oh wait… you don't care do you, cause you are a sissy"

"Shut up, Yomi. And put him down like I told you too" Sky growled at him.

"Fine. Fine. As you wish… isn't that right?" Yomi said annoyingly but he put me down. _Boy am I glad Sky is here!_

"That's right… you should be" snarled the vampire boy.

"Knock it off" Sky growled again. She walked towards me and grabbed by my forearms and dragged me away from the lot of them. When I looked back they were gone… although several colorful animals were surrounding Sky.

"Do I even want to know how long you were there?" Sky asked, not even glancing once in my direction. _She's mad…_

"No… you don't want to know" I laughed awkwardly.

"Since Momoka appeared…?" Sky asked. _She's mad…_

"Before…" I replied softly and Sky hissed. _Oh… she is definitely mad… _She stopped at the base of the mountain and threw me against a tree. Her palms whack the trunk of the tree loudly as she said, "I don't care if Reborn or any other important people in the world are protecting you… and I would rather not do this. But repeat any of this to your guardians and I swear I will kill you" Sky's eyes flashed red and her pupils contracted, showing that this was not an empty threat.

I nodded and Sky visibly relaxed. She let me go and started to pull me home. I'm glad that she did. I doubt I would have gotten home if she had just left me there…

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"BOOTS BOOTS BOOTS!" Lambo shouted over and over again, jumping again and again into the rain puddle.

"Lambo…. Stop it" Sky scolded Lambo, considering he was getting dirty rain water all over her and Tsuna, "Jeez… why am I here too?"

"In case, Lambo dies" Reborn said, jumping from Yamamoto's shoulder to hers. Sky shifted her weight and carried on like nothing changed.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked curiously.

"If he dies… you should be there" Reborn said, again vaguely.

"Why?"

"You'll know when you remember everything else" Reborn said, tilting his fedora.

"Ouch" Sky flinched, honestly… that hurt. It wasn't my fault I couldn't remember anything else.

"I wish there was some way we can withdraw…" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry… if something happens, we'll jump in" Yamamoto said reassuringly.

"That's right, jyudaime!" Gokudera agreed, _oo~ what a surprise~!_

"Actions like that will resolve in disqualification. All who interrupt will forfeit their rings to their opponent" said two cervello people on the roof. Dang they tick me off… and it doesn't help that my energy was wasted on stupid elementals that appeared without my consent.

"Look up… that will be the ring for the battle for the thunder ring" one of them said, pointing up. Everyone looked up and Tsuna deadpanned.

"What is that thing?" Tsuna said.

"GUPYA?" Lambo cried.

"Stag beetle… looks like a stag beetle…" Sky said, sweat dropping as well. When a strike of lightning shot across the sky, an image of Lambo flashed through her head and then it was gone. Lambo was dead… well almost dead. Sky gulped several times and Tsuna got nervous just by looking at her.

"What happened?" Tsuna whispered so only Sky could hear him.

"Nothing… yeah, nothing's gonna happen" Sky said, reassuring herself more than Tsuna. "Let's go to the roof." Sky turned around so she hadn't seen Tsuna stare after her. And neither of them saw Yamamoto stare after him… and her…

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"What the heck are those?" I asked. We just got to the roof but the rod thingies were very… noticeable.

"The battleground is called elettrico circuito" said one of the cervello. Lightning flashed across the sky and I saw Sky close her eyes like she was afraid of it. The lightning flashed and struck the rods of the ring. Lightning began to flow into the ring and lit up the whole roof.

"The elettrico circuito has been coated with a special conductor. When lightning hits the rods, it will be discharged into the floor at several times its potency" said the other cervello.

"Would you just burn by standing there then?" I asked, totally freaking out.

"Lambo wants to play!" Lambo yelled, running towards the battle ring.

"NO. LAMBO IT's DANGEROUS!" I yelled, running after Lambo. When I caught Lambo, one of his horns fell off. Gokudera – kun came over and picked up Lambo's horn. He scribbled something on it and said…

"Now everyone knows who this belongs to" Gokudera said, holding up Lambo's horn, now scribbled with 'DUMB COW' all over it in red. I deadpanned and glanced over at Sky. She was glaring at the ring… or was it the other side of the ring…

"Thunder guardians… please go to the center of the battleground" said one cervello.

"Your opponent has been waiting for two hours" said the other cervello, gesturing to the other side of the ring… where Sky had been staring for the past few minutes.

All of us, except for Sky, turned our heads towards the other side and when the lightning flashed across the sky… a figure of a tall man flashed. Several shadows dropped from the sky and landed next to the man.

"Levi showed up two hours earlier again… shishishi" said the blond one.

"Tch. Tiara boy." Sky muttered under her breathe. I guess Yamamoto heard her since he chuckled, almost silently.

"What are you laughing about baseball nut?" Gokudera shouted.

"Eh. Nothing much. Hahaha?" Yamamoto laughed again, scratching his head.

"Come on Sawada. We're going to do the usual again" onii – chan shouted, grabbing me and pulling me towards him. With his other hand, he grabbed Lambo and Yamamoto slung his arm around Gokudera. Yamamoto tried to grab Sky as well but… when he reached for her… she was already gone. Yamamoto shrugged and turned back to the lopsided circle we just made.

Together onii – chan and Yamamoto excitedly shouted, "LAMBO FIGHT! OHHHHH~!" Gokudera hadn't said a thing… though I did try…

"GYAHH~ That was fun… do it again" Lambo shouted.

"We'll do it again when you win alright?" Sky asked Lambo.

"Eh~ Where did you come from?" I asked her. She disappeared and then appeared out of nowhere.

"I went for a walk"

"Why?"

"To avoid your stupid circle" Sky said, "Don't think I didn't see Yamamoto reaching for me"

"Ahaha…" I laughed awkwardly.

"Oi Tsuna – kun" Sky said.

"Hn?"

"Lambo… I think you should explain some things to Lambo" Sky said, pointing to Lambo's happily jumping figure.

"Lambo… listen to me" I said, crouching down and holding Lambo by his afro, "If you don't want to go… then you don't have to" Lambo stared up at me. I wonder if he understood what I was trying to say… I hope so.

"I'm not sure why Dad picked up… but having a child fight is wrong in so many ways" I continued, _I honestly hope Lambo will understand just what I'm trying to say…_, "You don't wanna die this young… right?" I patted Lambo's head, half – hoping Lambo will withdraw.

"My. My. Tsuna doesn't know. Lambo can't die because he's invincible" Lambo said, casually… shoving his pinky up his nose.

"He has a point" Sky mumbled again, grinning this time._Eh~ Lambo's invincible?_

"Lambo take this" I said, shoving the old pair of horns that adult Lambo gave to me.

"_The battle for the thunder ring… will now begin"_


	14. Battle of the Thunder

**Woawz... I'm getting excited... are you? Anyways... THANK YOU VERY MUCHIE for your awesomesauce reviews:  
><strong>

**Lady Syndra, anna the viking xD and sourapple2000  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! ... if you hadn't already xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

_The battle for the thunder ring… will now begin_

Lambo might die… a cervello will die… should change anything? Should I try to warn one of them pink haired… people…

_Don't change fate..._

Oh I hate that idiot… what the hell does he mean? He talks about a whole bunch of crap that I don't understand! And not only does he disappear and call me shit but Tsuna listened in on the whole thing? Of all the rotten luck in the world… eesh!

And why are those Varia creepers just staring at me? I have had enough of that when Ageha and the others were doing it and now they just have to stare as well…?

What's worse? I'm seeing visions of Lambo being half – dead…. When he's playing with the wires in the ring in front of me… he's playing with the ring… with the ring…

_The ring is a special conductor… when lightning strikes… it will be discharged at several times its potency…_

No.

"LAMBO MOVE!" I shouted, Lambo looked up but he didn't move. When lightning barreled towards the ring, Gokudera shouted and Tsuna looked like he wanted to turn to jelly right there…

"DODGE IT!" Tsuna yelled as well.

Lambo was still poking the wires when the lightning struck and electrocuted him. When the smell of burning charcoal filled the air, I looked down and saw… a little puff ball.

"Where's Lambo?"

"You idiot!" Gokudera shouted and whacked the back of my head, "That is Lambo"

I could hear Tsuna squealing like there's no tomorrow.

"You little…" I stated to say before Tsuna ran forward and clasp a hand over my mouth.

"Ahaha… its nothing" he said still covering my mouth… and my nose. _Can't breathe… stupid idiot!_

I struggled and tried to scream before I decided to just knee Tsuna… which I did.

"Owww~" Tsuna whined, clutching his stomach.

"I would say sorry but it was your fault this time" I replied, folding my arms over my otherwise nonexistent chest.

"Owww… oh yeah….. LAMBO?" Tsuna suddenly shouted, running towards Lambo when a cervello jumped in front of Tsuna and blocked his path.

"We have to check if he's still alive" she said.

"There's no need… he's gone" growled Levi.

"No he's not" I mumbled… but apparently I mumbled too loud since everyone heard me.

"What do you mean?" said one of the cervello.

"It's just something he built up… when Lambo was a kid – " I started to say but Lambo got up and started to cry.

"UWAHHHHHHH~ IT HURTS!"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows deeper as he watched Lambo get up.

"It's a trait he developed when he was struck by lightning as a child" Reborn said, "it's called electtrico cuoio"

"Yeah… he can absorb the lightning and release it into the ground… making him the most suitable person to be the lightning guardian" I added to what Reborn just said. Tsuna looked at Reborn as if to confirm what I just said.

"She's right" Reborn agreed, but tilted his head, "But how do you know all that?"

"His skin kind of… glowed?" I replied. Yes the excuse was petty but I can't tell him that I already knew that Lambo will be electrocuted and that Reborn was going to explain a whole bunch of complicated stuff.

"Do you still have your –" Reborn started to say before Tsuna started squealing again.

I looked up and saw Levi charge at Lambo and beat the poor brat senseless.

"UWAHHH~" Lambo cried and pulled out a bazooka.

"Holy Shit… suicide?" I wondered out loud.

Tsuna looked at me weirdly and said, "No… that's the ten year bazooka"

"Yes I see it's a bazooka and Lambo is going to shoot himself with it…"

"Calm down… it's a good thing, I think" Tsuna said reassuringly.

"NO IT IS NOT!" I cried.

"Good Go!" Gokudera cheered as Lambo shot himself and was engulfed in smoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled and grabbed Gokudera by his collar and shook him.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said, holding me back from kicking Gokudera's rear end back to China.

"Mataku… I didn't think dumplings were going to be my last supper…" said someone... _Wow… who is that cow kid… looks like Lambo but older….?_

"Who is that?" asked Ryohei, looking _'extremely' _confused.

"That's someone Tsuna knows right?" Yamamoto asked with a straight face.

"So… I'm not the only one who doesn't know who that kid is right?" I said, pointing at the pretty boy with curly hair and… the cowboy outfit.

"Un…" Yamamoto and Ryohei agreed with me silently.

"What the heck? Why is there an outsider here?" shouted Squalo.

"No. He's the ring holder summoned from ten years into the future by the ten year bazooka…" said one of the cervello.

"Ohhhh~ Souka!" I said, lighting hitting my fist against my other hand. I honestly heard a click, like a light bulb just went off in my head. Then again… considering the way Tsuna was looking at me, I think the light bulb appeared outside of my head.

"You really didn't know?" Reborn asked me, raising his little chibi eyebrows. _Cute… but deadly._

"Therefore we recognize him as the candidate and continue the battle" said the other cervello.

The way they're talking is really starting to get to me… I don't like the way they treated Tsuna and the others like they're baggage. Like they are just supporting characters in someone else's life…

"KHM-MM~" Gokudera coughed to clear his throat. I ignored him. If he really got a cold then Tsuna would be enough to fuss over him.

"KAH-MMM" Gokudera coughed again, but this time he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Do you have something to say to me?"

I thought for a second and another light bulb went _ping!_ "Yeah… I do." I cupped my palm over his left cheek and pinched it, "If you're getting a cold… stay away from me! I hate being sick in bed. That feeling is absolutely horrid!"

"WAHH~" Gokudera shouted in indignation and began to fidget.

"Ehhh~" Tsuna deadpanned.

"What? Wasn't that what you wanted to hear?" I asked Gokudera. Honestly… I don't even know what he wants anymore… Jeez, boys are so complicated no matter how much everyone says that they're just so simple…

"You little…!" a vein popped on Gokudera's forehead as his eyes narrowed into slits. Gokudera drew a few dynamites from his…, wherever he hides his precious dynamites.

"Don't. You do remember what happened last time… yes?" I tilted my head, silently mocking him.

"Give it up… you won't win against her" Reborn said and smirked, he tilted his fedora and jerked his head towards the ring, "You should be watching Lambo's match"

"Wait so… that is Lambo?" I asked again, making sure things are clear and good.

"When you lost your memories… did someone stuff cotton balls into the empty gap" Reborn smirked.

"Oooohhh… you meanie butt" I whined and pouted. When I turned towards Lambo… _ahh~ still can't get used to that snotty brat looking… older… more mature – ish, I guess?_ Lambo had just attached his horns onto his head and mumbled 'Thunder Set"

_Oooo~ A surprising new move! What's it look like! SURPRISE ME, LAMBO!_

Okay… I _know _there are sparkled around me and in my eyes… sparkles. Sparkles. Sparkles everywhere! Then… suddenly, all the lightning gathered in the sky and struck Adult Lambo all at once.

_Oooo~ pretty lights…. Pretty lights!_

"Ignoring the lightning rod and calling lightning to himself" Marmon mumbled, "I'm impressed." Marmon's mouth curved into a semi – smirk.

_Sugoi!_

"Do you think Sky is doing anything?" Squalo whispered to Marmon.

"No" Marmon replied instantly, "Do you see her going all googly eyes over the amount of lightning there… She isn't doing anything"

"Jeez… I am so glad Xanxus decided to skip Levi's match too. If he saw… no, if he knew…" Squalo stopped talking and sighed, "Well… hell would freeze over"

"Mataku… stupid boss… stupid Sky" Marmon mumbled.

"I can hear you!" I shouted over to them, jeez they were talking wayyy too loudly. I could hear them… and I was across the ring and in between us was a big… torrent of lightning. I turned to Lambo just in time to hear him shout…

ELECTTRICO CORNATA

And he charged at Levi. _Oh my goddess… this is so exciting!_

I turned my attention to Levi and see how he was dealing with Lambo's sudden change but… he moved his mouth and muttered several… sh – stuff.

Levi flinched and the rods on his back burst and flew off in different directions. Levi took on a rather dramatic pose and the rods opened, in midair, like an umbrella. Lambo charged closer and closer and lightning began to build around the umbrellas. When the umbrellas were charged to a certain range, the charges were released and struck Lambo all at once.

"That's not good" I muttered.

"His body can't take that much electricity" Reborn said, as well.

When all the charges had been released, Lambo's body crumbled to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Tsuna asked, leaning closer.

I gave him a funny look, "No. he is not"

"That's just wishful thinking… he's probably dead" Gokudera said.

"And why am I not surprised you want him dead" I snarled at Gokudera… mann~, this is why I hate Storm guardians.

"Ah. He got up" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"But he's crying" Yamamoto added.

"AHOSHI! Now is not the time for crying!" Gokudera yelled at Lambo.

"Shut up you doofus!" I told Gokudera, who instantly turned and raged at me… _why am I not surprised? _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Lambo RUN AWAY!" Tsuna yelled.

I looked away from Gokudera and saw Lambo's shoulder being pierced by one of Levi's many rod umbrellas. Blood slashed and squirted from Lambo's wound. When Tsuna saw the blood, he cast a worried glance towards me.

I nodded that I was fine but continued to rage… deep… deep…. DEEP down in my heart… , if I have one…

"I'll cut you up and make steak out of you" Levi snarled at Lambo's near dead body on the ground. _Crap… this was exactly how Lambo looked like in my little hallucination; all bloodied and near dead._

"Shish kebab would be a better choice" I hollered my comment to Levi.

"AHAHA~ I knew it! Our Sky was in there somewhere!" Squalo shouted, quite happily.

"That is a better idea…" Levi muttered, putting a finger on his chin like he was trying to consider the idea.

"Look what you done?" Gokudera shouted at me and whacked me at the back of my head… AGAIN!

_Oh… he is in for it!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

I sweat dropped when I saw shadows on Sky's face. Her face twisted and she started to grin creepily. _HIEEE~!_

"Takoyaki" Sky said, still grinning.

Gokudera – kun stopped what he was doing and rigidly turned towards Sky, "What did you say?"

"Takoyaki"

"HUHHG: Gokudera grunted in an inapt way.

"Huhhg what? You wanna be a gorilla now too?" Sky snapped.

"You little…" Gokudera growled.

"Noo….. stop them Yamamoto!" I shouted and glanced at Yamamoto… who was _smiling?_

"Rebornnnn!" I turned to Reborn, who was …_sleeping?_

"Oi! What are you doing?" Onii – san said.

"Onii – san?" I sighed… relieved that he was going to stop them from killing each other.

"Why didn't you EXTREMELY include me?" Onii – san bellowed, punching the air. And now… my hopes just vanished into thin air…

"Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki. Takoyaki" Sky hollered, astonishing, all in one breathe…

"TE ME! MOYASHI – ME!" Gokudera yelled and a vein popped on Sky's head, "You're not just a moyashi… you're a girl moyashi"

"No really? I didn't know I was a girl… I guess I should check, huh?" Sky said sarcastically, miming pulling her shorts away from her belly to peer inside. Gokudera turned red but didn't say anything else…

"Hehehe… one point for Sky" Yamamoto muttered to me. I glanced at him and he was crouched on the ground… drawing? Everyone's names were drawn on the ground with chalk…

_Where did he get chalk?_

… and there was a tally mark near Sky and Yamamoto's names.

"What is that?" I asked him, Sky glanced over my way and instantly became immersed in what Yamamoto was doing…

"Tally marks…" Yamamoto said, blending over again to add his finishing touches. When he stood up he explained that this was his way of remembering how many times we owned each other…

"Where did you get that chalk?" Sky asked, eyeing the tiny piece of chalk in his hand.

"Reborn. He gave it to me" Yamamoto said and Sky and I deadpanned, "Why?"

"Nothing…" I muttered.

"You should give Lambo a point from me" Sky told him, trying to change the subject.

"Hn. Why?"

"I didn't think he could turn into an adult… does that count?"

"I guess…" Yamamoto bent over and drew a tally mark under Lambo's name, "In that case… me too, since I didn't know about him either…" Yamamoto said.

"You too?" Sky held her hand for a high five.

"Ahaha…" Yamamoto laughed and gave her a high five. Somehow I feel envious of Yamamoto… he could casually just hang out with her. She probably wouldn't have looked my way if I wasn't a candidate for Vongola Tenth.

… wait a minute. Don't I like Kyoko? Why am I feeling so… weird for?

"UWAAHHH~" Lambo cried and when I looked back at him, he already had the ten year bazooka and shot himself.

"Oops… forgot about the cow brat" Sky mumbled.

Levi looked like he was so disappointed but Reborn, who had awoken when we were all preoccupied, just smirked. He smirked like never before.

"What's going to happen?" I wondered out loud.

"Hn…" Sky thought for a second, "Yamamoto?"

"Hn?"

"Put down another mark… I didn't see this coming…"

"Ahaha~" Yamamoto laughed and did as he was told… similarly… adding a mark near his name as well…

"It's… Lambo from TWENTY years into the future?" I squeaked. Damn… I don't like it when my voice suddenly raises an octave.

"Look… Tsuna's not that bad at math after all!" Sky giggled.

Adult… I mean, Super Adult Lambo was wearing a fur – lined collar jacket, with a white tee on the inside. He had gloves on and a pretty good – looking belt…

"Man… he looks gangster now" Sky said, "Totally native too"

Gokudera and I deadpanned. I had no idea what to say to her.

"Hn… oooo~ is that you Sky? I'll take that as a comment then…" Adu- Super Adult Lambo said, grinning like a fool, "It's definitely been a while… since I've seen you…"

"Huh…?"

"I didn't think I would ever see you again…" Lambo started to reminiscence, "I didn't think I would see any of you again… all of your faces… how nostalgic"

"Is that really that dumb cow?" Gokudera asked, dumbfounded.

"Somehow he seems reliable?" I wondered.

"Age does that to you" Sky shrugged.

"Not to you though" Reborn smirked.

"This is enough to move me to tears…" Lambo started to say.

"Heyy… hold it! Do not start crying after Tsuna just called you reliable!" Sky blurted, raising an eyebrow.

Lambo chuckled, "You really are still the same"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sky growled.

"Nothing much…" Lambo sweat dropped and held his hands up defensively, "Besides… this isn't the time to be emotional. Someone scary is glaring at me"

"I'm going to kill you!" Levi fumed. The umbrella rods shot out again and settled themselves in the same positions as before. Lambo was startled when he saw the umbrellas.

"No… not again!" I screeched.

"He'll be fine" Sky reassured me.

"How?"

"Watch…"

"The umbrellas cover every single possible angle… and they hit the target and simultaneously discharge electricity" Gokudera mused over the attack.

"Shut up" Sky demanded.

The lightning discharged and when they smacked into Lambo… he cried out. A minute… or two later, the lightning stopped discharging and Lambo gathered it all into his body. In a quite dramatic way, Lambo squatted and release the lightning charges into the building and shouted…

"Electrrico Reversal"

Levi looked shock and mumbled, "He transferred that huge amount of electric current into the ground?"

Hearing Levi, Lambo said "Electricity is like a kitten to me"

"Meow?" Sky asked, tilting her head, "He means a kitty that goes 'meow'?"

"What else is a kitten, you idiot?" Gokudera grumbled at me.

I thought Sky was going to explode at him… but all she did was angle her head and smile saying, "This is also a kitty…" Then she gave Gokudera – kun the evil eye and hissed, moving her hand in a clawing motion. Gokudera deadpanned and moved away from her… eyeing her every once in a while.

"I really took a gamble on his potential in becoming the thunder guardian" Dad said, popping out of nowhere again.

"DAD?" I shrieked.

"Iemitsu…" Sky said in a monotone voice and nodded her head at him. Dad looked kind of surprised and glanced at Reborn for a second. Reborn shook his head and dad looked even more confused...

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

What the heck just happened? What's more? Why did I just do that? Jeez… why did the two of them just have to make me feel like I am such an idiot… Gokudera with his rampages about me being an idiot doesn't affect me as much as Reborn and Iemitsu just looking at me like there is definitely something that I'm missing.

WHY?

Fuming at my own cluelessness, Levi started to yell a whole bunch of indefinite mutterings. Lambo sighed a few times and looked down at the ground. Suddenly… he began to perk up and smile,

"Those horns…"

Grabbing them quickly… Lambo used his old horns as a shield when one of Levi's rods came flying at him.

"I didn't think that they were here…" Lambo mused, holding up his horns.

"Hn…" Tsuna wondered. I chuckled looking at his confused face… it was like I could actually hear the gears turning in Tsuna's head…

"I thought these were missing…" Lambo said, still musing.

"Eh?"

"The Bovino boss gave it to me the other day…" Iemitsu said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I'm not really sure…" Iemitsu said, wearing a horrible 'I don't know what you're talking about' face.

I sighed, holding my hand out to my forehead, "Just stop talking… I'm already out of aspirin"

"Ahh… these horns definitely feel better than my backup horns" Lambo sighed in bliss, "Thunder Set…" The lightning gathered and struck Lambo again. All the electricity assembled and formed a set of gigantic horns on his head… just like Adult Lambo…

"Electtrico Cornata!" Super Lambo yelled.

Levi muttered something that I didn't catch but Lambo did. He smirked and the electricity built up around his horns became even bigger and much more epic…

"The currents streamed out?" Tsuna shouted and I just smirked. I saw this in my hallucination. _Why do I suddenly have hallucinations…? Did I see this somewhere before… like in a manga or an anime… or something?_

Lambo charged and struck Levi. Over Levi's body, several deep, lacerating cuts appeared. Blood spurted from his wounds… drenching his long overcoat.

"Back down or you'll die…" Lambo warned.

_No… soon, it's going to happen in 5…4…3…_

_2…_

_1…!_

"LAMBOOOO~!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A puff of smoke surrounds the Adult Lambo and…

_Oh… shit,_

Bratty Lambo was back…

"GUPYA?" Lambo yelled, electrified by his, older version's, recent attack on Levi.

"Lambo… he's not moving!" Tsuna's voice quaked when h stared at Lambo's charred and unmoving body on the ground. I just wanted to pull Tsuna into a hug and tell him that it okay… Lambo will be fine. But my arms refused to respond and they lay by my side…

_No…_

"You little piece of shit…" Levi growled.

_No…_

Levi walked closer to Lambo…

_No._

"That bastard" Ryohei growled and cracked his knuckled. Gokudera took out his dynamite and Yamamoto grimaced and flinched as well…

_No._

"You'll disqualified if you interfere" Reborn said, keeping a poker face on. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei's faces twisted into indecision. I can just hear them thinking… should I interfere… or not? What do I do? What should I do?

"I don't count do I?" I mumbled… but I think only Reborn heard me since he was the only one who acknowledged that I said something. I kept my eyes on the ground but I took note of every movement Levi made towards Lambo…

"What's so great about electrrico cuoio… anyways just die!" Levi seethed and instigated the stomping of his feet… on Lambo, returning the damage manifold. Tsuna yelped and the others looked on in desperation… ach of their faces were contorted in alarm and pain.

Levi lashed out his leg and swept Lambo in a semi – circle and thrust him several yards away.

"Kuh…" Tsuna grunted and scampered on towards Lambo.

"What are you doing…. You'll be disqualified…" Reborn remarked.

"I know… but I have to protect Lambo!" Tsuna swore franticly.

_Heh…_

_**There is more to the boy after all…**_

_You…_

_**Going to help?**_

_Yes…_

"Do as you wish then" Reborn smirked.

_**Fine… but don't change the future that you see drastically…**_

_Don't worry and no problems… Sonoka…_

Levi shouted, "DIE!" and raised his already charged rod and pointed it at Lambo.

_Come on… TSUNA!_

When the rods around the ring fell down and Levi jumped away from Lambo…

_Chance!_

I leaped towards Lambo, grabbed him and immediately jumped back.

"I got him" I huffed out in a breath. I glanced at the used-to-be ring. The rods all collapsed, separating Levi from me and Lambo. A cloud of steam materialized at one side of the ring. When it faded away, Tsuna crouched there… still holding a wire from the ring, sky flame set ablaze on the middle of his forehead.

"If I have to watch my precious comrades die with my own eyes… I won't be able o atone for it no matter how many times I die…" Tsuna premised, coolly.

_Ahaha… you made it… da – me Tsuna…_

I shut my eyes… allowing them to close for another second or two. I felt Lambo coil his tiny arms around me and breathe into my neck…

_He's good… he's alright…_

Damn… I'm definitely getting bags under my eyes if I don't go to sleep anytime soon…

_Go for it… Da – me Tsuna… I'll watch your back…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAN I GET A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!<strong>

**Please review... they make me happy about the world at large!  
><strong>


	15. Sky  Strong WHAT!

**Teehees~! Tsuna's becoming more and more reliable!**

**Now... a question for all you readers! Should Sky be paired with:**

**(a) Tsuna**

**(b) Yamamoto**

**(c) No one... [forever alone... o.o]**

**Thanks to sourapple2000, monalisa, Lady Syndra and anna the viking xD!**

**[Come... give Sky a hug! *whispers* Dont worry... she's _very _hug-able!] **

**AND... PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

"If I have to watch my precious comrades die with my own eyes… I won't be able o atone for it no matter how many times I die…" I said. I was still holding parts of the ring in my hands as my dying will flame grew larger and larger.

"Tsuna!"

"Jyudaime!"

"SAWADA! EXTREME!"

All of my friends shouted. But something was missing… something very important to me. I let my gaze wander, searching for her… and then I found her. Lying several feet away from where all the rods collapsed at, clutching Lambo against her… Sky…

Why was she there? Were the rods about to collapse on top of Lambo… and that's why she's there…?

"I see" Marmon, the baby, murmured, "The gold – crafted conductors in the electtrico circuito can conduct heat… The heat is transmitted to the thinnest part of the lightning rods and melt it. Once melted… they can't support their own weigh and topple…"

"This wasn't in your information… Squalo" The blond one chuckled like a maniac, _…._

Growling Squalo wondered, _What did that boy do? How could he have changed in five days? Was it Iemitsu? No… it's the baby's…_

"No matter how important it's said to be… whether Vongola Rings or succession to the Vongola throne… I wouldn't fight for that!" I said, "But friends…" my voice is starting to quaver…, "For my friends to be hurt… I definitely don't want that!"

I saw Sky get up and felt so relieved that she was alright, except for a few bruises.

"Stop flapping your mouth" snarled someone to my left. I glanced over and suddenly someone pushed me away.

"Gahh~"

My body slammed against the ground and when I opened my eyes and got up… Sky was right next to me. She was burned in several places… struggling to stand up… she was wincing with every movement she made.

"Oww… shit. I really need to stop covering for you people…"

"Ah~ That's XANXUS?" people shouted on both sides of the ring.

Sky looked up and suddenly all traces of the joke was gone. She glared at Xanxus… daring him…

I wanted to quiver but… as soon as I saw him… I knew, I was never going to let someone like him win. Sky beamed at me like she heard me.

"What are you doing?" Xanxus shouted.

"What's right…" Sky shouted back. _Eh… he was talking to her?_

Xanxus clicked his tongue, "Do you seriously think that he can defeat me and become the successor?"

"Of course not" Sky said. Gokudera deadpanned and started to yell at her. Xanxus looked smug but when Sky lifted a finger to stop Gokudera… she went on, "Tsuna said it didn't he? He'll fight for his nakama. Will he beat you? Hell, yes. Will he become the successor? No. Why? Because he doesn't want to… Now do you get it?"

Fury lined Xanxus' face and Sky took a sharp breath.

"What? Is that so… why you?" Xanxus raged calmly. The area around his hand began to light up.

"That _is _so… Tsuna will win because he has a reason not to lose" Sky replied even calmer.

"Xanxus – sama! Don't" yelled one of the cervello, running towards Xanxus. Pleading him to put away his fist.

"Xanxus – sama? Why are you the judges when you work for him?" Sky muttered and jerked her head in Xanxus' direction. "You never call Tsuna… Tsuna – sama"

"You're too noisy" Xanxus snarled at them and released his flames as soon as the cevello girl got closer. I looked on in horror. Sky held me down when I tried to walk towards the girl. I turned my gaze to Sky and she was shaking her head. Somehow…I wanted to shake her. How can she be so calm when someone just died? I was about to scream at her when I saw her hands… they were shaking. Trembling… begging me not to do something stupid…

"I'm not angry, you know" Xanxus said.

"Liar" Sky coughed.

"Rather… I'm getting excited" Xanxus said and gave one of the creepiest smiles I have ever seen.

"Now this is rare…" said the blond one.

"How long has it been since the last time we seen him smile?" I heard the baby ask.

"It's been 8 years…" Levi said.

"Though… he only stopped altogether when she disappeared…" said Marmon. Each and every one of them turned their gazes on Sky and she… was glaring right back at them.

Xanxus burst out laughing. _That is the creepiest sound ever…_

"Oi… woman. Continue" Xanxus ordered the remaining cervello.

"… The ring of thunder and the ring of sky… will be handed over to the Varia…"

"Sawada – dono, should not be disqualified… he did not enter the battlefield" yelled Basil.

"Damage to the battlefield affected the battle and so it is only right that he be disqualified…" she said, reaching for the ring hung on my neck. Sky slapped her hand away and hissed.

"Do not interfere… here, our word is law"

The girl grabbed my ring and disappeared. She reappeared next to Xanxus and offered him the ring.

Xanxus took the ring and combined it with the other half in his hand, "It is only right that the sky ring is in my hand…" He glared at all of us before saying, "With the Vongola name behind me… I can order you all to be killed any second"

"HIEEE~" I screamed.

"Though… you should be allowed to taste despair… just like that old fool" Xanxus smirked smugly.

Dad, Reborn and Sky all tensed up.

"What have you done to the ninth?" Dad bellowed at him.

"Phua!" Xanxus chuckled creepily again, "Isn't investigation _your _field of expertise?" The other Varia members began to laugh as well.

"Little shit" Sky mumbled, glaring at them.

"Calm down, Iemitsu… there is no definite proof" Reborn said.

"Then how about you holster your gun" Dad said.

"There should be someone else you should be worrying about acting…" Reborn said and glanced at me… no not me… Sky…

In Sky's hands were twin pistols, each with a full cartage.

"Calm down Sky" Reborn said, jumping to her shoulder.

"I don't know why…" Sky seethed through gritted teeth, "But I can't!"

"Rejoice… I'll give you imposters another chance…" Xanxus said, "If you claim victory to the subsequent matches, then the Vongola ring and thron will be yours. If you should lose…" Xanxus smiled haughtily, "all that is precious to you… will disappear"

Xanxus turned and addressed the cervello, "Woman… that is all"

"Do you want her to make a sandwich while she's at it?" Sky shouted sarcastically.

"Actually… that would be a good idea. Why don't you make one for me?" Xanxus shouted back at her.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" Sky snarled back at him.

"Why don't you come here so that I can?" he said.

"Point for Xanxus…" Yamamoto muttered quietly and wrote Xanxus' name on the ground and drew a tally mark.

"DON'T SUPPORT HIM?" Sky and Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto at the same time. Yamamoto sweat dropped and let go off the chalk… which Sky crushed as soon as she stepped on it.

"Tomorrow's battle will between the Guardians of the Storm"

"HA! You're going to die Aho – dera!" Sky exclaimed happily, jumping even.

"Gokudera's next?"

"Well… if it's him… then there should be no problem"

"Pfft… there will be _plenty_ of problems!"

"What did you say, MOYASHI!" Gokudera yelled at Sky.

"What? Did I say something wrong? According to what I've seen… you haven't perfected that technique yet"

"Bel… is it? Not bad…" Xanxus mumbled. A blurred figure jumped up and knelt beside him, offering the ring in his hand. Xanxus jerked his head to the side and leapt away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

Stupid, haughtily little shit. Talking like that…? Yeesh… I am so glad Tsuna isn't anything like them… though Gokudera's temper reminds me of Squalo.

"LAMBO? WHERE's LAMBO?" Tsuna screamed at me when he realized I wasn't carrying Lambo anymore.

I pointed in Yamamoto's direction. Tsuna glanced at him and deadpanned, "When did Lambo get there?"

"Hn… oh Lambo? Sky threw him at me when she was running towards you…" Yamamoto said.

"EH~" Tsuna shrieked and turned to me.

"What?"I threw my hands up, "I couldn't let Lambo be hurt more when I knew that I was going to get hurt covering you!"

Tsuna cringed backwards, "Sorry…"

I slapped my forehead, "No. That was _not _what I meant! Do not guilt me… I do not want to be guilted!"

"Ah… no… sor-" Tsuna started to say.

"No… nothing more from you! Come on… let's go home… I'm tired" I said to him.

"Hn"

* * *

><p>"What should we do?" Tsuna whined, all the way home, <em>weird that I think of his house as my home…<em>, "Just like that… we're at a disadvantage"

"1 win and 2 losses… if we lose the next round then we really won't have any more leeway" Gokudera said.

"When I rushed in and interfered… was that really the right thing to do?" Tsuna asked.

"It was the right decision…" I replied.

"A boss who forsakes his subordinates… The Vongola has no use for that kind of a person…" Reborn said.

"Which is why… he should never become tenth" I muttered… but they heard me anyway.

"Reborn… I want to become stronger" Tsuna told him.

Reborn smirked, "The training for the third step will be even harsher…"

Tsuna grinned a little… just a little since I bet that he was contemplating whether or not this was a good idea…

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING!<strong>

"Then… we will begin the third step of the training… all right Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Yes" Tsuna said, confidently.

"Look at him… if Iemitsu was here… he would be like 'My beloved son has grown so… resolved' in that icky way that he has…" I muttered to Reborn.

"The third step is the ultimate form of controlling the dying will flame…" Reborn said, no longer looking at Tsuna but at me, "The dying will zero point break." Reborn continued to look at me, waiting for a spark of recognition.

To tell the truth… something did click but I didn't want to give Reborn the satisfaction.

"Zero point…?" Tsuna asked.

"It has finally begun… advancing to the mysteries of the legends. Where none but the first have been able to tread" Basil explained excitedly.

"That's right… and that's why Sky is here" Reborn said.

"What? ME?"

"Yes… you!"

"Why?"

"Whether you remember it or not… you've seen the technique before and you're going to confirm whether Tsuna's imitation seems right or false…" Reborn explained.

"Oh… that's… big"

"If I'm successful, will I be stronger than the Varia…" Tsuna asked, "Will I be able to defeat Xanxus?"

"Hard to tell… that guy is pretty strong" Reborn said.

"Let's do it… just as long as there is a possibility" Tsuna said.

"Pweet…" I whistled, "What happened to the boy that always said 'I can't' or 'I won't'"

"He grew up into the Vongola boss" Reborn replied. "First… to obtain the control achieved in hyper dying will mode, we'll have a round of sparring. Both of you will enter hyper dying will mode now"

"Both of us?" Tsuna asked, glancing at Basil.

Basil shook two pills out of his case and gulped them down. Wincing, he opened his eyes and declared that he was ready.

"Is it really alright?" Tsuna asked, worried.

"Please do not hold back, Sawada – dono" Basil said.

"Understood" Tsuna said. A shot rang in the air and a flame flared on Tsuna's forehead. "Basil… I owe you one" Tsuna clenched his fist and furrowed his eyebrows. _He really doesn't like fighting, huh ?_

"You're next" Reborn said, turning to me.

"You want me to fight Tsuna?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yup. That's right!"

"Why?"

"Just fight him."

"Tell me why, though!"

"For him to learn and grow stronger…"

"And?"

"So he won't die…"

"… Fine…" _Damn… I really don't like it when Reborn has his way…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Eh~ I'm fighting Sky?" Tsuna yelled, deadpanning.

"That's right and hurry before she changes her mind" Reborn hurried me.

"No. No no no… its fine if he doesn't want to…" Sky said.

"Go da me Tsuna" Reborn said and shot me with the bullet. A flame burst on my head and I saw Sky sigh.

"Fine… Come at me, bro" Sky leaned forward with her right leg forwards and the left one back. Her body faced me sideways, and her arms were crossed and on top of the other.

And I did.

I charged at Sky. A one hit K.O. was what I was looking for but as soon as I got close. Sky twitched her leg and I was thrown backwards.

_What was that?_

I didn't even see her move. Her leg was a blur and before I knew it, she was right in front of me. She went back into the same position… where I used to be. Still surprised, I wiped some blood from my mouth and charged again. This time I'll… _hey… where did she go?_

Left. Right, Back, Down… she wasn't anyway.

"Too bad… you forgot above"

I looked up and moment too late and her foot came crashing down on my right shoulder. As soon as Sky's feet touched the ground… she went back to the same position she started in.

"Chinese martial arts…" I heard Reborn tell Basil.

"Sugoi… she's stronger than when I fought her" Basil exclaimed.

_Eh… she fought Basil before…?_ An image of several injuries and bruises on Sky and Basil's faces suddenly blinked in my head.

"If you won't come to me… then I'll come to you…" Sky spoke softly.

"Eh?"

And swiftly… she was right in front of me and she started to attack. An elbow to my stomach. A kick to the back of my legs. Her arms were flinging around… blocking my attacks and executing attacks of her own.

_Sugoi…_ I thought and coughed several times. Spats of blood splattered on the ground.

"That's not the extent of what she can do…" I could hear Reborn say smugly to Basil.

"Hn… I've seen the missions she had done and the ways she carried then out, near perfectly" Basil said.

_So… Basil knew her too…_

I was still sprawled on the ground when Sky came over to me. She knelt down and rolled me right side up. _What is she doing…?_

When I felt something prod into the side of my stomach… I began to giggle.

"What…" I huffed out, "…are you doing?"

"Poking…" she replied nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"To see if you're still alive…" she replied… still quite nonchalant, "Are you dead?"

"Do I look dead?" I sweat dropped.

"Nope…" Sky smiled and brought a hand up and swished my hair, "Nope… you are very much alive… Though, your hair is extraordinary fluffy…"

"Eh?"

"Ahaha….?" Sky laughed awkwardly.

"Not bad, Sky… but Tsuna… you'll have to do more training" Reborn smirked; a sparkle glinted in his eyes.

"EH?" I shrieked and glanced at Sky.

"Ahahaha…" Sky laughed monotonously and turned away.

"NOO!" I screamed as Reborn dragged me away by my feet. In the distance, Sky was waving me goodbye with Basil next to her…

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"Why do I get the feeling I killed him…?" I asked out loud.

"Perhaps because what you did made Reborn – dono train Sawada – dono more harshly…" Basil said.

"Ahaha…" I chuckled and scratched my head, "Either way… I killed him"

"In a sense…"

"Ahaha…" the two of us laughed extremely awkwardly again… waiting for Reborn to return with Tsuna so Basil can spar with him again.

* * *

><p>The three – I'm sorry… I meant, four of us were walking down the street. Basil staggered and each time… I caught him by the shoulder.<p>

"Oi… you sure you're alright?" I asked Basil.

"Yes… it is simply fatigue from using hyper mode for the first time. You don't need to worry…" Basil replied.

"Uhn…"

"It's finally time for Gokudera's match" Reborn said.

"If its Gokudera… then everything should be fine" Tsuna said, absentmindedly.

"Even he'll have problems… da – me Tsuna…" I told him.

"Sou – dai – you… especially since his opponent is Belphegor" Reborn said.

"The blondie with the tiara?" I asked.

"… yes?" Reborn replied; a little confused.

"He's known as 'Prince the Ripper'" Reborn said.

"Why not Jack?" I asked.

"It means 'The Slasher Prince'" Reborn continued, ignoring me.

"Hey! Answer me!" I yelled.

"It's because he really does have royal blood in him…" Reborn said, "You know… no, actually, you _knew_ that"

"Oh…"

"He joined the Varia of his own accord" Reborn added.

"And…?"

"Nothing… if you don't remember anything else…" Reborn said.

"Do you have to remind me of my forgetfulness every single time" I shouted.

"In terms of fighting ability alone… the most talented amidst the Varia is indeed Belphegor" Basil added.

"Gokudera is going against such a fearsome person…" Tsuna shuddered, voice quivering with worry.

"Seems like it'll be a tough battle like Sky said…" Reborn uttered.

"Ah… Yamamoto! Onii – san!" Tsuna shouted and I quickly jumped away. I planned on viewing this battle from afar… despite wanting, desperately wanting to watch Gokudera get beat the shit out of… but still. I need to do something… without Reborn watching or having Reborn tell Tsuna to accompany me somewhere.

I need to find out if I can recover my memory myself…

Well… this is really stupid. I'm trying to recover my memory by sitting in the middle of Namimori Forest and listen to the voices that I keep hallucinating about. I'm going to listen to them because Natsu called me a witch.

_Did he actually mean witch with a 'b'?_

Probably not… I hope.

Yup… so I'm just going to sit there… right there on the ground. Possibly have ants crawling all over me… praying that I am a witch and that something will happen…

Instead of watching Gokudera get beaten like mash potatoes… I'm in the forest. The cold, cold, dark, (did I mention that it is COLD) forest…

Life is really not fair…

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"Ah… Yamamoto! Onii – san!" I called out to them.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said to me.

"Eh~… where's Gokudera – kun…?" I asked when I didn't see him anywhere. _Weird… I thought that he would be the first one here…_

"What's that? I thought he was coming with you guys…" Yamamoto mused.

"He isn't here yet…" Onii – san said bluntly.

"It's possible that Shamal stopped him from coming…" Reborn offered, "Shamal would never send his student to fight a losing battle. The new technique probably isn't finished yet…"

"No way…" I croaked.

"Where's Sky? I thought she was coming with you too" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

"Yeah… she's right behind…" I pointed to the (now) empty space behind me, "…me…"

"Tsuna… are you alright?" Reborn asked me, while putting one of his hands over my forehead and the other one over his.

"I'm not sick!" Tsuna shouted.

"You're red…" Reborn smirked.

"D-d-d-d-demooo!" I faltered, "W-w-where is Sky – chan?"

"Probably went to do something…"Reborn thought, "…but I didn't think she'd miss the chance to watch Gokudera make a fool of himself…"

"H-he's going to make a fool of himself?" I exclaimed.

"Of course he will… he does that everyday" Reborn smirked.

"So… it's indoors this time?" I wondered, looking around. Things were rather normal… if you ignored that a whole bunch of assassins were glaring at you from the other side of the hallway.

"Once the clock strikes 11, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified. Belphegor will win by default" said a cervello.

"But… Gokudera – dono is…?" Basil appealed.

_Tick…_

"Come on… Octopus head" Onii – san growled.

_Tock… Tick…_

Come on…

_Tock… Tick…_

Come on…

_Tick…_

BOOM!

The clock exploded right before it struck 11.

"Sorry for making you wait, jyudaime" Gokudera – kun strut into the hallway.

I deadpanned when I could almost imagine hearing Sky mumble next to me..., _Swag, man!_


	16. Beginning of a Storm

**HELLO! I decided *cough cough*! [Cue dramatic music] Sky will end with Tsuna and yes i know it will be confusing considering that i had planned for Sky to 'cuddle' with someone else...**

**yup it will be awkward and oddly embarrassing but please continue to review, like and READ!**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL... now for SKY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

"Gokudera – kun!" I beamed when Gokudera got here.

"Since you have arrived at the designated time…" said one cervello.

"… you will be permitted to participate in the match" said the other one.

"ALRIGHT!" Onii – san shouted, huddling closer towards Gokudera – kun.

"You scared me!" Yamamoto chided humorously, "Did you tire yourself out and oversleep?"

"I apologize for being late jyudaime. I had all kinds of preparation to make, so it took a while" Gokudera – kun grinned at me… after he was done glowering at Yamamoto – kun.

"Then… we will begin by introducing the battlefield" said one of the cervello and then she gestured to the other one on her right side, "Due to… injury, we have called in a substitute…"

"They all look the same" Onii – san said.

"Tonight's battlefield… will be the entire third floor of the building…"

"However…" The girl paused ominously.

_What's going to happen?_ I thought. When a gust of wind surged from a nearby classroom and threw desks and chairs out from one window to another. Gokudera – kun looked really shocked. I don't think he registered that… that would be a part of the battle.

"At various points in the battlefield, we have installed these Hurricane turbines. The Hurricane Turbine has four wind vents. These are storm devices that can generate extremely strong winds at random in all four directions."

"If you get hit head – on with something like that…" Onii – san remarked.

"I-it's ridiculous…" Yamamoto – kun insisted.

"Y-y-y-you-u m-might r-r-r-really d-dieee!" I squeaked… _Sky was right… Gokudera – kun's going to have a hard time with this battle. And his opponent is the Varia's genius? _

"Additionally… this round has a time limit" one of the cervello informed us, "Within 15 minutes of the start of the battle, if not one side had not managed to obtained the ring of storm…The hurricane turbines have been outfitted with a time bomb. They will go off sequentially… destroying the entire floor.

"N-no way! Then that means that both of them would die?" I squeaked… _How could they do this?_

"Of course they will die" said one of them, scoffing.

"That would mean that the two of them were never meant to become the guardian of storm" said the other with equal disdain.

"No way!" I shouted again.

_I have officially made up my mind… I really don't like those girls… or Xanxus… or the rest of the Varia…or the battles for the ring… or– NO… stupid dame Tsuna… this is getting way too complicated._

"Worst thing is…" Reborn started to say, "they don't care of the ring of storm is caught up in the explosions. Being so casual about the fate of the guardian rings… and the guardian… only he would do such a thing"

"…xanxus…" I muttered. Just mumbling his name brings something unrecognizable out from inside of me. Hate. But hate is a strong word. Do I really hate him? Maybe not… then, I really _really _don't like him

"A death match…isn't that interesting" Gokudera – kun thought out loud.

_G-g-g-gokudera – kun? This is not the time for thinking that this is amusing….!_

"What, what? Was that the sound of glass just now… is anybody hurt?" said a very familiar voice.

"AH! SHAMAL?" we all screamed.

"Hn?" Shamal looked over at us nonchalantly, clasping his hands over the breasts of the cervello ladies and groping them.

"Wha?" Gokudera exclaimed. Marmon and Squalo's eyes popped out and widened in surprise. The two cervello ladies – well, to put it mildly, they elbowed Shamal in the eyes. But truth is… I think they were aiming to kill…

Shamal slammed into the nearest wall and blushed, "Iyaa~ That flexibility is a sign of good health"

"Sha-Shamal?" I shouted at him. Squalo and Marmon cringed… just a little bit.

"Trident Shamal…" Marmon uttered, "According to the rumors… he is the man scouted by the Varia two years ago – and he refused…"

Gokudera marched over to him and shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, hey… heard the sound of glass shattering and rushed over thinking that someone might have been injured" Shamal said, still sitting on the floor. "Thought I might have a look at your match… now that I'm here" Shamal smirked, then he got up and hollered, "In other words… I'm on this side", pointing towards us, "Nice to meet you folks in the funeral clothes"

"Heeh? Shamal is with them…" Marmon said.

"Dino, Colonello, Sky and now, Shamal. Why is that kind of talent lined up on their side? What is going on?" Squalo muttered, loud enough so that only the members of his team could hear. "Can it be that chibi's doing again?"

A dark figure jumped through the smashed window and landed in the middle of the hallway, literally… in the middle of our clashing sides. The head bobbed up and… Sky(?)'s face stared back at me.

"Yo Tsu – kun!" she called, waving over to me and she crossed towards our side of the hallway.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"Oi… where have you been?" Yamamoto calls out.

She froze mid stepped and looked like she was searching for an excuse. "Ahaha… you see", Sky started to twiddle her thumbs and looked towards the side, "I was doing some shit… some things I had to do…"

The building trembled and Sky tensed up.

"Ah… oops" muttered one of the cervello.

"Ah…" Yamamoto mumbled. One of the hurricane turbines turned on and blasted a torrent of air towards… SKY?

"Sk-" Before I could even finish shouting her name. Sky leaped into the air and flipped away from the torrent of wind. Flipping backwards several times, she finally landed right in front of me.

"Yo…"

I reeled backwards when I got a good look at her face, "What happened?" There was a colorful bruise on one of her cheeks and scratches on the other one. Dirt matted in her nails and her hair was messy in several places.

"Oh nothing… much…" She shifted her gaze till she saw Gokudera – kun, "Did his match start yet?"

"No… they were about to" I answered. I know I'm staring… but I can't help it…

"Great… that means I can still watch him get beaten!" Sky exclaimed happily.

"TEME!"

"What do you want Aho-Tako-dera?" Sky smirked.

"All right! Now let's do what we always do before a match!" Onii – san shouted, extremely excited now that Sky was here too.

"Oi. Oi, you're kidding, right?" Sky asked, stepping back.

"WHAA!" Gokudera – kun shouted as well.

"SAWADA! GRAB HER!" Onii – san shouted.

"Eh?"

"It's alright… I've got her, Tsuna" Yamamoto said, holding onto a very angry and rampaging Sky.

"Put me down! Put me down! Putmedown! Putmedown! Putmedown! Putmedown! Putmedown! Putmedown! Putmedown!" Sky shouted till she was red and near tears.

"I'll get Tako – head to join!" Onii – san shouted and reached for Gokudera – kun.

"Hold~ Wait… I don't want to. That kind of thing I embarrassing! I don't need to be cheered on for my match!" Gokudera – kun shouted.

"Tsuna. Go convince him." Reborn ordered and kicked me.

"Don't say that. Ne~ Gokudera – kun… How… How do I say it? I'm not really good with words…" I started to say.

"No kidding. Have _you _seen your literature grades...? Terrible," Sky mumbled at me.

"B-but this battle involves everyone and I don't even want to leave one person out… so just gathering like this, isn't it a good thing" I pleaded with Gokudera – kun. From the corner of my eyes…Sky also stopped struggling.

_Although… Gokudera – kun turned a little red. Did I offend him?_

"Tenth…" Gokudera – kun muttered.

"H-hai!"

"Until now… this thing called family, I hadn't understood it at all! Let's do it! Please allow me to do it!" Gokudera – kun shouted.

"Tch. Drama queen… you're just as bad as the lot of them" Sky clicked her tongue.

"Un…so you want to?" I asked Gokudera – kun again, to make sure.

"HAI!"

"Here take this" Reborn said and threw something at me. I managed to catch it after fumbling with it for a few seconds.

"Eh? What's this?" I asked holding up… something.

"That's some cloth that fell off of the idiot cow's coattail during yesterday's battle" Reborn replied.

"Lambo…" I muttered, regretting letting him fight last night.

"Looking at it makes you miss the idiot cow's figure in the old days" Reborn cooed.

"Don't talk like he's dead!" Sky and I shouted at the same time.

"Ahaha… we're synchronized dame Tsuna" Sky chuckled and lightly scratched at the wound on her cheek.

"But this is great… it's like having Lambo here cheering with us" Yamamoto – kun said.

"It's better than nothing. Gives me a bit of a boost, I guess" Gokudera – kun said.

"He's not here but his heart is!" Onii – san shouted.

"Alright… let's go!" Everyone shouted together… except for Sky, who was still trying to escape.

"TEME! Why are you still trying to get away? Didn't you hear what jyudaime just said?" Gokudera – kun shouted at her.

Sky stopped struggling and gave Gokudera – kun a death glare. _If looks could kill…_

"First of all… all of that" Sky waved her hands around, "was only for you. Second… yes, it was heartwarming and moving but I do _not_ want to make a complete fool of myself."

"Please…" I started to whine and Yamamoto joined me.

"Pleasee~" Onii – san hummed as well. Only Gokudera – kun hadn't said a thing and continued to glare at her.

"No" Sky shook her head.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"No"

A vein popped on Gokudera's head, "HORA! Don't you make fun of jyudaime?"

"He is so easy to tease though" Sky muttered and I deadpanned.

"Are you ready yet? Your opponent has been waiting for a long time" a cervello chided us.

"How long is a long time?" Sky asked her.

"A-a long time"

"How long?"

"F-fifteen minutes" the girl stuttered.

"Now… was that really that long?" Sky smiled sweetly but you could tell… she was itching to hurt somebody.

"N-no. Carry on…"

"Alright then! Let's do it!" Onii – san shouted.

"Sky – chan?" I asked, reaching out my hand to her. She stared at it for awhile but shook her head and went to stand next to Reborn. She hissed at Shamal when she went by and nodded at Reborn.

The four of us… (and Lambo's spirit), Yamamoto, Gokudera, Onii – san and me, circled each other and shouted,

"GOKUDERA~~~ FIIGHT! OHHHHH~!"

"Now then" the cervello coughed once and continued, "would the two contestants step forward?"

"I'll make this fight worthy of a right – hand man" Gokudera – kun said to me.

"D-don't push yourself to much…" I told him.

"Video cameras are installed in each classroom due to this battlefield's expansive nature. Monitors at the boundary of the school building will transmit the progress of the battle. And to prevent intervention, we have installed infrared – triggered lasers between the audience area and the battlefield" a cervello droned on and on.

"Aren't your shoulders too stiff" Belphegor, the Varia storm guardian, walked towards Gokudera – kun and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"_Now Round: Ring of Storm, Belphegor vs Gokudera Hayato… Begin the battle!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

**~Extra: Magic Time~**

"Gaahhh~ I think I stepped on something rather putrid!" I shouted to no one in particular… but they always heard me.

"It's nothing… get over it" Yomi muttered at me.

"It smells putrid too!"I whined.

"Why? Why would you smell that?" Natsu asked me.

"I didn't smell it! The dang smell just drifted upwards!" I exclaimed. I squeaked when something cold hit me on the back of my neck. I whipped around only to see Yuuki.

"No profanity coming from your mouth!" She scolded me.

"What did you hit me with?" I asked, suddenly curious to know and yet… I really don't want to know.

"My arm… why?"

"Why is it wet?" I asked.

"I'm ice… I'm cold and it is warm and humid out here… do the math"

"Alright!" I muttered and dropped my head into my palms…

"Aye, aye Boss!" Yuuki hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Be quiet… what if someone hears you!" I yelled at her.

"No one will hear me… only you can" Yuuki replied nonchalantly.

"But Tsuna heard you that time" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah… why did he hear us…? Rather… how can he see us?" Yuuki wondered. "Do you know why?" Yuuki turned to Natsu.

"It's simple…" Natsu said and looked me in the eyes, "You trust him…"

"Ohhh~ Souka~!" Yuuki shouted.

"SHHH~ BE QUIET!" I hushed her loudly.

"Aye aye Boss!"

"It's captain not boss"

"Why should I call you captain?" Yuuki looked at me like I was the crazed and confused one.

I sighed, "Nevermind…" I ducked another tree branch, nearly fell over some roots, got chased by several bees… I don't like nature…

"Oh, now that is mean!" Momoka scolded me, "You just basically rejected me as well!"

"Call off the bees and I'll reconsider my opinions on nature!" I shouted when wasps joined the army of bees, mosquitoes, and beetles already after me.

"Yay!" Momoka shouted overjoyed and bent to croon at the raging insects. They stopped, turned and sashayed away.

"Phew! Crisis avoided"

"How much further?" I whined again to Yomi who was leading us into the forest.

"Just a little more…" he called back.

"Why do I feel like he's going to lead me off a cliff?" I asked out loud.

"'Cuz… he might?" Ayame answered me. Her hair was bursting with electrical currents running down her strands.

"Jeez… like that makes me feel even better?" I said sarcastically.

"Was it supposed to?" Luna asked me with absolute confusion.

"Huh… No" I sighed.

"We're here" Yomi called back to us.

"YAY! Finally!"

I pushed past the bushes and nearly exclaimed in surprise.

"Woah… this is awesome"

"See… told you we didn't tell her anything" Shiro whined at Yomi, who only harrumphed at her.

"Okay… what happened?" I addressed the lot of them.

"Yomi was angry with us since we were talking to you too much." Shiro said… and quickly added, "Only since he thought we were telling you where we were going…"

"Wowz… really? But this really is amazing!" I said. _And it really was…_

There was a small stream and waterfall… small but enough to enchant the whole clearing. It was beautiful and the way that the moon shines and makes everything sparkle… is magic. There were several bushes on the side and small birds were perched on every few branches. Small white rabbits stood at the base of the trees… like they were waiting for me. And there was a circle of branches right in the middle of the clearing… like it was there just for me.

I walked over to the circle of branches and heard nothing. Not an intake of breath while I edged a branch to the side and sat in the circle, and nudged the branch back to where it was before. With my butt against the ground, everything just exploded. Birds were chirping in my ears, shivers traveling up and down my arms, legs and spine. Scents of wood, warmth and grass filled my nose. It was… overwhelming.

"At least we know you still got it in you…" Ayame said. I opened my eyes and saw them all revert back into their animal forms. An orange lion cub, a white cat, a black monkey, a pink butterfly, a purple swallow, a brown squirrel, a green wolf and a azure puppy; all surrounded me in the circle.

"Wow… this is… crowded?" I said, hoping they would leave and give me my personal private space back.

"No duh. That's why we morphed into an animal so there would be enough space for all of us!" Yomi shouted at me in all his black monkey cuteness.

"You should stay like that… you're cuter as a monkey" I told him and he growled at me in response. Natsu jumped into my lap and I started to run my fingers through his coarse fur.

"You" Yomi pointed at me with his small, chubby finger, "Shut up. And you!" Yomi pointed at Natsu who was still on my lap. "Get off of her and start telling her how to do things!"

"Stop yelling at me… the others are doing the same…" Natsu growled. I was sitting with my legs crossed so Natsu was seated _in _my lap. Shiro draped herself on my right leg. Yuuki was sprawled on my left leg. Luna curled herself at my back. _She was very warm…_ Sonoko was on my shoulder. Ayame was perched on top of my head and Momoka was on the shoulder that Sonoko was not.

Jeez… I was a spectacle, a rainbow of colors and yet… I didn't mind at all.

"You all…" Yomi seethed. The shadows were dancing. It would have been pretty, in a weird way, but I was kind of scared.

"Stop that" Natsu growled and leaped from my lap.

"Alright people!" I yelled and stopped to think for a second or two, "…Animals! STOP"

"Shhh~ The bunnies are sleeping!" Momoka breathed at me, running towards the bunnies with her chubby short legs.

"If you are ready… then we will begin" Natsu tells me.

"Okay… tell me what to do" I tell him. My heart is really jumping now. I'm scared… what if I remember something that I really don't want to keep in mind.

"Did you bring the salt?"

"Yeah" I brought the bag of salt out of my pockets, "But why do I need it?"

"Shh~" Momoka shushed me.

"Sprinkle the salt around the circle"

"Why?" I questioned Natsu.

Natsu sighed, "Just do it"

"Fine" I got up and sprinkled a generous amount of salt around the circle of branches.

"Now say… 'With this salt, I purify my circle'" Natsu said, monotonously, "And don't ask why"

"Fine" I mumbled and whispered, "With this salt I purify my circle" The circle of branches glowed where I sprinkled the salt and I stared in awe and wonder.

"Moving on…" Natsu coughed to reacquire my attention. "Sit back down and bring out everything else that you brought with you"

"Okay" I sat down and removed the items from my pack. Four bowls, a candle, an incense stick, a bottle of water and a small knife… just a small one.

"Put the candle into a bowl, light it and leave it in the North. Light the incense stick and let it burn in a bowl in the East. Pour the water into a bowl and nudge it to the South. The last bowl will contain some dirt so claw some up and leave it in the West."

"Alright…?"

"Did I confuse you?" Natsu asked me.

"Tch… of course not" I fumed unintelligibly.

"Alright… when you're done, chant: Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and dance around the circle" Natsu said with a straight face. I couldn't tell if he was really serious or just joking with me…

"You're kidding right?"

"Of course I am" A vein popped on my forehead and Natsu gave me a creepy laugh.

"So what do I do?"

"Say… Fire. Burn away which that has clouded me. Air. Blow away the taint that has confused me. Water. Wash away the dark and clarify it all. Earth. Ground me and receive the taint from within me."

"Now, you're serious?" I asked, just to be sure.

Natsu sighed like it was my fault I couldn't trust him, "Yes…. I am serious now"

"Okay…" and I did as I was told. When I finished, I snuck a glance at Natsu and he nodded.

"Next… use the knife to carve runes into the ground. And carve them carefully…" Natsu added the last part quickly.

"Why?"

"Just be careful…"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Five Minutes Later~<strong>

"GAHHHH~" I screamed.

"I said to be careful!" Natsu yelled at me.

"Yeah… but you didn't mention that if I messed up a rune then the whole circle would blow up on me?" I yelled back. Magic is overrated.

"But I said that there IS a dash on the top!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FORGOT THIS LAST RUNE AFTER HAVING TO MEMORIZE ALL FIFTY HUNDRED OF THEM! THIS IS SO FREAKING STUPID!"

"Ice… CHOP!" Yuuki shouted right before chopping me right in the middle of my head.

"I-i-iDAIIIII!" I shouted in pain.

"Eh? Did that hurt?" Yuuki asked me.

"Of course it did! Ice hurts you idiot!" I yelled at her. Damn emotions were running high. I'm angry, annoyed, tired as hell and having an ice woman whack me on the head with her VERY solid arm…

"Calm down and try it again…" Natsu proposed, "Just try it again… from the beginning"

"I have to do the whole thing AGAIN?"

"Just try it again… if you mess up again, then we'll try something else…" Natsu replied to my rage.

"Oh for the love of…!" I started muttering before seeing movement in my peripheral vision. "Don't you dare! If you do…I will spout such colorful words that you won't be able to chop me fast enough"

"Wanna bet?" Yuuki cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Bring it on, Frosty!" I beckoned to her.

"Watch it, Chibi" She snapped back at me.

"Quiet down or I will burn you" Natsu growled at both of us.

"It's your fault" I snarled at Yuuki.

"What? ME? You started it with the whole Frosty the snowwoman gig" Yuuki shouted exasperated.

"Did you have to chop me every single time I say a freaking word. AND NO. Freaking is not a curse word so put your arm down, woman!"

"Tch" Yuuki clicked her tongue at me.

"Shut it. Both of you!" Natsu yelled again and held up his arms in a simmer down gesture.

"Tch." The two of us clicked our tongues at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>~4 Minutes Later~<strong>

"CRAP! FIRE IN A HOLE!"

The circle blew up again after I forgot one small stroke in the middle of the 4998th rune.

"What did you do now?" Natsu groaned.

"Oh hush up you"

"Jeez… let's do this another way then" Luna chimed in.

"Fine. You take over" Natsu sighed and turned back into a lion cub.

"Okay… so break the circle but do it gently" Luna suggested in my ear.

"How?"

"Ugh… just carefully draw a line threw the ring of salt and then nudge the branches so you make a door." Luna said slowly.

"Fine…" I groaned. _Magic is hard and ANNOYING!_

I nudged the branches first and was immediately thrown backwards. "GRAHH~ WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I said sever the ring of salt first and then move the branches" Luna frowned at me.

"I DIDN'T DO THINGS IN ORDER! SO WHAT? I WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS THROWN LIKE A POTATOE SACK!"

"Simple… you broke the circle and the magic contained inside exploded outwards" Luna shrugged.

"Even when I'm not doing anything… things just explode don't they" I muttered to myself and Luna sweat dropped.

"Let's move onto-" Luna was saying but I stopped her.

"No" I held up my palms, "No more magic, circles, and exploding shi-stuff."

"But…" Luna whined.

"No buts!" I shrieked and stuffed everything back into my bag and ran out of the clearing.

I am tired of all of this. Why can't I just be normal and finally remember something!

I ran and I ran and I ran. When I finally stopped… I was right in front of the school.

"Ah… Sky – dono!"

I turned around to see Basil behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Master said to stay and surveillance the match" Basil replied.

"Okay… but why are you out here and not in there" I pointed to the school.

"Sawada – dono is with his friends and I would be intruding…" Basil looked shyly towards the ground.

"In that case… you should definitely be in there. You're Tsuna's friend are you not" I asked him.

"I am his friend" Basil looked surprised.

"Well.. if not friend then definitely nakama" I told him and Basil's face just lit up and I felt happy. Well… happier considering my epic fails with magic.

CRASH!

"Woah… did they start already?" I asked.

"I do not believe so… Gokudera – dono had just entered the building" Basil remarked.

"Oh… I see"

"Yes…"

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Are you going in?" I asked.

"No…perhaps the next one"

"Okay… see you later" I waved to him and started towards the school.

"Yes… till we meet again" Basil chimed after me.

I nodded and ran towards the school building. There was a broken window on the third floor so I'll use that to get in. I stared at the escalating building in front of me and jumped. I flipped once in midair and used the lower windows as a stepping stone. One… Two… Three and I'm in the building. I crouched on the floor and glanced up. _Hey… It's Tsuna!_

"Yo Tsu – kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... yeah. Sky is a little weird... no?<strong>

**O.o**

**Please please please review! They make us all happy! xD**


	17. Battle of the Storm

**Hiyas peoples! First order of business:**

**I wish all readers a delightful and meaningful (will it?) 4th of July! Spend a nice day with family and friends... as for me, I'll sleep in (FINALLY!) and work on the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Second order of business:**

**Thanks to anna the viking xD and Lady Syndra for your reviews!**

**Third order of business:**

**... well there isnt any so please... read and review my story after the break of a line...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

PHOOFSH!

Gokudera started the battle with a quick throw of a dynamite towards Belphegor. When the bomb exploded, Gokudera jumped a few feet back and stood by… just waiting for what would happen next.

I was doing the same thing… I was watching Gokudera's battle like never before. There was a flash of silver and suddenly it was gone. In its place were dozens of oddly shaped knives hovering in the air.

"Woah… shit" I muttered, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming… though it would definitely be weird if I was dreaming about Gokudera, even if he was fighting…

I saw Gokudera gasp and jump away from the hovering knives. _Just in time too…_ I thought, still focused on the knives that embedded themselves into the ground. Aho - tako - dera is going to need a miracle to win this…

Glancing at Tsuna and Yamamoto's stunned faces… I'm guessing Gokudera just used up his quota of miracles just to escape those knives.

"I suggest you stop the pointless little circus tricks… Do you even know who you're fighting with?" the blondie with the tiara chided Gokudera.

Tsuna and I winced at the same time. "Ouch…" Tsuna muttered.

"Right? That blondie princess is harsh!" I muttered back to Tsuna. When Tsuna hadn't said anything else, I looked at him and found him staring at me. "What?"

"Princess?" Tsuna asked me.

"Yeah… princess" I nodded and drew an imaginary tiara around my head.

"But he's a prince…" Tsuna deadpanned.

"Eh?" Now _I _sweat dropped, "I was just kidding… but you're telling me that his is of royal blood?"

"Un…" Tsuna nodded.

"Holy…" I muttered under my breath and watched Gokudera whip bundles of dynamites from who knows where and throw them into the air towards the tiara… prince.

"Amazing… he finally perfected his triple bombs" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Speaking of bombs…" I stated to say, "Where does _he _keep all of those?"

"Ah…" Tsuna trailed off into silence. I think he was thinking about it.

"Oh. Gokudera said something like he keeps it all over his body…" Yamamoto chimed in.

"But where?" I nearly shouted in exasperation. "If he keeps it over his body then shouldn't he be disfigured and deformed?"

"Ah… you're right" Yamamoto muttered.

"Of course I am!" I muttered and gasped when the tiara prince only took a few steps back from Gokudera's attack.

"Eh? Why isn't he moving back more?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Why isn't he dodging them? At this rate… they will still hit him" I remarked.

A sudden torrent of wind and the sudden cracking of glass filled the air. The bombs were swept away by the wind and the only thing Gokudera could do was stare in incredulity and shock.

"A guardian of storm naturally has a keen instinct for wind movements" the tiara prince scoffed.

"That's bull" I muttered under my breath. Gokudera suddenly cursed and dropped to the ground, holding his arms protectively over the back of his neck. More torrents were launched and in no time… the hallways were filled with the raging winds.

"The torrents!" Tsuna shouted, "This way he can't use the bombs?"

"It's an equal disadvantage for either side" Reborn commented, perched on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong" I said to them.

"Why would you say that?" Reborn asked me.

"Didn't you see it… those silver lines…" I muttered intelligibly. I don't understand why those flashed of silver won't leave my mind. For all I know… I could have just been a gem from his tiara that fell off…

"Do you know something I don't?" Reborn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I do but that tiara prince-"

"Bel"

"Fine. But Bel… he's seems sneaky…"

"He is…" Reborn mumbled and turned back just in time to see Bel reach into his pocket and pull something out. There was a gleam and then he let go…

_No…_

Gokudera was still watching Bel's hands… wondering what was it that Bel was holding…

_No…_

Still watching… still following Bel's movements…

_No… in front of you…_

Gokudera instantly jerked to the left when he finally saw the knives.

_Still… he gets no credits for realizing it too late…_

Gokudera slammed into a window and fell into a classroom. Two of the knives had nicked him in the leg. Gokudera backed into a wall and crouched there till Bel entered the classroom (in a normal way, might I add) through the other door.

Oh… I can just imagine Bel taunting Gokudera… like right now.

Bel shrugged like what he did was very normal and conceded to explain just how he did it and what had just happened. As a demonstration…Bel reluctantly let go off his knife into the torrents and seconds later… the knife nicked Gokudera's left cheek and embedded itself into the wall.

"Being able to read air currents?" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Being able to turn a seemingly unfavorable situation to his advantage…" Shamal said.

"There's nothing else about it… in terms of a genius, that guy is the real thing" I muttered, staring at the screens that displayed the progress of the battle.

"Aww… I'll take that as a compliment… Chibisukuma" Bel chuckled.

"Chibisukuma?"

"Chibisuke. Akuma. Don't tell me you forgot that too?" Bel smirked at me.

"Sky?"

"What is it, Tsuna – kun?" I asked.

"Do you know them?" Tsuna asked me.

"I don't know…"

"Don't know them or you don't know if you know them…"

"I have no idea…" I shook my head and slapped my cheeks to wake me up.

"3 minutes have passed…" Tsuna said nervously.

"Is time really that important?" I asked.

"Yes… after fifteen minutes… all the turbines will explode" Tsuna said.

"Yikes…" I mumbled and then screamed, "Beat the Shit out of Him, Aho – Tako – dera!"

"Awh… you meanie" Bel whined,

"Miney moe" I say, nonchalantly.

Bel ignored me and asked Gokudera, "Do you know the purpose of the guardian of storm?" Without waiting to be answered, Bel said, "Continuously at the heart of every attack, the storm that raging waves that never rests… I can do it but… you can't"

"My friend…" I slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and pointed at Bel's figure through the screen, "That is what I call… overconfident. Never become like that"

"Eh? A-a-all right?" Tsuna stuttered.

Flashes of silver blinked in front of Gokudera and he cart wheeled away using his left hand.

"Quit joking around!" Gokudera ranted. "DAMMIT. I can't attack!" Gokudera screamed into the air as another barrage of knives came flying his way. Running out of the classroom… through the door, FINALLY NORMAL,… Gokudera stuck some dynamites to the door. The dynamites exploded, providing Gokudera with some cover so that he can go and hide from Bel.

A part of me is screaming at Gokudera, telling him to stop being a wimp and fight him head on. Another part of me is reasoning with what he's doing… Gokudera need to regroup and strategize some plan to counter  
>Bel's magic show. He also needs to stop panicking and calm the freak DOWN! But still…<em>STOP BEING A DAMN COWARD AHO-DERA!"<em>

"Going head – on with those knives won't get me anywhere" Gokudera muttered and glared at a nearby camera, "I need to set some traps and wait here in his blind spot."

"Blind. Scmind. He'll find you!" I shouted again.

The dynamites in Gokudera's hands were sliced and the top fell off.

"Bel is in the hallway" I remarked.

"Then he shouldn't be able to see his opponent" Tsuna said, the nerves coming back.

"I'm a prince… of course, frauds will never be able to manage it" Bel chimed and let go of two more knives.

"GOKUDERA – KUN!" Tsuna shouted.

"Ugu…" Gokudera grunted when the two knives sliced into the side of his abdomen. Blood squirted from the wound. A red haze settled around the edges of my vision and I couldn't stop staring at the blood cascading from Gokudera and splattering against the granite floor. I dropped to the ground and hugged myself, shuddering. Blood. Blood. Blood. _Blood. Blood. BLOOD! _So much god damn blood.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Sky dropped to her knees and began shuddering. I reached down to pat her shoulder and tell her it will all be okay when I remembered Reborn saying that's she doesn't like the sight and smell of blood.

_I'll leave her alone then…_

Despite thinking that…I still stared at Sky. I stared at her head that she kept buried within her crossing arms. When she began to shake, her head started to darken in color. Darker and darker till it almost seemed… red,

And then it was back to white. Sky lifted her head and stared straight ahead. I knelt down slowly so I wouldn't alarm her.

"Sky – chan?" I whispered.

Sky shifted her feet and turned, just a little bit. She turned just enough for me to see her tears – streaked face. Streams of tears slowly ebbed down her face. I was surprised to see her crying. Was she that upset by the blood? But what surprised me the most was her eyes… they were red. Almost as red as her hair almost turned before.

Red eyes… I've seen her red eyes before. They were full of confidence, rage, revenge, and usually unreadable. But now, they were dimmed…nearly brimming over with despair and confusion.

"I killed them… what do I do? What do I do?" Sky whispered to me. More tear streamed out from her eyes. From her right eyes, the tears were appearing to be darker and darker… till she was crying tears of blood.

"What do I doo~ Tsuna – kun?" She repeated again. "Oi. Dame Tsuna…. Answer me" The blood tears flowed faster and faster till the blood formed a pool around her. The blood stained her clothes and patches of her skin… but she doesn't take notice…

"Dame Tsuna!"

Someone called out to me and something slammed into the back of my head.

"Don't make me hit you with this!" Reborn threatened, when I got up.

"Say that _before _you hit me!" I whined.

"Fine. Don't make me hit you _again _with this!" Reborn improvised.

"HIEE~" I screamed and turned to Sky for help. I was shocked when I saw her _not _crying. Wasn't she just crying… but what's more? The stream of blood tears was gone. Not a single drop of blood could be seen on the ground. Her clothes were not stained nor were her hair matted with specks and clumps of blood. Her face was just …sad, really really sad.

"Baka Tsuna! Why are you daydreaming when your storm guardian is out there fighting for his life?"Reborn scolded me.

"Sheesh… fine" I muttered, drawing my attention back to Sky for a moment before turning back to Gokudera – kun.

A body was stabbed with several knives and fell into the window, which broke and the body came tumbling down.

"Go – Gokudera – kun!" I yelped. I can't believe it. While I was busy… I couldn't even witness my friends last moments. When the body fell through the glass, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a model of the human body!" Yamamoto voiced everyone's relief, except for Sky. She was still crouched on the ground, guilt – ridden about killing somebody…

When the human body model began to shake… it was my turn to whimper.

"I-i-it's MOVING!" I wailed.

"Stupid." Reborn called to me, bluntly, "Look closely at the head."

"The head?"

The body rose and Gokudera was standing next to it.

"This is your technique's true nature" Gokudera said, loudly. Atop the model were clumps of… strings. Figuring out Bel's magic, allows Gokudera to proudly present the workings behind it.

"See… I knew it" Sky muttered.

_She knew about it and didn't tell us?_

"I knew it… those silver flashes weren't from him… they were strings. Just some strings to carry out that kid's little show…" Sky muttered and closed her eyes again.

"Eh? What happened?" I asked out loud, hoping Reborn or Shamal will answer me.

"You remember Ageha?" Reborn asked. Yamamoto tensed up a bit and an image of him and Sky appeared in my head again.

"Yes…"

"Well… he uses silver flames" Shamal said, this time.

"So… she might have been scared…" Reborn commented.

"Even amnesic… he still has an effect on her, huh?" Shamal said nonchalantly. I almost fell when something climbed on my back.

"Eh?" I stammered, trying to turn my head so I could see just what was on my back.

"Don't talk about me when I'm still here" Sky whispered into my ear. She clasps her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. I could hear Yamamoto and Onii – san chuckling behind me. Sky buried her face into my back, and I had to stifle the urge to squeal. My face flushed and I just wished I could control my reactions.

Bel chuckled, "What will you do, now? In this wind, _you_ still can't do anything." I know he was laughing at Gokudera – kun but I still felt like he was laughing at me instead.

"Heh." Gokudera slowly brought out more dynamites.

"Bomb?" I shouted surprised Gokudera – kun was going to use more bombs.

"Urusai!" Sky said and punched me on the head. She plopped her head down on my shoulder and she was facing my neck. Breathing on my neck. I had a sudden urge to do something, like mover her head to the other side… but I honestly didn't mind. "Don't worry, dame Tsuna" Sky breathed, "Those bombs will hit their target… it will all be fine. Absolutely fine…"

"Phweet…" Shamal whistled, "If she gave you her word… then things will be fine"

"Those won't be able to hit their target" Bel smirked.

"It's over!" Gokudera – kun yelled, throwing the bombs in his hands towards Bel.

"It won't work. The wind will block them again!" I heard Onii – san yell.

"No way!" I yelled as well.

"Grrghgh" When I was yelling… Sky gurgled and told me to shut up.

"Ushishishishi~" Bel laughed, "Did you hit your head?"

The bottom of the dynamites popped once and they angled over the torrent of wind. When they got closer to Bel, they popped again. Each dynamite thrown was now angled to explode instantaneously in Bel's face.

"I am a loser… but there's no way I would let any shame come to the tenth" Gokudera – kun said smugly to Bel.

_Yabbe!_ I deadpanned when I heard Gokudera – kun talk. When the bombs were exactly in front of Bel… he sweat dropped a little and all of the bombs exploded.

"Pfft…. Loser Aho – Tako – dera" Sky chuckled, still breathing into my neck.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder, the right one… the one Sky was_ not _breathing into.

"Fine…" I said, quietly, trying to change the subject, "O-oi… was that a new technique?"

"Rocket bomb… that's the techniques he's been working on for the past six days" Shamal said, cutting into our conversation. He glanced at Sky on my back and muttered, "Youth…"

"Direction – changing bombs… hn?" Reborn murmured.

"Using the power of stored propellant gunpowder to change the original trajectory twice…" Shamal started to explain and I could hear Sky groaning, "Although the target is moving, if you just exercise a little technique… then"

"Oh. Shut up. Point is… you put something explosive into the bottom of the dynamite so it can change direction in mid air" Sky grunted, she hopped off of my back and moved her hand through her hair so that every strand fell to the right place. Sky slapped her cheeks twice and squeezed them. When she was done… she looked more resolved… more confident… basically… she looked better.

Subsequently, she turned and gave Shamal a full on glare, "Right?"

"Un…" Shamal sweat dropped and lightly scratched at his temple.

"So shut up and just tell the basics… we know that you're proud of your student but there was no need to go in depth with everything that he did… alright?" Sky snapped.

"Ahaha… no promises there" Shamal chuckled nervously.

"WHY YOU?" Sky started shouting.

"Is it over?" Onii – san jumped into their argument… [one sided argument].

"Huh?"

"Tako head's match…" Onii – san added.

"No not yet…" Sky said and at the same time…

Yamamoto said, "Yeah…"

Sky and Yamamoto stared at each other for a while. Sky just glared at him and he looked at her nonchalantly…

"USHISHISHISHI~ AAAAAH~~"

Sky glanced smugly at Yamamoto, "See~ I was right. He wasn't done in, yet"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at her, "Point?"

"Mou – chi – dou" Sky laughed. Her laugh was cut short when Bel started wailing.

"It's flowing out~ The bloood of the royal claan~~!"

"Frickin' banshee" Sky muttered, twitching her eyes like she really, and I mean REALLY, wanted to punch him.

"What's going on with him?" Gokudera said breathlessly.

Suddenly… it was like something clicked in Sky's head cause her eyes abruptly widened and she screeched at Gokudera – kun, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"What?" Gokudera turned towards a nearby comera where our voices carried through…

"DAMMIT YOU IDIOT! IN FRONT OF YOU!" Sky yelled again, this time almost desperately.

Gokudera, bewildered, turned to look in front of him just in time to see Bel charge out of the cloud of smoke.

"Finally… he's beginning to get serious" Levi drawled.

"Umu… sou dai you. Bel's true genius only comes to play when he loses his temper" Marmon grinned under his large hood.

"Dammit… if anyone dies in these matches…" Sky's eyes flashed red… similar to before.. but also not quite.

"_Is _anyone going to die?" Reborn asked her quietly. i can tell his question was only meant for her to hear… I could hear only because Sky was standing right next to me.

"I… I can't tell…" Sky crouched down and squinted like she was seriously trying to tell if one of us… or them… will die or not.

"Why not~?" Reborn pouted.

"I'm not sure… I keep seeing red" Sky replied rubbing the corner of her eyes.

"Eh?" I turned towards the monitor and squealed…

"Woah… Tsu – kun… calm down" And as embarrassing as it should be, Sky held out her hand to steady me.

"Sky…" Yamamoto motioned to her.

"What?" She replied, still watching me like I was going to faint any moment… but it wasn't my fault. Out of nowhere, and despite that Bel's knives went nowhere near Gokudera – kun… but Gokudera – kun's face was lacerated several times.

"Why do you switch between calling Tsuna, Tsu – kun and Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked… which was a pretty good question. I wondered why she does that, too…

"Well… it was more like he was a Tsu – kun or a Tsuna at the time…" Sky replied, scratching her head like discussing this was very uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Yamamoto continued to ask, oblivious to her discomfort.

"It's… like… he was more of a Tsu – kun right then… you know, when Tsuna seems more… feminine? And when Tsuna is being a dame person… then he's a Tsuna. And when… well, if Tsuna acts badass then he's a…" Sy paused and thought for a long time, "Then he's a Tsunayoshi… or rather decimo…you know…"

"Ah…" A sigh escaped from deep inside of me before I could stop it from leaving. Why do I suddenly feel somewhat… conflicted inside?

"Ahaha…" Sky turned her head to the side and laughed, "Look at Loser Ahotakodera… he's a mess!"

We all turned to Gokudera – kun and found him in a tough predicament. Bel leaped up and mined a slashing motion across Gokudera's whole body. Gokudera – kun looked somewhat alarmed… but then he flicked a small bomb out of his wristband and lit it.

When the small bomb exploded, Gokudera – kun and Belphegor were both sent in opposite directions.

"AAAAHHHH~~~ MORE BLOOOOD~~!"

Sky twitched her cheeks and muttered, "Freak…"

I squealed internally, full of terror, in case any of the Varia members heard and decide that the matches was full of dog feces and just decide to kill us all.

"The hurricane turbines are set to self destruct in six minutes" said one of the cervello.

"SHHH~ We're getting to a good sadistic part!" Sky shushed them and continued to stare at the screen intently.

I deadpanned and the cervellos had some small and minor spasms at hearing Sky's words… but they carried on as normal as they possibly could.

Through the screens, Gokudera – kun ran into the library and hid himself behind a bookcase. Quickly, I turned to find Bel… he was still in the hallway, wondering which door Gokudera – kun went through.

"Alright… come on. I'll annihilate you." Gokudera – kun muttered, looking vaguely like he's preparing for an all – out war.

"Annihilate him? You? Don't make me laugh!" Sky chuckled. "You, who looks like you've been through hell and back, annihilate the guy who looks like he's walked through a sprinkler of blood?"

"She could have rephrased it better… but Sky's right…You've reached your limit and you really shouldn't underestimate any of your injuries. You could still die of blood loss…" Shamal affirmed and supported Sky's… rather unpalatable comment.

Gokudera – kun clicked his tongue but said nothing more…

Bel flung some knives into the room and leaped in a moment later. At that precise moment…Gokudera – kun came out of his hiding spot and threw several dynamites. All of which were immediately sliced in half by a _flick of Bel's arm?_

_Idai-nono-nai-ka!_

_Just what's going on!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"Aiyaa~ Ahodera just got himself into a really desperate situation…" I muttered, thinking about what just happened with Gokudera's dynamites and Bel's arm…

Maybe if I keep staring… something will click in me…

Bel threw three more knives and before they reached Gokudera… Gokudera was lacerated twice across his abdomen. Gokudera dropped to the floor… and they knives _just _flew past him.

"Woah… what's happening?" I heard Tsuna ask.

"Magic? No… I'm not getting that tingling, like spider's are crawling over your arms, feeling that I usually got around Ageha, Mizuki… and all my _'spirits?'_

Gokudera slammed into a nearby bookcase and when Bel threw two more knives at him… he jumped up and… froze?

"You can't STOP MOVING TAKOHEAD!" Ryohei shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth so his voice would carry out longer.

"Its… not that he doesn't want to run… but rather he can't run…" I murmured.

"Eh?" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei asked at the same time.

"You can't see it that well on the monitor… but… he's completely surrounded in razor – sharp wire." I continued to explain… seeing as these dopes have no idea what's happening.

"SHISHISHISHI! Checkmate!" Bel rubbed it in all of our faces.

"Heh…" Gokudera smirked and Bel's happy face fell off. Spread all around Gokudera was gunpowder… like a snake. The scattered gunpowder was acting as fuse lines and exploded when they reached the bookcases, slacking Bel's razor sharp wires. Gokudera, then, brought out several more of his 'rocket bombs'and flung them at Bel. Unbelievably, Aho dera used clothespins on the floor, and Bel's own wires to guide his bombs.

"Pretty smart… I'd have to say" I muttered, watching Gokudera work out the strategies that he just came up with.

"Ne~!" Tsuna chimed.

"Demo~ He shouldn't get too cocky…"

"Eh?"

"Look…" I pointed, "He's laughing…"

Tsuna turned back to the monitor and there they were. The two of them were bloody and injured… but Bel was laughing, no it was more like chortling with genuine delight… whereas Gokudera was panting with exhaustion and gasping for air.

"Delight?... More like he just got angry" Shamal added.

"From seeing his own blood?" I questioned.

"Maybe he got agitated that he was injured so…"

"Maybe…"

"Speaking of blood complexes" Shamal trailed, unsure of how to ask… but continued anyways, "Why do you have yours?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb… you were crouching in a corner of the hallway when there was a lot of blood in play" Shamal said.

I froze, not because there was a big secret behind it… but rather I really don't remember why… there was only a deep feeling of guilt and fear, "Uhhh…. Well… I don't remember"

Shamal looked like I just slapped him, "You sure?"

"Yeah… why?" I stared at him suspiciously, unsure why he would suddenly ask me about my phobia of blood…semi phobia. I'm okay with blood… just not gush loads of them.

"No… just wondering…"

"Okay… now cough it up. WHAT IS IT?" I nearly shouted, man… where are my guns when I need them!

Shamal paused and thought.

"The clock is TICKING SO SPEAKK!" I pointed my finger in his face.

"Ah… well…" Shamal chuckled nervously, "You see… you tried to kill me once… and I have a mosquito for a blood disease. I thought I might have… accidentally… maybe… did something?"

"…"

"Ummm…. Sky – san?" Shamal questioned…

I slowly lifted my gaze to his. Guessing from his expression… my face probably held the look of hell. Fiery pits in my eyes… smoke blowing from my ears… my fingernails and teeth probably grew longer and sharper as well…

Or maybe… I watched way too much shounen manga.

"Umm…"

"Just shut up. Don't speak to me. Don't look at me. Just get out of my sight." I hissed at him, really angry now. Am I particularly sensitive to blood just because of his freaking mistake?

I told myself this before… but my life is not fair. Not fair at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Srry for an semi - incomplete chapter! Gokudera's battle is just <em>that <em>long... and...**

**Have you heard?**

**come closer... i have something to tell you (beckons closer with hand)**

***looks left, then right... and then left again***

***sighs with relief that there is no one in sight***

***cupping hand around _your_ ear and whispering***

**'Reviews make me happy...'**

***smiles sweetly and fades away***


	18. End of a Storm

**Yay... i feel accomplished xD!**

**Please read and review... thank you very muchies Lady Syndra and anna the viking xD for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

"SHISHISHISHISHIAHHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~"

"Woah… why is he like that?" I sweat dropped and asked the people around me. My question was mostly directed to Reborn and that idiot Shamal… but Tsuna and the others shook their heads in confusions as well.

"In his childhood… Bel chaotically stabbed his twin brother to death. At that moment… he had attained his ultimate happiness…" Reborn said, not paying a single attention to the stunned faces around him.

"That's why he's a maniac?" I asked.

"Yup. And, he joined the Varia because he couldn't forget the exhilaration of killing" Reborn added.

"S-somehow that person… seems really dangerous" Tsuna's voice quavered.

"No really, Tsuna?" I scoffed at him mockingly, "Just what gave you _that _idea?" I nocked my hip to the side and rested my index finger against my temple like I was thinking about something. "Hnnn…. What did he do that seemed… dangerous?"

I clapped y hands together making Tsuna flinch, "Maybe when Bel was laughing while cutting Gokudera into sushi strips?"

Tsuna twitched, "Why sushi?"

"Or maybe because he carries several sharp knives around with him…?"

"But Gokudera – kun carries bombs!" Tsuna countered.

I was momentarily… paralyzed, _Tsuna did have a point…_

"Yeah… but we are talking about Bel and his laughing insanities when he was bombed… when he saw his own blood…anything else?"

"ROCKET BOMB!"

Gokudera shouted and his bombs projected into the air, changing directions twice in mid air.

"AA~~?" Bel looked at the bombs and just stood where he was.

"Hey… he isn't going to EXTREMELY dodge them?" Ryohei exclaimed.

Bel chuckled again and charged in the direction towards Gokudera. He dodged all the rocket bombs that Gokudera threw at him – like a ninja. _Though… ninjas are much cuter and much more pro…_

Gokudera wasn't a bit disheartened that his first brigade of bombs were dodged and completely ignored. He threw a second and a third into the air… which immediately hit on target. Each and every one of those bombs exploded into Bel's face.

"Amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed, with a look of awe drawn with permanent marker all over his face.

"Impossible…" Levi muttered.

"Having being hit by that kind of an attack… even Bel-" Marmon trailed off.

"Impossible my ass! Beat that you suckers!" I shouted, I feel so much happier than moments before.

"You're getting on my nerves, Sky" Squalo growled.

"Too bad… cuz' you're already on my nerves blondie" I snapped back at him. Why are there so many blondes on that dumb team? WAIT… blondes… dumb team…

… It suddenly makes so much more sense~~!

When the smoke cleared, Bel was draped, battered and severely injured, in a hole made in the ground.

"It's over…" Gokudera muttered, confidently.

"Gotta admit…" I whistled, "He's better than I thought that he'd be…"

"How'd you think he'd be?" Yamamoto asked behind me.

I turned slightly around so one of my eyes was still watching for signs of movement from Bel and the other one was focused on the raven haired baseball nut behind me.

"I thought that he would be much more reckless" I muttered.

"Heh?" Yamamoto said, not understanding why I thought that he would have been much more reckless… but Tsuna did… and Shamal… and Reborn… and Iemitsu….

"Incorrect" said one of the cervello, "Until the complete ring of storm is obtained, a win cannot be recognized. Please reunite both halves of the ring and create the complete ring of storm…."

"Yeah… that's right… just send him to his death… just gotta make sure the Varia win after all…" I muttered, rolling my eyes and watching the cervello.

"Keh. So annoying" Gokudera sighed as well. Gokudera limped over to where Bel laid and reached towards the ring, hanging from his neck. Then suddenly, like in a horror movie, Bel jerked his hand and grabbed Gokudera by his shoulder.

Bel flexed and pushed Gokudera down. Gokudera lashed out and punched Bel right at the hook of his jaw. Bel was thrown backwards but his hand still caught itself in Gokudera's jacket.

"…. It's about time…" one of the cervello muttered.

"Huh… oi, what's happening!" I called out.

"Then the appointed time has arrived…" said the other cervello.

"HEY!" I shouted again.

Then one after the other… the hurricane turbines began to explode. One by one the classrooms burst into flames…

Gokudera and Bel were still fighting one another.

"15 seconds have passed~~ only 45 seconds remaining", muttered a cervello.

"So… a game of chicken… this is interesting" Squalo growled.

"Where in the hell do you see a game or a chicken in this match!" I screamed across the hallway at Squalo.

"Shut up you baldy!" Squalo snapped back.

"In case you ha vent noticed, IM NOT BALD YOU IDIOT!" I snarled back, _why in the world would he call me BALD?_

"Hand the ring over to the enemy and withdraw… Hayato!" Shamal yelled.

"Wha~~!" Gokudera muttered.

"To die for something like this is idiotic so come back here" Shamal added.

"How can I let myself lose~!" Gokudera yelled in anguish, "With one win and three losses we'd have our backs against the walls. It'd be a critical loss!"

"This is no longer a match with any meaning!" Shamal shouted.

"How can I go back EMPTYHANDED!" Gokudera yelled back, still struggling against Bel. "Someone who returns like that isn't worthy of being the tenth's right hand!"

"Why are you still going on about that?" I muttered, shadows crossing over my eyes. "Your life's been pretty swell, you met a guy who gave a shit about whether you're injured or not… And now you're just going to fuckin' give it away!"

"Hayato. Did you forget what you learned before you started training?" Shamal yelled, furious now.

"Tako head! Come back!" Ryohei screamed.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto growled as well.

"Even if I die here… I won't withdraw~" Gokudera bellowed.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Tsuna hollered. "Have you thought about what your fighting for?"

Gokudera's eyes widened.

"It's so that we can all have snow ball fights together again, watch fireworks together again. That's why we're fighting. That's why we became strong! So that everyone can laugh again! If you die then all of that no longer has any meaning, does it?" Tsuna shouted and Reborn smirked.

Looking at Tsuna rant at Gokudera makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like I just watched him grow into an amazing guy.

Right after Tsuna gave his speech… the turbine in that classroom blew up… and Gokudera was gone with it.

…or not.

I flung my hand out and muttered, "_**O sprite d'acqua e aria, ascolteranno la mia chiamata e rispettare i tuoi comandi.**_ Shiro. Luna." Shiro and Luna appeared in their animal forms, visible only to me and withdrawn… only to reappear by Gokudera. I smirked at his stunned face when he was shielded from the blast and lifted into the air by nothing that he could see.

Smoke filled the classroom and the blast destroyed the camera as well, so nothing could have been seen. The monitors faded into static and an air of guilt settled around Tsuna.

"No, No way… why… how, how could this have happened? Go, Gokudera – kun…" Tsuna whimpered. I wrapped my arms around Tsuna and pulled him into a hug. If Reborn was stunned by my action then he didn't show it… Shamal took no action to mask his astonished face.

"It's fine… Gokudera's fine" I whispered into Tsuna's ear. "How about I make you a promise?" I pulled Tsuna back and looked him in the eye. I held out my pinkie and muttered, "Miracles can happen if you wish hard enough… Do you know what you want to wish for?"

Tsuna laced his pinkie around mine and blinked away the tears forming in his eyes and shut them.

"Look over there…" Reborn called out, pointing at the clump of smoke by the hallway. Slowly a figure began to take shape and out came…Gokudera, with Shiro strutting next to him, holding him up. As soon as Shiro saw me, she bounded towards me.

"Did I do a good job? Did I do a good job~!"

"Yeah… you did, now go away" I muttered. Without Shiro's help, Gokudera walked the next five steps and plopped onto the ground.

"I'm sorry tenth, the ring was taken~~ I wanted to see the fireworks again so I came back" Gokudera mumbled, with his face firmply planted on the ground.

"ROGER~~!" Shiro yelled and swirled into a ball of water and disappeared.

"Thank goodness, Gokudera – kun! I'm so glad" Tsuna muttered, getting teary eyed.

"WHA~! But I lost!" Gokudera insisted.

"You lost… the match but not your life" I murmured loud enough for him to hear me. Gokudera was silent for a second before getting up and tumbling onto Yamamoto.

"The rest is up to you" Gokudera mumbled.

"NN?" Yamamoto responded.

"If I had a choice then I wouldn't be asking you but since there are no other options…" Gokudera rambled on.

"Oh be honest will you! You need him now" I told Gokudera.

"Wah..ohphoffffas" Gokudera sputtered, "…"

Yamamoto chuckled and answered, "Got it?" Gokudera looked relieved and then his legs gave out from under him and he tumbled down.

"The ring of storm was obtained by Belphegor so this match's victory goes to the Varia." Said a cervello.

"Obtained by Belphegor? More like given _to _Belphegor… who the hell is Belphegor?" I rambled on.

"Bel" Reborn said.

"You're kidding~ Why does that guy have such a complicated name?" I huffed blowing my hair away from my face.

"Where are your mist and cloud guardians? So far they have not appeared yet. If your contender does not turn up then we win by default and everything will be over." Marmon said.

"Where is Hibari…"

"Tch" I clicked my tongue, not liking that disciplinary member, not one bit…

" – and our mist guardian?" Tsuna finished asking.

"Tomorrow night's battle will be…" the cervello started saying, _"The Battle between the Guardians of the Rain"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

_The Battle between the Guardians of the Rain…_

"I've been waiting for this moment. Now I can finally have some real fun" Squalo snarled.

_That's right – … Yamamoto's opponent was… that really strong long – hair…_

"Don't you dare run away just because you remembered the overwhelming difference in strength from last time, Katana brat!" Squalo growled.

"Ahaha…" Yamamoto – kun chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm so excited that I won't be able to sleep."

"Why you little.." Squalo snarled.

"Please excuse the intrusion!" said a body, flying into the hallway. "Levi taichou! Someone has reached the breached the perimeter of the school building and the Levi thunder units are being attacked one by one."

"Ah… that has to be him" Sky said, sweat dropping.

"See. I told you, your guardians will come together in due time…" Reborn remarked, smugly.

* * *

><p>"The intruder" said one of Levi's underlings again, "is heading straight in this direction"<p>

"He's back from training" Reborn smirked.

"He?" Tsuna wondered.

"GUAHHQ" gurgled an underling, when he was thrown across the room. Behind him, a shadow was all that could be seen until the figure stepped into the light.

"Hibari – san!" I exclaimed obvious relief and a bit of fear laced into my tone.

"Tch. Him" Sky muttered darkly.

"Hibari – san! He's here! He really came to join in the scramble battle for the rings! That invincible Hibari – san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Unlawfully breaking into the school, and moreover vandalizing its premises. By reason of joint responsibility everyone here will be bitten to death…" Hibari growled.

"Oi oi oi… they were the one who set up and rigged this place… I shouldn't even be included in 'everyone' that will be bitten to death" Sky declared, defending my right as _not _to be bitten…

"WHA~~ US TOO?" Gokudera shouted in disbelief.

"He was only angry because the school building was damaged~~!" Tsuna shouted, stunned and deadpanned as well.

"He really likes the school doesn't he?" Yamamoto laughed heartedly.

"Mm… isn't he one of their guardians…?" Marmon asked.

"Heh… in any case, he's just another annoying brat" Squalo snarled.

"So you're the one… who brought down my subordinates…" Levi growled.

"You are the ring holder allied with Sawada Tsunayoshi's group…If so, this kind of a behavior is…" said a cervello before Levi came barging through.

"Out of my way, CERVELLO!" Levi brandished two of his rods and screamed, "That bastard is just a common trespasser!"

Glaring at Levi with the corner of his eyes, Hibari step sided Levi's attack and tripped the brute with the tip of his shoes. Hibari was dutifully and loyally wearing his school uniform. His tonfas were out and ready for blood.

"Then I'll start with you" Hibari glared at Levi's figure sprawled over the floor… on _our _side of the hallway.

"Oh~ Ooh~~How cool~~~!" Shamal crooned.

"Cool? How can a monster like that be cool?" Sky muttered under her breathe. Sky tensed when she felt something in the air, it was too late when she finally realized that it was aimed at her. Something hard and metallic slammed into the side of her head. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sky shouted rubbing the side of her temple. She glared at the metallic rod clanging on the ground and glared at Levi.

"It wasn't me…" Levi held his hands up in defense.

"If it wasn't you then it had to be…" Sky immediately glared at Hibari whose hand was still outstretched.

"Hn" Hibari replied.

"You little…" Sky seethed.

"Hn?" Hibari smirked.

"…bastard!" Sky leaped and was immediately stopped by Yamamoto.

"Oi… oi, matte!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"That idiot… as soon as he appears, he starts making a mess" Gokudera sighed, watching an action drama unfold between Hibari and Sky's raging waves… with Yamamoto as a mediator in between.

"But he is strong! He side stepped the Varia's attack so easily" Tsuna applauded him.

"Aa… that's Hibari, all right" Yamamoto said still holding onto Sky's arm so she wouldn't feel a need to jump the arrogant cloud guardian.

"That is our Guardian of Cloud, Namimori Junior High's Disciplinary Committee President… Hibari Kyouya" Reborn said.

"Kyouya?" Sky screamed, "Why does an irritating bastard like him have such a cute little name… Kyouya?" Sky pointed at Hibari, who continued to glare at her.

"Urusai. Kami Korosu" Hibari said, and began to charge at Sky.

"HIE! Yabbe…" Sky shouted, and leaped over Hibari's charging body. A vein popped on Hibari's forehead when Sky was able to dodge him so easily.

"Then he's Gola Mosca's opponent…" Marmon said.

"What do you think, Marmon?" Squalo asked.

"Levi may be one of the Varia… but without doubt, he is the most slow – witted and easiest to break down. That aside… his physical skills are quite strong." Marmon said.

"Why you~~!" Levi growled.

"Heh…" Squalo chuckled, "HEY! So, how many times should I slash you open?"

Hibari looked away from me and glared at Squalo, "Hnn? Are you next?" Sky breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Tsuna… whom I had used as a shield against Hibari, the demon lord… tonfa – wielding demon lord.

"Please stop this. If guardians enter into unregulated brawls outside the official scramble battle. They will be disqualified…" warned a cervello.

"WHAT?" Ryohei shouted.

"Okay… okay!" Tsuna squealed.

"Calm down Hibari!" Yamamoto tried to calm down the raging Hibari, "I know you're angry but–"

"You're in my way" Hibari glared, "Don't stand… In front of me!" Hibari swung his arm but his tonfas only met air. Yamamoto's legs disappeared ina fury of steps till he settled behind Hibari.

"That long – hair is my opponent. Please be patient a little while longer" Yamamoto uttered, breaking the silence that fill the hallways.

"Heh~? When did Yamamoto learn foot techniques?" Sky whistled.

"Foot techniques?" Tsuna asked.

"Un… foot techniques… they are techniques.. using your foot" Shamal added.

"No doi!" I hissed and turned to explain to Tsuna. "Foot techniques are used to move towards an opponent, move away from an opponent, disappear from an opponent's view and attack an opponent. There are five basic types…"

"Five? But you just named four?" Gokudera questioned.

"The fifth one is weird and disturbing… at least to me" Sky muttered.

"Weird… and disturbing…?" Tsuna twitched.

"Un… it… messes with your senses and state of mind… making you see clones of the enemy…" Sky muttered, wincing and rubbing the back of her head.

"If you're going to get in the way… then I don't care who you are… Kami korosu!" Hibari gave a death glare and poised to fight.

"Oh crap! I made him mad!" Yamamoto sweat dropped, his spidey senses tingling.

"H-hibari – san! Please wait a moment!" Tsuna called desperately… which only made Hibari give another ice glare towards Tsuna.

"Ciaossu Hibari" Reborn said, drawing Hibari's attention towards him.

"Hn. The baby? Sorry but I'm busy at the moment" Hibari said, turning slightly to look at Reborn on the ground.

"Although it's fine if you let loose here. You might lose an even greater chance to enjoy yourself…" Reborn tried to appeal to Hibari, trailing off as if to give Hibari some time to contemplate over the idea.

"A greater chance…?" Hibari asked.

"It's not immediately possible but…" Reborn smirked, "If you bear with it now and participate in the scramble battle for the rings… you might be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro in the near – future"

Hibari's eyes flashed with something close to anticipation and revenge… but immediately after, it was gone. "Hnn… really?"

"I'll even throw in a chance to fight with Sky?" Reborn added.

Hibari scoffed, "Why would I want to fight with an herbivore?"

Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora over his eyes, "You might change your mind soon…"

Sky glowered at Reborn, "What do you know that I don't?"

Hibari's piercing stares focused on Sky and he nodded at Reborn.

"Oi! Don't I get to say something?" Sky shouted.

"No, oona" Hibari declared.

"Grr… you two have the exact same persona!" Sky breathed, aggravated.

"All of the damage to the building must be repaired" Hibari demanded of the cervello.

"Yes. We, the cervello, will be responsible for that" the lady answered.

"Is that so…" Hibari hummed and shifted on his pivot, "I've changed my mind." Hibari turned away from Yamamoto, "Don't lose to the one over there before my turn comes around"

"Eh?" Yamamoto replied.

"Hibari – san? He stopped fighting?" Tsuna said, relieved and scared.

"From this alone, you can see the depth of the humiliation Hibari feels he suffered at the hands of Mukuro" Reborn said.

"That guy…" Sky pointed at Hibari's contracting figure, "was humiliated and _I _wasn't there to enjoy it?"

Reborn smirked, "You didn't meet Tsuna yet…"

"Tch…"

"Hey Katana brat! Where did you learn to move like that?" Squalo hollered, "I like it! And this way… your chances of winning have gone from 0% to still being 0%!" Squalo smirked, "The coming day will be your last, all you have to do is wash your head… and wait!" With that said, Squalo grinned and leaped out of the window… smashed window, I should mention.

"Neck… it should have been neck!" Sky deadpanned and dropped to the ground, scratching her head furiously.

"Jeez… when Hibari went berserk, I thought for sure that something would have happened" Gokudera gulped.

"Umu…" Ryohei nodded in said agreement.

"But now that Hibari has joined us, he should be a very strong ally" Reborn grinned, "He should also be stronger from his training…"

"Aa… Getting stronger? Should be something to see" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Well then, I'll be going" Sky waved goodbye in a rather robotic gesture.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Tsuna shouted to her.

"To sleep" Sky replied, without looking back, "See you at school tomorrow"

"School?" Tsuna sweat dropped. Gokudera and Yamamoto sweat dropped as well.

"Don't stare. It wasn't my idea… Reborn's making me go so I'll taking you with me" Sky scowled and used her thumb to draw a line across her throat. "See ya's!" Sky waved and jumped from the nearest window. Two seconds after she departed, a dark figure was jumping from roof to roof.

"How does she do that?" Gokudera muttered, sweat dropping all over the place.

"Ah. Speaking of which, we have to get Gokudera – kun's wounds treated!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"These are nothing more than scratches" Gokudera chuckled.

"How about we get Shamal to treat them?" Ryohei suggested.

"Forget it" Shamal called to them, walking the other way already, "I don't treat males~! Byes~!"

"Ehh?" Ryohei muttered once.

"Yeah… he's just that kind of a person…" Tsuna deadpanned.

"I guess I can't be helped. Romario will treat him…"

"This voice…?" Tsuna muttered, turning around to see his big brother… _hiding behind his subordinates_?

"Yo" Dino said. "Looks like we just missed the Varia… you haven't seen Kyouya have you?"

"Eh? He just came by but…" Tsuna started.

"Wha~? When did?" Dino stuttered.

"Don't worry. He didn't cause too much of a fuss before leaving" Reborn finished.

"I… I see. So he went back that quickly…!" Dino sweat dropped. "Speaking of which… is she still here?"

"She? Who's she?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sky…" Dino whispered her name.

"Un… she left already" Tsuna answered.

"Hah…" Dino sighed, "Good… I thought she'd never leave!"

"Whats wrong with Sky?" Tsuna asked.

"She doesn't remember anything now… but in the mafia world… Sky is known for several different things… and remembered by a number of names…" Dino whispered again.

"Huh? But I've never heard of a girl like her!" Gokudera insisted.

"That's because… anybody that's truly seen her… never come back alive…" Dino started to glance nervously around his surroundings now… "And then… rumors spread…"

"So who is she?" Gokudera asked.

"In the underworld… she's called…" Dino started.

"The Akakuma, Chibi Akuma. People started calling her satan's child…" Reborn said.

"Ehhh?" Tsuna squealed.

Gokudera's jaw nearly turned the floor into rubble. "B-b-b-b-but… aren't those people male?"

"Does she seem male?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"No… but… that's impossible for her to be…" Gokudera stammered.

"Those are more nicknames for her though… she's more commonly known as the Crimson Reaper…" Dino added.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"Basking in the moonlight, she becomes dyed in the color of her target's blood… and she uses a scythe as her main weapon… despite still being able to use a variety of others" Dino finished, hands shaking.

_Scary…._Tsuna thought and thought back to when he saw her sprites… she was so angry.

"But I can't see her like that" Yamamoto said, "If she's a demon and the such… then why is she here? Why does she seem like a pretty normal girl… ignoring her cynical personality?"

"True…" Reborn nodded, "It's like she's a different person"

"Maybe that's why she's here… Nono probably sent her" Dino suggested.

"Nono?" Tsuna asked.

"She's connected with the Vongola?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Un… She is, pardon –, _was _Xanxus' right hand _wo_man" Dino explained.

"Eh? What about Squalo? I thought he was the one Xanxus depended on to get things done" Yamamoto said, surprised.

Dino said, ominously, _"Squalo…? Well, he was the man… who could have become the Varia's boss"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere… Out… There…~<strong>

Five figures clad in black were jumping from roof to roof till they stopped at one and jumped inside the 27th story window. Another hooded figure, practically glowing in the moonlight, landed on the same roof and pried open the window that they just closed. Dropping into the room, the figure was met by darkness.

_Where am I? Shoot… I can't find the door…_

"Who are you?"

The figure whirled their head towards the sound of that voice.

"I won't repeat again… who are you?" Xanxus growled, gathering the flame of wrath in his hands.

The hooded figure held a hand up as if to say wait. Slowly, the figure lowered their hood. Their hair fell in cascading waves and stopped near the waist. Her eyes began to glow a furious, almost desperate red…

"Eh?" Xanxus gasped.

"That's what I wanted to ask you… Will you help me? Are you going to tell me who I am?" She whispered to him.

"Sky?" Xanxus gasped, nearly falling off of his chair.

Sky smirked, "I won't repeat again… will you help me?"

Xanxus smirked as well, "Of course… you know I always will"

Xanxus grinned and held out his hand. Sky hesitated for a second or two… but stretched out her hand…the two hands met and clasped itself around the other. Xanxus flexed and pulled Sky towards him.

"Sahh~ Where should I start?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to any of you for your consideration and time to review my story! xD<strong>


	19. More school

**Hello~! Teehees... well, today's fun 'school' day is shown... in almost every excruciating detail... somewhat...**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**~ Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

My eyes blinked open just in time to see Reborn swing my book bag at me.

"GRAHH~" I shouted in pain, rubbing my nose, the rest of my body was sprawled on the floor. When I sat up... blood trickled down my nose.

"Oi, dame Tsuna" Reborn growled, "Didn't Sky tell that you're going to school today?"

"Eh?" I deadpanned. _Oh yeah… she did say that…_

"Now go downstairs and meet Sky in the kitchen" Reborn ordered, pointing his Leon - gun right in front of my face...

"A-a-all right!" Tsuna stammered, hiding under his blankets. _Might as well get this day over with…_

* * *

><p>"Oh-hai-yo!" I shouted, walking into the kitchen and taking the only available seat… next to Sky.<p>

"Tsuna – nii! You're going to school today?" Fuuta asked.

"Going to school today? Hasn't Tsu – kun been going every day?" Mom asked, eyeing me to see if I'm lying.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA~ Dame Tsuna's been skipping school! Lambo – sama knows everything" Lambo chortled.

"N-n-n-no that's not it!" I insisted, glancing at Sky… trying to send her a 'help me' message. She was so quiet this morning… usually she joins them in scolding me. I stared at her and Sky didn't do a thing. She didn't tease me, hit me or shout at me… was there something wrong with her?

Mom… with her women's intuition stopped scolding me long enough to look at Sky and she also became worried.

"Sky – chan! Are you alright?" Mom asked.

Sky flinched like she hadn't expected anyone to notice… "What do you mean… nothing's wrong" Sky said in such a monotonous voice that even Lambo quieted down.

"Sky – chan" my mom patted her shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with sharing your problems…"

Sky smirked slightly and said, "I'll keep that in mind _when _I have problems." Sky looked back to her still - full plate of breakfast and stared at it. Seconds later, she stood up suddenly and walked away... all the while muttering, "Excuse me...Sorry, I'm full..."

Mom, Fuuta, Reborn and I watched Sky walk out of the kitchen. Mom laughed awkwardly pushed Sky's plate towards Lambo.

"Lambo - kun, do you want to eat anymore?"

"Un..." Lambo nodded and drooled at the sight of the full plate. "Itadakimasu~"

Feeling a little worried... I gulped down the rest of my breakfast and ran up the stairs. In a hurry…I took the steps two at a time, the last and final step... tripped me

_I swear there were fourteen steps on those stairs! I knew it… they were out to get me…if I could, I would probably hear the stairs mock me…_

I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the impact… that never came. Surprised I opened my eyes to find my face only inches from the ground. A hand was clasped around my forearm.

"Jeez Tsuna… not even safe in your own home?" Sky giggled and set me gently on the floor.

"W-w-why didn't you just put me down from the beginning?" I stammered, heat flushing into my cheeks. I know that I was blushing… extremely blushing.

"Well…" Sky tapped her head, "The mind is a powerful thing. If I let your body tap the ground while you kept expecting the body slam into the ground… then you might go into shock"

"Eh?" was all I could say.

"Hhh…" Sky sighed and tried to explain it another way, "For example… if you strap someone to a chair and blind and bind them… Nod if you understand Tsuna"

I nodded.

"So… if you strap someone to a chair and blind and bind them. Then you repeatedly tell them that you will cut their wrist and make them bleed to death…" Sky paused.

I nodded and Sky resumed.

"Now their minds would be full of fear and expectations. Now… all you're really doing is rubbing a pencil against their wrist and pouring water onto their wrist… but their mind is stimulating sensations and images, shocking and paralyzing the person"

I nodded.

"Now… that person will die. Not from blood loss… but from shock and fear" Sky finished explaining.

I nodded.

"Do you get it?" She asked.

I nodded.

Sky deadpanned, "I don't think you got it"

I shook my head.

"No, you don't got it or no, you do got it?"

I shook my head and then nodded my head.

"Are you alright in there, Tsuna?" Sky sweat dropped and pressed her palm against my forehead. Groaning, Sky pulled her hand away and pressed her forehead to mine… this time.

"Ahh! Sorry for interrupting!" Fuuta shouted when he tried to walk up the stairs and got stuck watching an awkward scene.

"No problem. You weren't interrupting anything anyways" Sky said, huffing and rolling her eyes. Something dropped and clanged inside of me. I couldn't tell what it was… just that I never want to feel this way again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

_Great. Just great! Tsuna and the rest of his household freeloading residents must have already noticed my piss poor mood this morning. And if you lived through what I did last night… you, or anyone else, would have felt the same way._

Scowling, I whacked myself on the side… telling myself to shape up and smile for the world to see!

_Not_

At least for Tsuna to see. Tsuna doesn't look as cute when his brows are furrowing and his eyes are scrunched up…

Absentmindedly, I pulled my uniform brown skirt up and settled right below my waistline. Then I tugged the white dress shirt on and the navy blue vest above it. Angling the red bow till it finally lay in the center of my neck. Staring at myself in the mirror… I looked normal. There's was no way what that idiot said could have been true. Absolutely no way…

"What are you thinking about?" a voice squeaked behind me. Glancing towards the left of my reflection… I found Reborn, sitting right on top of my bed.

Deadpanning inwardly, "Were you there the whole time?" I asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now answer me" Reborn scowled and drew his Leon – gun.

"Two words: Anger. Management. Work on it" I huffed and slipped through the opening in the door when Reborn came into the room. Darting into the hallway, I bumped int–… well, bump wouldn't be correct… but I more or less found Tsuna, almost shocking himself to death. Instinctively, I stretched out my hand and caught him.

Surprised, I looked down at Tsuna's near limp body that I was holding… and I hadn't a sudden urge to laugh. _What was it about this boy that made me so…?_

"Jeez Tsuna… not even safe in your own home?" I giggled and set Tsuna gently on the floor.

"W-w-why didn't you just put me down from the beginning?" Tsuna stammered, red flushing into his cheeks. He was turning really red… does he have a fever?

"Well…" I tapped the side of my head, "The mind is a powerful thing. If I let your body tap the ground while you kept expecting the body slam into the ground… then you might go into shock"

"Eh?" was all Tsuna said. I don't think he understood anything I said. Maybe he was already in shock…

"Hhh…" I sighed and tried to explain it another way, "For example… if you strap someone to a chair and blind and bind them… Nod if you understand Tsuna"

Tsuna nodded.

"So… if you strap someone to a chair and blind and bind them. Then you repeatedly tell them that you will cut their wrist and make them bleed to death…" I paused, waiting for him to indicate that it was alright to continue.

Tsuna nodded and I resumed explaining to the best that I could.

"Now their minds would be full of fear and expectations. Now… all you're really doing is rubbing a pencil against their wrist and pouring water onto their wrist… but their mind is stimulating sensations and images, shocking and paralyzing the person"

Tsuna nodded.

"Now… that person will die. Not from blood loss… but from shock and fear" I finished explaining.

Tsuna nodded.

"Do you get it?" I asked.

Tsuna nodded.

I deadpanned, "I don't think you got it"

Tsuna shook his head.

"No, you don't get it or no, you do get it?"

Tsuna shook his head and then nodded his head. Did he break somewhere? I am definitely hyperventilating now…

"Are you alright in there, Tsuna?" I sweat dropped and pressed my palm against his forehead. Can't feel a thing! _How do mothers do it? _Groaning, I pulled my hand away and pressed my forehead to Tsuna's instead.

The closer I got to him… the redder he got…

He has a fever after all…

"Tsu–" I started to say when Fuuta squealed,

"Ahh! Sorry for interrupting!"

"Eh?" Tsuna took in a quick breath.

"No problems. You weren't interrupting anything anyways" I said nonchalantly. I turned and started down the stair. I was already half down when I realized Tsuna wasn't behind me. "Tsuna! Hurry or you'll be late!"

"Un…" Tsuna grunted.

_What happened now?_

Staring wide eyed at Tsuna's now slumped figure… I really couldn't figure out just what happened to him. I replayed everything in my mind… and there was nothing I said that could have saddened him… Still looking backwards, I walked out the front door and smacked into somebody.

"Owww…." I muttered, rubbing my nose and my rear end. "I think I broke my rear end~" I whined.

"Ah… Sky?" Yamamoto said, surprised.

"YOU!" Gokudera growled, pointing a finger at me.

"What? Got a problem?" I snarled at him.

"You!" A vein popped on Gokudera's forehead. He glared at me for five seconds straight before getting distracted. His gaze wandered over me and when he looked back at me… it wasn't a glare and yet it also wasn't a nice look. I'll settle for the latter after all…

I whipped around behind me and caught Tsuna… awkwardly lifting his arms up.

"Ahahaha~ Let's go then?" Tsuna asked, walking out the door and deadpanning all the way.

"Uhnnn…" I stood at the doorway and crossed my arms. They know something that I don't… just like everyone else… I slammed the door shut and while Tsuna and the others were flinching… I power walked in front of them. Walking quickly and hurriedly, I nearly ran all the way to school.

Shutting myself from the world, I started thinking about every bad choice I had ever made… one of the worst was last night. I can't believe I actually let myself waste my time… trying to get answers from him!

Tch.

Before I knew it… I was in front of the gates to Namimori Middle, just as the bell was ringing.

_Crud…_

Please, please, please don't let him find me! I begged and prayed, trying to nimbly tiptoe past the gate.

"It's against the rules to be late to school. Kami korosu"

_Oh sh*t…_

"I wasn't late… I was… just on time…" I blurted out, trying to get him to step away from me.

"Hn… I don't care. Kami Korosu" Hibari growled and narrowed his already narrowed eyes.

"KYO - SAN!"

Hibari twitched like he just became extremely irritated now… Turning away, he scowled as the Disciplinary Committee Vice President came strolling up.

"Kami korosu"

"Eh? Me?" Said the V.P., whose name I had not yet known… but I applauded his sacrifice as I took this chance to slip away. I was nearly halfway to the school building when I heard squeals behind me.

Glancing backwards… I sweat dropped when I realized it was Tsuna… and Yamamoto… and Gokudera. Hibari was brandishing his tonfas and Yamamoto was laughing it off while Gokudera was… trying to protect Tsuna, though his attempts made Hibari focus on Tsuna even more…

Sighing, I glanced at my surroundings and widened my eyes when I saw the perfect solution…

Picking up a small stone on the ground… I hurled it at the baseball field… which by chance, there was also a baseball flying this way. The stone and the baseball collided, changing the direction that it was flying in.

Oh… shoot. Sorry Yamamoto… but I don't think that there will be a baseball season this year…

A resounding crash echoed through the school and courtyard. Those close enough to the windows looked outside but found nothing wrong… of course they didn't. They weren't looking at the right place.

Hibari's gaze surveyed the school building and when his eyes glanced just a floor lower… all color left his face. Yamamoto sweat dropped and tried to stop Hibari… but nothing could stop him now.

Hibari stomped off to the baseball field… and the last thing you could hear was… the screams of terrified little boys…

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom~<strong>

"Now please take these slips home and have your parents sign it and return it tomorrow if you want to participate in the Cross – Country Trip" the homeroom teacher, Niida sensei, droned on and on.

"N sensei!" Narumi Cyann, in row 2 seat 3, raised her hand. Niida sensei doesn't like to be called Niida sensei… his name only reminds him of his everlasting positioning rank as second and forever second…

"Hai, Narumi – san…" Niida sensei said. "What do you want?"

"Where will we be going exactly?" Cyann twirled her median length, brown hair and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Hokkaiddo, Tokyo, Kyoto and Nagasaki. Not in that order of course" Niida sensei said proudly.

The class erupted in cheers and loud murmurs.

"And you'll be choosing your own groups of seven to eight each. Please keep in mind the rules and you can begin choosing your groups now and figure out who should bring what" Niida sensei added.

The class began to chat louder as they proclaimed their claims on everyone else.

_I want Tsutsumiya – san in our group…_

_And Kyoko…_

_KYAHHH! We have to make sure Gokudera and Yamamoto are both with us!_

_This is my chance… I'm definitely going to make one of them mine!_

_She'll fall for my charms once she realized that she's been hanging with losers…_

_Pull Sawada away from those four and you get all four of the school idols…!_

_Kyoko – chan! Tsutsumiya – chan!_

_Yamamoto! Gokudera!_

None of them realized that we could hear everything that they were saying. Getting annoyed… I stood up, banging my palms on the desk… and sat back down. Tapping the shoulder in front of me until he turned around, I nearly had to shout over the roar of noise

"TSUNA!"

… and suddenly the room was quiet…

_Now they shut up?_ "Wanna be in my group for the trip?"

… the room got even quieter…

"HUAH?" Gokudera snarled, "Jyudaime will be in my group!"

… the girls quieted as well…

"Hahaha… Let's all be together then…" Yamamoto chuckled.

I glanced at Tsuna, asking if it was alright… and he nodded shyly.

"So that's four… we need at least three more…" I looked around the room and a bright orange head caught my eye. "Kyoko! Wanna join us?"

"Eh? I'd love to but I'm already with Hana – chan and Cyann – chan" Kyoko replied, looking saddened.

"Don't worry. That's not a problem. We needed three more anyways…" I said.

"Honto Sky – chan?" Kyoko squealed happily.

"Un…" I nodded and turned back to the others. Yamamoto was smiling so I'm guessing he doesn't mind… but he's always smiling. Gokudera was scowling… but he's also always scowling. Tsuna… Tsuna was off in lala land… which you see everyday… so I'm guessing everyone is fine with it…

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down all of our names:

Tsutsumiya Sky

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Sasagawa Kyoko

Kurokawa Hana

Narumi Cyann

Group Name: _

"Hey what should we write as a group name?" I asked.

"Baseball – R – Us?" Yamamoto suggested and was prompty whacked by Gokudera.

"Of course not you baseball idiot! It should be 'ET'" Gokudera added and was promptly whacked by me.

"No. Kuro neko it is" I said.

Kyoko giggled, "That's cute~"

"Yup" I nodded, "It is… those I like Shiro neko better"

"Aka neko fits you better" Gokudera muttered. Tsuna and Yamamoto tensed up… and so did I. But... I had no idea if their reason was the same as mine…** (A/N: Kuro neko – black cat, Shiro neko – white cat, Aka neko – red cat… red = crimson, hence why she tensed up…"**

"How about Aoi Neko?" Yamamoto asked.

"Or Midori Neko?" Tsuna added. **(A/N: aoi – blue, midori – green)**

"What with all of you and nekos?" Kurokawa – san chided us. She grabbed the paper from me and scribbled down, _'Icy Fires'_

"Why that?" I asked.

"You seem cold yet once people come near you… your nice and warm. Same goes for those two…" Kurokawa said, pointing to Gokudera and Cyann.

"Okay…?" I deadpanned and submitted the paper. It wasn't until I sat down that I realized… no one was talking anymore… each and every one of them were glaring at Tsuna and whispering…

_Damn the no good Tsuna… how the hell is he always near them?_

_Grrr… it's your entire fault SKY? Why are you ALWAYS hogging the cute ones?1_

Aww… man. School is about to go downhill and fast…

* * *

><p><strong>Period 1 – Math<strong>

"You factor out the greatest common factor and then you would cross this out and cross that out and then you'll get this… and this… and then this will be your answer" The teacher droned on and on.

I heard munching to my right and turned… only to see Yamamoto had already started on his lunch. Catching me staring, he offered a shrimp tempura, "Want some?" Yamamoto whispered, with another shrimp tail stuck outside of his mouth.

"No thanks" I sweat dropped and went back to staring at the back of Tsuna's freakishly large hair. I heard slight snores behind me and realized… Gokudera already fell asleep… I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to sleep now…

* * *

><p><strong>Period 2 – Literature<strong>

I woke up once when the bell rang and the teachers switched classes. Niida sensei came in to teach Japanese literature and he was as confusing as the math teacher. I went to sleep again… and luckily this time… I dreamt about bunnies and kitties… cute white bunnies twitching their noses and cute white kitties punching on the bunnies… turning them blood red… cute cute cute and then it turned not so cute…

* * *

><p><strong>Period 3 – History<strong>

This class was the highlight of my day thus far…

Hibari came barging into the room and grabbed Tsuna by his collar. Worried, I hurried out after Hibari… claiming that I had an emergency.

Following Tsuna's squeals… I ended up at the Disciplinary Committee's office room, where Hibari sends most of his day.

"What are you doing skipping class, herbivore?"

"I had an emergency and got lost searching for the bathroom" I replied quickly and unemotionally.

"What kind of emergency? Better get back to class" asked Hibari's VP.

"I was bleeding" I replied, nonchalantly.

"From where? Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.

"Of course not. I had menstruation problems is what I told the teacher" I told him. He covered his ears and took on a lalalalalala position of denial.

"Why?" Hibari asked, Tsuna's limp body was dangling from his collar.

"Why what?"

"Why mention your monthly…" Hibari asked awkwardly.

"O-ho… so even you get awkward?" I chuckled and he gave me the devil eye. "Simple. Diarrhea only gets your 15 minutes… and while menstruation pains only gets you twenty minutes with a lady teacher… it'll get me the whole period out with a male teacher who doesn't want to hear a thing about it…"

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with him?" I asked, jerking my head at Tsuna while I ran to catch up with Hibari's leg strides.

"I'm going to throw this herbivore down this nonexistent hole and keep him there so he'll learn to never damage my school"

"Nonexistent hole?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, this one…" Hibari pointed down and picked up a pin from his pocket and dropped it.

Expecting it to bounce and clang on the floor, it completely took me by surprise when the pin completely passed through the floor. "Woawz… they didn't do a good job repairing the building after all"

"They?" Hibari asked.

"The cervello" I replied.

"…" Hibari said nothing.

"The annoying pink haired ladies at last night's battle between Gokudera and the bloody prince"

"Ah…" Hibari smirked.

"Yes… ah… now please hand over Tsuna" I asked.

"No… the other herbivore and this herbivore must suffer"

"No. Not Tsuna… take Gokudera for all I care" I rolled my eyes and reached for Tsuna.

Hibari stared at me and I stared back… not afraid to lose but afraid for Tsuna if I lose…

"Hn. Fine. Take him for all I care" Hibari said and threw Tsuna at me.

"Woah… where did you get the arm strength to throw Tsuna?" I muttered. Deadpanning, I swung Tsuna's arm over my shoulder and proceeded to our classroom…

* * *

><p><strong>Period 5 – Lunch<strong>

Jeez… dealing with Hibari took two whole periods! Glad I used the female emergency excuse…

Right after the bell rang, I raced upstairs and collapsed on the roof. I knew I was suppose to wait for Tsuna and the others but I wanted some minutes to think… and sleep

This time… sleep did not come gently.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was dreaming… dreaming about last night…

/

_I watched Bel, Squalo, Levi, Marmon and Gola Mosca jumping from building to building… waiting for them to stop at wherever they were staying at. Those idiots never… not once did they looked back. They must have thought that Tsuna would never muster up the courage to tail them and smother them in their sleep… and they are right… Tsuna would never do something like that…_

_But I might…_

_Too bad that wasn't my goal tonight… I needed answers and I knew where to get them. From the one person who was exceedingly shocked to find me facing him instead of standing next to him… or at least that was what Squalo said._

_I pulled myself from delving deeper into memories just as the idiots pried open a window and jumped inside. The light was on in one of the rooms so it probably was theirs and not house robbing…_

_I jumped through the same window of the same building I saw in another dream. Was I shocked? Yes. Did it show? No. Why? I'm just finally getting used to the impossible becoming the frequently possible…_

_Inside the building… the interior was quite nice, and it would have been bright if the lights were on…_

"_Who are you?" A familiar voice resonated behind me._

_I smirked… _its show time…

/

"Sky?"

I opened my eyes and stared into deep orange orbs… ah, it was Tsuna…

Tsuna squealed a bit and back away but when I didn't instinctively hurt him… he came back closer…

"Yes?"

"We need to talk…"

"About?" I asked.

"About why you look like poop today…and its probably my fault" Yamamoto answered.

Tsuna and I deadpanned but no banter came out of my mouth… probably because it was true? True I look like poop but not that it was Yamamoto's fault… I don't even know how he came up with that…

"…And we need to tell you some things…" Tsuna added.

"About?" I asked.

"…Squalo… it's just what Dino told us last night…" Tsuna explained quickly.

"Oh… okay…" I sat up and back up till my back was leaning against the fence up at the roof. Yamamoto kept glancing at a section of the fence that was wearing down… _What's up with him?_

"From what Dino told us… Squalo was supposed to have been the Varia boss…" Tsuna started.

"But isn't Xanxus boss…?"

"Un – nn" Tsuna nodded.

"Phweet… complicated…" I whistled.

"Dino and Squalo both went to a school for mafia kids…" Tsuna said.

"There's a school for mafia kids?" I exclaimed and vein popped when Gokudera whacked me on the head for interrupting his precious jyudaime.

"Even as a kid he was unbelievably strong. His strength and refining his swordsmanship were off the charts" Tsuna added.

"O-ho… That's different…" I muttered.

"What is?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hearing he's strong… from another idiot, I heard that he always got pummeled by some other girl…" I tried to imply vaguely… stupid Xanxus.

"Eh… well, Dino – san made it clear that Squalo was someone that vanquished many sword styles and that if Yamamoto relies only on one type then he has no chance of winning and that Yamamoto can only defeat him by transcending styles…" Tsuna finished, gulping and glancing worriedly at Yamamoto and I could understand why…

What Dino said was harsh… especially when you try your best to learn something only to be told that its useless and pointless… harsh, indeed…

"Then that's stupid" I finally said, getting tired of the gloomy and awkward situation. "I've seen you practice. There's no need to _transcend _styles… you're good the way you are"

Yamamoto smiled a bit but immediately went back to his unusually gloomy and thinking stage. The bell rang at this second and we all shuffled back to class… except for Yamamoto, who said he was going home first to prepare… and think some more…

* * *

><p><strong>Period 6 – Foreign Languages (English)<strong>

"Now repeat after me… Teesh eez ah puuppee" the teacher said, pointing at a picture of a puppy.

"TEESH EEZ AH PUUPEE!" The whole class recited, all except for me and Gokudera.

"NONNONNON!" The teacher waved his hands around, "THEESH EEZ AH PUUPEEE!"

The whole class repeated again and the teacher once again shouted in frustration. He scanned the room for someone to yell at. When his gaze narrowed in on Tsuna… I had to stop myself from giving him a good kick to where it hurts…

The Baka teacher walked over to Tsuna's desk and started to lecture him about proper pronunciation of the English language and yelled and scolded him even more. Gokudera looked like he wanted to punch that sucker to the other side of the world…

When the teacher resorted to grabbing Tsuna by his arm, I have had enough. Looks like Gokudera also had enough, seeing as he was seething in his seat.

"Have you no shame?" I snarled, getting out of my seat. "No matter how stupid you are, you don't have to take it all out on Tsuna! You are a grown man and no matter how hard you try to be a pro at English, you'll never make it. Furthermore… what's inappropriate is you _grabbing _Tsuna, a frickin' fifteen year old. Does it make you feel superior that you're beating down and man handling Tsuna? Medical emergencies and breaking up a fight are the only times a teacher can lay a hand on a student. He's a minor and if you valued your position as a teacher at any school… you would not have done so. Actions like this are what causes principals to _lay you off._" I huffed and actually flipped my hair. I stomped towards him and stared him in the eyes, "I've read the book that teachers are given from your department. It's all written in there in fine print. Shall I shove your glasses up your nose and bring a book, or even my own copy, to you and show the exact page and paragraph where it is written?" I continued to glare until that idiotic teacher nearly turned into a puddle of mess.

"You no good piece of shit... _this _is how one would pronounce words in English... not like the crap you've said and taught them" I scowled and said the last bit in English, knowing the man would only understand a little bit. _"maledizione"_ I muttered under my breathe and Tako head smirked when he heard me.

I spun on my heel and stomped back to my chair and sat down.

_"Cretino aveva che sta arrivando"_ He whispered back to me and I chuckled. The teacher glared at me and stopped glaring as soon as I glared back.

_"Aver imparato la sua lezione... dubito che continuerà a pasticciare con il decimo" _I muttered back to him and Gokudera smiled, and i mean actually smiling?

I caught Tsuna's relieved glance and felt a little bit happy. _These people have no right doing this to Tsuna just because he's… different?_

* * *

><p><strong>Period 7 – Gym<strong>

Having to be abruptly woken was bad enough… but worse off? Everybody was clapping me on the back and saying how brave I was… how awesome I was… how they would have done the same thing if they hadn't wanted their grades to suffer…

…and yet all I could think was…

_LIAR. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR._

PWEET~ !

The P.E. teacher blew on his whistle and yelled at us to hustle and hurry it up. After 20 laps, there were 15 pushups, 15 sit-ups, 15 curls ups and then another 20 laps. Even I was tired when we finished.

I looked over to the boys' side of the field… they were playing soccer. Tsuna was messing things up a bit but h seemed fine… until someone started yelling about how they knew they shouldn't have let Dame Tsuna on their team. And then… Gokudera started yelling at them too…

Ah… the boys' field was a big bloody mess…

* * *

><p><strong>Period 8 – Homeroom<strong>

FINALLY!

The end of the day!

I can't believe I actually agreed to Reborn to come to school… but honestly, it actually did Tsuna some good to be back among his peers…

…his peers…

_Did I really just say that?_

Before I knew it… I was staring at the back of Tsuna's neck. It was covered in purple and blue bruises… probably from gym last period.

Ah… the bell rang.

"Oi…. Tsuna. I'm going to go first. See ya" I said to him. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I have a semi – bad feeling…

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Ah…. Sky left first. I have a feeling that she's not telling me something… then again, she has no obligation to tell me anything.

And according to Reborn and Dino – san… she had no idea of what she… used to be…

De-mo… I should check up on Yamamoto – kun since he did leave in the middle of the day.

When Gokudera and I went our separate ways in front of my house, I went inside to change and drop off my bag… and headed to Yamamoto's house. I slid open the door to the sushi restaurant below their home and invited myself in.

"Konichiwa Yamamoto – san" I called out as soon as I stepped inside.

"Oh… Tsuna – kun. Go ahead in, Yamamoto's in the dojo…" Yamamoto's dad replied.

I nodded and started towards the back. As soon as I got closer, I started hearing voice.

"You idiot!"

… and a clang…

"Maa Maatte!"

… and a crash..

"Grrr…."

I suddenly felt really scared and didn't want to open the door… Reborn kicked my back and I slammed into the door. The voices inside quieted down and when I peeked inside… mumbling,

"Sorry… I interrupted you, didn't I?" I stared into the room and found Yamamoto lying down on the floor and … Sky was right next to him, her expressions was one of total annoyance…

"Ciaossu" Reborn said, jumping onto Sky's head when she sat up.

"Yo" Yamamoto smiled at us… he had a bruise on the bottom left cheek.

"I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing…" I muttered. Sky scowled and glared pointedly at Yamamoto. Yamamoto – kun held his hands up in defeat…

"How is it? Have you found a way to transcend styles?" Reborn asked nonchalantly, ignoring the tension between the two…

"Who knows… you won't know if you don't give it a try" Yamamoto smiled and chuckled and Sky's expressions darkened.

I stared at Sky longer than usual… and then I realized… Sky was still in her uniform. Was she here the whole time after school? Didn't she say that she had something to do so she left first…?

"You-" I started to say and then Yamamoto's dad came inside the dojo. "Ah… Hello"

"What is it, Dad?" Yamamoto asked, curious.

"It's today, isn't it? That sword fight?" Yamamoto's dad asked. Sky's eyes widened but other than that… she showed no signs of being surprised.

"Wha~ How did you know?" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sky scowled and her expression darkened even more than I thought possible.

"Well I didn't… but Tsuna's dad told me" Yamamoto's dad chuckled.

"See… I knew he butt his head into this…" Sky mumbled under her breathe.

"Sounds like the opponent is a terribly strong swordsman, eh…?" Yamamoto's dad asked.

"Aa~ He's strong" Yamamoto smirked.

"Then take this…" Yamamoto's dad looked determined and handed something wrapped preciously in cloth and tied securely.

"Eh… isn't this a bamboo sword?" Yamamoto asked when he took the thing and unwrapped it like was a Christmas present. Yamamoto held it up and swung it around a few times and grimaced, "Although, it's an awfully heavy one."

Sky scrutinized the bamboo sword up and down, up and down till her eyes shined with anticipation.

"Of course" Yamamoto's dad said, "It's forged from steel after all"

"Eh?" Yamamoto deadpanned.

"This has been passed down through eight generations of successors to the shigure souen style. It's the…" Yamamoto's dad explained.

"… Shigure Kintoki!" Sky exclaimed, her eyes sparkling like never before.

"You know of it?" Yamamoto's dad took a few steps back.

"No~" Sky deadpanned and rolled her eyes, "I just decided to say the first thing on my mind…"

"Hahaha…" Yamamoto's dad chuckled goodheartedly, "When used ordinarily, it is what it looks like… an ordinary bamboo sword; it can't even cut a cucumber. But when you draw it using the shigure souen style… the body of the sword will give away, exposing the blade" Yamamoto's dad gave us a thorough explanation and show.

"Interesting" Reborn smiled, "It's like that bamboo version of Yamamoto's bat"

"But he can't use it today" I murmured, without realizing that I spoke out loud until Yamamoto's dad glared my way.

"Today's opponent is a really strong guy who's defeated a lot of sword styles…" Yamamoto tried to explain, "Transcending is the only way to beat him"

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! IDIOTS SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yamamoto's dad yelled and spitted saliva all over the place. "There is no way and no _need _to transcend it!"

"I know you have a very high opinion of the Shigure Souen Style… even Sky thinks that I don't need to change anything…" Yamamoto tried to reason again…

But all I heard was that Sky thinks that Yamamoto – kun doesn't need to change anything… was that why she came here as soon as school ended? To make sure that Yamamoto doesn't think of a way to transcend his style?

"The shigure souen style is! Completely flawless, strongest and invincible!" Yamamoto's dad raged.

I could hear Sky chuckling behind me but… somehow I couldn't get what Yamamoto – kun's dad said about the sword style… is there something special hidden about it.

"That girl is right!" Yamamoto's dad said, pointing to Sky.

Sky was holding Yamamoto's new bamboo sword when his dad pointed at her and she dropped it with a clang to the floor. Yamamoto's dad stared at it, turned back to Sky, and back to the sword, again and again…

"What happened?" I muttered, not understanding a thing…

"You idiot" Reborn smirked and kicked the side of my jaw. "Didn't you see the sword' blade?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"How long do you think Sky was holding the Shigure Kintoki?" Reborn asked, trying to dumb it down a bit for me…

"Un… demo I didn't see…" my voice trailed off as I recalled Yamamoto's dad saying that drawing the sword with the Shigure souen style is the only way to expose the blade within…

… and yet, Sky was holding for a full five minutes and the blade was still out… even if there was residue energy from Yamamoto's dad's draw… then shouldn't it have faded by now…

Sky grinned sheepishly, "Hahaha…"

Yamamoto's dad walked over to her and clasped her hands, "What did you say your name was?"

"Eh?" Sky blurted, startled, "I didn't say… and it's Tsu-tsu-tsumiya Sky…"

"Well I like you, come back to the shop anytime" Yamamoto's dad said… and Sky sweat dropped and froze in that position…

Yamamoto's dad grinned at her and then walked away… after glaring at Yamamoto for a few seconds. Then he stopped like he forgot something, "Oh yeah… almost forgot. Call me Tsuyoshi!" Yamamoto's dad yelled at sky and walked out humming something close to… _I feel like I've just got myself a new daughter…_

I looked back at sky and she was still fairly shocked, in a soft voice she asked, "What… just happened?" Her tone was completely filled with wonder and confusion.

"I have no idea and _that_ was _my _dad…" Yamamoto said, his voice trailing off…

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... i kind of let Sky and Gokudera bond a little bit since there was no way she could have hated him through the whole scramble for the rings battle... which includes Gokudera...<strong>

**_maledizione - idiot_**

**__Cretino aveva che sta arrivando - he had it coming__**

**___Aver imparato la sua lezione... dubito che continuerà a pasticciare con il decimo - He learned his lesson... i doubt he will continue to mess with your jyudaime...___**

**Yay... till next time**

**and please review... if you think its too much work... then for me?**

**:D please... pretty please with a cherry on top...**


	20. Beginning of Rain

**Wee~ new chapter...! Ahaha~... so please?**

**review? review? Review?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

"Oi. Yamamoto!" I called out to him. When Yamamoto paused long enough for me to catch up, I whispered, _"He's not a senile old man… he knows what he's talking about…"_ I stared at Yamamoto long enough for him to understand what I meant… and I walked back to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto… what are you planning to do?" Tsuna asked, deadpanning.

"Who knows?" Reborn smirked, walking alongside Tsuna.

"Nn? Looks like no one is here yet" Yamamoto whistled when we walked past the school gates.

"HEY!" shouted an annoyingly loud voice, "So you didn't run away, Katana brat!" Squalo, crouched on top of the nearest school building, smirked, "I'm going to make fish kebab out of you"

"Superbi Squalo?!" Basil exclaimed. "He~~he appeared!"

"So it was his voice?!" Tsuna deadpanned, staring at the top of the building. Squalo's words were directed to Yamamoto, seeing as he was his opponent tonight… but his eyes never left me. Even when Yamamoto talked… his glare never wavered from me…

Yamamoto smirked, "Dad says it's invincible so why wouldn't it be?"

"Invincible?" Squalo smirked, "You've picked the wrong choice…"

Squalo was talking to Yamamoto and yet… I felt like that was addressed to me as well…

"Yamamoto – dono…" Basil deadpanned.

"I see… that's right…I forgot…" Tsuna said.

"Eh?" Basil and I echoed.

"That's Yamamoto…" Tsuna smiled.

"You don't say…" I murmured.

"Yesterday, when we heard about Squalo, I could still manage to stay focused on my own training because… If it's Yamamoto then he'll find a way" Tsuna said, tingeing a slight pink.

"A way to beat him or a way to survive…" I asked.

"Both…" Tsuna said.

"Neither…" Squalo mumbled.

I eyed Squalo and opened my mouth to retort back when two cervello jumped and landed right beside Squalo.

"This evening's battlefield will be in the school's building B…" one of the cervello said.

"… please start making your way towards building B" said the other cervello.

"It's the school building again… what kind of a field would it be this time…?" Tsuna winced.

"HEY!" Squalo shouted, "Where is it?"

"This way" one of the cervello gestured.

"Aa~" Yamamoto smiled.

"Sorry for being late!"

_That annoying voice number 2… second only to Squalo…_

"I brought this guy with me" Ryohei said, gesturing to the… _thing _wrapped like a mummy next to him.

"Nu~ ith me!" a hand wormed its way out of the bandages and proceeded to pull away the bandages wrapped around his face. "That Romario ossan said something like this is a man's treatment and continued to clumsily wrap me up in bandages like this!"

"Go….. Gokudera – kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to go down without knowing how the match went" Gokudera scowled and made a face at Yamamoto's happy-go-lucky face.

"You're such a worrywart" Yamamoto chuckled.

"You're just way too carefree" Gokudera and I face palmed.

"Well… let's go…u" Gokudera said before he tumbled down with a "Haga~"

"Gokudera – kun!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Gokudera – dono?" Basil asked.

"He's an idiot after all…" Reborn and I echoed each other completely.

When we walked closer to the battleground, Tsuna exclaimed "The windows have been completely sealed…?!"

"The entrance too?!" Tsuna shouted again, seeing the door.

"Looks like we go in through here…" Reborn pointed to the door next to the sealed entrance.

Yamamoto walked to it and turned the knob, mumbling, "What's that sound…?" With a clank, the door opened and swung inside. All eyes' focused on the interior of the school building. Jaws slackened and eyes popped wider when they took in the strange sight.

… it was like… like…like, woawz… how do I even begin to describe it… The walls and pillars looked decayed like a hoard (herd, flock, pack?) of termites just decided to spend their fasting season within these walls. Water poured from the top of the building to the bottom, slashing noisily at the ground, breaking apart more debris than necessarily.

… despite the outlandish sight… what I found more strange was that there was a desk in the middle of the building… _just what does that say about me?_

"What is that?!" Tsuna shouted, voicing the thoughts in everyone's head… except for me, I was still staring at the lone desk…

"It doesn't look like the old building at all…" Gokudera growled.

"This is the battle for the battle of rain: Aquarian…" said a voice, suddenly, making me flinch and I tilted my head slightly to look at the ever irritating cervello that Yamamoto's head was blocking. "It's special feature consists of the three – dimensional structure and the large amount of water cascading through an enclosed place. As long as the battle continues… the water level will rise…"

"Just like a sinking ship…" Ryohei mused.

"Little by little, finding footing becomes harder as well…" Basil said, adding more worries to Tsuna's already frazzled mind.

"Furthermore, the collecting water has been specifically modified to match the consistency of seawater. When the water level reached a predetermined height, a ferocious sea beast will be released into the arena…" the cervello lady continued. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Tsuna squirming even more…

"A ferocious sea beast?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Isn't that interesting?" a voice hollered from above.

"VARIA?!" Tsuna shouted, seeing Squalo and the rest of his team, standing casually with the water falling dramatically behind them.

"Ushishishishi~" Bel laughed, holding up a clenched fist, "The amazing prince woke up in the morning with the ring in hand"

"Shit. That bastard!" Gokudera growled.

"Pathetic dogs should just disappear" Xanxus snarled.

"What's wrong with dogs?" I asked, glaring at Xanxus, "Dogs are nice. Faithful, loyal and always by your side. And they won't ever stab me in the back…"

Xanxus scowled, "Fine. Do what you want."

I was surprised. What was he angry about? All he said wasn't true anyways… it's not like I really thought that I would find something there…

Something heavy settled in my chest… so I opted to think about how angry I was. How much I hated it when Xanxus played with my mind… it wasn't fair of him to say all those things when it just couldn't possibly be true…

Hatred and fear were so much easier to control… so much easier to push aside such thoughts… what I hate is feeling guilt. Dang, regretful guilt… is been settling inside my chest and creeping towards every part of my body… I hate it. I hate it…

"Yamamoto, I hope you don't mind me watching your match…" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Dino – san!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

I turned my gaze from the ground towards Dino Cavalrone. As soon as I got a good look at his face, Dino flinched.

"Got it" Yamamoto replied to Dino's earlier question.

_I'm just going to ignore him, ignore him… no matter how much of a scaredy cat he was being… and _that _was an insult to cats all over the world_

Twitching with every few words, Dino started talking to Tsuna…*cough cough*, who was next to me, "That Kyouya suddenly decided to listen to my explanation of the scramble battle for the rings yesterday. So he might come watch…"

"That idiot didn't know till yesterday?" I mumbled, finally drawing Dino's attention to me. He sweat dropped and looked down. A vein popped on my forehead as I contemplated which one is more work: (a) Kill him and dispose of the body… or (b) ignore him…

Ignoring seems like such a stress on my brain… maybe I'll just kill him.

'_Are you kidding me? You won't believe me when I say that that's exactly who you are?' _

Xanxus' accusation last night resounded in my head… shoot; I'd hate to prove him right…

Ignoring him it is…

"…1 win and 3 losses, we really are out of options…" Reborn said, "In more ways than one, this match is really worth watching…"

"Wouldn't killing all of them just be easier…?" I wondered, not realizing I'd spoken out loud until everyone deadpanned at me.

"Alright then! Since that's how it is! Lets have Hibari join us in the group huddle!" Ryohei shouted, despite standing next to… _all _of us!

"That's impossible…" Gokudera sweat dropped.

"Haha… yeah" Yamamoto chuckled.

"We'll definitely be killed…" Tsuna deadpanned.

"I think so too…" Dino added.

"You'd have a easier time getting me to huddle…" I face palmed… and froze when I realized what I just said…

Basil looked surprised and Ryohei looked back and forth from each head and stopped at mine, "So you'll EXTREMELY join us now?!"

"N-no… that wasn't what I meant!" I screamed, trying to wrench my arm from Ryohei grasp. _No, nononononoonononono I will not, absolutely will not make a fool of myself!_

"I won't allow exceptions!" Ryohei shouted, all fired up.

"Wouldn't it be alright if we just include Basil – kun?" Tsuna asked. I shot Tsuna a look of complete gratefulness.

_Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!_

"Eh? …It…that…. Is that okay?" Basil asked, looked overjoyed to be included.

"I'm fine of the tenth says so…" Gokudera says, nonchalantly, not noticing the overjoyed expression on Basil's face.

"We're all in this together, aren't we?" Tsuna said. "Of course, Lambo too" Tsuna held out the tail piece of Lambo's clothing.

"ALRIGHT!" everyone, excluding me, shouted in unison, "YAMAMOTO FIGHT, OH~!"

I veered to the side and crouched next to the water. I dipped a finger in and spaced out. Before I knew it, Tsuna had a hand on my shoulder and was trying to stop me from jumping in.

"Don't die, Sky-chan!" Tsuna shouted, trying to pull me back.

I snapped out of it pretty quickly and suddenly, the two of us fell backwards.

"Why were you trying to die?" Tsuna asked.

"Hate to say it but I wasn't trying to die" I said, but Tsuna continued to give me an accusing gaze. _Jeez… when did he learnt o glare like that?_

"I was serious…" I tried to laugh it off…

"This isn't funny!" Tsuna said.

"Umm… no, Tsuna… seriously… that water just looked and felt good… I wanted to dip in…" I mumbled on and on… _Jeez, just what was I trying to say…_

Tsuna opened his mouth like he wanted to lecture me about the importance of life… like he did to Gokudera… but he froze. Tsuna just froze with his eyes wide and mouth open…

"Tsuna?" I waved my hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed, making me turn really red. Being bowed to in this century is awkward…

"If you two are done… please proceed outside the school building…" the cervello called out.

Tsuna turned a bit red… I felt awkward as well… why would he think that I was trying to kill myself?

Big misunderstanding?

…understatement of the year!

_Now, for the ring of Rain: Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi… Begin the Battle!_


	21. Battle of the Rain

**Hi... hi hi hi hi hi hi hi HIII xD!**

**i have good and bad news... good news?**

**i just uploaded a new chapter :D**

**Bad news?**

**i started school so updates will be coming on slower... sorry for the slow updates!**

**and now... ze chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_Now, for the ring of Rain: Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi… Begin the Battle!_

As soon as the cervello finished speaking, Squalo hollered at the top of his lung, (maybe higher), "FLY!" Bringing his arm up, Squalo charged, poised to strike as soon as Yamamoto was within his reach. Acting on a split second decision, Yamamoto ducked and narrowly missed the tip of Squalo's sword. When Squalo was well past Yamamoto, he lunged to the side… keeping his sword at arm length. From the back of the blade, several pellets shot out and flew over to Yamamoto.

"That's right. That weapon! From the katana's blade!" Tsuna squealed.

"One thought at a time, Tsuna. One thought at a time…" I crooned softly.

"There's stored gunpowder!" Gokudera shouted and I had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"No?" I said in mock surprise, "I thought those explosions a week ago were just a facet of my imagination…"

Yamamoto quickly dived towards a side and the pellets hit and exploded in the water, creating an enormous mushroom cloud.

"Ho…avoided it, didn't you?" Squalo snarled as he whipped around and struggled slightly to gain a footing on the surface of the water.

"Yikes…" Yamamoto chuckled, "The daily image training I did after losing to you paid off…"

Outside, I face palmed….considerably embarrassed and annoyed that Yamamoto thought that… _that_ was all he needed to counter Squalo's attacks…

"Image training…" Squalo smirked, "That trash…" Squalo began to accelerate and ran at Yamamoto, "Was this…In the image?" Squalo disappeared, with only a step towards Yamamoto's direction.

"He…disappeared?" Yamamoto sweat dropped, looking around confused.

…and there he was. Squalo, literally, flew out from a wall behind Yamamoto and began his attacks.

"Hey!" Squalo swung and Yamamoto blocked.

"What was that just now?" Tsuna shouted, sweat dropping.

"He's fast!" Basil shouted as well…

"If you thought that was my real strength… big mistake" Squalo snarled and shouted, "Die!", while shooting several more pellets from his blade. Another mushroom cloud erupted from where Yamamoto was standing, completely shielding what happened from view.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna gasped… even Gokudera looked worried for the baseball nut. Squalo smirked in glee until the mushroom cloud began to move and disappear in the center.

"Wha~ The shape of the smoke?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yamamoto has drawn his sword" Reborn said.

"Ah… you mean the Shigure Kintoki...?" I asked.

"Hn" Reborn nodded.

"Eh?" Tsuna breathed.

"This is the shigure soen style's…7th defensive form. Spraying Rain…" Reborn explained.

_Shibuki Ame…_I thought and nodded absentmindedly.

Squalo landed and growled, "What was that?"

Yamamoto swung his sword around nonchalantly, trying to get a feel for his sword.

"A…Awesome…" Tsuna said in awe. "He dodged the long hair's blast!" Tsuna's mouth was wide open… but so was Basil's…

"The two of you look like guppy fishes…" I raised an eyebrow, "Calm down…"

"That's Yamamoto's Shigure soen style…" Dino said, "It's still a little rough around the edges… but to have come this far in a short amount of time…" Dino trailed off.

"That's cuz'…" I started saying, "…out of everyone here, Yamamoto practiced the most"

"Eh?" Tsuna said, "Is that why you said that Yamamoto doesn't need to transcend style, that his shigure soen style was good enough…?"

"Umm… well, not really", I chuckled and scratched her head.

"What do you mean?" Dino asked sharply, he took a sharp intake of breathe when I glanced his way… but he managed to hold my gaze and _not _run away bawling.

"I just had a funny feeling in my tummy…" I turned a little red and rubbed my belly, "Just a feeling that Yamamoto would be alright with his Shigure Kintoki…"

"But… no matter how much he hones his stamina and reflexes with baseball practice… There is a vast difference between learning the forms and using them in actual combat…" Reborn said, "Let alone…During this kind of life or death struggle… when an ordinary person can fight fearlessly when suddenly plunged into the midst of battle, other than the fact that they could be remarkable idiots…it can also mean that they are…"

"…natural born assassins" I mumbled, "Then that makes Yamamoto the strongest in terms of adapting to change and the such…"

"That's right…" Reborn nodded.

"Wha~ Yamamoto's an assassin?" Tsuna deadpanned with fright clearly written between his brows and the whites of his eyes, "What are you saying, Reborn?!"

"Aren't I, as the one who noticed Yamamoto, the best?" Reborn smirked.

Dino, whose shoulder was being used by Reborn, deadpanned and Basil stared at Reborn with such an expressionless face that it could have been hilarious…

"In the end… he was just praising himself?!" Tsuna exclaimed…

"Ahahaha…" I chuckled, "You can be best if you want to… but there will always be someone better…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reborn's evil eyes glared at me.

"Ahaha…" I sweat dropped and deadpanned, "You know what they say… 'No matter how hard you work, someone is working harder… no matter how strong you are… someone is stronger…'"

"Anyways…" Dino interrupted, "It's dangerous if he continues to rely on the Shigure soen style…"

"Dino's saying that kind of thing again…" Tsuna looked surprised, "…but Yamamoto's moves have been really effective"

"HEY!" Squalo hollered, "Don't freeze up on me!" Squalo dragged the tip of his blade through the water and when he raised it, he also fired several more pellets. "Weakling!"

Squalo charged till he was almost in front of Yamamoto and snarled, "Disappear"

Yamamoto looked a little panicked and began to talk to himself, reminding himself of the moves he learned from his father, "Umm… at a time like this… I should do…. this"

Yamamoto's eyes blazed with determination and he dragged the tip of his blade through the water twice. When he lifted the sword, the water followed… creating a barrier of water, allowing himself to hide within.

"Shigure soen style's…" Rebon said.

"…2nd defensive form…" I added.

Squalo randomly sliced through a part of the barrier of water but can back with nothing.

"…Surging Rain…_Sakamaku Ame_" Reborn and I said together…

_However…_I thought, _This won't last forever…_

"Obscuring his form with a wall of water and at the same time defending with the contraction of his body…" Basil said, eyes twinkling, "That way he wasn't hit!"

Tsuna gulped and nodded, somewhat relieved. "See, Dino – san! They're awesome after all! Yamamoto and the Shigure souen style!"

"It would be nice if that was the case…" Dino mumbled.

Tsuna and Basil glanced at Dino in surprise.

"Right?" I groaned, "From what I've heard, little rapunzel shouldn't be underestimated"

"R-r-r-rapunzel?!" Dino deadpanned.

Sky nodded and smirked, "Un… _rapunzel_"

"Anyways…" Dino grimaced, trying not to laugh at rapunzel, "Squalo… looks like he's very pleased about something…"

"HEEY! BRAT! Why didn't you attack after defending!?" Squalo hollered at Yamamoto, pointing the tip of his sword at him. Yamamoto tensed in surprise… but then again, I wouldn't blame him. Squalo's voice is really, _really _loud… in a battle where you need to focus on surviving… Squalo's voice just has this way of cutting into your mind and completely wiping your mind blank…

_Eh?_ I thought…_Why… no, how… just how did I even come up to that?_

"You really are a complete idiot…" Squalo smirked, "Just now, you gave up your very last chance at wounding me!"

"Eh?" Tsuna deadpanned.

"Last chance…?" Basil murmured, sweat dropping.

"Looks like Squalo is pretty confident…" Marmon crooned.

"He's just saying that because he knows that he's going to lose!" Ryohei shouts, "That definitely just a bluff!"

"Haha…when you say last…" Yamamoto chuckled, "You sure do talk big, don't you?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "Let me first make this clear. This isn't all there is to the Shigure souen style"

"That's right" Reborn said, "The shigure souen style's four defensive formations and four offensive formations… make up eight forms… that allows response in accordance to the circumstances…"

"Pfft…" I spewed into my clenched hand and chuckled at Reborn, "…but that's not all…"

"Hn…" Reborn glared at me.

"What? I thought you would have known… best hitman-san" I raised an eyebrow. Tsuna's pupils ping ponged back and forth between me and Reborn … wondering if a fight was going to break out… and if there will be a fight… then who should he side with?

…Sky, who was always nice to him though she does have a dark history she conveniently forgot…and that almost tsundere, and yandere personality sometimes…

…or Reborn… who would definitely hunt him to the ends of the Earth if Tsuna defied him…

Yamamoto crossed his arms in an 'X' and held his blade to that it was perpendicular to his face. Pointing his sword at Squalo, Yamamoto charged forward… bring his katana behind him, skidding across the surface of the water.

Gritting his teeth, Yamamoto brought a hand up, as if to slash, as soon as he was within distance of Squalo.

"He's fast…" I nodded approvingly…

Squalo brought his sword up to defend but when Yamamoto's hand passed over Squalo, without making contact… Squalo's eyes widened.

"The katana… isn't in Yamamoto's hand!" Basil shouted.

To everyone's surprise… Yamamoto had swiftly dropped his katana from his left hand and caught it with his right. And just as quickly as he switched hands… Yamamoto spun hi katana so the back of the blade faced Squalo and executed an attack that would never be forgotten…

_Early Summer Rain/ Sakamaku Ame…_

Tsuna and Gokudera dropped their jaws in surprise.

"J-just now… that was…?" Basil stuttered.

"Sakamaku Ame…" Reborn explained, "A slicing attack where the katana is switched between hands during the swing, and both the trajectory and timing is shifted freely…"

"We…well not bad…" Gokudera scrunched up his face into an awkward smile.

"Don't be shy! I know you're impressed…" I giggled into her hand and elbowed Gokudera.

"Wha~What are you talking about?" Gokudera stammered and face palmed when he realized the girl wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Awesome…Yamamoto…" Tsuna mumbled in awe.

"Right? Right? It is awesome when you see them for the first time!" I smiled, her eyes glazed like they were watching a distant memory. "However… Yamamoto is just being an idiot now…" I glared at the screen.

"HEY!" Squalo hollered and jumped out of the water, "That didn't do anything"

"Yadda… yadda… Yamamoto's got himself into some trouble there…" I whistled.

"Ah?" Yamamoto looked surprised.

"Squalo… wasn't wounded at all!" Dino exclaimed.

"Wh…why? He was definitely hit!" Tsuna shouted.

"Oi… what happened?" Reborn turned his head and faced me.

I smirked, "Oh? What happened to Little 'aren't I the best since I noticed Yamamoto's potential'" A twinkle shined in Reborn's eye… and before you know it… Reborn had already knocked my legs out from under me. He twisted my arm and pinned it behind my back, nonchalantly nudging a small revolver right by my temple…

"Wha~… _scary_" I whispered and smiled like I wasn't uncomfortable at all…and truth be told… Reborn's strong hold on me didn't hurt. In fact, I couldn't feel a thing.

"Tch" Reborn clicked his tongue, "That's right… I forgot… you can't feel a thing…" Reborn let go but made sure his revolver was always pointed at the girl.

"What?" I asked, innocently, "Do have to explain when it's obvious?"

Reborn glared for a minute, or two, longer before Dino couldn't take it and interrupted their unexplained staring contest.

"In an instant, Squalo worked out the trajectory of Yamamoto's katana in an instant and moved back…" Dino explained.

"See… even the blond got it…" I mumbled. I glared at Reborn's still pointed gun and grumbled something about hit men… guns… paranoia…

"Other than that, there's something else I'm not getting… and that's that during that swing just now…" Squalo said to Yamamoto, "Why did you use the back of your sword instead of your blade?"

"With the back?" Tsuna looked confused.

"Oh… what a naive, naïve little boy" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Well, that… I did it to win against you… not kill you" Yamamoto said.

"…and the naivety continues…" I face palmed.

"That baseball idiot actually said that kind of optimist thing…" Gokudera scowled.

"Nonsense…" Bel shishishi-ed.

"What a joke" Marmon said.

"VOI~! Aren't you underestimating me too much!?" Squalo hollered and charged, "Looks like you still don't understand what kind of situation you're in! I'll make it so you can never open that conceited mouth of yours again!"

Yamamoto raised two more wall of water, when Squalo did the same. Yamamoto stood in his dome of water, dumb folded, when Squalo found him. Yamamoto turned and faced Squalo, ready to block.. but Squalo was faster. Squalo had already swung his sword…

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna shouted.

From the middle of his chest to the tip of his left shoulder blade, was a jagging wound. Blood spilled from it and Yamamoto stumbled and slumped midway through the water.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"…merda!" Gokudera shouted.

"Don't finish my sentences!" I snapped at Gokudera.

Gokudera deadpanned, "That's what your worried about?!"

"How's that? Hurts doesn't it?! Let me tell you one last piece of news that'll make you despair…" Squalo smirked, "I've completely seen through all of your techniques…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened and Tsuna gasped.

"This Shigure Souen style of yours… is one that I already defeated long ago!" Squalo smirked.

"The Shigure Souen ryu was… defeated long ago?!" Tsuna said, terror intricately woven into his voice.

"To defeat the man called emperor of the swords and his mastery of the sword… I searched for strong opponents" Squalo smirked, "Then, I've heard of a vanishing style in the East, a sword of murder that was said to be completely flawless… that was the Shigure souen ryu"

"I found them. The successor and two of his apprentices" Squalo laughed, "They used the same eight forms as you…but it was just some imitation of ancient sword techniques! I experienced each and every form! It didn't do them any good and I sliced them to ribbons!"

"How can… how can that kind of thing…" Tsuna stammered.

"Squalo's ability to see past techniques is even faster than his ability to deflect them…" Reborn said, he glanced at I and added, "Someone else was better though, not only could that person see through it… but that person could also copy and execute it perfectly…"

"I've never heard of such a thing…" Yamamoto muttered, panting, one hand was clutching his wound and the other hand was wrapped desperately around his sword, "The shigure souen ryu that I've heard of… is completely flawless and invincible!"

"HEYY~! Are you an idiot!?" Squalo shouted.

"You won't know if you don't give it a try…" Yamamoto smirked.

"I'm done holding back" Squalo snarled and charged.

"Let's go" Yamamoto muttered and charged as well.

Squalo swung his sword and the pellets flew out again. Yamamoto dodged to the side and brought up a wave of water to shield him. Squalo broke apart a column and the debris was sent flying towards Yamamoto… and one through his eye.

"…The shard from the column!" Tsuna squealed when Yamamoto stumbled and fell into the water.

"OI! Don't stop moving!" Squalo shouted, laughing, closing in on Yamamoto.

"Ku~" Yamamoto shifted his weight and turned on his pivot so he faced Squalo. Quickly and without hesitation, Yamamoto swung his blade and dropped it into the other hand. _Sakamaku Ame!_

Squalo's eyes followed the trajectory of Yamamoto's blade and stopped it, sending vibrations through the sword and into Yamamoto, momentarily paralyzing him.

_Attacco di Squalo!_

"Die!" Squalo shouted in glee.

Snapping out of it, Yamamoto punched the katana out of his left hand and caught it with his right. He used the Shigure Kintoki to block Squalo's upcoming attack and flew several feet back. Yamamoto's hand was paralyzed and useless now.

Noticing the crumpled wall next to him, Yamamoto jumped onto the wall and leaped to the floor above.

"VOII~! You wanna run away?!" Squalo hollered.

As soon as Yamamoto successfully made it to the upper floor, the floor crumbled and Squalo's attacked reached the second floor.

In a fury of strikes, Squalo muttered, "Disintegrate"

_Zanna di Squalo!_

Bloodied, Yamamoto fell through the hole in the floor and into the grubby waters below.

"That bastard hasn't changed a hair" Xanxus smirked.

"He fulfilled his role as the guardian of rain, squaring the accounts of battle; washing away the blood spilled… the requiem rain…" Marmon said.

"Dammit…isn't it just one sided like this? If Dad knew I lost, he'd probably be mad…" Yamamoto said, "Jeez… I can't get used to his speed even when Sky continually trained me for it…sorry for wasting your time…"

"Why do you sound like someone on his death bed?" I muttered, outside the building.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Oi Sky" Reborn called, "You trained Yamamoto?"

"Not really" I sighed, "I just held a bat and whacked him with inhumane speed till he could block me…"

Every other mind sweat dropped and pitied the guardian of rain that went through her…_training…_

"HEYY~! You still wanna go?" Squalo smirked, "Since you're the successor… how about I show you all eight forms…In the end, when the eighth form, Autumn Rain is released, you can just tragically disappear!"

Yamamoto looked like he was deep in thought when his eyes widened slightly and he chuckled, "So that's what you meant… Dad"

Yamamoto stood up; water pouring from his clothes, blood dripping from his wounds, and his shirt in tatters…

"HEY~! Lie back down! I'll break you that way!" Squalo shouted.

"I can't do that…" Yamamoto smiled, "Because the shigure souen ryu is completely flawless and invincible…"

"How stubborn…" Bel shishishi-ed again

"You trash! I'll start by cutting off that insolent mouth of yours!" Squalo snarled, and threw more pellets down. Yamamoto began running and dodging them at impossible speeds. Yamamoto leaped up to the floor above and landed right behind Squalo.

"Haa…ha…" Yamamoto panted, "Let's go"

"What did you come here for?" Squalo narrowed his eyes and glared at Yamamoto.

"Shigure souen ryu…" Yamamoto muttered.

"Hey! Looks like you don't have any brain cell!" Squalo smirked.

"You're right… he doesn't have any… he reacts and acts on pure intuition…" I mutters.

Yamamoto bent down, one hand on his katana, the other hand acting as if to draw it from a sheath.

"I know that stance!" Squalo screeched, "Well then, do it! Autumn rain!"

"He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh?" I murmured, and used a hand to rub her temple.

"Shigure souen ryu… 8th offensive form…" Yamamoto muttered and attacked Squalo with a swing that sent him flying, "Pouring Rain…"

"Ah…" Tsuna gasped.

"H-he hit him…" Basil said in awe.

"Hahaha… I thought so" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Gu…Guha… You! Did you use a style other then the Shigure souen ryu?!" Squalo snarled.

"No…" Yamamoto looked at Squalo, "That was also the Shigure souen ryu… the eighth form… pouring rain.. was created by my Dad"

"I see… therefore, eight forms, eight generations…" Reborn said, "For the Shigure souen ryu… to undergo succession is to undergo change…Its likely that Yamamoto's dad and the successor that Squalo defeated learned the first seven forms from the same master…"

"… and created their own eighth form…" I murmured, nodding like this was new news to me… but the smirked I felt on my face probably said otherwise.

My mind walked away from the conversation that Reborn was having with the others. My mind was wandering as I scrutinized Yamamoto's tattered and bloodied clothes.

_I want to help. I really do… I want to make sure each and every one of them makes it out alive…_

… I kept thinking, but it useless. The moment I tried to move, something slammed against the inside of my head. I wanted to wince and collapse from the pain… but I'd be bringing unwanted attention onto myself, and then Reborn would look at me with those pitying obsidian eyes of his. I'd hate it so I stood still… with occasional movements so I didn't look like a statue. I could see Reborn looking my way every few minutes… but he was probably wondering why I wasn't interrupting him with information of my own.

Ah… Yamamoto just raised the Shigure Kintoki like a bat. He was even standing like he was in the batter's box on a baseball field… same pose, same situation, same timing as the image in my head.

I was scared that Yamamoto wouldn't make it out alive… but every fiber of my being told me that it'll be fine. But the images hadn't helped at all. The images always came when I was sleeping. Pictures layered into my dreams, all of the same thing…_ Yamamoto with his clothes tattered and torn,_

_Yamamoto lying still and motionless in the water…_

_Yamamoto standing, looking down with an expression of guilt and regret…_

And then there was a girl. Not one that I've seen before. She had amethyst colored hair and eyes, though her right eye was covered by an eye patch. She was wearing a green school uniform, not Namimori's, and black skull (Dokuro) boots. She was holding a trident and the truly odd thing about her… was her tropical fruit shaped hair…

_The girl was walking through a room, dark and deteriorated; but the way she smiled faintly while looking around the room, obviously showed just how much this place means to her. _

_The girl stood inside a bright room… Namimori's gym… facing a small baby with a green frog on its head._

_The girl had an upper hand on the battle but then something flew at her and she couldn't breathe._

_The girl retaliated but she collapsed on the ground._

_The girl's stomach was caving in, her internal organ disappearing._

_The girl was dying…_

… _and then she wasn't._

I would have the same dreams over and over and over again until… the images came true. Then the images stopped replaying in my head, and buried itself deep inside me, never to be seen again.

"-san! Sky – san!"

I snapped out of my daze, only to find myself inches from Tsuna's face. Pushing him with everything I had, I fell on my side and Tsuna flew into the nearest tree. Gokudera yelled at me for being an insensitive, unthankful dimwit who just manhandled his precious jyudaime…

I snorted; covering my ears so I wouldn't hear Gokudera shout anymore… but my efforts to mute the shouts was rendered useless when Gokudera raised his voice to another octave. Annoyed, I let my gaze wander aimlessly till it landed on a certain raven haired idiot.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside… fighting Squalo?!" I shouted and pointed my finger at Yamamoto, his school uniform in tatters and drenched with blood. The worst of his injuries were already bandaged and treated. Yamamoto's gaze clouded over and he looked like he was in pain. "Eh?" I looked over at Tsuna, "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

…but Tsuna wasn't looking at me. He was rubbing his back and emptily gazing at the building, eyes scrunched up in guilt, and muttering, "This… this kind of ending…"

A cervello's voice boomed through the whole school, announcing the results of this battle and the participants for the next.

"Wait… what happened?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night's battle will be…"

"Shut it, cervello!" I shouted, but my shout was completely drowned out by the static resounding from her microphone.

"…The battle between the guardians of mist"

Suddenly, everything and everyone quieted down. Not a sound was made from our side.

"Reborn! It's here! What do we do?!" Tsuna screeched, breaking the silence.

"It's finally that one's turn" Reborn smirked.

"That one?" I raised an eyebrow, staring pointedly at Reborn… but he wouldn't say a thing. In fact, he smirked happily at me, probably internally laughing at the fact that I knew nothing.

"Herbivore…" a voice growled behind us.

Muscles tensing and I looked over my shoulder, and had a mini heart attack when my eyes met Hibari's.

"School isn't in session… you're trespassing…" Hibari growled and held out his tonfas.

"Teme… that…" Gokudera scowled.

"HIEE~!" Tsuna squealed, he clasped a hand over Gokudera's wrist and Yamamoto's and took off.

"Woah… Tsuna's oddly fast at the weirdest of times…" I deadpanned, staring at Tsuna retreating figure.

"EXTREME SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted and took off after Tsuna.

In a matter of moments, Reborn, Basil, Dino, Hibari and I were the only ones left on school grounds. The Varia left as soon as Tsuna took off, seeing no more reason to be here, though Xanxus did stare at me longer than usual.

"So… I'm just going to edge out slowly… please don't make any sudden movements… Hibari – san" I smiled and whispered, slowly backing away from the violent prefect.

"They say when dealing with dangerous animals, you should be quiet and make no sudden movements…" Reborn smirked. Hibari's eyebrow twitched and I froze.

Reborn jumped up the wall surrounding the school and jumped down on the other side, leaving me, Dino and Basil with a very angry Hibari.

Hibari charged and swung his tonfa, I stood my ground and blocked his attack with a short sword that I didn't even know I had. Hibari's eyes widened slightly and I realized that he was surprised at my reaction. There weren't many people that would dare to take his attacks head on. He would have died before letting on that he was shock by the sudden appearance of my sword, but Hibari's frequent glances at my sword said another thing entirely.

"Don't worry," I smiled, openly mocking him, "I have no idea how that sword got there as well"

Glaring, Hibari jumped away and proceeded to stomp towards me.

"Aiyaa~!" I bristled at the murderous aura emitting from Hibari's glare.

"Ne~ Kyouya! You should stop before your fight destroys the school, hn?" Dino jumped into the path of danger and confronted Hibari. Hibari paused for a moment but continued to stomp towards me.

"Well… I'll leave him to you…Dino – san!" I smiled sweetly and grabbed Basil by his forearm and bolted out of school grounds.

When Tsuna's house was in view, I slowed down but I didn't stop running completely, just in case Hibari was behind us.

"Whew~ What a pinch!" I sighed.

"Hn…" Basil grunted in agreement next to me.

I thought my days… err, night, couldn't get any more exciting… boy, was I wrong…

In front of Tsuna's house… was Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, the three of them were arguing about something.

"Demo~! We can't just…" Tsuna pleaded.

"Juydaime~! She can take care of her-" Gokudera argued, but was interrupted when Tsuna squealed and raced towards me and enveloped me in a big hug.

"SKY"

"Yes?" I looked at Tsuna in front of me, "I'd ask if you missed me… but I think I already have my answer…" I smirked and wriggled out of Tsuna's embrace.

Tsuna turned red but managed to mutter a, "I thought you might have died…"

"Huh?" I racked my memories for a reason as to why I would have died and then I remembered… Hibari.

"How'd you get away? Did he let you go?" Yamamoto asked, extremely curious.

"Dino offered to play mediator" I smirked.

"HIEE~ you sacrificed Dino – san!?" Tsuna squealed.

I snapped, "No… I said he offered to play mediator… not I sacrificed him to get away"

"Don't you glare at jyudaime!" Gokudera snarled at me.

"Fine…" I pulled my gaze away from Tsuna and stared at Gokudera till he got nervous and dropped his gaze.

"Speaking of which, where's Ryohei?" I asked.

"Hn?" Tsuna asked.

"Ryohei… he took off after you…" I said.

"Oh… sempai? He charged past a while ago… and kept going…" Yamamoto chuckled.

"This sounds stupid but wouldn't he get lost?" I asked.

"Turf top is stupid but not that stupid…" Gokudera added.

"If you say so…" I shrugged and walked through Tsuna's front door.

"Then… see you tomorrow, Gokudera – kun, Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted and hurriedly ran inside.

"Zan… Tsuna" Yamamoto called back.

"Oyasumi! Jyudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

* * *

><p>ACHOO~!<p>

"Goooghrrrr!" Ryohei Sasagawa grunted. He growled fiercely into the silent night. Occasionally, he paused and looked back and all around and continued to walk again.

"ARGGGH! I, Sasagawa Ryohei, am EXTREMELY LOST!" Ryohei shouted into the sky. He was heard by none but the calming winds, who carried the message over to a sleeping little girl. She woke up startled by the screeching voice in her mind.

"Merda! He's not that stupid my ass…" she growled and got out her bed. A soft groan could be heard next to her, so she turned her head and nearly slapped her forehead as a result. "Tonight's battle wasn't that traumatic… so why…why is he… no, How did he get into my bed?"

The girl poked the brunette who was sleeping soundly next to her. Sighing, she pulled on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. Silently, just like a ninja, Sky propped the window open and leaped outside. Holding out her hands, Sky grabbed the nearest branch and twirled until her feet were planted firmly on the branch.

"Where… show me where?" Sky whispered to the winds and they responded by blowing aside the leaves in the trees, creating a path, barely visible to those who don't know where and how to look…

Gracefully, Sky practically flew from branch to branch till she arrived on the outskirts of town. Landing silently next to Ryohei, she landed a blow to the back of his head… successfully knocking Ryohei unconscious. Sighing, she heaved Ryohei over her shoulders and leaped on the nearest branch. Steadying herself, Sky began to leap home, this time with extra baggage.

* * *

><p><strong>Back home<strong>

ACHOO!

Tsuna sneezed for the third time. Tsuna clenched the blankets around him tighter. His attempts to fall back to sleep came to no avail. Tsuna lay on the bed, waiting for Sky to get back. He always felt somewhat nervous when he didn't know where she was… like someday she'll disappear and never come back…

Pulling his knees to his chest, Tsuna assumed the armadillo position when he heard a creak as the window was forced open. Feigning sleep, Tsuna tried to breathe regularly and move as little as possible. Tsuna slightly opened on his eyes, and it took everything for him to remain still and nonchalant. Staring right at him was Sky. She stood next to him and continued to stare before she climbed in the bed.

Muffling a sigh of relief, Tsuna began to drift off into sleep, comforted by the dent in the bed, a sign that he wasn't alone, and the heat radiating from Sky's body. Nonchalantly, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Sky's waist and brought himself closer. Smiling, Tsuna's mind wandered as he hugged her closer.

_Ah… she's warm…_Tsuna though, and fell asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe~... now that its finished... PLEASE review~!<strong>

**let me know you care... pls?**


	22. Mist Guardian

**Hiyas... how have you all been?!  
><strong>

**...and before you think it... no this story will not be going B13... and i like to think of Sky as 13... you know, like Tsuna is 27...  
><strong>

**B, you will understand who it is later...  
><strong>

**pls pls pls pls pls review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

"Hn… How much longer, Reborn?!" I whined, my butt was staring to ache after sitting on the ground for more than thirty minutes. Every few minutes I would switch between crossing my legs and stretching them out in a v – shape. For over half an hour, I sat there watching Tsuna stand. He just stood… and stood… and just stood there… waiting…

"Haaahh~" I yawned and cupped my hand over my mouth and tried to muffle my yawn… just in case I actually distracted Tsuna from… standing?

"Is just standing there like that supposed to be training? Kora!" Colonello shouted at Reborn.

"Wrong." Reborn said, "It's measuring the timing for the dying will zero point break."

"Zero point break?" Colonello asked.

"Just watch…" Reborn said… and we did. We watched Tsuna take a breath in… and a breath out…

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Colonello asked, growing impatient.

"Hn? Seems like it won't appear today…" Reborn mumbled.

"Oi…Reborn…" Colonello glared at Reborn, "Hurry up and tell me why you called me out here then!" Reborn and Colonello repeatedly banged their heads against each other till a faint trail of steam drifted from their foreheads.

"Very well…" Reborn replied, "Colonello. What do you think about Marmon of the Varia," Reborn asked Colonello seriously.

Hearing Reborn's question, I perked up as well.

"You mean that tacky chibi with the frog on his head?" Colonello asked.

_You're the blond chibi with a pigeon…_I thought.

"Aa… that corny chibi with a frog…" Reborn confirmed, "Didn't you sense anything?"

… _and you're the sadist chibi with a lizard…_I thought, again.

"You don't mean he could be an arcobaleno, kora!" Colonello looked surprised. Basil, overhearing their conversation, took on a look of alarm.

_Arcobaleno…? Is that supposed to mean something?_

"Who knows?" Reborn said.

"But our pacifiers haven't lit up. With these, the movements of all seven arcobaleno, including the missing members are known to every one of us…" Colonello added, cupping the blue pacifier that hung from his neck.

"We don't know all their movements…" Reborn murmured and both of them glanced at me. It was too bad that I didn't see the looks they gave me until it was too late. If only I had seen it, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out so bad…

"You mean…" Colonello started to say.

"We don't know that yet…" Reborn said.

"If it's really him, then there's no chance of winning…" Colonello said.

"Why? You don't even know who's our mist guardian" Reborn retorted.

"Speaking of mist guardians…" I murmured,

"That's right, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, losing all focus and came running towards us, "You wouldn't say anything last night, either! Its fine if you tell us now isn't it! Who our mist guardian is!"

"Not yet. If I told you now, you wouldn't be able to concentrate on your training, so…" Reborn said.

"It's the exact opposite!" Tsuna deadpanned, "I won't be able to concentrate on my training at all, like this!"

"I guess it can't be helped," Reborn smirked, "Then go down the mountain and but us some juice. Buy some for Colonello too"

"How did that become this?!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh!" I piped up, "I want apple juice!"

"Sky – san!" Tsuna shouted.

"What?" I asked innocently, widening my eyes and giving Tsuna my best innocent look.

Tsuna deadpanned and sighed in defeat. I did a mental '_yes!_' and lay down on my back to watch the sky.

"Ah… shall this one go as well?" Basil asked.

"He doesn't need you to spoil him, Basil" Reborn smiled… yes, actual smile-age!

"WHA~!" Tsuna exclaimed…

* * *

><p><strong>Far, far away~<strong>

In a miniature mansion on the outskirts of Namimori Town, there sat a boy in his big chair, waiting for night to fall.

He sat lazily in his chair, with one leg propped up on the table and a huge machine behind him. Those who knew him well could tell that Xanxus was in a foul mood and he was sulking. Anyone else would have thought Xanxus was out to kill.

Levi sat in a chair right in front of him and occasionally glanced at his boss. Bel was lounged on couch by the side of the room propped his bandaged leg on a pillow.

When there came a knocking at the door, Xanxus quickly lifted his head, eyes ablaze, before something passed in front of his face and he slumped down, still sulking.

"Boss…" Marmon walked into Xanxus' room, "I've come to obtain your permission."

There was a silence in the room as Xanxus bid Marmon forward.

"I wish to use _that_ power in tonight's scramble battle" Marmon said.

"Shishishishishi… you're pretty fired up, Marmon" Bel laughed from a nearby couch. For the past thirty minutes, Bel was watching the conflicting emotions that were passing through his boss' face. And he knew exactly why his Boss was like this…

First, the girl whom they've all come to depend on, disappeared and now Boss' first _'friend'_ ever became food for the fishies. Boss might have enthusiastically shouted for trash to just die… but we all knew that he was regretting it all right now… missing the presence that they held in his life…

Bel knew what his Boss was feeling; after all he was missing her too. The little girl that never seemed to age, the one that he always threw his knives at when he was pissed… the one that found him and brought him to the Varia…

"Why go that far? Even with Squalo's loss we have an advantage beyond advantage with 3 wins and 2 losses…" Levi said. Unbeknownst to him, the room became so quiet that the drop of a pin could have been heard. Levi grunted, still oblivious to the silence cascading around him.

"Can't believe that Lussuria and Squalo both lost… guess they were just trash after all…" Levi growled, and glared at his lap.

"O-o-oi…" Bel stuttered, gawking at Levi's obvious stupidity. Throwing a quick glance at Xanxus, Bel sighed, _Looks like Boss won't maim him after all… just as long as he doesn't mention…_

"Even Sky was just a lost cause…" Levi muttered.

_Shit…_

In the span of less than a minute, Xanxus used his legs to flip the table and Levi was squashed underneath it. Even more surprising? Xanxus got off of his tushy, and sat on the back of the table, fully pinning Levi under the table.

"O-ouch! B-boss! What are you doing?!" Levi shouted.

"A-Ahem!" Marmon coughed to get Xanxus' attention, "My power is the kind of thing that becomes hard to manage if I don't brush up on it every now and then."

"Shishishishishi~ I can't wait! It's my first time seeing Marmon use that." Bel chuckled, disturbing the silence that fell upon them. Xanxus got up and sat back down in his chair…

"You have my permission…"

"B-boss…" Levi managed to whisper and a rage – filled glare returned to Xanxus' face, silencing Levi once and for all…

"Aiyaa~" Bel winced and walked out of the room, rolling his eyes as Levi shouted for assistance.

_He got what he deserved, bringing them up like that…_

Chuckling, Bel slipped his hands into his pocket and started humming as he headed towards the balcony, where he knew Marmon would be at… trying to create another sticky picture…

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"HIIEE~!" I shouted again when I almost lost my footing, trying to get around the forest. "That damn Reborn… why is the one training the one that has to go buy juice…"

"Boo"

"GYYYAAAHHHHH~" I screamed.

"Woah… Tsuna… calm down…" Sky held her hands up.

I deadpanned, "Jeez… I don't even know how my nerves manage to survive everyday…" Sky laughed and patted my back. Hearing her carefree laugh, I suddenly remembered Yamamoto…I wonder if he's all right… with all those wounds from yesterday… and not just Yamamoto… Onii – san, too….. Lambo… and Gokudera – kun… Everyone's in bad shape…

Today too… it probably won't be an easy battle to win… that's why I want to know who's fighting for us. Dammit Reborn

Almost as if she could see right through me, Sky spoke…

"They'll be fine… None of their injuries were infected so time and rest will do the trick…" She was staring up at the sky but she glanced at me and glanced back at the sky. "Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Gokudera…" Sky glanced at me again, "Yup… even Lambo… I'm sure they'll be fine… I know it!"

Sky skipped slightly ahead of me and twirled around, with her hands laced together behind her back, she smiled at me. I felt a slight tingling sensation in my cheeks when I realized that this was the first time her smile reached her eyes. With the sun right behind her…Sky was positively glowing…

Then she narrowed her eyes… and I felt a weird sense of dread.

"Oi…Tsuna… what is that?" She asked pointing behind. I turned around to see a tree; the trunk of it was slashed by some animal…

"The tree trunk's been slashed…!" I exclaimed.

Sky was next to me in a second, "It looks like it happened further down too" She eyed the path that we were taking.

"Anyways, that's creepy…" I said, and Sky slowly tears her gaze from the slash marks on the trunk of the tree and stared at me, "We better hurry…"

"Un…" Sky grunted and we ran the rest of the way down the mountain. We weren't talking but I knew that Sky was still thinking about those slash marks…

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

We were running down the mountainside and we slowed down when we were in view of one of the vendors.

"Huh? There's actually a Kokuyo student in a place like this?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Hn? Kokuyo?" I asked.

"Un… it's a junior high school…" Tsuna said.

"…and?" I asked.

"…well, we had a… run in with some Kokuyo students a few weeks before… you showed up" Tsuna added.

"Eh…?" I grunted…

"Hya~ this gum looks delicious!" a nasal voice exclaimed happily.

"Hn? Gum is delicious?" I asked and Tsuna shrugged.

"Didn't we just buy some?" said another voice, disinterested.

"That one was fruity so I ate it all!" the nasal voice said.

"Already in middle school and you still swallow your gum?" Tsuna murmured. I bit back a laugh.

"Then let's just buy a box of them" said the disinterested voice.

"They're buying a boxful!" Tsuna exclaimed

"I like strawberry best!" shouted the nasal voice.

"What kind of people are they?" I deadpanned.

"A receipt is fine…" said the disinterested voice. When he came into view, I face palmed. He wasn't anything weird. He was just a tall and scrawny boy with a hat and a barcode on his right cheek.

"WHAA~~~!? EH~~!" Tsuna shouted, "You're kidding me! There's no way! This can't be happening! Please not this! It's just fatigue!"

"Eh?" I sighed, surprised. My gaze ping ponged back and forth between Tsuna and this boy… wondering what was the relationship between the two.

"You're making the same irritating face as always!" grumbled the nasal voice. "Naa!?" The nasal boy had porcupine hair and vampire sharp teeth. His tongue flapped out of his mouth like a dog and the scar under his eyes reminded me of a tanuki **(A/N: tanuki – raccoon… thing)**. He looked like a savage animal.

"GYAA~~~~ IT APPEARED~~~~~!" Tsuna shrieked and his pupils rolled back into his head and his body slumped to the ground, "Can't be true…" Tsuna whispered before executing a textbook perfect faint. Just what they teach the damsels in princess in distress finishing school.

"Tsuna!" I shouted, shocked that he actually… fainted when he saw this kid…

"How did we lose to this useless bastard!? I don't get it, pyon!" growled animalistic nasal boy. He repeatedly stepped and kicked Tsuna's unconscious body. A vein popped on my forehead, before the thought fully manifested in my head, I held my hand against nasal boy's head.

"Nyah~Kyahahaha~" the boy laughed, "I'm so scared of your fin-…"

Before he even finished his banter, a gun took form in my hand and he shut his gaping mouth. With my gun right by his head, I knew I wouldn't miss. He knew it, too. I shot him a glare full of hatred, before breaking into a smile. The boy even looked dumb folded. I giggled and seethed, my words full of poison, never moving my gun away from him, "I'd appreciate it if you would remove your filthy foot off of my friend there…"

There was a moment of silence, and I knew he was debating whether to listen to a girl he doesn't know or risk his life…

"Ciaossu!"

…too bad… I was hoping to relieve some stress.

"It's been a while… Kakimoto Chikusa, Joushima Ken…" Reborn said, smiling up at everyone.

"You're here arcobaleno home tutor…" Nasal boy Ken growled, crouching down next to Reborn, sighing breaths of relief that didn't went unnoticed… to anyone…

"What about the other one?" Reborn said, immediately sounding serious, "Tsuna's guardian of Mist…"

"…that person went to see…" Chikusa sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Hibari Kyouya…"

"They did,… did they? If Hibari finds out, there will be an uproar…" Reborn replies.

My gaze darted back and forth between Chikusa and Reborn, wonder just when they will fill me in… until I remembered… this was Reborn…

…he will never _ever_ tell me anything of his own regard…

"so… what's this about Hibari… and Tsuna's mist guardian?" I asked, looking as innocently as I could.

"None of your business" Reborn smirked.

A vein popped on my forehead and I still continued to smile sweetly. "Hn? What's that, you chibi?"

"I said none of _your _business" Reborn repeated, putting more emphasis on 'your'.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." I sighed, throwing my hands up in defeat…

…damn it, Reborn…

…and I thought I had something to threaten Hibari with…

* * *

><p><strong>~Bel…(probably)~<strong>

"Aaaaaa…"

"..CHOO"

Marmon sneezed into another wad of toilet paper and studied it intensely.

_I wonder if Marmon knows I'm here yet, _Bel thought as he stood by the doors of the balcony and watched Marmon. There was a silence and Marmon slowly turned around…

"Bel is it?"

"Shishishishishi… that's Marmon. Even though I tried to erase the traces of my presence…" Bel smirked, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. "Sticky pictures, again?"

"Something like that…" Marmon murmured and continued to scrutinize his sticky picture.

"Have you found them? The opponent's guardian of mist?" Bel asked.

"It's the same as always" Marmon said.

"Don't tell they don't even have anyone lined up. Those guys?" Bel scoffed, leaning across the ledge.

"That's not it." Marmon said, holding up his sticky picture, "I can sense a power blocking my sticky picture." The letters 'c' and 'd' were plastered on it.

"CD? What's that? A code" Bel asked.

"Who knows? This is the first time anything like this has happened. It looks like the opponent, like me, is someone out of the ordinary." Marmon mused, smirking slightly at the thought of a good fight.

"Well…whatever, the battle has nothing to do with me but I want to see the debut of Marmon's power…" Bel chuckled.

"I don't intend to show it to you just like that…" Marmon mumbled, "You won't be admitted to tonight's match if you don't pay the viewing fee."

"Uwaa~ What's with this chibi?" Bel smirked, darkly, "You're annoying~ I'll kill you"

"You want to go?" Marmon glared just as darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

ACHOO!

I sneezed.

I was sitting cross - legged on the bench, next to Tsuna, watching Reborn talk to these two thugs.

"When you two stay so quiet… you give the impression of being a simple pair of nasty junior high students" Reborn said, sitting on the bench on the other side of Tsuna's unconscious body.

"Shut up! You didn't need to add the 'nasty'!" Ken growled, he stuck two canines into his mouth, "You're underestimating us too much!"

"Don't worry… he does that to everyone…" I muttered.

A small print with the word rhinocerotidae etched on it, appeared on his left cheek and a horn grew on his face, "I'll gore you with this horn!"

"Oh… it appeared. Hippo Channel." Reborn smirked.

"That's not it!" Ken shouted, "It's a rhino! This is a rhino horn! It's a killer horn!"

I raised an eyebrow at Ken's rampage but didn't utter a single word… it was none of my business if that guy suddenly tried to kill Reborn… in fact, I would gladly help him end Reborn.

"Stop it Ken," Chikusa tried to reason with him, "We have other things to do…"

"Shut UP! I'll kill them! This kids and the Vongola, too!" Ken shouted.

"He's really a miserable one, Tsuna is. I thought he'd be absolutely delighted" Reborn smirked… but oddly enough, it was meanly. In fact, Reborn's smirk had a smile hidden in it… "After the battle at Kokuyo Land, when it came up in a conversation Tsuna would ask if I had any new information. He seemed pretty worried about you all."

I blinked a few times and then I found myself smiled… that was so like Tsuna. It's just not his nature to hate or hold a grudge. Ken scowled and Chikusa looked even more indifferent than before, if that's possible.

"Geh… Why did he go that far? Why is he so annoying?" Ken scowled and turned around to walk away.

"That's because he cares… He cares and no one ever cared about you before… that's why it's annoying and frustrating. You think there must be some kind of ulterior motive behind his kindness but there's nothing there. Only blind kindness and that suffocates you…" I whispered but Ken heard me anyway. He paused mid step and tensed up…

"Being around these people is real irritating! Let's go Kaki-pii" Ken started walking again, pretending my words weren't said nor heard. "The mist guardian is too good for the likes of you. Tell that to the Vongola! See you tonight…"

"Eh~? So you are protective of that girl…" I wondered out loud. Reborn turned and looked at me strangely.

"Mukuro's not a girl…" Reborn said. I was staring at Reborn, but from the corner of my eyes I say that Ken and Chikusa stopped walking. Ken turned back at us and had this incredulous look on his face. Chikusa was the same as usual but his eyes told a different story.

"Mukuro… Mukuro… where have I heard that name before…" I closed my eyes and tapped the side of my face.

"I mentioned it in the deal with Hibari…" Reborn said, taking slowly like I was born yesterday.

"So… Mukuro's a girl?" I asked, suddenly confused. I know I saw a girl fighting the battle for the mist ring…so why?

"No. Mukuro is not a girl" Reborn smirked, suddenly imagining Mukuro prancing around with a skirt and red lipstick… insisting the others call him, Mukura…

"Eh?!" I shouted shocked. Ken and Chikusa tried to walked away as normally as they could but as soon as they were past the trees… I saw Ken drop down and pull Chikusa with him.

"Why would you think Mukuro's a girl?" Reborn asked.

"I just thought so…" I said, averting my gaze.

"Why? Why did you think so?" Reborn asked, again.

"A funny feeling in my tummy?"

"Well, a funny feeling in _my _tummy is telling me that you're lying to me" Reborn raised an eyebrow. He raised an index finger and Leon immediately jumped and morphed into a small gun.

I paused for a moment and broke out in smiles, "My goodness! Look at that amazing transformation; you should be proud of your pet lizard."

BANG! BANG!

Two bullets embedded themselves into the hard dirt where I was standing merely moments before. I could feel my eyes swirling in my sockets from the impending danger. Using my leg as a pivot, I twirled around to face Reborn's… **angry** face.

"He is _not _a lizard. Leon is a chameleon!" Reborn scowled.

…

I deadpanned.

_Whoa~ That's why he was angry?!_

"Now… tell me why you thought Mukuro is a girl or I'll shoot the vocal cords out of your throat" Reborn threatened.

"Well…" I let my eyes wonder again.

"No excuses" Reborn growled and a click could be heard.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!" I shouted in exasperation, "A dream! It was just a stupid dream!" The bushes in the distance ruffled and I could see blond hair poking out of it.

"A dream?" Reborn lowered his gun and Leon turned back into a liz-, I mean, a chameleon.

"I HAD A DREAM! OF A GIRL…purple girl with fruit shaped hair and she was fighting for Tsuna!" I squeaked.

"…a… dream?" Reborn repeated, lowering his gun.

"Yeah… a.. dream" I clarified, feeling somewhat proud I managed to escape death… once again.

"Do you remember anything else?" Reborn asked.

"..from my dream?" my tilted to the side.

"…" Reborn paused before saying, "yeah…"

"Sure… I saw Yamamoto… and Gokudera before him… and Lambo before him… and… Ryohei before him…" I wrinkled my eyebrows, trying to remember more… "They all came at once so I can't tell when each dream happened but they flowed effortlessly from one to the other."

"…"

"What;s wrong?" I smirked, "Too difficult for the 'Great Reborn'?"

"Shut up" Reborn growled and whacked a suspiciously green mallet on my head.

"I swear… this is why I probably can't remember anything!" I grumbled, rubbing the side of my head that was surely bruising right now.

"Hn"

"NOTHING" I squeaked.

"Make yourself useful and carry Tsuna" Reborn ordered.

"Alright… but why?" I asked."

"Just carry him…"

"Any you?"

"I have business" and with that Reborn smirked and turned and walked away, leaving me behind with an unconscious Tsuna.

"Great" I muttered and proceeded to wrap Tsuna's arm around my shoulder.

"Need thy assistance?"

"WAHH?" startled… I dropped Tsuna and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Grabbing Basil by his collar, I brought him to my face and scowled, "Don't do that, again!"

"If that's your wish…" Basil smiled and I felt an urge to smack something…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... i do find it funny when Sky freaks the heck out of Tsuna... brings me a warm feeling inside...<strong>

**pls review i'm begging you... your reviews give me reason to write on!  
><strong>

**Until next time, fellow KHR lovers...  
><strong>


	23. Battle of the Mist

**Hehehe~ i feel proud, getting this in right before the PSATs...!  
><strong>

**Here's the new chapter and i hope you enjoy it...  
><strong>

**please review! please!  
><strong>

**Thank you so muchie: monamonalisa17, anna the viking XD, and Lady Syndra for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**~Tsutsumiya Sky~**

One word. I can summarize the prelude into the battle of the mist guardian in one word. Boring. Creepy as it sounds, watching someone sleep isn't nearly as entertaining as they say. I wonder if universities have classes on being a creeper (like Creeper 101).

Things only got a slight bit interesting when Gokudera showed up and started accusing me of 'doing things' to his precious jyudaime. If Yamamoto hadn't showed up that time… man, I giggle thinking about what I might have been.

Yamamoto pointed out to me that I had this annoyed/ evil smirk going on and that _that _might have been why Gokudera went all ballistic on me. I nodded like I was listening… _psst… I wasn't!_

Gokudera started yelling again when Ryohei came in and that was when I have had it. Sighing, I reached into my pocket and took out my iPod. Stuffing my ears and brain with earphones and KPOP music, I tuned out. I started thinking. Yes, _I _was thinking. About this afternoon… right after Reborn left me with Tsuna… and Basil came after… *scowl*

* * *

><p><em>_

"_Man… and I thought Tsuna was light?!" I grunted, heaving one of Tsuna's arms over my shoulder. Basil took the other arm and we started the long trek down the mountain. It wasn't too long before we reached the main road that lead to Namimori Junior High._

…_it wasn't too long before we saw a girl, walking towards us…_

_Stupid as it is, she was the girl in my dreams… with her purple fruity hair and her big amethyst eyes. She was wearing a green uniform, similar to Ken and Chikusa's, but it was cut off right above her belly bottom. Her short skirt was even shorter and only reached mid thigh. She was wearing black boots and she held a three – pointed trident close to her body like it was the most important thing in the world to her. Her right eye was covered by a black eye patch. She was exactly the same… exactly the same as my dream._

_Walking closer, I smiled at her when our eyes met but she looked away just as quickly. I felt annoyed but then I remembered… she was the weird and shy one. Shrugging, I walked past her and continued dragging Tsuna with me. _

"_Let go of me" a voice whispered._

_Basil and I both turned around at the same time and saw the girl being surrounded by three guys. We turned to each other and nodded. On the count of three, we threw out a hand, "__**Jan – ken – pon**__!" _**(A/N: Jan-ken-pon – rock paper scissors)**_. After five tries, I leapt up in victory and walked over to the girl._

_By this point, she was struggling and trying to free one of the hands that those guys held._

"_Let go of me…" she said again, her voice barely a whisper._

"_You heard the lady, let go of her" I said, standing right behind the big guy who was pinning her to the wall._

_He flinched, "Huh?" He looked over his shoulders and shrugged and turned back to look at the girl. _

_Coughing, I poked him right in his belly fat._

_Jumping, he whipped around and shoved his face into _my _personal space. "Oh. It's just a little girl. Run along now, we'll play with you next time" on his face, his mouth twisted into a lascivious smirk._

_Shuddering, I ducked under his arm that was pushing me away and tugged on the girl's arm._

"_Let's go" I said, and she nodded shyly. I smiled and pulled her out of the big guy's grasp and lead her towards where Basil and Tsuna were._

"_What the..?!" the big guy and his companions shouted, "Bitch, come back here with my prize! If you want us all to yourself, you just had to ask!"_

_Swirling around, I glared. I focused every source of my hatred and murderous intent in my glare. Letting go of the girl's hand, I walked towards the big guy and seethed, "Tanaka Dai", turning to the companion on the right, "Jae Koroku", turning to the one on the left, "Kamare Umo… Turn around before I do something I regret."_

_All three of them looked startled but none of them thought I posed a threat. Oh, how wrong they were…_

_The three of them burst out laughing and I shrugged like I couldn't help doing what I did next… and believe me, I knew what I was doing. Grabbing Kamare by his right hand, I flipped him in the air and kicked my foot back till it was above his head. In one sweeping movement, I slammed my foot down. His head was planted firmly between my soles and the cracked hardened ground. _

_Smirking, I cracked my knuckled and smirked, "Who's next?"_

_Dumb as they were, Jae charged at me next. With a swish he revealed a Swiss army knife from his pockets, and pointed it at me. He was already running past me before he realized he wasn't holding his knife anymore… I was. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, I balanced the tip of the knife on the tips of my fingers. Whistling like I had all the time in the world, I threw the knife up, caught and threw instantaneously. The knife embedded itself into the wall right next to his throat, his artery was bulging… furiously pumping blood from the sudden scare._

"_Tch. I missed" I smirked. Let me tell you something. I don't miss. Never had, never will. Missing means death for people like me. I chuckled and suddenly I stopped…unsure just how that thought crept into my head. Jae's knees buckled and he slid to the ground, curling up into a ball… begging for mercy. With a well-placed kick, I knocked him out. Jae lay on the floor unmoving and lifeless. I would've thought I killed him if I didn't notice his chest rising and falling with each intake of air._

_Shrugging, I turned towards the big guy – Tanaka… I grinned, now _this_, I was going to enjoy._

"_D-d-don't move!" he shouted desperately, pulling out a gun._

_Taking a good look at the gun, I burst out laughing, and laughing and laughing. I would have rolled on the floor if Basil hadn't cleared his throat, telling me to hurry. It was nearly nightfall. Tsuna needed to be by the school soon._

"_Why are you laughing?! I have a fuckin' gun! Why are you laughing?!" He shouted. He fired two shots and both of them missed me by a mile._

_Grinning, I walked towards him and the gun._

"_WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" he shouted, firing another three shots._

_I chuckled, "Pfft. You never even held a gun before huh?"_

"_Huh?" he responded. His hands were shaking._

"_I'm talking to you. I'm talking about the you flinch every single time you fired a shot. I'm talking about how you close your eyes when you fired them, like you didn't want to see the blood… if there were any. I'm talking about the way you hold that gun like it's a damn burden to you… I bet you never shot anyone before, never seen the blood drain out of a body, watch the body grow limp and lifeless as the signs of life faded from their eyes. I bet you never even killed before." I smirked, I was right in front of him now, "Here, I'll give you a chance" I grinned, darkness seeped into every feature, every pore of my smile, I grabbed his gun and pointed it to my chest, "Shoot me. Even someone as inexperienced as you couldn't miss at this range. Shoot me. Your gun only contains 6 bullets; you've already fired five of them. Make your last one count. Shoot me. Go on, I dare you"_

… _I dare you…_

_With those three magic words, the man collapsed on the ground in a pitiful, sobbing heap._

"_Why bother acting tough and badass if you can't deal with what it entails? Go home to your mother. I'll bet she's still looking for you. I'll bet she spends sleepless nights next to her phone, hoping that one day she'll receive a call that will bring a new meaning to the hope she's been hanging on." I said. I honestly didn't know why I was saying this… was there a part of me that wanted the redemption, the salvation that I offered this man._

"_Who are you?" he whispered, tears and snot dripped from his face. His coarse voice scratched my ears when he whispered into the air…_

_I smiled but I was no longer delving into the darkness that was once my soul, "…because I'm someone who no longer had anything left to lose…"_

_I sighed and said in a clear voice, leaving him no doubts of the choice he's about to make, "Go home…"_

_With that said, he leaped to his feet and ran. He ran and ran and ran till he could run no more. I knew how he felt. The coldness seeping into what's left of my heart, finally aware of the choices I made._

_I took a few deep breathes before heading back to Basil. Glancing at the girl, she was fine except for a thin scratch on her cheek from when they pushed her against a wall. Digging into my pockets, I grumbled darkly until I found what I wanted. Smiling at her, showing her that I meant no harm, I held up a band – aid. She nodded, understanding what I meant and I smiled. _

_Taking my time, I lead her to the nearest park and water fountain. I wetted my tissue (yes, it was used but it was still clean, I swear!) and dabbed at her scratch and applied the band – aid. Settling back, I admired my work._

_I chuckled at the pineapple band aid I placed on her cheek. It really suits her. I got up; ready to leave when she pulled on my sleeve._

"_Thank you" she whispered._

"_No problem… my name's Sky, but the way" I smiled and held out a hand._

_She shook my hand and whispered, "Chrome. Chrome Dokuro. My name… I mean"_

"_It's nice to meet you, Chrome – chan but I do wish we met under other circumstances." I said, and she nodded along. "I'll see you around?" Like maybe tonight, I added mentally._

"_Bye" she whispered._

"_Ciao" I called back and skipped towards Basil, who was carrying Tsuna the entire time._

"_Wassup my friend" I giggled._

"_That took a while" Basil said, "But was that necessary?"_

_I frowned, I didn't want him to bring it up so quickly but I shrugged, "He was pulled into that gang without a choice. All that he did after was absolutely and completely his own choice… but all I offered was atonement…"_

_Basil nodded like he understood… but I don't think he did. No one would ever understand… _

… _no one…_

* * *

><p><em>_

I heard a groan. My eyes fluttered open and zeroed in on Tsuna. He was waking up…_finally_.

"So you've finally woken up?" Reborn said, staring up at Tsuna.

_Eh… when did Reborn get here?_

"Reborn… where is this?" Tsuna asked, groggily.

"It's the battlefield for the scramble battle of the Mist ring" Reborn said.

"That's right! The scramble battle!" Tsuna shouted and looked around him, "T-the GYMNASIUM!"

"Tenth, how do you feel?" Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna.

"You're finally awake, eh?" Ryohei shouted.

"Everyone?!" Tsuna squealed.

"Basil and Sky gave you piggy back rides here" Reborn said. Tsuna turned his head to Basil and then to me.

I shook my head, "He's exaggerating. We only carried you here."

"Tha-thank you" Tsuna blushed sheepishly. "Yamamoto… how's your eye?"

"Aa~ Romario ossan said not to worry" Yamamoto chuckled.

Relief flooded into Tsuna's face, "Thank… Thank goodness"

Even I chuckled at the obvious relief on his face. Tsuna turned to me and gave me a look that seemed to say 'Thanks'. I shrugged showing that it was no big deal, I only told him the truth.

"Tenth… that mist guy… we haven't seen hide nor hair of them" Gokudera said.

Hnn… so she wasn't here yet?

"Do they actually exist?" Ryohei asked and I felt a sudden urge to smack him.

"The enemy is also already here" Gokudera added and Tsuna turned to look at his right. Two cervello were standing next to each other. Marmon was standing next to them… and Bel, Levi, Xanxus and the Mosca were standing behind them.

Eh… when did they all get here?

"Somehow I feel like I forgot something important…" Tsuna mumbled and I deadpanned. _How could he forget something like that?!_

All of the sudden, Tsuna's expression changed. His eyes widened and his whole body tensed. Tsuna turned and stared at the door.

My suspicions were confirmed once Reborn said, "It's time for our guardian of the mist to come forward."

The door slid open and Ken and Chikusa came in.

"Aahh~ that's right!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"H…huh? It's them?" Yamamoto said.

"It… it can't be!" Gokudera growled and whipped out his bombs, "Why now?"

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum" I nodded, "Looks like you didn't shower in the time that you left"

"HYAA~!?" Ken shouted, lunging at me but Chikusa held him back.

"Calm down, all of you. They've brought the guardian of mist with them" Reborn said.

"What are you saying Reborn – san! These guys are…" Gokudera snarled, "Don't… don't tell me the guardian of mist is…!"

"All right… we won't" I said, "Close your eyes, go home and pretend it never happened"

"…. The one they brought with them is…." Yamamoto gulped.

"It's… it's not true… the guardian of mist is…Ro…Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted.

I clapped my hands together once and shouted, "Bzzt… wrong again dame Tsuna"

A figure appeared behind both Ken and Chikusa, a weird laugh began to fill the gymnasium.

"Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufu fufufufufufufufufufufufufufu fufufufu…" A hand threw of their jacket and said "Lo nego, ll mio nome e' Chrome. Chrome Dokuro"

"It's not Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted.

"My my… how disappointed you sound, Tsuna" I grumbled.

"The guardian of mist… This girl…isn't… Rokudo Mukuro?!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Don't be fooled! That's Mukuro all right!" Gokudera shouted, "She's been possessed by Mukuro! He'll do anything to get what he wants! That's the kind of guy he is!"

"It looks like you don't believe me…" Chrome muttered.

"Of course not! Jyudaime! Just look at that weapon. Besides that, the eye patch is hiding that shady eye!" Gokudera threw out insults, one after the other.

"But she's not Rokudo Mukuro" Tsuna said, everyone turned their gazes from me to Tsuna.

"Really?!" Gokudera looked unsure, "Do you really think so?"

"You spoke for me" Chrome whispered and walked over to Tsuna. "Thank you, Boss" and she kissed him on the cheeks. Tsuna turned red and squealed. Gokudera looked alarmed and reeled back. Even Ken looked like he wanted to puke. Honestly, I was surprised too. Was this the shy girl I saw before?

Tsuna turned and his eyes met mine. I chuckled and said, "Isn't that great? You finally got your first kiss!" Tsuna turned even redder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Greeting" Chrome replied and I just had to laugh.

"Oh jeez, shut up Tako head!" I chuckled, I got up and walked over to her and waved, "Ciao Chrome – chan"

Everyone that was staring at her suddenly turned their gazes on me.

"Ah… you're from earlier…" she muttered and I nodded, still smiling.

"Well, what should we do? Let her join us?" Ryohei asked.

"Why should we let her join us? Besides, we don't even know where the hell she popped up from!" Gokudera snared.

"It's let her fight or forfeit, bakadera" I said, shrugging. I don't really care anymore.

"You… I should have known you would have betrayed jyudaime!" Gokudera pointed at me. Reborn narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything.

"Shishishishishi… see you shouldn't have left us… none of them would ever understand you" Bel chuckled from the other side of the room.

"…and you think you do?" I didn't laugh or yell. I was entirely serious when I spoke and Bel knew it too. Maybe that was why he stopped chuckling. He stood rigidly by the wall and looked away.

"Naa~ You think I'm going to let that go, pyon!" Ken growled, showing his teeth. Chikusa held a yo yo in his hand.

"You want to go, come on then" Gokudera growled.

…ah, jeez…

"Ahodera…" I grabbed his wrist that held his dynamite. He turned and glared at me. I glared back.

"Ken… Chikusa. Calm down. This isn't something for you to decide" Chrome said, "Boss… am I not worthy of the position of the mist guardian."

"Eh?"

"I wish to battle as the mist guardian but if Boss won't allow it no matter what, and then I'll abide by his decision." Chrome said.

"Eh?! You're asking me to decide just like that…! Such…. Such an important thing…!" Tsuna squealed.

"However, besides Chrome, there is no other who can battle as the Guardian of Mist" Reborn said, hopping onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Even Reborn – san is saying things like that?!" Gokudera stuttered.

"Then… we'll leave it to you" Tsuna said.

"Wha! Is that really alright, jyudaime?!" Gokudera shouted.

"I don't really know how to put it but it seems like it wouldn't work… if it wasn't her" Tsuna added.

Chrome breathed a sigh of relief and muttered and low, "Thank you." Chrome proceeded to walk towards the battle arena when there was a loud noise at the door.

There was a bird and a familiar blond baby… what were their names again?

"Colonello!" Tsuna shouted.

Ah… yes, Colonello and Falcon

"Master Colonello! Isn't it past your bedtime!? I thought you were asleep with Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted.

"That chibi with the frog on his head… is he really an arcobaleno? Kora!" Colonello said, "If we don't make sure of that, we'll be in trouble. Kora!"

"So you were concerned after all" Reborn said. Reborn and Colonello both turned and stared at Marmon.

"Hn… the number of gaping idiots have increased" Marmon mumbled.

"Yosh! Then let's make a huddle!" Ryohei shouted.

"That's… that's right" Tsuna said.

"Let's do it!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"That's all right" Chrome said.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't need that kind of thing" Chrome said, and walked towards the middle of the gymnasium where the actual battle would take place. "I'm going."

"Ah…" Tsuna looked surprised.

"What is up with her?!" Ryohei shouted.

"…seems like she's in a bad mood" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Jeez… lighten up. She's just really shy. She'll probably turn into a tomato if you all cheer for her" I chuckled.

"The battle field would be the whole gym and you can use anything in the building" a cervello said, "furthermore, this field had not been outfitted for any special installations."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"Simply put… there is no surprises, no machines shooting torrents of air, lights to blind you, conductors to electrocute you. All the happy stuff" I told him.

"Eh? There's nothing?!" Tsuna said, surprised.

"Mist guardians don't need that stuff since their roles are to create something out of nothing and nothing out of something. Bewildering the enemy, thus hiding the family's true form intangible with visions of deceit. That is the role of the mist guardian" Reborn added.

_Then the battle of Mist: Marmon vs. Chrome Dokuro… will now begin…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... whaddya think?<strong>_  
><em>

**Tell me in the reviews! pls?****  
><strong>


	24. Rokudo Mukuro

**Ahahaha~ yesh! i finally finished it! for those of you who like Mukuro... well, he finally makes his appearance.**

** Thanks to anna the viking xD, UmiNight Angel Neko and Lady Syndra for your reviews!**

**Oh... and Happy Holidays to those of you who'll celebrate Thanksgiving... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

As soon as the cervello signaled the start of the battle, Chrome spun her trident and slammed the butt of it against the ground. Where her trident touched the ground, the ground cracked and the debris began to fly. The floor broke into pieces.

"Uwa~ The floor is?!" Tsuna squealed. I sighed and grabbed Tsuna by his collar and pulled him upright. "Why are you fine? How can you stand on nothing?"

"Hn?" I looked down and shut my eyes from the dizziness. I opened my left eye and saw that right under me was… nothing. There was nothing but a dark abyss. I closed my left eye and opened my right eye. Now…I saw the gymnasium floor. Looking around, everything was normal. Chrome and Marmon were standing in the middle of the gym, just staring at each other. Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto were withering on the floor like their lives depended on it. Basil stood by the side like he was disturbed by what happened to the floor. Tsuna squealed and I turned to find him sprawled on the floor.

"It's just an illusion…" I muttered and opened my left eye to see what everyone else was seeing.

The floor was crumbling and floating in several places. Everyone that was here to observe squealed and yelled in surprise. I sighed and turned to Reborn. He was nonchalantly floating around; almost as if he was unaware of what was happening… Colonello was casually floating around as well.

Marmon jumped up and started leaping from one piece of debris to the next. "So, a jutsu user like me after all. But this is nothing but child's play. I can't make…" Marmon said, "…any money of off that!" Marmon jumped within close proximity to Chrome and from his hood came a barrage of tentacles. The blue tentacles wrapped itself around Chrome and her head. Immediately, the illusions around us… faded away.

"Huh? We're back" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Look over there" Reborn pointed and our gaze followed his stubby finger, pointing towards Chrome. She was lifted into the air by Marmon's illusionary tentacles and was suffocating.

"Much too weak…" Marmon said, "You won't even make a good sideshow…"

My eyes caught something behind Marmon and I smirked.

"Who are you talking to?"

"…over here"

The illusion faded away and in its place were… basketballs. Chrome reappeared behind Marmon and Marmon dropped the basket of basketballs and retracted his tentacles.

"Creating illusions without yielding a step, deceiving each other without stopping for a breath. This is the kind of an impressive that you don't get to see very often…" Reborn added.

"Illusions… then isn't it like Mukuro's state of hell?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Jyudaime! She's Mukuro after all!" Gokudera seethed.

Annoyed, I jumped and elbowed Gokudera in the head, "Shut it, Tako head"

"Oh good, you're more or less a worthy opponent. Then I can use that to my heart's content" Marmon said, "…before those two stupid gaping babies." Marmon slid his arm under his cloak and undid the chain around this marble. As the chain slid to the ground, Marmon said, "Let's go Fantasma"

The frog on his head cracked open and something yellow and slimy slid out from it.

"The~ The frog?!" Tsuna shouted.

The… thing… jumped from Marmon's head and clasped its mouth around its tail and formed a ring around Marmon's head. Lifting Marmon into the air, a pretty indigo color began to fill the gym.

"That… curled up frog and the indigo pacifier… so he's alive, kora!" Colonello said; a pretty blue color was emanating from his pacifier.

"As I thought… his true identity is the arcobaleno Viper…" Reborn said; a pretty yellow light radiated from his pacifier.

"Aa~ He is also part of the group of the strongest babies, the Arcobaleno, kora" Colonello said.

"Viper of the indigo pacifier" Reborn added, "It' said that he's an illusionist and the only one among the arcobaleno known to possess psychic abilities."

"What do you mean by _known_?" I asked Reborn.

Reborn looked at me knowingly before adding, "There was somebody else but they disappeared a while ago."

"Oh…"

"I heard that he was missing in action but I didn't think that he was still alive, kora~" Colonello said.

"Foolish chibis' like you wouldn't understand… unlike you, I was never negligent… of the efforts to lift the curse" Marmon said.

At his words, I felt my stomach drop. What was it about him that made me feel like I've done something inexcusable and unfixable?

"This isn't good… the average illusionist can't stand up to that chibi, kora" Colonello said.

"Don't be so quick to decide that… Dokuro is no ordinary illusionist" Reborn said.

"No matter whom you are… I won't lose" Chrome said defiantly. Chrome charged and swung her trident but Marmon flew up and dodged it. Suddenly the air around him shifted and several large snakes draped themselves over Marmon's chibi body.

_Not bad…_ I thought to myself and mentally clapped for her.

"Mm? This giant snake isn't an illusion?!" Marmon mused.

"Summoning beasts… that technique is…" Gokudera grunted under me. Yes… I was still sitting on top of Gokudera's back. It was comfy and I wasn't about to move…

"Mukuro's skill… the state of beasts!" Tsuna shouted.

"Jyudaime! That girl has definitely been possessed by Mukuro!" Gokudera shouted.

On the floor was a ball of entangled snakes. In a flash of light, the snakes were repelled away.

"It's about time I released my own powers, too" Marmon said, "Thereafter, your identity can be exposed at leisure."

Chrome twirled her trident above her head again and slammed it against the floor. Pillars of fire erupted all over the gym floor.

"That's HOT!" Gokudera shouted.

"Waah!" Tsuna squealed.

Sighing… I really wanted to bang my head against the nearest wall.

"You're illusions are indeed first class. If one believes even for an instant in the reality of those columns of fire, one would be roasted alive…" Marmon raised an eyebrow under his hood, "Therefore, your weakness is also… illusions!"

Under his hood, Marmon's face disappeared and bright light shined in the middle of nothing. The light emanated, touching the columns of fire and turning them all to ice.

"The columns of fire have been frozen solid?!" Basil exclaimed, a thin vapor escaped from his open mouth.

"…so it would seem" I muttered, not even feeling the cold that obviously plagued the others.

"I accidentally let myself get hit by the illusion, kora!" Colonello huffed, shivering slightly.

"Me too. As one would expect form Viper" Reborn said.

"The art of illusion seizes control of the person's perception- that is to say, it infiltrates the brain that governs the five senses" Marmon said, floating quite near the ceiling. I wonder how much further till he bumps his head against the top… just imagine… Chrome wins the battle because Marmon knocked himself out. "The stronger the illusionist's abilities, the more complete the infiltration" Marmon continued, "Their illusion's rate of success is also heightened and its hold over reality stronger. Thus, in the illusionist's case, if their illusion is successfully countered by another illusion… it means that control of their own perception will be completely snatched away."

Everyone's gaze flicked back to Chrome when we all heard a started whimper. Chrome's bottom half of her body was frozen to the waist.

"How is it? The abominable power of the arcobaleno? How about you reveal your identity now?" Marmon asked.

Chrome bit her bottom lip and looked up defiantly.

"No matter what you had in mind… it's already too late" Marmon said, "Because you're already a denizen of my world of illusions.

Chrome was flipped through the air and when her body made contact with the ground, the ice cracked and fell away. Chrome jerked and checked her trident. Satisfied that it was fine, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Mm? It seems that weapon is fairly important to you" Marmon said.

"Don't!" Chrome looked alarmed.

Smoking, Marmon's pacifier began to glow again.

"NO" Chrome screamed, and her trident was broken into itty bitty tiny pieces.

Growling uneasily, both Ken and Chikusa took hesitant steps forward. Blood spurted from Chrome's nose and she broke into hacking coughs. Unable to muster any strength, Chrome fell to the ground; a trail of blood was incessantly trickling from the corner of her mouth.

"What happened? Her face turned deathly pale!" Basil gasped.

"Shit… I didn't think that it would be this bad" I muttered but Ken heard me anyway.

"You knew that this would happen and you let her fight?!" He shouted and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed his wrist and applied enough force that he let go of me just as fast as he grabbed me.

"Shut up… fighting was her decision"

"What did you say?!" Ken growled.

I glared at him and Ken shrunk back. "I did what I had to and if I interfered then nothing, _nothing _would have happened the way it was supposed to! Do you honestly think that this is all fun and games?! People get hurt and people die, both of you know that better than anybody else in this room" I spat, Ken and Chikusa blinked a few times, "You think this is fun for me? Do you think I get a kick out of leading people to their demise? There is nothing I wouldn't trade for to get rid of what I have and what I can do."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm down. I had no idea where all of this hatred and regret exploded from. It was a part of me and it ran deeper than anything else that I had ever felt. It scared me…

"From the moment she walked into the gym, I did nothing to neither sway nor persuade her. If it makes you feel better, I would have rather chased her out of the gym and never see her again. She's seen and lived through enough pain that no other child had ever had to go through. But Tsuna needs a mist guardian and she…and the other… were perfect for each the role…" I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Not immediately after, but in the imminent future, the wheel of happiness will finally spin in her favor…"

Ken blinked like he hadn't understood a thing I said… and yet, he looked like he just… grew older?

Then, I slapped myself in the face. I really shouldn't have said all that… not the last bit anyways… A sinking feeling told me that I would've and could've gotten in trouble for all that I've said. But, who would I get into trouble with? The authorities? But why would they care that I could… somehow see into the future and spoke about it?

"Wha~?!" Tsuna said, startled by my outburst.

The color left my face when I realized that I would have had to tell the surrounding people my reason for the explosion of words… how would I explain something I can't even explain to myself. How do I tell people that I snapped at Ken on nothing but a whim, that everything I say was based on a feeling in my stomach?

"O…..oi!? Look at that!" Ryohei shouted and pointed at Chrome, "Her abdomen is?!"

I sighed a breath of relief before my eyes trailed back towards Chrome. Reborn managed to catch my eye and gave me a look that said _we'll talk later_. I nodded in acceptance before I flinched… things looked different when it was only a dream. Chrome's stomach area had completely caved in. Tsuna and the others all wore identical looks of horror. Ken and Chikusa looked like they knew this would happen but couldn't stomach another moment of looking at her body and turned away.

"It caved in….!" Gokudera took a sharp intake of breath.

"This has to be another illusion~!" Tsuna tried to convince himself.

"Mm…. this is real…. Why is this happening? What is with this girl…" Marmon mused.

"Mu…. sama….." Chrome croaked. "Mukuro – sama"

"It's hard to believe, but…" Marmon said, "It seems as though this girl's life was being prolonged by illusionary organs."

"Illusionary organs…!" Tsuna shrieked.

"This really is going to be a hard battle…" I cringed dejectedly.

"When she lost control of the illusion, her abdomen collapsed…" Reborn added.

"Then…" Tsuna gulped, "Then in reality, that girl doesn't have any internal organs?!"

"Mukuro – sama" Chrome croaked as she huffed. Tears welled up and trailed down the side of her face, "I wanted to help you…" she whispered.

_You did very well, my cute little Chrome…_

I shivered and hugged myself, the Mukuro I heard about from Reborn, the Mukuro who helped prolong Chrome's life… the Mukuro I hear now, they were like completely different people. I can't tell which one is the real him and yet, I knew it was all him.

_You rest for a little while…_

Tsuna turned deathly pale and shivered as well. I breathed out and there was a trail of vapor. Still shivering, I tried to bring my hands closer to my body. Wisps of vapor and fog surrounded and were emitted from Chrome's body.

"Ah, this? Marshalling the last of one's strength to conceal their own unsightly corpse, Marmon scoffed, "It's a common behavior pattern of female illusionists."

"Usually… yes" I nodded and smirked, still shivering, "But wrong, Marmon…"

"He's coming" Tsuna muttered, clutching his head.

"Hn?" I asked

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"…it's him…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsuna?!" Yamamoto asked.

"He's coming!" Tsuna muttered an octave higher. "Rokudo Mukuro is! Mukuro is coming!"

The broken trident that Chrome was still holding began to reform. Black gloves covered her frail hands. The eye patch snapped and fell off, revealing a red eye with the character 'six'

Kufufufufufufufufufufufufu….

"Muu~? A man's voice?" Marmon asked.

Something struck the gym floor and blew Marmon to the ground.

"Mugyaa~" Marmon shouted, sprawled on the gym floor.

"Kufufufufu…" a man laughed from inside of the circle of fog that enveloped Chrome's body, "You're showing off quite a bit, aren't you?"

"W-who's that?!" Ryohei stuttered.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" Gokudera growled, "There's no mistake…"

"Mukuro…" Tsuna muttered, "He's alive…"

Where Chrome once lay, was a guy, who looked vaguely similar to Chrome.

"It's been a while… I've come back…" the guy said, "from the other side of the cycle."

Okay, it's official. I don't like him. If he's going to make a false proclamation like that then I really don't like him. No one should make or claim death to cause fear in others. Death shouldn't be tampered with.

"Is that the true form of the mist guardian, kora?" Colonello asked. Reborn nodded and Tsuna gulped while paling slightly.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" Marmon muttered, climbing out the hole that Mukuro had kindly made for him, "I was wondering where I had heard that name before, now I remember." Marmon stopped talking and floated up towards the ceiling, "About a month ago… someone attempted an escape from vendichi prison. The person's name was Rokudo Mukuro."

He tried to break out of _that_ prison?

"He broke out again~~!" Tsuna squealed.

"Again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But I heard that he was thrown back into a prison that was even more difficult to escape from." Marmon went on, bringing an uneasy tension into the air with few words.

"Kufufu~ the information net of the Vongola's elite special assassin squad isn't that well informed after all" Mukuro chuckled.

"Meh" Marmon jerked his head to the other side.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Mukuro smirked, his right eye gleamed.

"What a troublesome guy," Marmon sighed, "You are merely just an illusion created by that girl, right?" Marmon's head disappeared into its hood and whirlpool of blinding light and ice appeared.

"It's a blizzard! We're going to freeze to death!" Ryohei shouted, shivering.

"It's cold…" Tsuna muttered and rubbed his hands together.

"Think warm and you'll be fine" I said, "But don't think too quickly, everything is about to change"

"Eh?" Tsuna replied to me intelligently.

I sighed, "Don't mind me, Tsuna"

"Oh? I'm not so good natured as to lose to an illusion created by an illusionist" Mukuro chuckled and he was frozen in ice from head to toe.

Marmon smirked, "Now the one who'll be smashed into pieces should be the body of that girl just now, right?" From Marmon's hood came an iron mallet and he swooped down towards Mukuro's frozen body.

Before Marmon even made it within a meter radius of Mukuro, a crack and swirl could be heard as his red eye spun down to the character 'one'.

A vortex of fire burst from the ground and lotus buds and vines wrapped themselves over Marmon's chibi body and strangled him.

"See… change in temperature" I gestured towards the column of fire.

When the lotus flowers bloomed, Marmon began to writher in pain.

"Kufufu" Mukuro chuckled and ice around him disappeared, "Just _who _is an illusion?"

"Lotus flowers?" Colonello sweat dropped, "Even that Viper is overwhelmed…"

"That would be Tsuna's mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo" Reborn smirked.

"If that's the case, then what happened to the girl…" Gokudera asked.

"You can't consider those two as separate beings" I replied, staring straight ahead, "Because there is Chrome, Mukuro can exist. Because there is Mukuro, Chrome can live. Isn't that Reborn?" I turned and winked at Reborn. Man… if looks could kill…

"Come on… what's the matter, Arcobaleno? If you keep taking your time, I'm going to wrap things up, you know" Mukuro smirked.

Marmon snarled and his indigo pacifier began to glow before he broke free of the vines. "Don't get cocky" Marmon said as he started to create multiple clones of himself.

"So weak" Mukuro mused and his right eye sun to the character 'four' and a nearly transparent flame erupted. With several swings, Mukuro disintegrated the clones but Marmon managed to dodge the trident.

"Tch. An illusionist who resorts to hand to hand combat is heresy! I denounce you and your reincarnation cycle rubbish!" Marmon scoffed, "Humans will always repeat the same life in infinite cycles, and that's why I have to keep hoarding my money!"

Marmon flew up and the space began to warp, twisting 'round and 'round till there was no up, no down, left or even right. It was just a space, a tunnel.

"Kuhahaha!" Mukuro laughed, "A greedy arcobaleno, how interesting… but when it comes to greed, I won't lose either." Columns of fire, entangled in lotus flowers and vines erupted from the side of Marmon's warped space and began to distort the gym even more.

"Guh!" Tsuna yelped and doubled over. Immediately I was next to him and kept him from hitting against the ground. Despite the illusion playing before me, I knew that the gym hadn't really changed at all. Tsuna may look like he was floating but, honestly, he was only standing on the actual gym floor.

"Oi Tsuna, are you alright?" I asked, crouching on the floor next to Tsuna.

"Such strong powers of illusion… where did you…" Marmon asked.

"From hell"

"Stop talking rubbish!" Marmon shouted and froze Mukuro's illusion.

"Uwahh~ my head!" Tsuna groaned. Realizing their friend was in pain, Yamamoto and Gokudera ran over to Tsuna. "My head is splitting apart… what is it…? This feeling…?" Tsuna blinked and his eyes widened, gasping he shouted, "Something's in my head…!"

I narrowed my eyes and placed two fingers against Tsuna's temple and took in a sharp intake of breath. I opened my eyes and squinted in the dark, there was something big in front of me. The longer I stared, I began to make out the navy blue blob on the head, a various chains surrounded and entangled with the body. I gasped and felt the water rush into my lungs. This felt way too real to be another one of their illusions.

Then the scene changed, gone was the tank and body submerged in water. Now, there were three boys. Each of them strikingly similar to Ken, Chikusa and… Mukuro. Each of them wearing white from head to toe; covered in blood, dirt and grass stains.

"Mukuro – sama, our pursuers are…" huffed Chikusa.

"It's impossible. We can't escape…" Ken panted.

And Mukuro? He just chuckled and told the other two that they were burdens and that it would be easier to get away individually. As soon as the other two took off, Mukuro smiled solemnly and just sat there until three hooded figures showed up and chained him up.

Then the scene changed again…

This time we were in a really rundown building. Moss covered the walls and most of the windows were either broken or gone. There was somebody sitting by the window and she smirked, mumbling about a whole bunch of stuff. Chrome's hair was down and she looked like she just escaped from a hospital or something similar.

"I want you to be Tsuna's mist guardian," boomed a loud voice, "Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna's dad…

And the world faded away till we were both back at the school gym, back at the battle for the Mist ring. Mukuro was twirling his trident like a shield against the barrage of chibier chibi Marmons. One of them got through and immediately formed a bubble around Mukuro. Suddenly, the bubble burst and in it was Mukuro surrounded by his lotus vines. Smirking, he held up both halves of the mist ring and was about to rejoin them together when Marmon reformed again.

"Not so fast…" Marmon panted, "Haa… haa, I was just playing with you. Don't get so cocky, I have yet to show you the full extent of my powers!"

The space warped again and Mukuro chuckled, "Your illusionary powers are countered by anothers and you're starting to lose control." To prove his point, Fantasma, Marmon's snake, wrapped its tail around Marmon's neck and began to strangle him. The space crumbled and everything started to fall. Mukuro smirked and something crawled its way towards Marmon and entered his body, causing him to blow up like a balloon until it could enlarge no more. Marmon blew up right there and the gym returned to its normal appearances, like the said battle hadn't even happened. But Mukuro was right there. He was standing in the middle of the gym, smirking. And Marmon… was gone, ripped to pieces, it seems.

The two cervello ladies turned to each other and began to mutter amongst themselves before announcing, "The mist ring now belongs to Chrome Dokuro. With that, the winner of the mist battle is Chrome Dokuro.

"You didn't have to go that far!" Tsuna shouted.

Mukuro smirked, "Showing sympathy for your enemies? Just how naïve can you get?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded at Tsuna, "Don't worry about Marmon; he got away just in time."

Finishing with a round of banters with Xanxus, Mukuro walked back towards us and was immediately mobbed by Ken and Chikusa.

"Incredible! You sure kicked ass!" Ken shouted.

"You bastard!" Gokudera growled and readied his sticks of dynamite.

"It's good to be vigilant but I have no intentions of colluding with the mafia, either" Mukuro said as he walked closer. Yamamoto and Gokudera tensed up on both sides of Tsuna. "I only became your mist guardian to set myself in a better position to possess your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Possession? Like a ghost? Cool!" I beamed at him. His sarcastic mask slipped a little before addressing me.

"You must be Sky"

"Must I? I was thinking about changing my name…"

His eyebrow twitched, "I appreciate the assistance you gave to Chrome."

I shrugged, "It was no biggie. Basil would have done the same of he won at rock, paper, and scissors."

His eyebrow twitched again.

"Why you so twitchy?" I asked, wriggling my eyebrows.

Mukuro sighed and slowly shut his eyes and crumbled to the floor. His body faded away leaving a very unconscious Chrome. I lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Staring at her in my arms, I poked her slightly in the belly and sighed in relief when it didn't cave in. Looking up, seeing Tsuna and the others stare at me, I grinned and gave a thumbs up sign.

"She-she's asleep…" Tsuna stuttered.

"She gets tired real easy. So much for humans…" Ken walked towards us and made as if to kick her until I glared.

"You asses are human too" and childishly I stuck my tongue out at him. A vein popped on his forehead and had to have Chikusa drag him out of the gym. All the while, I was sticking out my tongue and giving him the finger.

"Ken let's go" Chikusa fumed, tired of trying to drag him out.

"Wait, you're abandoning her!" Tsuna cried.

"She has feet; she can walk on her own when she wakes up" Chikusa said.

"That's right, I'm not going to baby-sit her!" Ken added.

"Pompous jackass" I muttered under my breath. Not even going to watch his reaction, I stood up carrying Chrome in my arms and walked towards Tsuna.

"Don't sympathize with him. Don't ever forget what Mukuro's done to you" Reborn said.

And on that happy note, we left the gym, each of us carrying more baggage than we came in for. Except for me… I came in carrying Tsuna and now I'm leaving carrying Chrome, at least she's lighter…

If Hibari wins the next fight, the ring count would be four to three, in Tsuna's favor. The Skylark would be fighting next but it looks like Xanxus is sure that the Mosca would win. Everyone wore identical looks of uneasiness but they pushed it off as battle jitters since there was no way that that demon would lose. But, a small sense of dread is settling inside of me as well. And I wasn't naïve enough to regard it as nothing more than a feeling. Something bad was coming. Something horrible was going to happen. And I get the feeling that if I let fate play out the way it should, I'll regret it for the rest of eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe~ I'm sure you all know what's gonna happen next... but i have a surprise for you~ (and for me too)! xD<strong>


	25. No Worries

**Ahaha~ sorry this chapter was shorter than the others but i really wanted to stop before Hibari started his battle...**

**Hope you all like this chapter! and pls review! They keep me writing... and thinking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

With a clang, the tonfas dropped to the ground. Along with them fell the one person that we had always thought was impossible to defeat…his pristine uniform splattered with droplets of blood. His not the moscas…

The Mosca stood, towering over Hibari, showing his stand as the stronger one… With a stretch of his hand, the Mosca's fingertips disappeared and fired several bullets towards Hibari.

"Finish him…" Xanxus smirked.

"No…" I whispered, "No! Don't do it!"

With a jolt, I jerked awake. Relief filled me as I realized that I was only in my bed, in my room, not in the battle… not watching…

"Haa… haa" I pant, "What a dream…" The longer I willed my heart to still itself, the more my cheek started to sting. "Owww" I whined, and a muffled laughter resounded to my right.

Turning my head to the right, I stared into bright amethyst irises. Sky was standing and staring down at me, one of her hands gripped me by my shoulder, the other hand hovered a few inches from my face.

"Oww…" I whined again, and rubbed my face.

"Sorry" Sky laughed, not sounding sorry at all, "You were thrashing around so I was just trying to wake you…"

"Eh?" I jumped from my bed and ran to the nearest mirror. There on my face was a big (yes, super big) red hand mark. I stood there, shocked, for who knows how long…

"Come on… its fine, and if you feel out of place then let me smack your other cheek and you'll be nice and symmetrical" Sky smiled.

"No thanks!" I shouted and crawled back into my bed. I should try and get another hour of sleep.

"Hey Tsuna…"

"Hn?"

"Do you feel weird?"

"Eh?" The bed creaked under her weight.

"Do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" She paused, "I do and I am _not _liking the feeling…"

"You don't think Hibari will win?" I sweat dropped, if Sky doesn't think that Hibari will win… maybe he won't.

"No. He'll win" Sky replied with absolute confidence, "But… you don't think something is going to happen?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind then, I'm probably just over thinking things…"

"You do do that a lot…" I chuckled, when she gave me a glare. When my laughter died down, my mind wandered to the battle that'll take place tonight, "Is Hibari really going to be alright?"

Sky gave me a weird look before smirking, "Better not let him hear that a herbivore is worried that he'll lose."

The color drained from my face, "You aren't"

"I might"

"You won't…"

"I could…"

"But I'll really die this time!"

"Nothing new… it happened everyday" She shrugged.

"Sky~!" I squealed

Sky left my room, still chuckling from my reaction.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going? School is in the other direction…" Tsuna asked.<p>

"Weren't you worried about Hibari? Let's go to Dino's hospital and ask him…" Sky said. Tsuna nodded in agreement and the two of them took off towards the mini hospital that Dino had set up. Tsuna was peering through the window when it slammed open… and right into his face.

"Tsuna!" Sky shouted, when the shock wore off, she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Itai!" Tsuna squealed.

"Boss"

"Ah… Chrome! How are you?" Sky asked.

"Ah… that is… what should I call you… Chrome – san… Dokuro – san?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Anything is okay", Chrome clutched her bag tighter towards her body.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked.

Chrome paused and hesitantly looked back, "They said Kena and Chikusa ran off somewhere."

"Eh… umm… thanks for coming to yesterday's battle…" Tsuna looked up and watched her run away.

"Ignored!" Sky giggled and walked inside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

"So… where is he at?" I asked… again.

"I'm not sure…" Tsuna replied.

"Well, Romario?"

"I know where he is!" Sky smiled and ran in the direction of the voice.

"Oi! Wait for me"

"Dino's talking business… he looks so busy…" Tsuna muttered.

Tsuna creaked the door open and immediately Dino shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's us… Sawada and Tsutsumiya" Tsuna replied.

"Oh…" Dino looked up and smiled like a fool, "It's Tsuna. You're up early!"

"Good Morning, well I couldn't sleep so I…er…"

"Want to know how Hibari will fare in the battle?" Dino grinned.

"Morning~!"

Dino tensed up and his smile now looks like its forced.

"Ah… Sky – san! G-good Morning… such a n-nice morning i-isnt it?"

"It would be better if I weren't punched in the face by Tsuna."

Dino's eyes widened, "You hit her!... and you're still alive?!"

"Eh? When did that happen?" Tsuna asked.

"In the morning… when you were thrashing…"

"Oh…"

"W-well, Tsuna. You're p-probably w-w-worried that if Kyouya loses then it's all over."

"Hn"

"As for these guys, they're either bored or worried as well…" Dino grinned and opened another door to reveal Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei; all collapsed on a sofa. "They dropped by to ask the same thing…"

"Bet they all came in with excuses about checking their injuries" I scoffed.

"That they did. Now, they're all relieved and fell asleep…" Dino said.

"Then that means…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Hn… Kyouya is a perfect finish."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Tsuna smiled.

"You have training to get to…"

Dino and Tsuna both deadpanned and looked around frantically.

"You must perfect the dying will zero point breakthrough today" Reborn said, climbing in through the window.

"Reborn! Ninja?" Tsuna shouted.

"Expect the unexpected when dealing with a baby hitman" I muttered.

'Damn… he gave me a scare. Just can't kick that habit from the days when I was still his student…' Dino thought

"Wait! What did you say? Tonight's battle will decide it all. There's no reason for me to train anymore!" Tsuna shouted.

"Precisely because it's the final battle, what will you do if something happens?" Reborn replied.

"If something happens?" Tsuna muttered, unconsciously his gaze met mine.

_If something happens…_

So Reborn felt it too, that bad feeling in the air…

"Before we go… wake them up, Tsuna" Reborn ordered.

"Eh?"

Tsuna walked over to their bodies and repeatedly tried to wake them up… but his efforts were in vain.

I coughed, "Allow me…"

I stood behind Gokudera and bent over to whisper in his ear. In moments, Gokudera jerked awake, screaming at the top of his lungs. Raising an eyebrow, I moved on to Yamamoto, and whispered into his ear. It took me a little longer, but he woke up with a startled and panicked expression and brandished his Shigure Kintoki. Realizing that there was no danger, Yamamoto relaxed and laughed it off, calling it nerves. Smirking, I moved on to Ryohei. When he woke, Ryohei shouted, "SAWADA! I'LL KILL YOU TO THE EXTREME~!"

Tsuna took a few steps back when Ryohei looked like he was serious about his proclamation. Tugging on Ryohei's sleeve, I muttered that it was all a dream. Ryohei relaxed but he still looked like he was out to kill. Smirking, I felt the room with Tsuna following close behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

"GYAHH~!"

"Sawada – dono! Are you alright?" Basil asked.

"Jeezum Tsuna… at this rate, you're going to incinerate yourself before you get around to protecting your famiglia…" Sky scoffed.

"Ah… that was dangerous" I panted.

"Your dame – ness is going to get you killed, Dame Tsuna" Reborn said, planting a kick right on my chin.

"Hold on… are we continuing? If we don't go now, we'll miss Hibari's battle!" I shouted.

"Leave Hibari's battle to Gokudera and Yamamoto, just concentrate on perfecting your technique" Reborn said.

"No way! Are you serious!" Tsuna squealed.

"I'm deadly serious" Reborn said… well, seriously.

"Reborn…"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll watch the battle…" Sky offered, she was also quite serious.

"Hn… yeah… thanks" I thanked her.

"No problem" Sky replied. She looked at Reborn and they shared a look before she nodded and jumped down from the mountain.

"Now… let's do that again" Reborn smirked, clicking his Leon gun.

"Oh no…" I gulped… this is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person (I suppose)<strong>

"Listen up people! No matter what happens, we have to win!" Gokudera shouted.

"What are you talking about? The one fighting is Hibari…" Yamamoto said and chuckled.

"But it's still better to be prepared for the worst"

"GAH! GHOST" a gleam flashed across Gokudera's eyes, "Come here so I can tear you apart, molecule by molecule!"

"What happened to the whole 'I come in peace' shebang?" Sky asked, dropping down from the nearest tree.

"Ah Sky – chan. What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh great, death arrived" Gokudera snarled.

"Yeah, only if Death was forced to wear pink by Tsuna's mom" Sky growled, looking down at her obviously too bright shirt.

Gokudera coughed before continuing with his inspirational speech, "The boss is counting on us so he doesn't have to be here. Like hell, we're going to allow a defeat on our watch!"

"Ahaha… what a funny reason" Yamamoto chuckled

"If I remember correctly, you were the only one he who lost his battle, hn?" Sky said.

Gokudera deadpanned and dropped to the ground, just as Hibari came in through the school gates.

"Well, here's the main star of today" Yamamoto announced nonchalantly.

"Why have you all gathered here?" Hibari glared.

"Why you?!" Gokudera growled.

"Maa maa~" Yamamoto said.

"Here to support you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"And you, omnivore?"

"Heh?" Sky looked startled and glanced behind her to make sure that Hibari was actually talking to her. "When did you promote me to omnivore?"

"The baby acknowledged you"

"Oh… okay?"

Hibari continued to stare at Sky.

"Oh… right… I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong?" Sky shrugged.

"You think I'll lose?"Hibari glared agitatedly.

"No… you'll win, something else will be lost tonight and I'm to make sure that it stays where it belongs" Sky said.

Behind Hibari landed something large and heavy, a feral glare settled in Hibari's eyes like a carnivore that had cornered its prey.

* * *

><p>"This is the field for the cloud guardians' battle" the cervello said, "The cloud ground."<p>

Barbed wire formed a circle in the middle of the sports field. Several Gatling guns were stationed all around the ring. The ground looked uneven like the dirt had been dug up and something was buried beneath it.

"The mission of the cloud guardian…" the cervello started, but this time… Sky was the one that finished her sentence…

"…to be the aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an individual standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind… correct?"

"Un…"

The two ladies looked at each other nervously before proceeding to explain the field. There were countless pressure sensitive mines buried under the ground and when activated, an alarm would sound followed by an immediate explosion.

"Isn't that completely dangerous?!" Ryohei shouted.

"If you're scared, run away just like your boss did" Levi smirked.

"The boss didn't run away, you ass!" Gokudera snarled.

Yamamoto put and hand on Gokudera's shoulder and smiled, "It's just that Tsuna doesn't need to be here, since Hibari's our ace"

"And your ace is fish food…" Sky muttered.

"BWAHAHAHAHA~ I'm definitely looking forward to this" Xanxus laughed.

"That crazy bastard…" Gokudera growled.

* * *

><p>"Hibari FIGHT! OH!"<p>

"Idiots… how can they not feel embarrassed when the said person isn't even among them?" Sky muttered, face palming.

_Then, we'll shall begin: The cloud battle: Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyouya…_

* * *

><p><strong>xD Hibari's still the same cool carnivorous cutie! 3! This is it... and pls... review!<strong>_  
><em>


	26. Nono

**I'm not exactly sure why it's all third person from here on out... but bear with me! pls?  
><strong>

**I finally managed to update! ...so pls review! to keep my brain running and imaginng!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_Then, we'll shall begin: The cloud battle: Gola Mosca vs. Hibari Kyouya…_

When the cervello signaled the start of the battle, the back of the Mosca's legs flared and flew towards Hibari.

"It's flying!" Gokudera shouted.

The mosca stretched out his hand, in an attempt to fire several bullets at Hibari but he was already too late. In five… no two seconds flat, with two well placed strikes at the Mosca's armor, the Gola Mosca was already destroyed and down for the count.

"…" Sky whistled, "Not bad… looks like you weren't all talk after all"

With one arm broken off and a hole that probably reached its core, the mosca exploded into flames. Disinterested, Hibari clicked the two halves of the ring together and tossed it at me.

"Don't want it…"

"Eh?" Sky blinked and caught it in her hand.

"Now, you, the one sitting over there. Come down here," Hibari smirked, "until I bite you to death, Monkey boss, I can't go home…"

There was no doubt that in each and every single head, _'crap!'_ was reverberating.

"What now, boss? We've just loss the ring contest battles…" Bel muttered to Xanxus. For a moment longer, Xanxus' gaze lingered on the battered mosca and a terrifyingly satisfied smirk threatened to show itself.

Xanxus leaped from his mini throne and planted a foot on Hibari's tonfas before flipping into the air and landed a few feet away.

"My foot slipped" Xanxus smirked.

"Right" Hibari said.

"No, really" Xanxus smiled, "I only came to retrieve that piece of junk… we have lost"

"_No way… there is no way he is actually taking this that easily!" _Sky shouted in her head.

"Hn? Your face," Hibari charged at Xanxus, "…tells a completely different story."

Hibari's sudden movement triggered one of the gatling guns and it began to fire. Hibari's quick but heavy strikes were obviously more than what Xanxus had wanted. Within two minutes of t fight, Xanxus had already raised a hand to block Hibari's attacks.

"Cervello" Xanxus called out.

"Hai, Xanxus sama?"

"Don't get the story wrong now…" Xanxus smirked with smug satisfaction, "I didn't attack him at all."

"Shit…" Sky growled before shouting, "HIBARI WATCH OUT!"

Startled by Sky's sudden cry, Hibari paused before stumbling when someone grazed his left thigh.

"What?! Hibari!" the idiot trio shouted together.

A small chunk of Hibari's leg was blown off but, hey, better a chunk than the whole leg, right?

Five torpedoes were launched and locked onto the idiot trio, standing there dumbstruck, they cried shouts of astonishment.

"Idiots!" Sky cried and dove towards the nearest body, knocking it away, "Idiots! The lot of them!"

After Sky tackled one of them, she wasn't sure which, to the ground, the others snapped out of their stupor and ducked for cover.

"Are you alright, Sasagawa ani?" Yamamoto shouted.

"What the heck was that?" Ryohei shouted.

"Oww…" groaned the voice under her.

"Shit…," Sky groaned, "Had to tackle him out of everyone else?"

"What was that? I only came to retrieve my junk but…" Xanxus smirked, "I've been obstructed by their cloud guardian all this time. Now Mosca's restraining system have been broken…"

"What?! It's gone berserk?!" Gokudera's eyes widened.

"You bitch…" Sky growled, clawing at the ground under her, "You meant for this to happen… dammit!"

"All's fine in… well, just war in this case" Xanxus sneered.

Explosions bombarded the whole field as land mines were triggered, gatling guns continued to fire and the damage the out of control Mosca was like a disco show… a very deadly disco…

"It's shooting all over the place! If it continues we'll all die!" Ryohei shouted.

"No! Really? I hadn't noticed." Sky exclaimed mockingly.

In the midst of explosions, Xanxus stood, surrounded by flames, snorted, "BWAHAHAHA! This is a terrible disaster!"

"I'll show you a terrible disaster as soon as I can get my hands on you, you mangy mutt" Sky cracked her knuckles and looked absolutely murderous as she glared at Xanxus' 'bwahahaha-ing' figure.

"That guy… is laughing…" Yamamoto looked stumped.

"That crazy bastard… wanted to kill us all from the start!" Gokudera snarled.

"Haa haa" Chrome panted, running from the explosions as fast as she could while carrying onto her precious trident.

"OI! DON'T ENTER THE FIELD ITS DANGEROUS!" Ryohei shouted, nearly busting a certain murderous little girl's eardrums.

Ignoring the impulse to slap the boy silly, Sky shouted, "CHROME!"

…but it was too late…

A loud click could be heard as Chrome stepped down on the ground. Paling, she looked down at the ground in horror and another series of explosions sounded from her direction.

"Shit… I'm going to check on her" Sky shouted to no one in particular but when Gokudera nodded once and she took off. Running like her life depended on it and in this case… it did.

At the last second, Chrome was pulled down by two figures, both wearing the same uniform as her.

"Alright… she safe at leas-, oh come on! Does the universe love to prove me wrong?!" Sky shouted, opening her arms to the night sky, took a deep breathe and took off running again. Hoping that she'll make it in time to help.

The Mosca could been seen through the heavy smoke and it walked closer and closer to where Chrome, Ken and Chikusa lied. Not to mention the Gatling gun had also locked onto their location.

"Shit!" Sky muttered and ran in front of them, holding out her hands uncertainly, as if she had no idea what to do next.

Then a huge wall of flame erupted between them and the danger. The flame grew smaller and smaller until the Mosca and the gatling guns stopped firing. The orange flame diminished and there he was, with his fist clenched in front of him and his brows furrowed as if in prayer, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola family to the rescue!

* * *

><p>The air was littered with smoke and flames but there was no doubt the relief that Tsuna's appearance had enlightened the others. The Mosca fired another torrent of torpedoes all over the place just as Reborn and Basil entered the field. Quite a few launched itself in the brunette's direction and in a moment of determination, his gloves lit from the dying will flames and he… he <em>flew<em>.

Spreading out his flames, the brunette exploded the torpedoes in midair, where it can do no harm.

"He- he can fly!" Yamamoto shouted in awe.

Clenching his fists, the brunette dropped down and tore off the Mosca's remaining arm in an instant.

"Hey blockhead," the brunette called out to the mosca, crushing its arm in his hands he said, "I'm your opponent now."

* * *

><p>Within the Mosca's systems, the screen locked onto the image of Sawada Tsunayoshi, proclaiming him to be a danger. The mosca moved into total destruction mode and fired each and every one of his missiles towards the unwavering brunette.<p>

Tsuna flew backwards as the shells pierced the ground in front of him.

"Mosca has locked onto his target" Reborn muttered.

The Mosca fired a beam from its dial and the brunette dodged to the left with the littlest amount of moment possible and in a moment, he stuck the dial. With the force the brunette exerted, the Mosca slammed into the ground with a loud sickening snap. A huge cloud of dust wafted form where the Mosca laid as Tsuna's companions cheered for his victory and the ghost of a smile could be seen on Xanxus' face.

"As expected! The mechanical weapon is no match for Sawada – dono!" Basil exclaimed.

"But something doesn't feel right" Reborn added, "Right? Sky?"

All heads swerved towards the white haired girl, she was significantly paler and was clenching her fists so hard that the whites of knuckles could be seen.

"This is bad… this is really bad. Tsuna needs to stop fighting… he needs to stop fighting the mosca" she muttered again and again under her breath, almost like a mantra.

"Jyudaime already defeated the mechanical man" Gokudera said smugly.

"Xanxus… what is this all about?" the brunette turned to glare at the Varia boss but the mosca had launched itself at him. With one hand, Tsuna stopped the Mosca's plunge and with the other hand coated in flames, Sawada Tsunayoshi had chopped the Mosca in half…

"He did it!" the idiot trio, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, shouted so loud that no one could hear the faint 'no' that trailed from Sky's mouth.

The outer layer had crumbled and revealed the layout of the mosca's insides. Wires were everywhere and were attached to the same lump in the middle of the Mosca. A cloud of confusion and horror settled on the brunette's face, as an old man's body tumbled out of it.

"There's a MAN INSIDE!"

The proclamation roared in the air as it escaped from everyone except for Tsuna, who was too shocked to do anything; Reborn, who was calling for the medics; Xanxus, who was watching everything with an arrogant leer; and Sky… who knew that this would happen…

The moment the body fell from its confinement, Sky was already there, catching the body so it would be injured any further.

Tsuna's dying will flame disappeared as the shock subsided and croaked, "Eh? Th-this person… the 9th boss…!?"

Grimacing at the state the ninth was in; Sky laid her hand across his stomach wound and hoped that her best was enough.

"What's going on? …Eh? Why… is he… inside Mosca?" Tsuna stuttered, falling to his knees.

Reborn appeared next to Tsuna and growled, "I've only seen the Mosca's configuration once but it seems that Nono was forced to become its power supply."

"Power souce?!" Gokudera shouted in disbelief.

Sky glanced down at the body in her arms and a deep nagging pain throbbed in her head. She was horrified beyond belief and if anyone looked closely, they could see her shaking as she held the ninth.

"Wh…why?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's not 'why' is it?" Xanxus smirked from across the field, "You've gone and killed the ninth."

"Me… I did this…" Tsuna stammered and his whole body began to tremble, "Aaa…"

"This isn't something we can treat with a first aid kit…" Reborn said, his fedora was pulled over his eyes and he stayed stoic.

"Get Basil to call for Dino, in the mean time, leave Nono to me… take care of Tsuna" the girl breathed, speaking barely loud enough for Reborn to hear.

Xanxus continued to taunt the already broken brunette, "Who was it? Who struck down the old man with no mercy whatsoever?"

Tsuna was breaking out in sweats.

"Shut up!" Sky screeched as she glared at Xanxus. Her grip tightened against the old man's shoulders as a wild look settled in her eyes. Trails of tears streamed from both eyes.

Xanxus looked a bit shocked but he continued his taunts. "Who was it? Who split the Mosca in half with the old man still inside?"

Tsuna's pant became short and labored.

"Me… it was me… I killed the ni-ninth boss" Tsuna confirmed his worst fears.

"No…" the old man twitched in Sky's grip. "The one as fault… was me…"

"Ninth!" Tsuna shouted.

"We finally meet Sawada Tsunayoshi," the old man's gaze trailed upwards and smiled, "I see you've met Sky as well."

Sky's eyes widened a bit but otherwise she showed no other emotion.

"I'm sorry…" the old man breathed, "All of this happened because of my own weakness… my weakness that allowed Xanxus to wake from his long sleep…"

"What do you mean by sleep? Wasn't Xanxus cast out of the family and kept under the Vongola's close watch after the Cradle affair?" Reborn asked.

"The cradle affair?" Sky echoed.

"Ah… right, you were on a mission when it happened" Reborn added.

"Oh…"

"It was the largest coup d'état in Vongola history. Since the rebel army was led by Xanxus, the ninth's son, the truth was treated with utmost secrecy." Reborn added for her benefit.

"Xanxus was… stopped there and ever since, he's been asleep while his hatred and his grudge grew to frightening proportions," the old man added. "To tell the truth, I sent you away to benefit me more than you. I thought, through pity and sympathy, that you would have sided with Xanxus if he woke so I made sure you were out of the picture. I deluded myself in thinking that it was all for you. I lied to myself till I believed my little white lie…" The ninth broke into hackling coughs, even without mentioning a name; his words were, without a doubt, directed to Sky.

She didn't know what he meant but ended up crying anyways. The ninth brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face and whispered, **"Si e liberi, I si rilascia…"** A flash of light emanated his hands and when it died down, Sky gaped at him in horror.

"Why…nono?"

But the ninth had said nothing more. He rolled out of Sky's grip and glanced at the brunette.

"Tsunayoshi…I've always been hearing news about you from Reborn… about the girl you liked… and about your school…and your friends. You are a child with a heart that… is really mismatched for a mafia boss. I also know that you had never fought a battle willingly. You always have these lines between your eyebrows and clenched your fist as if in prayer," the ninth raised his hand and pointed at the brunette's forehead, "And that's all why I chose you to be the 10th boss of the Vongola…"

With that said, a small but strong flame was lit and Tsuna was overcome by a sense of nostalgia and warmth. He knew this man before…

The flamed to get smaller and Nono spoke his final words, "I'm sorry… but I'm glad it was you…" Nono's hand fell abruptly to the ground. There was a moment of silence as Tsuna began to weep until a loud voice boomed across the field…

"HOW DARE YOU KILL THE NINTH BOSS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup... thats it for now and i'll update as soon as i can but right now, i'm barely managing to get in hw on time...<strong>

**Reviews = motivation so the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update! maybe... it all depends on my demonic teachers and their obsessive urg to assign hw... :P  
><strong>


	27. Why

**Hehehe~ i feel really proud now that i finally finished this chapter! Thanks to anna the viking xD and Lady Syndra for the reviews and support!  
><strong>

**Happy New Year! and yes, i know that i'm a month late... but all you asians out there will celebrate it later... right? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"_Are you sure?" Nono asked again, eyes widening in disbelief._

"_Why not? I've got a feeling the next generation will be different…" I shrugged. Why was Nono so shocked by what I said? It's not like I never joined the Vongola before… then again, it was always under another alias and to destroy them… so… well… whatever…_

"_Are you certain?" Nono asked again, "In all your life… you had never actually joined our family… your life…"_

"_Is petty and worthless and has gone on for far too long… I know" I nodded, folding my arms together._

"_Haha…" Nono barked a laugh, "I was going to say riddled with endless battles from now on…"_

_I was started for a second but a smile slowly crept onto my face, "What else is new?"_

"_This is definitely new… well, umm… will you go by your given name?" Nono asked._

"_Un – hn", I shook my head, "I'll be Sky… Tsutsumiya Sky…"_

"_Then… Sky, welcome to my famiglia, I believe you'll find that little has changed since your last visit over thirty years ago…" Nono chuckled, and led out of his office._

"_I hope something had changed at least…" a smirked twitched at the ends of my mouth, "Last time I visited, you were an itty bitty little boy who ran around, clinging to me, calling me 'nee-chan, nee-chan'."_

"_I-is that so… I don't particularly remember that part…" Nono took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the sweat drop on his forehead._

"_Aww… really? That's too bad… but you were right… not much changed. Neither this mansion nor you…" I smirked, "You're the same kid, whom I always thought would never take over the Vongola… and yet, here you are, at the heart of the underworld." My gaze wandered from painting to painting, each one was exquisite and priceless and drowned in talent. "Though, you have better taste in art than your mother…" I smiled, remembering the last time I had walked through these very halls, the walls were draped in tapestries and works of art detailing the fine beauty of… fruits. I always felt hungry walking towards Ottavo's office._

_We walked on in silence. I gladly accepted the reprieve since this was a big decision on my part. I gain nothing by standing with the Vongola, and yet, Timoteo gains everything. _

"_Kyudaime! Are you sure?!"_

_A-cha~ Nono's storm guardian has made his appearance._

"_This girl is a monster, a freak even among her peers! How could you accept her into our family… no how could you even consider?! You should have turned her away the moment she arrived on our doorstep!" Nono's storm guardian shouted._

"_Coyote! You…" Nono started but I thrust out my hand, stopping Nono. Taking my time, I stepped towards Coyote until I was right in front of him._

"_You know, I've always hated storm guardians. They're always, always so arrogant and noisy. Never a quiet moment with them around. But you know… the best thing about them is their devotion and loyalty… I'll admit, you were right about me and I was just going to chastise Timoteo for his unwavering attitude in accepting my offer. However, your words were unwanted and unneeded. I do hope I won't hear it again otherwise the next time you wake up; you'll find that it's quite hard to speak without a tongue." I smiled my best angelic smile and glanced back at Nono, "I'll go to my usual room, ne?"_

_I walked away, leaving behind a stunned Coyote and a chortling Nono…_

_Laugh all you want, Timmy… I may be the old lady but in a few years, I'll be the one laughing at your wrinkles._

"_Her usual room…?" Coyote asked, confused._

_Aiya~ Well, I'll let Nono explain that one…_

* * *

><p>"<strong>HOW DARE YOU KILL THE 9<strong>**th**** BOSS!"**

I blinked a few times, dispelling the images in my head, I stared at the body of the old man in my arms, "Nono… Nono" I sobbed, "You idiot, why?"

"**The despicable way in which you struck down the ninth boss…"**

"Look at all that white hair… you need more sleep, you can't survive on coffee alone, no matter how good it is…" I smiled weakly through my tears.

"…**is a challenge against his own son, Xanxus, as well as the noble Vongola spirit!"**

"Why aren't you scolding me, telling me that we're in public and that I should, at least, make the effort to show you respect as you look the part of my senior. You always did listen to me when we're alone…" I chuckled.

"**No need for investigation. The burns on the 9****th**** boss's chest are undeniable evidence…"**

"Ne? Why aren't you opening y-your eyes?" I choked on my own words.

"… **Now that the boss has been murdered, the ring contest battle is meaningless! For the boss, my father, and for the future of the Vongola…"**

"You should sleep more… but this really isn't the time for it… Timmy… please… open you eyes…" I sobbed. Tears flowed faster and faster from my eyes until all that I could see was a blurry white nothingness.

"**I will kill you as vengeance!"**

Gently, I slid Nono's body out of my arms and stood from where I once kneeled. Drop by drop, my tears were staining the ground, my fists were clenched so tightly that the whites of my knuckles showed, I croaked, "You fool…"

Tsuna's tear stained face followed me as step by step, I walked in the direction of Xanxus.

"If you only won the ring battle and became boss then the people who knew of the cradle affair object and continue to oppose. Trapping Tsuna in the role of the villain and eliminating him in the name for revenge, not only would you gain absolute trust from the majority of the family, you would have also proved yourself to be stronger than Tsuna, the supposed the be tenth, it'll be further proof that you're the true heir…" I said, barely louder than a whisper and yet, I knew, everyone had heard me. I stopped crying but I knew I could start bawling any second.

"H-how could h-he… F-for something like t-that…" Tsuna stuttered.

"Please refrain from making such accusations out loud" one of the cervello said.

"No. It's fine" Xanxus smirked, "After all, she was always one to speak her mind."

"You know me" I shrugged, "Assume the worst and be pleasantly surprised if proven wrong."

"Y-you traitor! After all that time you spent with jyudaime! Jyudaime said that I shouldn't believe all the rumors about you but they were all right! You're just a cold, heartless woman who survived by leeching off of others!" Gokudera shouted in a fit of fury.

"You know Gokudera- kun, I've always hated storm guardians. They're always, always so arrogant and noisy. Never a quiet moment with them around," I smirked when Gokudera looked like he had another thing or two to say to me, "Your undivided loyalty is a fault and a great redeeming quality. I can't fight your battles anymore, so stay by Tsuna's side as his right hand."

"What's with that sappy speech? You're better suited to…"

"Was it fun?"

"What?" Xanxus looked like I just slapped him in the face.

"Was it fun I asked…," I glared at Xanxus, "Was it fun strapping a helpless old man to a machine? Was it fun knowing that the longer you left him there, the sooner he'll die? You idiot!"

I started crying again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was completely embarrassing to be bawling in front of them… but I... just couldn't stop…

"Shut up! You don't know any-" Xanxus shouted.

"Anything? _I _don't know anything? Oh, please. I've known about it all from the start. Who cares about something that's written down on paper?! Aren't bonds thicker then blood?! He didn't have to but he cared about you!" I spat on the ground in front of him, "Someone like you has no right to call himself the ninth's son." With that said, I wiped the back of my hand across my face and turned to walk back towards Tsuna and the others.

"How disappointing…"

"Eh?" I whirled around just as Xanxus' hand prodded into my stomach. Thin trails of blood trickled down from the ends of my mouth, "I suppose 'ouch' would be an understatement…"

"I hadn't realized you would change so much in just a few months" Xanxus growled.

"S-sky-chan?!" Tsuna gaped, horror filling his face.

"People will always change, whether you wish it or not" I coughed. I twitched and more blood splattered against the ground.

"But you never had… never… Not since ten years ago… not since ever" Xanxus muttered. Emotionless as usual, Xanxus drew his hand out of my abdomen area and I fell to the ground, lying as still as I could so the blood wouldn't run faster than it already was…

Xanxus clicked his tongue impatiently as he stared at his hand that was still covered in my blood.

"Don't like what you see?" I smirked, coughing up more blood.

"It's red… Always thought your blood would be as black as your soul, guess I was wrong" Xanxus smiled like it was a joke only we knew… but it wasn't. I have no idea why he was staring at my blood like it was the most amazing thing he's seen.

"You sick bastard, you've been more wrong then you would care to admit…" I chuckled quietly. Shutting my eyes for a little while, I tried to imagine how everything would have turned out if only Nono hadn't made me leave. The Cradle affair definitely wouldn't have happened. I could have talked Xanxus out of the coup d'état. But then there would have been the matter of the succession. Xanxus can't be decimo… for obvious reasons… but everything would have turned out alright… it would have definitely been alright…

"Oi" I heard Reborn mutter, he slapped my cheeks a few times when I hadn't responded, "Get a hold of yourself."

"Reborn?" I opened my eyes to take a peek at the sun arcobaleno in front of me, "You got shorter… hehehe, shorter than me now…"

"Baka" Reborn smiled and whacked my lightly on my head. "I reckon you remember it all."

"You reckon right… Sorry for forgetting… I had no right to forget anything that I had done to you all… sorry 'bout that…" I closed my eyes again… ah, if only I could sleep right now. "You think I could go to sleep now?"

"Do what you want. My patience has already run out" Reborn muttered and glared at the cervello.

"R-reborn- san, is it alright to leave her alone?" Gokudera asked, pointing to me, the body that Reborn left behind him when he turned to face the cervello.

Reborn smirked, "It'll be fine. She's as stubborn as a raging bull, she wont die from this… not like they'll let her…" Reborn whispered the last part.

"I heard that. I'll remember your words the next time I find _you_ bleeding in _my _arms…" I called out.

"Heh… I'll honor my promises to the ninth boss and not interfere with my student's battles. Having said that… I don't now what my student, who hates fighting, will do…" Reborn turned his attention back to the cervello.

There was a moment of silence in the field as the Vongola, as well as the Varia, members waited for Tsuna's response.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna glared, oblivious to the ear piercing silence in the air, "I will… take that ring back." Tsuna rose from where he stood, "You will not follow in the Ninth boss's footsteps!"

"Well said, Tsuna," Reborn and I muttered at the same time. Startled, Reborn glanced back at me and I winked back at him, Reborn turned away… but not before I caught a faint ghost of a smile.

"I'll carve your name into Vongola's history books… as the foolish runt who dared to defy Xanxus all by his little self." Xanxus smirked.

"He's not alone!" a familiar irritating voice shouted. "The boss's will is our will!" Tsuna's guardians all drew their weapons, expecting a fight… all but one.

…oh, Hibari drew his weapon alright… but not before glaring and saying that his will is his own…

"You want some of this! You brats!" Levi growled, gripping the handle of his umbrellas.

"How about it?" Bel chuckled, holding up his weirdly shaped knives of his.

"Exterminate the traitors" Xanxus growled.

"Hold it right there," one of the cervello said, "…please" the other added in a moment's pause.

The first one coughed and spoke again, "We will be in charge of the battle for the ninth's boss's revenge."

"What?!" Ryohei shouted.

"We have a duty to oversee the whereabouts of the Vongola rings," the second one said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gokudera shouted, his arms tensed, ready to light dynamite at a moment's notice.

"We have an official decree from the ninth boss himself. Any changing of hands of the rings will not be approved without our ratification," the first cervello spoke.

"You've got some nerve! You forced the ninth boss to give you that dying will flame seal against his will!" Basil shouted.

"Please watch your mouth. The winner of this battle will become the next Vongola boss. So… we declare this the sky ring battle," this time the second one spoke… or was it the first one who spoke again… meh, they all sound the same at this point. "In other words, this will be the last of the seven ring contest battles held over the past week. How does that sound, Xanxus – sama?"

"Not a bad idea" Xanxus nodded.

"Then, tomorrow night, will everyone please assemble at Nami High?"

"That's good news for us," Reborn said, "Tsuna's exhausted from his training today."

"Pfft," Xanxus scrunched up his face, "Tomorrow will be the final chapter in the happy comedy!"

Happy comedy. _Happy? Comedy?!_ While I'm like this?! While Nono's like that?! Obviously, Xanxus must have been dropped on his head, once too many times, as a child.

"Make sure you're up for it" Xanxus grinned and flicked Tsuna's half of the Sky Vongola ring back at him. With a snap of his fingers, a blinding light flashed, robbing everyone of their sight, and when they opened their eyes, the Varia and the cervello were gone… or so it seemed.

"Oi… why is he still here?" Gokudera growled, pointing at the center of the field where Bel stood, amidst clouds of dust.

Bel walked slowly, deliberately towards us. He kept his hands out in the air where everyone could see it. It was completely clear that no one had any idea of what would happen next. Tsuna squat down and bent towards me like he was ready to put himself between me and Bel, if he suddenly decides to attack or something.

When Bel was basically right in front of me, he reached into his pocket and proceeded to pull something out.

"Jyudaime! Run!" Gokudera shouted and waved his arms around, resembling… well… and octopus…

"Shut up you fake" Bel smiled like the Cheshire cat at Gokudera before dropping the smile and turning back to me. "Here," he flung a small sack at me, "This is yours."

A bit curious, I reached for the sack and jiggled it around and my eyes lit up in happiness, "This… wait a minute…," the smile dropped off of my face, "I left this in my drawer! You searched my room?!"

"Don't worry, I only ransacked it yesterday to find that… thing you always carried with you. Thought you'd still want that even if you throw the other things away…" Bel finished awkwardly.

"Oh… Thanks… I guess?" I said, sometimes I forget that he was actually sweet when he was younger, if only half the time.

Bel shrugged and walked away, but not before asking,

"Guess you won't be coming back when everything gets taken care of…"

"Probably not…"

"Meh," Bel shrugged and left.

There was a moment of silence as everyone else stared at Bel's retreating figure. Everyone but me. I was still glowing, no… I was positively _beaming_ at what I cupped in my hands.

"Care to explain what's in there?" Reborn asked the question that everyone was definitely thinking, when they turned back to stare at me.

"It's… my, umm… thing… from before… L-luce became…umm…yeah, you understand right?" I stuttered. Reborn's eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

"Are we too late?"

"The Prancing Horse?!" Gokudera called out.

"Late? You're asking if you're late after Xanxus and the others left. If you were aiming for fashionably late, it's too bad but you just slunk past it and arrived at bothersome and irritating," I said.

"Ugh…" Dino glanced around before looking back at his subordinates, "Y-you people! Help the Ninth boss and the injured!" Dino sweat dropped.

Four people ran over to Nono and laid him on top of a gurney. A few others walked around the field with a metal detector, and destroyed the land mines.

"I received news from the CEDEF team. I never thought… that it would come to this… Are you all right?" Dino said to Reborn.

"The damage we received is quite substantial but…" Reborn trailed off, staring at the back of Tsuna's head.

"Are you injured, Miss?" one of Dino's subordinates, Daichi, asked me.

"No?" I raised my voice, just slightly at the end, "I just love lying in a pool of my own blood! What makes you think I'm injured?"

Daichi gulped and croaked, "All right… point taken, now question is… are you still injured?"

"Of course, she's still injured," Gokudera scoffed, "You don't just become_ un_injured when you're hurt."

"But she has…"

"I'm already healed… -ish, if that's what you mean" I replied, rubbing my belly. I smiled when I felt heat resonate from the sack Bel threw at me.

"We're going home," Reborn squeaked, throwing himself (feet first, of course) at Tsuna's back. I winced when a heard a crack… but other than that, Tsuna was fine!

"You better get yourself properly recharged for tomorrow's fight," Reborn said.

"Why do you always have to kick me?!" Tsuna squealed, losing his serious demeanor.

"Because I'm really vexed right now," Reborn replied.

"What kind of reason is that?" Tsuna yelled.

"Reborn's reasoning… don't question it since it never makes sense," I chuckled.

"That's right, Sky-san! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"But Xanxus…"

"…punched a hole my stomach. I know… I felt it but I'm completely fine now… OW!" I yelled when Reborn kicked my back.

"You call that perfectly fine?" Reborn smirked.

"I _was_ fine till you kicked me!"

"Come on… we're going home" Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder, looking back he saw that I hadn't moved an inch and said, "You too."

"Nah… I have to check a few things…" I forced a smile and walked in the other direction.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry about it, she has her own home to go to…" Reborn replied.

"I thought she didn't have a place to stay so she stayed at ours…" Tsuna asked.

"She just couldn't remember where it was…. She remembers now…" Reborn said.

"Ah… seriously?!" Dino gasped.

"She's not here to kill you so wipe those tears from your face. You're a boss, so act like one," Reborn glared.

Dino flinched, a habit from back when he was still Reborn's student, "H-hai!"

* * *

><p>I paused, my fingers were only centimeters away but suddenly I didn't want to open my door. After living at Tsuna's, I really didn't want to go to an empty home. I didn't want to walk into my house knowing that the last time someone was in here was fifty years ago when I first brought this place.<p>

Taking deep breaths, slowly I turned the knob and walked inside. It was just as I remembered it.

A small but cozy kitchen was to my left. A Yamaha piano stood in the far right corner. A medium sized TV was right next to it. An L-shaped couch was in the middle of the room and the '–' part of it was backed against the right wall. I trailed my finger over the top of the couch and walked alongside it till I faced the right wall. My eyes widened and almost immediately, I felt an overwhelming need to puke.

"Will you get out? Your stench is making it hard for me to breathe," I croaked, pinching my nose.

"Mean~! And here, I came all this way just to see you~" a voice sang to me from the shadows.

"You've seen me, now, OUT!" I snarled, pointing a finger to the door.

"Not so fast~!" He wagged his finger at me. Painstakingly slow, he dragged his fingers across his forehead and swished his bangs to the side. Crossing his legs, he clasped his hands together and cocked his head to the side, all the while smiling at me like we were the best of friends. "Do you know how long it took me to break into this apartment?"

"A long time I hope. The security system should have stayed functioning," I murmured and stepped back a bit.

"It was functioning… but I was a bit… outdated~" he chimed.

A vein popped on my head and I grabbed the closest thing and threw it at him.

Not even flinching at the oncoming desk, he jest leaned to the right and watched in amusement as the desk crashed into the wall and broke into two, "What a darling! One for you and one for me. You didn't have to go through all that trouble, I could have just taken the whole thing~!"

"GODDAMNIT FATE! GET OUT!" I growled, letting flames coat my hands.

"Fine. But let me deliver the message~" Fate grinned evilly at me, "Thanatos… and Ageha…"

"I'm telling him you added him only as an afterthought…" I muttered.

"Shut up…," Fate glared and continued, "Thanatos and Ageha, hereby orders you, Sawada Sky, to cease all actions of interference and watch from the sidelines."

"I go by Tsutsumiya, now" I snarled, _How dare that itty bit nobody, forever second, call me by _that _name!_

"In other words," Fate ignored me, "No more fun and games, now it's time to do your job." Fate turned to leave through the window but right before he crouched to jump down, he turned back to me.

"Hurry up or I'll help you out" I snapped.

"Your hospitality is quite endearing, I don't think I'll be back soon but… do me a favor and interfere. I would _love _to see _you_ chained in hell~" Fate gave me a evil grin and jumped out and away.

Left alone in my house at last, I shivered and fell to the ground.

_Damn it…_

Shaking, I punched the ground, shouting in my head… again and again, till I swore the floor would break if I continued. When I stopped, I sat there, shaking… until two hands reached out and took my own.

_**You should stop hurting yourself…**_

Slowly I looked up and tears flooded my vision, "Na-natsu~" He wrapped his arms around me and drew me in closer, the tighter he hugged, the heavier I sobbed.

_**Stop hogging her to yourself! Baka Natsu!**_

_**Stop shouting, Yuuki.**_

_**You stop telling me what to do, Aho Luna!**_

_**Everybody calm down~**_

_**I am calm!**_

_**Sorry Momoka, I meant the others…Yomi.**_

_**What?**_

_**Stop messing around with the curtains.**_

_**Fine, Sonoka… but don't you think its fun making it blow around like some cliché scary movie.**_

_**EVERYBODY STOP!**_

_**Shiro's right… you're overwhelming Sky right now.**_

_**Thanks, Ayame! Not to mention, she still doesn't remember-**_

"Umm… sorry to bother you all… but I remember now…"I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

_**Souka~!**_

"Ahaha…" I chuckled neveriously, knowing Shiro… she was going to explode any minute.

_**EHHHHH~!**_

_Knew it…_

_**Oh yeah…**_

Yomi came up to me and tapped his fist against my forehead, "W-what?" I asked nervously.

Giving me a wolfish grin, _**You really are smart…**_

…_and I'm not liking where he's going with this…_

…_**but you can be really stupid sometimes, huh?**_

"What?" I stared at him, deadpanned.

_**Why the hell are you fretting so much about something so insignificant that you started crying about it?**_

"Wha- huh, wait…" I stuttered. Everyone else was staring at Yomi as well.

_**You've always done whatever you wanted… why does it have to be any different now? Just cause you met your brother's G4 grandchild?**_

"G4?" a sweat drop formed just on my brow.

_**Great-great-great-great grandchild… G4 just makes it easier for me to say it.**_

_**Lazy bones…**_

_**Like you're any better, Luna…**_

_**Yomi~**_, Luna growled…

_**Point is…**_Yomi continued, ignoring Luna completely, _**Nothing has to change… nothing in the way you acted nor how you'll act. Stop thinking so much and do what you need to do so you won't regret this moment for centuries to come…**_

"Yomi…" I said.

_**Hn…**_

"You can be really mean…" I smirked, "... but sometimes, you're so oddly sweet that I think you've been replaced by someone else!"

_**You little brat…**_

"Yup… and this little brat is the boss of _you_." I smiled. He could have said it nicer… but he was completely right. Neither fate… nor Fate... will stand in my way…

* * *

><p><strong>So... btw the conversation in bold, from 'You should stop hurting yourself' to 'Thanks Ayame' - for that i propose a challenge...<strong>**  
><strong>

**Can you correctly name which dialogue belongs to whom?  
><strong>

**The names are all listed on Chapter 9: Encounter From the Rest!  
><strong>

**Good luck and i wish you the best... pls? The winner gets a one shot of... anything, i guess?  
><strong>

**Oh... and pls review! phew~ i almost forgot that last bit...  
><strong>


	28. Loose Ends

**Welp... here is the new chapter, hope you like it and tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**~Sawada Tsunayoshi~**

"Why do I have to go to school today of all days? I've been missing school until yesterday after all…" Tsuna sighed, pulling on his shoes, ready to go to school.

"A junior high school student is expected to go to school, you know" Reborn scoffed. He was perched on top of the shoe shelves and I-Pin was right next to him.

Tsuna clicked his tongue and muttered, "Like you can talk…"

"Have a good day!" Nana waved from the doorway.

"I'm off…" Tsuna called back, already jogging to make it to school on time.

"Hn?" Nana gasped in surprise.

"Whats wrong, maman?" Bianchi asked.

"Don't you think… he's starting to resemble his dad?"

"Papan…? How so…?"

"Not at all…" Fuuta added.

_*****_"… _ni wei shen me lian hong de_?" I-Pin asked …

* * *

><p>"That's right… Reborn… where's Sky?" Tsuna asked.<p>

Reborn was walking alongside the wall and glanced at Tsuna before raising an eyebrow, "You mean you haven't seen her since last night?"

"Should I have?"

"Saa…"

Tsuna and Reborn walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got closer to the school, Tsuna jumped in surprise, "Why is the campus all… fixed?"

"It's an illusion… look outside the fence," Reborn pointed to a man, leaning on the fence, reading a newspaper, "He's one of the cervello's illusionists. They create an illusion over the parts of the school that they couldn't fix in time."

"That's…"

"OHO! It's the useless good for nothing no good Tsuna~"

"Have you been playing hooky for the whole week?" the raven haired one slapped Tsuna on the back.

"While we had to live through our cruel school life and all." the bald chubby one slung an arm around Tsuna.

"You're lucky~ you have such an easy life~" the raven chimed.

"Sorry, excuse me for a bit" Tsuna grimaced and ran away.

"What's up with him?" the raven asked.

""He hasn't grown up a single bit…" the bald one shrugged cheerfully and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsumiya Sky~<strong>

I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in when Tsuna ran away, taking Reborn with him. _I have got to stop hiding in trees!_

"Oi Baldy, Ugly, making trouble for a friend of mine?" I called out.

The two idiots turned around, leering at each other before turning a flirtatious (?) smile on me; obviously they are _not_ bringing sexy back.

"What's a pretty girl like you playing friends with useless good for nothing no good Tsuna?" the raven slurred.

"Nickname are supposed to be shorter than the actual name… with that you might as well set the record for the dumbest people in Namimori." I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say?!" Both of them bristled and puffed up like cats… angry, angry cats… but I like cats so let's make them… raccoons, or maybe skunks…

_One, two… kiss my shoe…_

"Let's teach that girl a lesson…"

_Three, four… you're knocking on death's door…_

"Show her just who she's dealing with!"

_Five, six… Lend me a stick…_

"Oriyahh!"

_Seven, eight… you're definitely overweight…_

…

_Nine, ten… this is the end…_

I smirked and I'm pretty sure… all hell came a calling.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sawada Tsunayoshi~<strong>

Tsuna stood at the rooftop, just gazing past the fence, thinking of what happened just the night before…

_Nono… that time, it seemed like he passed something to me… and Sky… what's she doing now?_

"Good Morning, Tsuna-kun!" a cheery voice shouted from behind him.

Tsuna started and turned around, only to smile, "Kyoko-chan! Good morning."

"…Ah, Reborn – kun said you were here."

"That guy did?"

Kyoko stared at Tsuna for a bit longer before bursting into giggles, "It's true! Just like what Reborn – kun said. Tsuna – kun's face today looks like a bullet train!"

"EEEHHH!? BULLET TRAIN!?" Tsuna squealed, already cheered up quite a bit.

"Ah, before I forget," Kyoko mused and reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue charm with a guppy fish on it, "This is for you…"

"A charm?" A moment passed before the thought actually sunk in and Tsuna immediately screeched out loud, "Wait- EHHHH!? This is for me!?"

"Yup," Kyoko nodded nonchalantly, "Lately, lots of people are getting injured at the sumo tournament, right? So, this is for safety and protection! And, for victory too!"

_Ahaha~_ Tsuna sweat dropped, _Kyoko – chan still thinks it's a sumo tournament…!_

"Thank you!" Tsuna muttered, turning red but managed to keep from stuttering. "For the next fight… there's no way I'm going to lose." And Tsuna smiled in a confident sort of way that managed to stun Kyoko for a few moments.

"Eh… Ah… Erm…"kyoko murmured trying to figure out just what she was going to say next. "Ah! That's right! I have one each for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun too." Kyoko smiled, oblivious to Tsuna's deadpan.

"What, it's not just for me-!?"

Tsuna sobered when he heard a slight tinkling of laughter from above the rooftop door. He couldn't help but feel that someone was there… but he wasn't getting any bad feelings so maybe it was Reborn… but Reborn wouldn't giggle… would he?

"Furthermore, these charms were made by all of us." Kyoko added.

"Eh? All of you…?"

Thundering footsteps sounded as a bubbly, cheery girl bounded from the rooftop door.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Haru!?" Tsuna sweat dropped, "Why are you here!?" _And why are you wearing Namimori's school uniform?!_

"Since today is a half day at my school, I decided to sneak in to help distribute the charms!" Haru stated, proudly, like _this _was the start of her life as a teenage spy.

"… what, s-sneak in?! That's Nami High's uniform!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hehehe~" Haru giggled, almost embarrassedly, "Bianchi-san made it for me."

"Eh?"

"That's nothing compared to killing people." Bianchi walked through the rooftop door… also wearing Nami High's uniform, with I-Pin on her shoulders… _also _wearing Nami High's uniform and Fuuta walking next to her… _also_ wearing Nami High's uniform…

"Tsuna-nii!"

"You guys too~~~!" Tsuna's eyeballs jumped out of their sockets. "What's going to happen if you're found out!?"

"We'll deal with it when it happens," Bianchi said nonchalantly.

"What are you saying~ This is troublesome!" Tsuna shouted, "In the first place, Bianchi looks nothing like a Junior High student!"

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Bianchi glared.

"HIIEE~"

"You're dead meat"

"WAHH~!"

* * *

><p>A little of to the side, Reborn sat there, watching Tsuna and the other girls. Smirking and tugging his sunhat a bit over his eyes he spoke, "You sure you don't want to join them, you've been following Tsuna for a while unless this is just a new hobby."<p>

Next to Reborn, another figure stepped out from the shadows and scoffed, "Please… if I wanted to start stalking, I'd start with someone more interesting and boast worthy, like that Bieber kid in America. Do you know how much I'll get paid just to embarrass him in public?"

"Can't be a lot… if it was Marmon would have done the job by now," Reborn smirked.

"Who says he hasn't?" Sky raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at Reborn, "Throwing up on stage, getting hit by a water bottle, walking right into a door when there should be none… sounds like Marmon's thing to me."

Reborn tugged his sunhat further over his eyes and smirked, "So why are you here?"

Sky shrugged nonchalantly but Reborn could tell that it bothered her, "Didn't know if I should actually see him after everything that happened last night…"

Reborn stopped smirking, "What are you going to do?"

Shrugging, Sky replied, "What can I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What I want to do?"

"Don't answer my questions with a question."

"Then don't answer mine with one… but, it's pretty nice."

"Hn?"

"The world Tsuna created for himself. I would have never pictured that Ranking Prince Fuuta would be living a pursuit free life or that the Poison Scorpion would blend in so naturally with normal junior high girls. Tsuna has to win this battle… since this is what he has to come back to…" Sky mumbled, watching that group with a longing expression in her eyes. Whipping her hair around, she turned and was about to jump off of the roof when Reborn asked,

"Where are you going?

"The hospital Dino set up," Sky replied vaguely. It wasn't until Reborn raised an eyebrow that she elaborated, "I feel sleepy and I don't want to go back to my place and I have a feeling that it'll be more amusing if I bother Dino instead of worrying about what might or might not happen."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag, "Give that to Tsuna later."

"What is it?"

"…Charm," Sky raised an eyebrow and smirked, "It'll give him a shock, when he's down for the count, to get him moving again."

With that, she jumped off of the railing and landed on the ground with a catlike grace. After she finished stretching her limbs, Sky proceeded to walk out through the front gate… after giving Hibari a glare and a curt nod but while nothing noteworthy and worthwhile happened, the glares they exchanged spoke volumes about what would happen if they got on each other's nerves.

* * *

><p>"He regained consciousness once around noon and was annoying as ever, apparently. But he still needs some peace and quiet," Reborn told Tsuna.<p>

"That's great… Lambo" Tsuna smiled wearily at Lambo's sleeping figure on the hospital bed. "Erm… about the ninth boss…"

"He's not here," Reborn stated.

"Then, he… must be…" Tsuna paled.

"No dame Tsuna, he's not dead yet. Dino has moved him to a place with the best facilities – that's our last hope."

"…"

"Anyway, a new weapon is ready for you," Reborn said, he hopped off of the stool and gestured to the metal suitcase that was on the other side of the room.

"N-new weapon?" Tsuna gulped, already images were filling his head. Images of a bazooka that'll blow Xanxus up in one hit, or maybe even a magical charm that'll turn back time and turn this all into a wonderful and scary nightmare. Maybe this was all just a dream, meeting Sky was a dream, Xanxus never tried to kill him… maybe Reborn was just a dream too… but if Reborn is just a figment of his imagination then are all of his friends illusions as well…

"Stop thinking too much," a feminine voice called from above him. Tsuna slowly turned his head upwards and was beyond confused when he saw nothing. "Stand back."

Alarmed, Tsuna took a few steps backwards, definitely not liking the smirk on Reborn's face. With a loud clang, a pane of the ceiling fell and Sky came jumping in with a battered looking Dino dragged behind her.

"Yo," she nodded to Tsuna, "Reborn…"

"Reborn! Help me!" Dino rasped, the neckline of his shirt was digging into his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"What happened?" Reborn asked.

"She's being crazy! She's going to kill me!" Dino screamed, clawing at the ground.

Sky scoffed, "Please~ I'm only trying to get him to take me to where Nono's at. He tried to run away and somehow things turned out like this," Sky glared at Dino.

"Thought you were tired and wanted to sleep?" Reborn asked.

"I did… but I wanted to see if Nono's fine first and the results are… no sleep, no sight of Nono and very soon there is going to be a very _dead _Dino," Sky growled.

"Then, see you later," Reborn called out.

Sky glanced at Dino and shrugged, "Maybe." At that point, Dino was doing everything he could to get out of her grasp… but it was all a futile effort.

Sighing, "Come on, let's go find your patient." Sky kept a death grip on Dino's neck and dragged him out of the room, "Tsuna and Reborn have much more important things to worry about than whether or not you'll live through my fury."

Watching Dino being dragged away and ignoring his crying pleas, Tsuna assumed his deadpan expression and Reborn had on the same blank poker face that showed no interest whatsoever.

"You sure we shouldn't help him…" Tsuna asked quietly, almost afraid that if Dino heard… he would have gotten his hopes up for nothing.

"You don't have to worry, Sky won't kill him… probably," Reborn shrugged.

"Probably?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Anyway, it's a battle mafia suit," Reborn continued, as if Sky and Dino hadn't even dropped in for a visit.

"Eh?"

"It's specially woven using fibers that are spun inside of Leon's body. It can even withstand the heat of the dying will flame," Reborn informed.

"Wait, if it's a mafia suit… then won't I look like the MAFIA?!" Tsuna panicked, opening the suitcase.

"Don't worry; it looks the same as your Nami High uniform. My suit is made of the same material, as well," Reborn assured.

"Ah," Tsuna sighed a breath of relief.

"Look. Leon is completely exhausted from making this for you." Reborn pointed to Leon's still body on his sunhat.

"Th-thank you, Leon" Tsuna grinned slightly.

"He made you a bonus, too."

"Bonus…?"

"Oh yeah, Sky told you to wear this…" Reborn handed over a small bag.

"What's this?" Tsuna turned over the bag and a small mandarin orange stone, already attached to a thin chain, fell out.

"Sky says she'll give that to you."

"What… is it?"

"Don't know… but she always gave us one when we went on missions…" Reborn trailed off.

"Us?"

"It'll help you in some way or another…"

"Eh?"

"Well, once you've put these on, we'll have to get going to the final battle of the Ring contest."

"Yeah…" Tsuna muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh... Tsuna's epic battle will be next and I cant wait to write it! Maybe... it's hard describing their fighting scenes but I'll do my best!<strong>

***ni wei shen me lian hong le? - Why is your face red?**

**Please R&R**

**Until next time!**

**- xxtoushirou**


	29. Prelude to the End

**Uwah~ I can't believe I finished this one so quickly! Big thanks to the people who review my story! And here it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

It was just the three of them, walking to the same place. They stood there together for a while, not speaking, not looking until one of them spoke,

"Let's go then…"

"Yeah…" Another one grunted.

And off they went, in the same direction… down the same road, to the same destination where a battle will determine their fates.

"Everyone!" a high alto voice broke through the silent night.

"You're not with Tsuna…?" Yamamoto questioned.

"No… I was getting in touch with my teammates in Italy…" Basil replied.

"How'd it go?"

"Not good…" Basil sighed, "Like Dino-dono said, my Master and the rest of the team are still trapped inside the Vongola Headquarters."

"The Prancing Horse can't interfere either, whatever happens, we can't depend on anyone for help now…" Gokudera frowned.

"What? Tsuna's going to win, you know," Yamamoto replied, grinning in that way too easygoing attitude of his.

"Of course he is!" Gokudera shouted, annoyed that the baseball nut thought that he was doubting his boss, his _jyudaime!_ "In the first place, no one else is fit to be the Vongola boss!"

"Well… I heard this from Dino –dono…" Basil trailed off, looking dejected and hopeless, "Before the Cradle affair… there were five candidates, including Sawada-dono for the next Vongola boss. Among them, there were three older men who were favored because they had the abilities to ba a boss more than anyone else. But, apart from the Ninth and the Consigliere, the family's upper Echelon were all in support of Xanxus… the extent of Xanxus's disposition to be a boss was that overwhelming…"

"What about the other three who were favored to be the tenth boss…?"

"They weren't even in the league…" Basil replied.

"So…" Ryohei nodded.

"I see…" Yamamoto hummed

"Well, that's all empty talk now," Gokudera addressed to Basil, "Listen newcomer. Jyudaime is a person so great that he has surpasses greatness. Only those who understand him will get it."

"Eh?" A sweat drop escaped as Basil was completely baffled by the idiot trio's reaction.

"Hahaha… Tsuna's not that difficult to understand, is he?" Yamamoto laughed with that characteristic personality of his.

"What?!" Gokudera growled.

"I'm not sure what it is about his greatness… well, it's like, it's so obvious that it's easy to miss?" Yamamoto grinned.

"You're not making any sense you baseball nut!" Gokudera deadpanned. "As expected… my explanation of jyudaime's greatness was the best…" Gokudera muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, in the beginning, there were times when I couldn't tell if Sawada was great or not… but, that's also necause his ordinariness is simply not ordinary!" Ryohei added, with a confident smile that he understood Tsuna the best.

"Y-you people! Stop babbling rubbish!" Gokudera stuttered.

"Then, how would you put it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah! I don't get it anymore!" Ryoehi shouted in confusion.

'_Me neither…' _Basil thought, _'I see… these people have noticed it from the start… Sawada-dono's extraordinary ordinariness…"_

Needless to say… none of them understood just how their conversation sounded to others. Five feet away, hiding herself in a tree, no one noticed just how much the tree shook when they discussed Sawada Tsunayoshi's extraordinary ordinariness…

A flash of light flared from the northeast and ran to the school as quickly as they could.

"What was that?!" Gokudera shouted.

"It's coming from Nami High!" Ryohei shouted back.

"The courtyard!" Yamamoto added.

As the idiot trio, with the addition of Basil, turned the corner, each of them reeled back as they were hit with waves of heat and steam.

"It's hot!"

"What is that?!"

At the center of the cloud of heat, stood a lone figure, grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened!?"

"It's him…!"

"Our opponent looks ready, too." Reborn said, his sunhat covering his eyes.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna said.

"So you came, scumbag" Xanxus smirked, "Where's Sky?" Xanxus sneered, "Ran off since she got tired of you already?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sky scoffed turning the corner and walking into view.

"We have been expecting you," the cervello jumped down from the building, "Then, the guardians for Sawada's side… storm, sun, rain… and the mist guardians are all here."

"Eh? Dokuro…!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise as Chrome Dokuro walked into the courtyard, clutching her bag to her.

"The only ones left are cloud and lightning."

"Eh… the ones left…" Tsuna muttered.

"What do you want?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted. "Er, what do I want?"

"The cervello said that the guardians had to come…" Chrome added meekly.

"That's right. All the guardians who are still alive were sent a compulsory summons." One of the pink haired ladies said.

"Compulsory summons…?"

"Those guys are here too." Reborn said, pointing in Xanxus' direction.

Behind Xanxus stood three figures and one of them was locked in a small cage.

"Be more gentle, please~~~!" a disgustingly feminine voice squealed from the side. "You're handling a critical patient, you know!"

"Lussuria!"

"Wow, you're still alive!" Ryohei shouted in shock.

"…with his bed…?" Gokudera sweat dropped.

"Of course _I'm_ still alive, a little snow fairy visited me last night," Lussuria cooed.

"A little fairy?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Ha! Look like someone just had a nice dream!" Gokudera smirked.

"It wasn't a dream! She's right ther-" Lussuria's words were caught off as a stone, the size of a golf ball, navigated its way to the back of Lussuria's head. Immediately, Tsuna and the idiot trio looked around, trying to find just who threw that stone. Reborn gave a knowing smirk and refused to glance in her direction. Bel wasn't as discreet. He began to 'shishishishishi' uncontrollably as he repeatedly glanced in Sky's general direction, where she stood there, hands behind her back and whistling nonchalantly.

"Looks like the Lightning guardian for Sawada's side have also arrived," another cervello appeared, carrying Lambo's small figure, still wearing an oxygen mask. Lambo was asleep, oblivious to the tension in the air around him.

"Wh-why Lambo, too!?" Tsuna stuttered, "He's just started to come out of his coma!"

"The compulsory summons do not take anything else into account," a cervello informed, "Because in the Sky battle… the six rings as well as the lives of the guardians are all at stake."

"The rings and the lives of the guardians are at stake…?" Tsuna repeated in disbelief.

"That's right."

"Wait- what do you mean by that!? Lambo is already injured!" Tsuna shouted, "Give him back!"

"Stand down please. The Varia are in the same boat."

"Yeah, quit complaining," Lussuria huffed, " Once the summons were received, no matter what condition we're in, we have to assemble. That's the duty of a guardian."

"Exactly. I'm also hoping that Boss's anger has appeased and I'd have a chance to help him." Marmon added.

"Shishishi, how nicely put." Bel chuckled. "We only caught you, instead of killing you, so don't be smooth-talking here."

"What about Squalo…?" Yamamoto shouted, suddenly, "Isn't he here?"

"You know very well what the outcome of the rain battle was. We are unable to verify Squalo's current status."

"Well then, let's begin the Sky Battle."

"W-wait a minute!" Tsuna stammered, "We haven't clarified-!"

"If you don't want to start, you'll be disqualified… and Xanxus-sama will officially be given possession of the rings."

"All right, first things first, we will collect all the guardians' rings."

"What?!" The idiot trio shouted, well… just one of the idiot trio shouted.

"After we fought like that to get this ring, we have to give it back?" Ryohei shouted, louder.

"If you are the true guardian, there's nothing to worry about."

"In the end, the Vongola rings will return to their true owner anyway. The ring chooses its guardian, its boss… Xanxus, you're doing all of this for naught." Sky spoke gravely, trying one last time to stop the sky battle.

"Hah," Xanxus scoffed and turned his gaze away and glared at Tsuna instead.

"Place them in here…" the two cervello went and collected the rings and placed them nicely in a box.

"I lost it," Hibari said, uninterested.

"It's not that you lost it but you threw it away, didn't you?" Sky muttered, deadpanning at Hibari's attitude.

"We already have yours in custody."

"We will now explain the rules of the Sky Battle. The Sky Battle will be similar to the other guardians. One of the conditions for victory is to join the two halves of the ring. However, the battle field will be the entire school." The cervello informed.

"That's huge…" Yamamoto gasped.

"In order to watch such a wide battle field, we have installed large screen displays at the observation box as well as various other locations. Also, the guardians will be using these wristbands installed with a camera-equipped monitor."

"Eh… it's like a little TV…" Ryohei mused.

"Haha. Hey, Tsuna, it's your close-up," Yamamoto laughed goodheartedly.

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked.

"So then, would all the guardians please put on your wristbands, then make your way to the respective fields of your own battles."

"Huh? Our battlefield? what's the point of that?" Levi scoffed.

"We are not answering any questions. If you do not follow the rules, you will be disqualified."

"Damn annoying bitches," Gokudera glared.

"So, we're not just watching the fight, eh? Sounds like fun~" Bel chimed in.

"Okay, this is the only time we can do it then…" Ryohei smiled.

"Eh?"

"Our circle rally, right?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's all get fired up!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yes… Let's do it!" Tsuna said, getting into Ryohei's hype.

"Ah… you guys can just stay where you are, okay?" Ryohei pointed to Hibari, Chrome and Sky. "We've revised it with the 10 meter rule, so you guys are in too!"

"10 meter rule?" Tsuna questioned.

"That's a limit that anyone within a 10 meter radius in included in the circle rally." Ryohei replied.

"What the hell is that!?" Gokudera raged.

"All right. Let's do it!"

"SAWADA! FIGHT! OH!" The four of them shouted.

"Okay, see you later." Gokudera said.

"Be careful, boss." Chrome added meekly.

"Good luck," Ryohei said.

"Don't be rash, okay?" Yamamoto grinned.

Hibari gave a huff and started in the direction of the cloud battlegrounds, only to smack right into Sky. Unbeknownst to everyone in the area, Sky slipped her hand to Hibari's and gave it a slight squeeze before falling backwards and yelling, "Watch where you're going, you slant eyed freak."

Hibari turned a murderous glare on her and was surprised when she was moving her mouth,

_Ingest that right before the battle starts._

Still glaring, Hibari nodded slightly and pocketed the pill she pressed into his hand, then completely ignoring her outburst and walked to the field.

"Sugoi… Sky won against that ferocious Hibari…" Tsuna sweat dropped, staring at the back of a girl who was wondering if that stubborn guy would listen to her at all.

"This is it, kora?"

Tsuna turned around, not expecting anyone else to show up for his battle.

"I'm here to collect your ashes," Shamal said, destroying any inkling that Tsuna might have had about Shamal's good nature.

"I just came to jeer, kora" Colonello said.

'_So mean…'_ was all Tsuna could think.

"Looks like everyone's ready…" Sky muttered, nudging the distressed brunette with her elbow. When Tsuna turned to glance at her, she pointed up to the big screens showing the various battlefields that the guardians had fought in. In each field, there was a pole with a bowl-ish thing on top… the Vongola rings were inside…

"Wha…?! The ring… Don't tell me we're scrambling for them again…?" Gokudera scowled.

"In other words," Bel smirked, already holding several knives with his fingertips, "…we'll be fighting too?"

"You are all free to do so…"

"Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked.

"That is… if you are able to."

With a click and a whirl of sounds, every single guardian gasped in pain and crumbled to the ground.

"Wha-what was that…!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Just then, all the guardians were injected with a poison administered from their wristbands."

"What did you say!?" Tsuna, Basil and Shamal's eyes widened in shock.

"The poison is called the Death Hitter. Once administered, it will paralyze the victim's nerves instantly. Even standing up will prove difficult. then, a burning pain will spread throughout the body, increasing gradually, until 30 minutes later…the victim will die."

"No… no way!" Basil gasped.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this! It's supposed to be the Sky Battle, so why is everyone involved in this!?" Tsuna shouted at the Cervello.

"Because this is the Sky's mission… the sun, lightning, storm, rain, mist and cloud… he influences all of them… he understands and accepts all of them." Sky said.

"In this battle, the lives of all the guardians are entrusted in the hands of the boss, that is the Sky Battle," one cervello said.

"Entrusted you say… But, this is too much!" Tsuna said.

"There is only one way to stop the progress of the poison… that is to insert the matching ring into each guardian's wristband. Once the ring is inserted into the indentation, it will activate the mechanism to administer the Death Hitter's antidote stored in the wristband."

"So, this battle is not only for the Sky Ring… the guardians' rings have also become a crucial element." Reborn spoke, not a bit of his tell-tale smirk was in sight.

"Therefore, the condition for victory in the Sky Battle is simply this… you must acquire all of the Vongola Rings. Use this chain to collect the full set of the Vongola Rings," one of the cervello approached Tsuna, the other cautiously approached Xanxus.

Tsuna grimaced, "All right, I get it! Let's hurry! Otherwise everyone will…!"

"Very well, one last thing, once the battle has started, any outside influence from non-participating personnel is forbidden. This includes any special bullets."

"Understood," Reborn nodded. Tsuna hastily shoved his gloves on and was immediately thrown to the side as Xanxus laid a nasty punch to Tsuna's head. Tsuna flew into the school building, shattering glass and wall bits everywhere.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil shouted, his eyes widening in shock.

"Xanxus-sama! Not yet...!"

"Let's hurry and get started… wasn't that what he said?" Xanxus smirked.

"Yes… in that case…!" A cervello stammered.

"But, that attack on Sawada is…" Another started.

"That was foul, Xanxus!" Basil shouted.

"My bad…" Xanxus smirked and shrugged, "Did I get him before he was shot with his special bullet?"

"How foolish," Reborn smirked.

"Just who do you think you were dealing with?" Sky smiled.

In the mini hill of rubble, light was shining through the cracks and in one outburst of power, Tsuna stood from the rubble around him.

"Tsuna, Xanxus is not an opponent you can fight half-heartedly. If you're thinking about saving your six guardians first, you're going to lose your own life," Reborn said.

"I know," Tsuna breathed, "I'm going to put this guy away first." Tsuna's warm, brown eyes were replaced with cool, orange orbs that watched Xanxus calculatedly. The dying will flame emerged on Tsuna's forehead and continued to coat and wrap itself around his gloves.

"You're going to put me away?" Xanxus glared, "With that level of power from last night?"

"Do I look the same as I did last night?" Tsuna replied coolly.

"If you wish to observe the battle, come this way." The cervello gestured to Shamal and Basil, "Hurry, please!"

"The observation box is at the back of the school building. Like the guardian battles, please do not step out of the boundary of the Infra-red sensors. The two of you, too." A cervello pointed to Ken and Chikusa's peeking figure from behind a small storage building.

"Geh, busted…" Ken muttered.

_Now, the Sky Ring Battle – Xanxus vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi… Battle Start!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsutsimiya Sky~<strong>

_Oh…man, I hope Hibari took the pill… god damn it! This is definitely one of those times when I wish Hibari was less stubborn…_

_Man… I hate it when my belly gets that feeling that something bad will happen… why am I always proven right?!_

_I hate being right… you'd think that Xanxus would remember that I'm always right but no~… that bastard just has whatever he wants to…_

Now, the Sky Ring Battle – Xanxus vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi… Battle Start!

_Ah… shit, it's starting…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>

**Until next time!**

**- xxtoushirou**


End file.
